Neon Genesis Evangelion: Red Moon Rising
by Sociopathic-Antichrist
Summary: Gendo Ikari left his son at his teachers with an undiagnosed psychological condition. Who knew this was how Shinji would turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno.

Prologue

Yui Ikari sighed as she slowly slipped into the plugsuit, the new rubber squeaking with each tug as it was forced to conform to Yui's body. Today was the last day she would see her son. Slowly, anger started to well up from deep within and she swore violently before slamming her fist into the metal lockers. The massive dent was proof of the rage that had burnt itself out.

"Damnit...this isn't fair to Shinji...or Gendo" she whispered softly as she cradled her injured hand. A few trickles of blood oozed down and splattered onto the floor. Their soft splats were audible in the changing room. Whilst everyone thought that today was going to be a routine experiment, Yui knew differently. Unit 01 was different to the other Evangelion's. Born of Lilith's flesh, it would only accept male pilot's. For they were of Adam and possessed his attributes.

All others were absorbed into the Core. There had already been evidence of this in Germany, but to a different degree.

An early version, the plug-suit was far bulkier due to all the sensor packages attached. They relayed information to the data banks which observed the activation process. Each movement had a sensor package dig into her skin and she winced as she raised her hands. Licking off the blood, Yui picked the gloves up off the seat and slipped her hands into them. Attaching them to the zips at the end of the arms of the plugsuit, she zipped it up and looked around the locker room and felt stinging in her eyes.

Sighing sadly, Yui brushed a few tears away and stood, zipping up the back of the plugsuit as she ascended to her feet. Fingers trembling with nervousness as they hovered over the pressurisation button, Yui brought all of her determination to bear and slammed her thumb down upon the button. Moments later and the plugsuit was pressurised flush against her skin.

Stepping out of the changing room, she smiled in delight as Shinji tottered up to her from the waiting seat outside. Bending down, she gently lifted him up and placed a soft kiss on his hairline. A shadow seemed to loom over her and she felt her husband's arm wrap around her waist as they both gazed down at Shinji. "Must he live in this hell?" Gendo whispered into Yui's ear, a look of love on his face.

Turning to Gendo, she locked her eyes with his and smiled. "He will not merely live in it, Gendo. He will rule it. I can feel it."

Unnoticed to her or Shinji, a dark look flickered across Gendo's eyes for but a moment before life bloomed once more in their cold depths. "It's time, Yui" he stated. Embracing her once more, he nodded to the walkway which led to the Entry Plug and from there, the Evangelion.

Nodding, Yui kissed Gendo briefly and hugged Shinji to herself firmly, trying to imbue him with all the love she had. "I love you, Shinji. Never forget that!" she stated. Slowly bending, she released him and smiled. Taking a deep breath, Yui proceeded down the walkway, tears trickling down her visage.

======== Time Shift: One Year Later ========

Shinji smiled happily as he ducked into his room with his prize. In his hands was a small book. A Pre-Second Impact fiction novel, the idea had interested Shinji ever since his father had abandoned him at his teachers residence nine months ago. It had only been a few weeks ago that Shinji had managed to deal with the self-doubt and anger plaguing his mind.

_Flashback_

_Shinji sat away from all the other children and under the shade of a large tree. Watching them all, he felt a faint sneer emerge upon his face. "Idiots. Running around like headless chicken" he muttered. Withdrawing a book from his bag, he set to reading it and losing himself within the story. But before he could do that, he heard the sound of someone walking toward him. Looking up irritably, he sighed as he saw the school secretary looking at him. "May I help you?" Shinji inquired, having had manners drilled into him early on._

_The secretary had only started the day before and had brown hair which reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes were kind and filled with love but also a deep sadness that seemed to draw you in deeper._

_Walking to stand next to him, the secretary turned her eyes towards the children playing on the equipment. "Such foolish children. You've noticed it too, haven't you Shinji?" she inquired with a faint smirk. Seeing him numbly nod, she continued. "I've watched you Shinji. You're like I am. Different. And you rationalise this difference was what caused your father to abandon you, don't you?"_

_Clenching his fist to withhold the anger and the shame that bubbled up as her words hit home, all he could do was nod jerkily._

_"Your father feared you, Shinji. You represent his failures and so he abandoned you" she stated, her voice lowering an octave._

_Sniffling, Shinji buried his head in his hands and wept, book cast aside._

_"Stop crying, Shinji. You have a unique oppurtunity before you. Instead of growing up as your father wants you to...beaten down and lacking self-confidence, you can create yourself. Free from bias or prejudices. But first, abandon the memory of your father. And embrace your gift"_

_Smiling, the secretary nodded at Shinji before walking away and back towards the school._

_Yui grinned to herself before turning the corner and vanishing, her energy expended._

_End Flashback_

Shinji had taken those words to heart. It hadn't taken long to disassociate himself from his Father. He was no longer his Gendo Ikari's son, but Yui Ikari's son. Shinji could often recall his mother's face and the love he felt from her, even if only rarely. Since then, he had gained an emotional freedom. The day after he had abandoned Gendo Ikari as his father, he had thrown himself into his second love. Books. He could easily imagine the worlds described within, even if he could only read the smaller, milder books.

And still a thought raged through his mind, dominant above all other thoughts.

_Who Am I?_

======== Time Shift: 9 Years Later ========

Shinji dropped the phone and winced as it struck the pavement a glancing blow. The sharp sound of plastic shattering made him cringe. It wasn't so much the noise itself but that it was eerily silent. That, and it had been a sharp, fast noise. Pulling the few scraps of paper from his pocket, he unfolded them with a flick of his wrist and sighed. The first was a letter from his father. All it had on it was "Come" and he had obeyed. It had to do with the other information contained within the envelope. An ID Card with the NERV logo and a picture of a voluptuous woman.

"Really...she expects me to be impressed? Has she completely forgotten the internet and Playboy?" he asked aloud, as if expecting an answer. Tossing the photo away, Shinji balled the letter from his father up and tossed it into a garbage can some seven feet distant. Hearing the faint sound of explosions, Shinji turned with a smile on his face. A kilometre away, he saw five VTOL's flying backwards. And then the Angel stepped into view.

Gulping nervously as the Angel seemed to levitate and fly towards him, it batted a VTOL out of the air as it landed with a thunderous crunch. The VTOL careened wildly into a building above Shinji and detonated, spewing fire and concrete over his area along with a rain of glass shards. Jogging backwards, he barely made it away as a steel girder slammed into the pavement where he had just been standing, impaling itself at least three feet. _That would've sucked_ Shinji thought dryly. Hearing the scream of breaks, he turned and blinked as a car skidded towards him.

Watching it slow down, Shinji estimated that it'd gently bump him. As if to prove him right, the car gently bumped him and caused Shinji to flail his arms due to his centre of gravity being upset. "Get in, kid!" a voice yelled from inside. Bending down to peek inside, he nodded as he saw the same woman that had been in the picture. Serenely sitting down into the seat, he closed his door and smiled. "Ready. Are you going to go?" he inquired. Moments later, he was crushed into his seat as the G-Forces from Misato's driving assaulted him.

"The hell was that green thing?" Shinji inquired, watching it as they sped away from it and towards the centre of the city.

"We call it an Angel" Misato replied with an edge clearly evident to her voice as she concentrated on the road.

"You call a giant alien that destroys everything and is ugly as sin...an Angel?" Shinji asked in disbelief, finally having turned from the Angel to stare at Misato with one eyebrow raised. Seeing her nod at his question, Shinji sat back and looked out the window, admiring the scenery as they sped past at what he'd say was Mach 1.

"Oh, do you have your ID Card and papers? I've got some information for you" Misato inquired, head swivelling to both watch the road and the UN Forces who were trying desperately to kill the green beast.

Shinji reached into his duffel bag and withdrew the heavily blacked out document's and also withdrew the ID Card he had slipped into his pocket. Passing them over to her, Shinji chuckled wryly as she struggled with looking at the document's, ID Card and watching the road.

"In the dashboard compartment there's a guide book. Feel free to read it" Misato stated as she continued to watch the road, wincing each time a VTOL was annihilated which seemed to be in direct opposition to Shinji's smile.

Reaching into the compartment, Shinji raised an eyebrow at the Heckler and Koch pistol before withdrawing the guidebook, his finger trailing over the butt of the pistol almost wantonly. Closing the compartment, Shinji idly leafed through the book as he kept an eye on the angel. "Miss Katsuragi, why are all the VTOL's flying off?" Shinji inquired, eying the Angel warily as it just stood there.

Grabbing a pair of binoculars from under her seat, Misato watched as they disengaged from the Angel and seemed to scream across the sky, abandoning the angel. "What are they...unless they...GET DOWN!" she screamed. Throwing herself on top of Shinji to protect him, he barely glimpsed the Angel before the N2 Mine detonated.

"Cool" he whispered as a new star was born where the Angel was. Rising up from the earth like a god, it glowed with a malevolent fury that demanded obedience. _Crap, shockwave_ Shinji managed to think. Loosening up so no bones were shattered by the wall of energy, he waited for the wave to hit them.

Slamming into the car with all the fury of a demon, it rocked the vehicle for a moment before lifting it up and ploughing it directly into the concrete barrier. Shinji winced as he felt glass shards fall into his hair before he opened his eyes. Blushing as he felt Misato's breasts rub into his back, he slowly sat up and forced Misato off him. Looking out the shattered window and at the devastation that had occurred from the N2 Mine detonation. And grinned.

Slowly descending into the Geo-Front, Shinji let out an impressed whistle at the massive expanse of land hidden underneath Tokyo-3. It seemed picturesque, almost a New Eden of sorts. Chuckling softly at the thought, he blinked in confusion as he felt a building pressure in his head. Nothing painful but certainly irritating. And the closer they got to the pyramid, the worse it was getting.

Sighing as the light was cut off as the car-train descended under the earth, Shinji winced at a particularly painful throb in his head before focusing his mind. Both he and Misato had been silent as each had been wrapped up in their own thoughts concerning their situation. Arriving at the parking bay, Misato gunned the engine and sped away into the depths of NERV, a blast-door sealing shut behind them.

Exiting the car, Shinji left his bag in the car as Misato was clearly hurrying and the duffel would only slow him down. Jogging to keep up with Misato, Shinji was momentarily glad that he had taken up walking as a hobby before he was overwhelmed by the sheer technological might of the NERV.

For a few minutes, Shinji followed Misato unwaveringly before he frowned. "You're lost, aren't you?" he demanded, leaning against the wall stubbornly as Misato rounded on him.

"I'm not lost. I'm...just taking the scenic route, yeah!" she exclaimed with false cheer and a vein twitching in her forehead.

"Bullshit. You're lost and too proud to ask for help" he shot back. Walking past her, he pointed to the elevator's they had walked past twice. "Could these help?" Shinji asked, sarcasm bleeding from every pore.

"And why didn't you tell me about those before?" Misato demanded as she stalked forward and stabbed the 'down' button.

"You're the adult. You should know" he replied and smirked wickedly at Misato, enjoying riling her up. Tense silence reigned between the two of them and was only interrupted by the ding of the elevator arriving. Entering the box quickly and gesturing for Shinji to follow her. Misato stabbed the button that would take them to the floor where the Evangelion Cages resided.

Doctor Ritsuko Akagi was suitably impressed when she saw Misato leading the Third Child toward the Eva Cage. "Congratulations are in order, Misato. You made it here in time" Ritsuko stated, a sly smirk on her lips as she watched the fuming Operations Commander stab numbers into the code-locked keypad.

"No thanks to the Third Child!" she spat out, glaring at the bored-looking Shinji. Her ire had only increased by an order of magnitude as he had successfully lead her to the Eva Cages, falling back only as they approached the cages. But her pride would not allow her to credit her arrival to Shinji.

"Actually Ma'am, I was the reason Miss Misato got here at all. She missed the elevator's twice and seemed to believe seven lefts made a right" he stated, face having morphed into an angelic expression of innocence.

Gnashing her teeth, Misato actually growled at the Third Child as Ritsuko laughed.

"You've got a point, Mr Ikari. Misato's been working here for weeks and hasn't been able to memorise the layout" Ritsuko stated, eyes dancing with merriment as she saw Misato was closed to snapping.

"This place is fairly logical" Shinji responded with a shrug, chuckling at his own inside joke. Blinking as the door hissed open to reveal a rectangle of darkness, he turned to Misato and raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to walk blindly into a dark room with you pissed at me?" he inquired, incredulous. "I'll follow you and the good Doctor in" he stated, glaring at Misato. Shrugging, Ritsuko walked in and vanished.

"You had better watch your tone, Mr Ikari! I won't tolerate insubordination" she warned before stomping in.

"God I love being me" Shinji announced before stepping into the dark room.

"It's...purple" Shinji stated, looking at the head of Evangelion Unit 01. The light's had suddenly been brought up as soon as the door behind him had shut and before him had been the massive head of the Evangelion, empty eye-slits seeming to glare at him.

"This is mankind's last hope. The all purpose fighting cybernetic construct known as Evangelion: Unit 01" Ritsuko informed him, pride radiating from her as she beheld the behemoth.

"It's also purple" Shinji pointed out, clearly annoyed over the colouring. "It looks more like a float for Mardi Gras than an android!" he stated, disbelief creeping into his voice.

"Greetings, Shinji" came a voice from on high. Looking up, he locked eyes with his father and nodded.

"Hello, Gendo. To what purpose have you called me here?" he inquired, no emotion in his voice at all.

For a moment, Gendo felt nervousness him spine at Shinji's words. He hadn't called him father or any other familial word. Instead, he had been called Gendo, as if he were but an acquaintance. "You are here because I have a use for you" he stated coldly. Inwardly, he was worrying due to the fact that if Shinji felt nothing for him, it would make manipulating the boy all the more difficult.

Taking up the helm of the conversation, Ritsuko turned to Shinji. "Shinji Ikari, we have need of you. This Evangelion need's a pilot and based upon the Marduk Report, you are the only one available at this present time" she stated, looking at Shinji as if examining him.

Turning his gaze from the Evangelion to Ritsuko, he quirked an eyebrow. "No. I refuse. I was called here and ripped from my studies to pilot a PURPLE robot against an enemy with whom I have no quarrel" he stated, folding his arms to signify his stubbornness.

_Is that so, you little bastard? We'll see about that,_ Gendo thought to himself as a small sneer quirked his lips. Activating a comm-link directly to the infirmary, he spoke. "Rei. The spare is unusable. You will pilot Unit 01" he stated, voice showing no emotion as he heard Rei gasp in pain.

"Y-yes Sir" she stated breathlessly, clearly still in pain.

"Configure the Entry Plug to synchronise with the First Child" Gendo demanded. Immediately, technician's leapt to work. Hearing a door hiss open, Shinji turned and spotted Rei being rushed towards the Evangelion by a team of medical staff.

"So is this it, Gendo? If I don't pilot, you'll condemn an innocent to death? I thought you were above blackmail" Shinji demanded, fixing Gendo with a cold stare which promised much pain.

"Yes, that is correct Shinji" Gendo stated, returning the glare with as much venom as he could muster.

"Fine, I'll pilot it" Shinji stated, acquiescing to his own morals. Feeling the steel rattle with the force of a mighty explosion, Shinji glanced up and saw a few steel girder's heading directly for him and the injured girl. Moving fast, he lunged and ripped Rei from the bed, spinning in the air so he landed with Rei under him.

Rei let out a scream as pain wracked her frail body from the movement and she whimpered, one crimson eye open to stare at he who would cause such pain to her. Her crimson eyes locking with Shinji's, she was stunned to see the utter rage contained within the peaceful orbs. Feeling herself lifted slowly by the Commander's son, she bit back another scream as a rib scraped her lung.

Shinji glared at his father after passing Rei off to the medical staff, fist clenched tight by his side. "Let's get this over with" Shinji demanded, turning and walking towards the doctor.

"Prep the entry plug for insertion" Ritsuko demanded before hurrying to the Command Centre in Misato's wake.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji relaxed into the padded pilot seat of the Entry Plug. Hearing the top clang shut, he nodded as he felt the plug being lifted and inserted into the Evangelion.

"Inject the LCL in ten seconds" Ritsuko stated, leaning over Lieutenant Maya Ibuki's console, fingers flashing across the keyboard rapidly. Nodding to Misato, she turned her attention back to the comm-screen.

Feeling something slosh around his feet, Shinji looked down and blanched. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to drown me?!" he demanded, warily looking at the strange liquid filling the plug.

"Don't be a coward, Shinji. That's LCL. It helps to absorb impacts and amplify your synchronisation to Unit 01. It's also highly oxygenated, so you can breathe it" Misato snapped, glaring at the fourteen year old pilot.

Taking a deep breath of LCL as it passed his mouth, Shinji wrinkled his nose at the taste before shrugging. "Alright. What kind of offensive and defensive weapon systems does the Evangelion have?" he inquired, shifting attention to glare at Misato.

"You mean aside from the several thousand tons of reinforced armour?" Ritsuko asked dryly, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Yes. Anything besides the polymer armour would be just grand" he sniped back, clearly annoyed.

"Well...you have a Progressive Knife and an AT Field which is basically a two-dimensional barrier formed by your mind" she stated.

Grinning wickedly, Shinji nodded. "Okay, I can use that. Cheers"

Closing his eyes, Shinji began to slow his breathing as his own mind sought out that of the Evangelion's. Locating it, a subtle grin flickered across his face as he found a being of rage and capable of endless destruction. Detected, Shinji could only hope the being did not bring it's titanic power to bear upon his own fragile self. Instead, he felt a tendril of thought worm it's way into his mind.

_Greetings, Shinji Ikari_

Shinji paled at the alien thought. The Evangelion was a sentient being!

_Uh...greetings to you as well, Unit 01._

_Do not be nervous, Shinji. I have no desire to hurt you. Only those who would dare harm me or seek to enslave me. There is one in the Command Centre who sought to enslave me._

_Who?_

_The Commander, Gendo Ikari. Allow me my revenge upon him and I shall work with you._

_Well...that's good then. I do not desire vengeance. He's all yours._

_Thankyou, Shinji Ikari. Then let us fight against this Angel and slay it so all may fear us!_

Wincing at the Evangelion's mental bellow, he allowed himself to sink deep into the Evangelion, easily picturing himself as the Evangelion. He imagined he could feel the weight of the armour plating holding him down. He could feel the Evangelion's mind merging with his and he grinned as he felt all of the primal rage and strength at his command.

ASASASASASASASAS

"Doctor, I think you should see this" Maya stated as she poured over the information flood from Unit 01. Slowly walking over, she glanced at the sync percentage before grinning wickedly.

"A 70% Sync Rate on his first try. That's amazing!" she shouted, eyes wide with shock.

"That little bastard managed 70%?! Rei only approached 40% after months of training!" Misato shouted, hurrying over to see this for herself.

Above them all, Gendo grinned even as a trickle of fear worked it's way through him. "I didn't expect my son to have such a high Sync percentage. This only bodes well for us" Gendo stated, eyes locked on the visage of his son who sat calmly in the entry plug, eyes closed.

"Indeed. But there is a risk of mental contamination when the Evangelion goes berserk" Sub-Commander Kozou Fuyutski warned as he mentally apologized to Yui for submitting her son to the hell of Evangelion piloting.

"An acceptable risk" Gendo replied coldly, his tone clearly brooking no argument.

Down on the command deck, Misato was shouting orders and the crew leapt to it.

"Shinji seemed to help Rei of his own volition. Considering how much of a prick he was, I didn't expect that" Misato confided to Ritsuko, glaring at the Pilot in the Entry Plug.

"All the psychological evaluations we received before-hand were deemed useless. They contradicted too much to be of any actual use. We're in unknown waters, Misato. And here there be dragons" Ritsuko finished as she felt a cold, leaden feeling settle in her stomach as she recalled all the experiment's with Evangelion Unit 01. It was a monster, plain and simple. And she stared at Shinji, she knew that only a monster could tame it.

A/N: Well...my first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy. This won't be an amazing Shinji story. He merely has a psychological condition. He's still complex and a social...pariah, but I hope you like him. I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno. During the fight scene in this chapter, I'll be describing it from the Evangelion's point of view, not Shinji's.

Chapter 2

Misato stood on the deck, legs spread as she gazed at the Evangelion. Standing just below one of the launch tubes, it seemed to gaze back at her mockingly. "Are the electromagnetic rails energised yet?" she inquired of the technician's.

"Ready in twenty seconds, Captain" one of the techs reported. Fingers flying over the keyboard as he checked the systems, First Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga smiled inwardly as his eyes lingered on Misato before refocusing on his work. "Ma'am, the Electromagnetic Booster Rails are ready for activation. Evangelion Unit 01 is locked and ready."

Nodding, Misato looked around and felt pride surge from deep within her to burst in her chest. These were the finest humanity had to offer. "Alright then. Let's get this show on the road and make that Angel sorry it ever came here. EVANGELION UNIT 01, LAUNCH!"

======== Scene Shift: Entry Plug ========

Shinji could feel the nascent energies of the AT Field waiting to burst into glorious life. Only restrained by his mind, they seemed to burn with energy.

_This Angel seemed to use energy blasts a fair bit. Any suggestions?_ he inquired of the Evangelion.

_Contrary to what the technician's said, an AT Field is not just a barrier. It has as many uses as you can think of._

Grumbling, Shinji nodded and set to thinking what could be used to either deflect or contain the energy bolts.

_Could I shape the AT Field to contain the blast then reverse it?_ he asked, thoughts whirling through his head.

_Finally, a Pilot with an imagination! Yes, you can. If your will is strong enough_.

Nodding, Shinji set his mind to configuring the AT Field to drain the bolt of energy of it's velocity, contain it without causing a premature detonation and then reversing it.

Hearing the faint words of "Launch", Shinji winced as his body was slammed deep into the seat. Fortunately the LCL managed to absorb the G-Forces so he wasn't splattered all over the Entry Plug, but it still hurt.

Feeling the acceleration come to a sudden stop, he mentally opened the Evangelion's eyes.

======== Scene Shift: Tokyo-3 City ========

Unit 01 gazed at the angel impassively as it slowly approached. Shoulders slumping forward as it was released from the magnetic couplings, an aura of malice seemed to slowly permeate the air around it. Lifting a foot, it slammed down onto the pavement and left a footprint as it began to steadily walk forwards to meet the Angel. An orange wall of energy seemed to blossom out in front of the Evangelion, barely larger than the Evangelion itself.

_Let's go_ it thought to itself before picking up a light trot toward the Angel. It's shoulder pauldron opened and Unit 01 withdrew it's progressive blade and held it in a backhanded grip. Rapidly closing the distance, the Evangelion's maw ripped open and it let out a roar of rage before slamming into combat with the Third Angel, Sachiel.

Jumping into the air and spinning horizontally, it brought it's prog knife down onto the Angel's shoulder, the vibrating blade began to slash deep into the resilient flesh courtesy of the forces brought about by the spin.. Blood fountained out from the wound and rained down over the Evangelion as it tried to force the blade deeper into the wound from it's kneeling position, having landed that way after the initial strike. Sachiel's other arm suddenly slammed up and into the locked elbow of Unit 01, shattering the joint and forcing the bone through flesh and armor.

Letting out a wounded roar, Unit 01 ripped it's knife free and withdrew, glaring at the Angel. Forcing the bone back through the flesh with it's free hand, the construct let out a low moan of pain before the bone was reset. Seeing the Angel's eyes within it's skull-mask flash, Unit 01 strengthened it's tailored AT Field. Slamming deep into the AT Field, the blast of raw energy seemed to slow down at an incredible rate until it was left hovering in mid-air, a ball of energy coruscating and spitting out tendrils of lightning with left faint scorch marks on Unit 01's armor.

Reversing the AT Field, the sphere of destructive light shot back towards the Angel and struck it in it's shoulder. Instead of the expected crucifix-shaped blast, it seemed to explode in a miniature supernova, the blast an angry crimson and yellow, melting the surrounding steel structures into puddles of slag. The Angel still stood but had it's entire arm and shoulder incinerated with it's entire rib cage visible behind molten flesh which slowly sloughed off.

_Strike now! _Unit 01 screamed to itself and it's Pilot before racing forwards. And directly into the waiting hand of the Angel. Tightening it's hand around Unit 01's skull, the energy lance which lay flush against it's arm glowed a faint pink before slamming forward and slamming into the eye socket of the Evangelion. Each crash seemed to cause more cracks to radiate outward from the point of impact. One more strike should shatter the entire armor casing of the skull.

Unit 01 let out a roar of defiance before raising both arms and grabbing the energy lance in it's fully extended state. Snarling directly into the beak of the Angel, it ripped the energy lance out of it's flesh. Bringing the arm full circle to build kinetic energy, Unit 01 buried the still-energised lance deep into the Angel's core. Slowly dying, the Angel forced all of it's remaining energy into it's S2 Organ and forced a critical mass detonation.

The sky light up like it was day. Slowly walking out of the battle and through the molten slag without hesitation, the smoke-shrouded Evangelion let out a primal bellow of challenge and raised it's arm to the sky. Instantly, the flesh and armor was regenerated before falling to it's knees, energy drained and injuries overwhelming it.

======== Scene Shift: Command Centre ========

The entire control room was silent as they watched the brutal, violent fight. Watching the Evangelion catch the energy blast, Ritsuko grinned. _Oh yes, Shinji is going to be amazing_ she thought before blanching as she watched the small supernova burst into life, melting the metal into liquid. _How the hell did that happen?!_

For her part, Misato watched in stunned silence as the Evangelion went toe to toe with the Angel and devastated it. Watching the monitor's between sporadic bouts of titanic violence, she watched as Shinji's life signs seemed to fluctuate in accordance with the injuries he was sustaining. But not once during the battle did his sync ratio ever drop. _Tough little bastard_ she conceded.

Everyone seemed to wince as the energy lance repeatedly slammed against the brain-casing again and again. What they were not expecting was for the Evangelion to grab the lance, rip it from the Angel and impale it's core with it. Watching the Angel self-destruct, everybody immediately began setting to work, establishing the damage done.

"Seems there's a snag in your scenario, Ikari. It didn't go berserker as you thought" Fuyutski observed, obviously frazzled by the violent and hectic fight.

"Indeed. Yui has yet to awaken within the Evangelion" Gendo stated, a frown concealed by his gloved hands. Throughout the entire fight, Gendo had watched his son to see if there had been any loss of consciousness. He had remained aware, albeit sunk deep within the Evangelion. Whilst not in-line with the scenario, there were fourteen Angel's remaining, any of which could awaken the dormant soul.

"Retrieve Unit 01 and eject the Entry Plug. Get the Pilot to the medical bay ASAP!" Misato ordered, immediately burying herself in the tedious work of assessing the damage done. Nodding, the Bridge Crew immediately set about dispatching the recovery teams that would bring the Evangelion back to the hangar. Ritsuko nodded and set about incorporating the data into the MAGI.

Chuckling darkly, Ritsuko went through the events that occured when the AT field captured the energy blast. The fact that Shinji had altered the AT Field alone had shocked her, even if she had kept up the mask that everyone saw as unflappable and all-knowing. _He must have altered it to strip away the velocity and kept it sheathed inside a shell of negative energy _ she thought, grinning. Plunging herself back into the data, she didn't even notice the coffee placed next to her.

======== Scene Shift: Hospital ========

Shinji sighed as he heard the magnetic lock on the door click as it shut, the magnetic forces stronger than him. In his mind, the battle with the Evangelion replayed itself and Shinji could only grin in triumph. The AT Field had actually fed power into the energy ball which meant the longer it was contained, the stronger it would get. _Bad thoughts, Shinji! You will NOT wipe out Tokyo-3 and the GeoFront, no matter how much fun it'd be! _He yelled to himself. Sighing, he turned to the room's other occupant.

The blue-haired girl that had been used as leverage.

_The fucking Stone of Gibraltar poised above my head, more like it_ Shinji thought as he gazed at her. Her face was soft and delicate but there were faint stress lines marring her forehead and even in sleep, she looked focused as if concentrating on something. Hearing the door unlock, he turned and beheld Gendo standing there, eyes fixed on Rei. "Commander Ikari" Shinji stated, tone completely emotionless and lacking any inflection which left Gendo paused as if expecting a follow-on sentence. "If it is feasible, I would talk to you concerning the Evangelion and potential reimbursement for time and psychological damage" Shinji stated.

Gendo understood perfectly what his son was stating. _Since I put my ass on the line, I want to be paid_ but he had phrased it so he couldn't deny it should the same request be made to Misato or Kozou Fuyutski. "Is 350 000 Yen a month sufficient?" Gendo inquired, voice cold and flinty.

"That would be acceptable Commander. Can you tell me where to find Doctor Akagi? I wish to speak with her concerning the Evangelion's weapon systems" Shinji asked, grinning faintly.

"Doctor Akagi can be found in her office at the end of the corridor" Gendo answered shortly, wanting to examine Rei and make sure she wasn't too badly damaged. It would be...suspicious if a new Rei turned up, completely uninjured.

"Thankyou Commander" Shinji responded, voice lacking any emotion. Still clad in his hospital gown, Shinji rapidly dressed himself and nodded, agreeing with the smart choice that had led to his clothes being washed. Leaving the room, he rapidly walked toward Doctor Akagi's office, wincing as phantasmal pain shot along his nerves from his elbow. Knocking on the door, Shinji grinned as he was ushered in.

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow as Shinji entered and sat down at her desk. "Good day, Doctor Akagi. I was wondering if you'd have time to discuss the Evangelion weapons and possible upgrades?" Shinji inquired, still persisting with the formal speech.

"I would be delighted, Shinji. And I'd be interested to know how you pulled that trick off with your Evangelion's AT Field. All conventional physics say what you did was impossible"

Blushing at the praise, the Third Child turned his gaze towards the floor before looking up. "I was curious about the possible deployment of Evangelion-mounted Missile Platforms? Depending on the missile ordnance, they could be quite devastating" Shinji stated, eyes alight at the thought of discussing his number one love. Explosions.

Blinking, Ritsuko leaned forward as her mind began to engage, thinking deeply of the mathematics and financial prerequisites for the possible missile payload's. "It is possible. I assume you have some ideas?" she inquired as she leant back again and lit a smoke. Taking a deep draught of the cancer stick, she smiled as the toxic smoke filled her lungs.

"Certainly. Electro-Magnetic Pulse Warheads for disruption of the Angel's energy production and delivering of said energy to wounded areas, Gamma-Pulse Warheads so as to inflict heavy, close-range burns and divert possible cellular growth lines, interrupting a portion of the Angel's adaptation abilities and...Implosion Warheads" Shinji finished, a maniacal grin on her face.

Sitting back, Ritsuko looked at Shinji in stunned silence. "You do realise that with those types of weaponry, close-range combat would be pretty much impossible, due to the bulkiness of the launchers" she stated even as her analytical mind began to analyse the weapons he had suggested.

"In that regard, I'd suggest either explosive bolts to jettison the Missile Packs or Magnetic Locks, similar to the ones in the Medical Wing so they can be easily detached" Shinji countered, sitting back himself to gaze at Ritsuko.

"The Implosion Warheads are probably the easiest to get. The EMP Warheads could take some time and the Gamma-Pulse...probably six months to get all the research and construction done on the latter two. In fact, we even have some empty Missile Packs in storage. They were originally for use on Unit 01 but was deemed too unwieldy for close-range combat."

Nodding, Shinji smiled. "The Implosion Warheads would be excellent. If I can get the warhead into an Angel's body, then the devastation would be amazing. And any changes you make to the design so it can penetrate without me needing to wound it first would be fantastic" Shinji stated, allowing Doctor Akagi to imagine the destruction and the technological need's for such an endeavour. She only grinned back.

"I like your thinking. And there will probably be more Angel attacks so we can't ease up. We have to adapt faster than they can" she stated. Turning her curious gaze on Shinji, he seemed to quail before the furious, curious intensity. "Now tell me how you did that AT Field trick!" she demanded, clearly not enjoying the fact that Shinji had done something that was supposed to be impossible.

Shinji only grinned.

======== Scene Shift: Gendo Ikari's Office ========

Shinji stood before Gendo Ikari's desk, face set into a cold mask which betrayed none of his emotions. He could feel the despair washing off the designs inlaid in the roof and floor and it sought to make him weak. To his left stood Misato Katsuragi, her face set into grim determination as she faced the Commander.

Stealing a glance at Misato, he could tell she wanted to throttle him by the way her eye seemed to spasm and the twitch in her cheek. _Either I'm going to be dead or she's going to be insane if she spends too much time around me_ Shinji thought dryly, enjoying the thought.

"Captain Katsuragi. You are hereby ordered to house the Third Child within your place of residence until such time that the threat of the Angels is deemed non-existent" Gendo stated, inwardly enjoying the way Misato seemed to be reacting to the pilot of Unit 01.

"WHAT?!" she screeched, eyes almost popping out of her head. "But Sir! He's a smug, sarcastic little bastard! How do you expect me to live with him?" she demanded, pulse racing with rage.

"I love you too, Misato. But I'll have you know that the Commander and my mother were happily married" Shinji stated, giving her the evil eye.

Turning, she glared at Shinji and her muscles tensed as if she was preparing to leap at him and rend him limb from limb. "Shut it, you little ingrate" Misato growled.

Turning to Gendo, Shinji smiled faintly. "See sir? If I were to live with her, I would no doubt be dead within the week" Shinji cautioned, even if he did relish the idea of moving in and tormenting the Operations Director.

"Section 2 will be keeping watch on the apartment so should there be any violence on either part, they will intervene. You have your orders, Major. See to them" Gendo finished coldly, glaring at Misato.

"Fine. Third Child, let's get to the car" she stated, turning and marching out of the office at a brisk pace.

Hurrying out, Shinji dashed past Misato and smirked. "Are you sure you know the way? I can guide you if you want" he taunted.

"DIE!!!"

======== Scene Shift: Misato's Car ========

Shinji sighed in relaxation as he reclined into the soft seats of Misato's Renault Alpine. With his elbow still aching from the feedback of the Evangelion, he was hesitant to use it any more than he had to. Which was why he was keeping his duffel bag on his left with his sore right arm as he used the left to cling on for dear life. Staying quiet was a good option as Shinji could see her teeth grinding together in anger.

"We're going to have to stop off and get some groceries before we hit my place and then I want to show you something" Misato stated, trying to calm herself down before she put a bullet through the Third Child's frontal lobe. "So what do you make of the First Child, Rei Ayanami?" she inquired, intrigued despite herself to see what he thought.

"The blue-haired girl? She seems stressed, more so with the current state of her injures" Shinji stated, looking out of the window to conceal the pursing of his lips as he thought back to Rei. _Something isn't right with her. You shouldn't be stressed in sleep. And I felt something off her. Just a slight vibe but it's odd. I never get that off anyone_ he mused to himself.

"Rei Ayanami? Stressed? We're talking about the same blue-haired, bandage-wrapped girl, right?" Misato stated in disbelief, taking her eyes off the road to stare at Shinji. Seeing him nod, Misato turned her eyes back to the road and deftly moved the car out of the way of a truck speeding towards them. "And what's up with not calling the Commander your father?"

Shrugging, Shinji turned and gazed at Misato with his cold blue eyes. "Because he isn't my father. He was just a genetic donor as far as I'm concerned. He isn't even worth my anger" he stated tonelessly, eyes fixed on Misato with a frightening intensity.

"I'm not judging you, just curious. Most kids would be trying desperately to get their father's approval" she stated as she remembered her own father.

"Most kids are idiots. And why would I try to get his approval? Ninety percent of humanity gives me their approval and I'm being paid by him. Works out fine for me" he replied, grinning as he saw Misato's cheek twitch yet again at the barb.

As conversation tapered off, Shinji continued staring out of the window. _I doubt I can do that same trick with reflecting the energy bolt if the Angels keep getting stronger. Than gave me a migraine worthy of song_ he thought to himself. _So therefore, an AT Field is the physical manifestation of the walls that surround our mind. I just altered my own mental walls and the Evangelion amplified them_ he thought, grinning wickedly._ So is there anyway to amplify the Evangelion's AT Field, even if only for a few moments?_ he pondered.

Hearing the car screech to a halt, he saw they had finally arrived at the supermarket. Getting out, he followed Misato in and looked around and was forced to keep a sneer from appearing on his face. It was filled with school children, all his age. _Morons. Why couldn't I have redirected the energy blast to their shelter_ he thought to himself as he began to stalk the isles, a basket held in the crook of his right arm. Rapidly selecting products that he himself ate, he grinned down at the contents of his basket. _Chicken Stock, Chocolate, Bread, Orange Juice, Mixed Vegetables, Sausages..._ Nodding at the ingredients of his basket, he returned to the checkout and waited for Misato. Moments later she emerged from the press of people with her own basket overflowing with Instant Ramen and pre-packaged curry.

"Not a word, Shinji. Not a word" she stated as she placed the contents of her basket on the checkout counter.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded and placed his own stuff there as he waited for it to be processed. Within minutes, they were out of the supermarket and back in the car. "Oh, by the way. You've been enrolled in the local school and you'll be attending it in a week. Until then, you have major sync testing and combat practice" she informed him a bit smugly.

"So I get to miss out on school so I can basically play war games? Cool" Shinji declared, grinning at Misato. Seeing her fingers twitch as if seeking her gun, Shinji gained his own smug smile as he saw they were heading towards a bluff. As the car stopped, Shinji slowly exited the car and looked over the city which glowed in the dying light of sunset. Even from here, he could still see where the metal was glowing from his energy strike.

"You saved this, Shinji. You saved this entire city with no training and with minimal damage" she informed him, gazing out over the concrete and steel forest.

"Indeed I did. And it was certainly enjoyable except for the whole pain from the broken arm" he stated. Stepping close to the guardrails that stopped people from falling over the cliff accidentally, he gazed out over the city and grinned. _You owe me, Tokyo-3. And one day, you'll be my own capital_ he thought.

"Alright Shinji. Let's get you to my apartment. You've got more Sync Tests and Combat Practice to do tomorrow so you need rest" she warned. Slipping back into the car, she gunned the engine and took off into the fading light, Shinji thrown around so he ended up banging his head on the dashboard. _Point to me_ Misato thought.

======== Scene Shift: Misato's Apartment ========

Shinji followed Misato up the legion of stairs at a brisk pace, not tiring despite carrying both bags of groceries. Finally approaching the level of Misato's apartment, they exited the stairwell and headed towards the apartment. Unlocking it with her key, she stepped in and proceeding into it's dark depths. Flipping a switch, the entire apartment was bathed in golden light.

"Your room's on the left. Feel free to use the kitchen whenever you're hungry. And watch out for Pen-Pen" Misato called back. Popping open a can of Yebisu beer, she fell back against the fridge and drank it all in one fell swoop. Crushing the can in her grasp, she slammed it down on the bench and let out a loud cheer.

Shinji grumbled and quickly put his own food into the fridge, dumping a few dozen cans of beer on the bench so he could put his sustenance in the fridge. Slamming it closed, he turned and grinned wickedly at Misato who was sputtering at the sight of him dumping her beer on the bench. "You can easily restock what's currently in there with what's on the bench. And it wouldn't do to have an Evangelion Pilot sick, would it?" he asked innocently even as his face morphed into an expression of victory.

Misato felt her blood boiling at the sight of the Third Child's face. She was just itching to un-holster her pistol, click the safety off and riddle him with holes. Unfortunately, he wasn't expendable like that. "Fine" she snarled before stomping past him to prepare a dinner of instant ramen and curry.

"And anyway. Are you sure it'd be a good idea to get intoxicated around me? Who knows what I could do..." Shinji warned before entering his room, sliding the door shut and avoiding Misato's gaze which promised death and the faint tinge of red on her cheeks. Flopping down onto his futon, Shinji squirmed as he allowed his tough exterior to fade. Smiling warmly up at the ceiling and closing his eyes, he began to slow down his breathing and started to clear his mind. _So long as my mind's empty when I sleep, I won't dream_ he thought to himself before groaning. Re-centering himself, he sighed. "Thanks, Misato" he whispered before falling asleep.

Misato blinked as she leant against the wall, a constipated look on his face. _What the hell?! He was a complete bastard to me but he's thanking me...something smells here _she thought, eyes raised towards the heavens as if expecting divine guidance.

"Wark!" the penguin cried as it bit Misato's calf with it's beak. Not hard enough to break the skin but certainly enough to hurt, it demanded attention. "I'm sorry Pen-Pen. I'm just thinking is all. Let me grab you your beer and fish" she stated warmly and proceeded into the kitchen. If she had stayed a moment longer, Misato would have seen the penguin give a solemn nod to the door before following Misato.

A/N: Well, second chapter is done! I felt some character development was necessary. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene. If you are wondering about the ease of the synchronisation, it's due to his psychological condition allowing him to visualise things easier.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno.

Chapter 3

Shinji yawned and stretched as he awoke. As his eyes slowly opened, he was forced to shut them again as bright sunlight streamed in and almost blinded him. Swearing under his breath, he rolled out of the futon and fell flat on his stomach. Levering himself to his knees then feet, he quickly stripped down and proceeded into the thankfully empty bathroom commode. Quickly showering, Shinji ignored the bath and began thinking.

_Sync Tests today for the most part I'd imagine. Probably want to see if I can emulate the success of the last battle and keep my Sync Score up_ he mused to himself as he rapidly towelled off and got dressed. Pouring himself a tall glass of orange juice, he looked at the bench and spotted a note. From there, he glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow. _Five minutes until we have to be there. I should probably wake Misato...nah_ he thought to himself.

Placing the empty glass in the sink, he ran the tap and rinsed the glass before placing it on the counter to dry. Exiting the apartment, Shinji made sure it was locked and that he had "borrowed" Misato's key before jogging towards the nearest train station that would take him to NERV Headquarters.

ASASASASASASASAS

Misato was in a foul mood as she sped towards NERV in her car. Not only was she two hours late to deal with paperwork which would have taken all day but she had misplaced her apartment key AND the Third Child had gone missing! Parking the car on the almost-full Car-Train and turning the engine off, Misato leaned back in her seat and started to thump her head against the headrest. "Damnit! His first day as my ward and I lost him already" she bemoaned.

Despondently trudging into the Command Room, she was unprepared to see Shinji already in an Entry Plug and maintaining a Sync Rate of 50% as he was put through his paces. "When the hell did he get here?" Misato demanded of Makoto Hyuga as she glared up at the visage of Shinji.

"Just about two hours ago, ma'am" he stated, leaning back in his chair and watching the battle simulator. Already he had displayed destructive behavior in the battle simulator. From impaling the Angel on a steel spike that had once supported a building to ramming his own severed umbilical cord into the Angel's core, electrocuting it. "He's a very...violent child, wouldn't you agree Shigeru?" he called out.

Looking up from his own music magazine, he nodded. "Remember when he splattered the Angel all across Tokyo-3? Disturbing as hell" he said with a small shudder. "But what's up with his sync score? He hit 70% in the Evangelion but he's only hitting 50% here" he asked, looking at Shinji curiously.

"First Lieutenant Aoba. It's due to the fact that there is nothing to synchronise with whilst in the test plug whilst there is something to synchronise with in the Evangelion. Hence, my score will undoubtedly be down a fair percentage" Shinji stated from within the Entry Plug, eyes closed and hands around the control yokes. "And Doctor Akagi? What the hell is up with the Plug Suit design? Are you intending the Evangelion Pilots to be jailbait?" he asked even as he cleanly dispatched another Angel. Opening his eyes, he smirked at the enraged image of Misato.

"Don't you smirk at me, you little bastard! Why the hell didn't you wake me when you left?!" she demanded, shouting with anger. Everyone seemed to edge away from the purple-haired woman except Ritsuko who was grinning.

"Well...I could have but then I wouldn't have arrived here on time. In addition, you are the SUPERIOR officer, not me. It's your responsibility" Shinji sniped back before closing his eyes and taking out his frustrations on the next Angel by crucifying it on a mountain.

Everyone in the command centre winced at the violent death Evangelion put the Angel through before returning to their work. For her part, Misato merely shot a parting glare before turning and walking to her office where piles of paper-work demanded her attention.

"Alright, she's gone. Load the data for Unit 01's Missile Packs" Doctor Akagi ordered First Lieutenant Maya Ibuki as she leaned at her own terminal. Nodding, Maya rapidly fed the data into the simulation and Shinji grinned.

"What kind of warheads do these have, Doctor Akagi?" Shinji inquired as he imagined the missile packs on the Evangelion's shoulders, situated between the shoulder-holsters of the Progressive Knives.

"Currently only the Implosion Warheads" Ritsuko informed him as she leant back and waited for the simulation to reload. She herself had helped program the missile packs and was eagerly looking forward to seeing how Shinji used them. _He intrigues me_ Ritsuko thought as she brought her mug of coffee to her lips.

Shinji grinned as he saw the targeting system update themselves as the data flowed in. Scouting around the Angel from his own position on the mountain-range, he frowned before suddenly grinning. Condensing his simulation AT Field into a tiny tendril, he drove it forward and it punctured the Angel's own Field. Firing two of the missiles at the Angel, he immediately began running to try and distract it from the warheads and to avoid any retaliatory strikes. Watching as the missiles struck, he frowned as they failed to do any significant damage.

Recalling his AT Field to shield him, he began to race towards the Angel as he withdrew a Progressive Knife from the shoulder pauldron. Immediately dodging it's first attack, Shinji slammed his knife into the Angel's side and ripped it down, having to force the knife through the hardened flesh. Aiming the missile pod, he fired a missile into the wound before sprinting past the Angel. Moments later, the warhead detonated.

On his screen, red words flashed "Angel Dead" and Shinji grinned. "So long as I can get an Implosion Warhead into the Angel, I should be fine. Actually...Doctor Akagi, would it be possible to modify the warhead into a form of grenade? Far more versatile and that way it can't be destroyed in flight" he spoke, eyes closed as he smiled.

For her part, Ritsuko had actually watched the detonation of the Angel and had shuddered as she had seen the Angel reduced to what most would term "chunky salsa." Hearing someone cough, she leant back so Maya could whisper.

"Are we sure we want to give him any more weapons? If the UN finds out the kinds of weapons we're arming the Evangelion's with, they could order a full investigation" Maya warned, nervous eyes flitting up to the screen and back to Ritsuko.

"It's fine. Legally, the UN can only investigate weapons that are either biological or weapons similar in destructive capability as the N2 Mine" she stated, glad for once that the law was on their side.

Frowning, Maya nodded and returned to her station and set about gradually increasing the difficulty of the scenario. Whilst she approved of the mission to defeat the Angels, she found the senseless and often extravagant violence Shinji displayed as brutal and unnecessary. That, and the sight of the Evangelion ripping holes in the Angel for the Missiles turned her stomach

Chuckling, Ritsuko nodded in approval of the way Maya carried out her opposition to Pilot Ikari's methods. Not only would it increase Shinji's capability in battle, it would also allow Maya some stress relief from work. Although even she had to admit that some of the method's that the pilot of Unit 01 used were a bit too extreme. "Now Shinji, did you have to impale it on it's own arms?" she asked, eyebrow quirked as she saw the queasy faces of the bridge staff.

"Yes" came the one word answer before Shinji slumped back, clearly exhausted. "Can I get out now? We've been at this for over three hours" he complained, feeling the phantom aches all through his body. Whilst he was not able to truly Sync with only the Plug, it was extremely diligent in it's efforts to impart the data received.

"Sure, go ahead and hop out. You're done with basic training for today. Go ahead and get cleaned up" Ritsuko stated over the intercom before closing the window's and turning to the three. "I want to see all three of you in my office after he leaves. I want your opinions on the Third Child" Ritsuko ordered before returning to her terminal and viewing the information gathered by the simulator.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji sighed to himself as he leant against the shower wall, eyes shut even as he gazed up at the ceiling. "God I love this job. Entitled to all the senseless destruction I want, complete access to war machines, I'm paid to make things blow up" he mused to himself. Even if a little bit of him did feel guilty about the barbarism he was visiting upon the Angel's, he easily quieted the voice with reason. _If I don't kill them in the most destructive, violent and messy ways, they very well may just regenerate the damage_ he told himself.

Slipping out of his plugsuit, he remembered how he had been measured for that.

_Flashback_

_Shinji stepped into the medical examination room and stood before Doctor Akagi who was waiting for him with a clip-board. "Welcome, Shinji. This is just to see if there were any after-effects from piloting the Evangelion. And we also need to get you fitted for a Plug Suit."_

_Blinking, Shinji hopped up onto the bed in the centre of the room. "What the hell's a plug suit?" he inquired as he stared at Ritsuko._

_"A plug suit is a garment worn by all Evangelion pilot's so as to boost their Sync Rating. Oh, and you'll need these" she stated and tossed a set of A-10 Neural Connector's to Shinji. _

_"Pilots? I know Ayanami is another pilot but are there any others?" Shinji inquired after pocketing the A-10 Neural Connector's._

_"There's one currently training in Germany. Her name's Asuka Langley Sorhyu" Ritsuko stated as she started testing Shinji's reflexes. Whilst she was extremely hesitant to reveal any other information to the Third Child, he had earned a favour from her by giving her new data to examine._

_"I see. But since there has only been one Angel attack and I was the one who killed it, that gives me seniority then?" Shinji inquired with a sly grin._

_"In a sense, yes. And from what I've seen, you're probably more stable than her. The psych reports we've received have been...less than stellar" she informed him. Standing, she grinned. "And now it's time for the plug-suit measuring. Strip" she ordered_

_Gulping, Shinji nodded. "How much?"_

_"Everything. Now get to it" she commanded._

_Nodding, Shinji acquiesced._

_End Flashback_

Sighing exhaustedly, Shinji turned the hot spray on and relaxed under the hot rain as it eased the bone-deep aches. Rapidly washing the LCL out of his hair, Shinji cut the water and quickly dried himself. Sitting naked on the bench, he looked down at his only clothes. The standard school outfit. "I need better clothes. I'll grab my pay-check early then go see Rei" he decided. Rapidly clothing himself, he left the changing room and started heading towards the Commander's Office.

Catching sight of the Sub-Commander Fuyutski, Shinji sped up and rapidly closed the distance between them. Bowing his head faintly in respect, Shinji smiled. "Good day, Sub-Commander. I was wondering if I could get my pay-check early? I am in dire need of new clothes as well as other necessary items."

For his part, Fuyutski gazed upon Shinji Ikari and smiled. _He really is your son, Yui. Blunt as a sledgehammer and with as much tact_ he mused. Regarding Shinji, Fuyutski nodded. "I'll see what I can accomplish, Mr Ikari. We owe you a debt of gratitude" he stated before turning and walking away.

As he made his way towards the Hospital Wing, Shinji descended into the murky, fast-paced world of his thoughts. _That Progressive Knife is being adapted to fast enough that it will be obsolete within a few Angels time. A fusion-flame mounted atop the hilt of a dagger should be able to. With the temperature, it should definitely be able to slice through an Angel's flesh_ he pondered to himself. _Hell...depending on how strong the fusion flame, you could even elongate it into a sword. But I'd rather the dagger or at most, a tanto. Far more manoeuvrable_.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei sighed wearily as she leant back against the soft, clean sheets of her bed. Her body was still aching from that forced movement that the Third Child had put her through. _I was lucky to not have my lung pierced_ she thought to herself as her ruby eyes gazed at the plain, white ceiling. Gendo had visited her yesterday to make sure she was still in working order. _He didn't have to come see me. He must care about me to come check on me personally_

Seeing the door slide open, Rei blinked as the Third Child stepped in. Waiting for him to speak, she mentally sighed. _Now what? Has he come to apologise?_

"Good Afternoon, Rei. Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were since I did injure you when I ripped you from the gurney" Shinji stated as he stared at Rei's bandaged form.

For her part, Rei was confused. _He doesn't apologise. He doesn't even seem remorseful. It's like he just came here to see how I was. But that's impossible. I'm replaceable_ she mused to herself as she kept her cold red gaze fixed on Shinji. "I am recovering, Pilot Ikari. There is no need for your concern" she stated quietly.

"Oh, I'm not concerned. It's just that the Second Child is in Germany so it would be exceptionally bad if you ended up dying. So I thought that I'd check in on you to see if my combat partner is in good shape" he stated, his eyes locked with Rei's. Nodding, he turned to leave and smiled faintly. "Get well soon, Rei. I would certainly enjoy fighting alongside you." Immediately leaving the room after his statement, Shinji allowed himself to sigh in relief. "Now that was difficult"

Inside the room, Rei puzzled over the actions of the Third Child. _I was told he would be an emotional cripple. Someone unable to stand so confidently and even to come check on the well-being of someone he didn't know_. Gazing at the ceiling, Rei began to ponder over the puzzle that was Shinji Ikari. _I hate mysteries_ she groused to herself even if no facial expression hinted as to her inner thoughts.

ASASASASASASASAS

Ritsuko sat down behind her paper-laden desk and gestured for her subordinates to fold into their chairs. Letting her head flop back to gaze at the ceiling, she took a steadying breath and lifted her head so she could gaze at each of the First Lieutenant's.

"Alright. I want your honest impressions of the Third Child's performance, attitude and psyche" she demanded. _He's like an enigma inside a bottle that's floating in a sea of mystery_ she thought.

Clearing his throat, Makoto Hyuga spoke first. "From what I've seen, he seems very focused on piloting. Or rather...what he can do whilst piloting the Evangelion. He has an unhealthy interest in explosions and weaponry and he could be a very large liability if he snaps under the strain of piloting" he stated before learning back. It had been difficult to get all of that out, especially since the Third Child had impressed him but Ritsuko had ordered an honest report which was to be unbiased.

Nodding in agreement, she turned her gaze to Shigeru Aoba and Maya Ibuki. "Which of you is next. I already know Maya's feelings on Pilot Ikari" she stated as Maya made to open her mouth.

Giving Ritsuko a hurt look, Maya continued. "In spite of my personal objections, he seems to have a fairly solid psychological base. He is confident and in fact borders on being arrogant. As seen by his level of command in regards to Unit 01, he undoubtedly feels as if he has good reason to be confident. I am...inclined to agree with this. He displays an uncanny understanding of the Evangelion and is able to manipulate the AT Field to points where it should be impossible in regards to the laws of physics"

Chuckling, Ritsuko nodded. "That's true enough. In fact, it's probably his confidence that allows him to pilot the Evangelion as well as he does. As for the AT Field tricks he pulls...beyond me. He just told me in vague terms that it became what he wanted" she stated, grumbling at the lack of knowledge she had. "And you, First Lieutenant Aoba?"

Steadying himself, Aoba looked to his other colleague's for support before ploughing into the heart of the matter. "The Third Child seems to display an intuitive grasp of the Evangelion's dimensions. In the simulator, he seemed to have an awareness of the Evangelion that borders on precognition. He also seems to care more for blowing the actual Angel up in the goriest, messiest manner possible than rapid killing of it" he reported, feeling as if his uniform was too hot.

"I agree with all your assessments. In that regard, I would say he's one of our best pilot's, potentially surpassing the Second Child. We know he will kill the Angel because killing it add's a whole new level of destruction. He's unlikely to abandon us because he enjoys piloting it too much. And in addition his command of the AT Field makes him nigh-impregnable if he manages to tailor it to suit" she stated. Seeing their disbelieving faces, Ritsuko sighed.

"But ma'am! What if he snaps when he's inside Unit 01?!" Maya demanded, clearly hoping for a chance to discipline the pilot.

"That is a significant risk, yes. We'll just have to hope he doesn't snap" Ritsuko stated tiredly, the same thoughts having been running through her head for hours earlier.

"We'd like to go on the record as opposing Shinji Ikari's status as a front-line pilot" they all chorused.

"Fine. Now get out. You have work to do as do I" she stated, waving her hand in a shoo-ing gesture. _Damnit Shinji. You really pissed off the hornet nest, didn't you?_

Hearing a knock on the door, she swore softly. "Come in" she demanded in a surly voice. _With all these interruptions, I'll never get any work done_.

Slowly stepping in, Shinji looked nervously at Doctor Akagi. "Is this a bad time, Doctor?" he asked warily, body only half-way through the door so he could sprint away if it was necessary.

"No. Come on in, Shinji" she requested, waving her arm at a chair. Seeing him slowly respond, she smiled faintly to herself. _As much as he pisses off everyone, his mind is a work of art_ she mused.

"Doctor. I got to thinking. The Progressive Knife is a wonderful weapon, but even you must admit that with the evolutionary speed of the Angels, it wouldn't take long for it to become obsolete" Shinji began, easing in to the debate with compliments.

Nodding in agreement, Ritsuko knew that Shinji had a few ideas. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here and needlessly complimenting her.

"So I was thinking. A fusion flame could work quite well. An Angel would have a difficult time adapting to the sudden heat and by virtue of the heat, it could slide through the Angel's flesh and incinerate the core before it could adapt" he stated.

To her credit, Ritsuko managed to keep her jaw from gaping open. _He's requesting that we basically install a fusion reactor on an Evangelion, a unit that goes into combat against Angels who have superior melee and ranged attacks!_ she screamed to herself. Despite her objections, she could still see what Shinji meant. "I'm afraid at this point in time, that's impossible. We're waiting to see the conclusion to the Jet Alone project before we even consider putting nuclear reactors inside forty foot behemoth's that engage in melee combat" she stated.

Nodding, Shinji smiled. "Of course. It was just an idea I thought of. The Progressive Knife is still an excellent weapon" he stated. Slowly rising, he nodded. "Good day, Doctor Akagi" he stated formally before leaving the office.

As he left, Doctor Akagi thumped her head on the desk firmly a few times. _I could just imagine their reactions if I told them Shinji was basically asking for a nuclear reactor in his Evangelion_ she thought dryly to herself before moving on to the massive piles of paperwork. For a moment, she thought that the desk groaned in protest before shaking her head.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji chuckled as he let himself back into the apartment, Misato's pilfered key in his hand. Cocking his head to listen, he nodded and shut the door. Quickly jogging through the house, he deftly avoided the piles of beer cans and unwashed plates. Cracking open the door to Misato's room, he quickly tossed the key in and shut the door. Walking back to the living room, he flopped down onto the cough and gazed up at the ceiling. _No fusion weaponry but at least I get missiles_ he mused.

A few hours later, he heard Misato storm into the apartment and glare at him from the entrance-way. "How dare you steal my key!" she roared, glaring at Shinji as he lay there.

Quirking an eyebrow, Shinji shrugged. "I didn't steal it. I just used a paperclip to pick the lock. I WAS going to steal it, but it wasn't on the key-ring" he stated, keeping his face blank. Seeing her storm into her room, he allowed a victorious grin to cover his face. Quickly wiping it off, he watched Misato slowly walk out with her key clutched in her hand.

"I'm sorry Shinji. I automatically assumed you had stolen it" she stated, head bowed in apology. _I KNEW you stole it! But I can't prove anything_ she growled to herself.

"It's fine, Misato. We all make mistakes. It's what keeps us human" Shinji stated, waving his hand magnanimously as if blessing her.

Checking the time, he smiled as he saw it was nearing six thirty. "I think I'll start my dinner now. Is that ok, Misato?" he inquired with an angelic look plastered on his face.

"Go ahead, Shinji. I already ate before I came home" she stated with a sign accompanying her words. Walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cold beer from the fridge, she chugged it and watched Shinji out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be moving about the kitchen with an odd grace, pivoting to grasp items and being an economy of motion.

Rapidly cooking up a chicken soup with shredded carrot and a main course of sausages and vegetables, Shinji moved himself to the table with his meal and tucked in. Swallowing nervously as he noticed Misato was still eying him, he wiped at his mouth cautiously. "Uh...why are you watching me?" he asked even as he inched the chair away from the table so he could run if it was necessary.

"Hmmm? Oh, I was just thinking about these odd reports I received from the bridge crew. It concerned your combat simulation" she stated. Watching him tense, she smirked. "It seems none of them approved of your methods and in fact went on record in saying they protested your appointment as an Evangelion pilot. So tell me why I shouldn't expedite Unit 02's transfer here and drop you down to a back-up pilot" she demanded.

Silent, Shinji rose and places his empty plate and bowl in the sink. Slowly washing them, he spoke over the sound of the washing. "For several reasons, Misato. First of all, my combat record speaks for itself. I slew an Angel on my first mission. Second, whilst in the combat simulator, all my missions ended in success despite First Lieutenant Ibuki increasing the difficulty with each mission. Finally, we have two Evangelion's currently stationed here. Expediting the transfer of Unit 02 would not only be cost-ineffective, it would not allow the Second Child adequate time to incorporate the battle data from previous Angel's" Shinji stated in an even voice.

Sighing, Misato glared at Shinji's head even as she agreed with the points. _Little prick is right. If we bring Asuka in uninformed, it'll probably decrease our chances of success_. "Fine. Unit 02 will be shipped here at it's pre-approved time. Just don't screw up, Shinji. One toe out of line and I'm bouncing you from the active pilot list" she warned.

Wincing, Shinji nodded. "Understood, Misato. I shall endeavour to modulate my behaviour towards accepted norms." Walking past her, he slipped into his room and flopped onto his bed. _No wonder she's an Operations Director and a Captain. She's got me by the balls and knows I won't dare risk being bumped from the active pilot list_ he mused to himself before chuckling. _Well played, Misato. Well played indeed!_

A/N: Alright. You may be wondering about the missiles. First of all, I always wondered why the Evangelion's lacked any weaponry outside the Progressive Knife and the Rifle's/ Cannons. I felt that including missiles was realistic and still had the capability to be dangerous. As for the Fusion-Knife Idea...I incorporated that idea to show that Ritsuko wouldn't bow to all of Shinji's ideas and so that Shinji would know the limit he couldn't step past. That being, any nuclear-based additions.


	4. Chapter 4

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno. During the fight scene, I'll be writing it as if from the Evangelion's point of view.

Chapter 4

Grumbling to himself as he glared up at the ceiling, Shinji massaged some moisturiser into his bruised and battered body. _Maya's a vindictive bitch_ he thought to himself as he remembered the training getting harder and harder. _She'll hide behind the guise that she's just preparing me for the next Angel. Maybe I should tone it down...nah_ he thought to himself with a wry chuckle escaping him.

It was Monday today. The first day that he would attend the local school. _God this is going to suck. They have no clue how to properly educate someone like me_ he ruminated darkly as he quickly showered then got dressed in the standard school uniform. White open-collar shirt with black pants. Adding a belt to the ensemble in the event that exercise was needed, Shinji grinned. _If they try to make me do sports...they are so in for it. If my Evangelion were to...misstep and just happen to crush their car..._

Shinji sighed and shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind as he stepped out of the apartment and into the warm sunshine. Slowly beginning the trek to the school, Shinji smiled faintly as he remembered his last meeting with Rei Ayanami, the First Child.

_Flashback_

_Shinji stepped into the delapidated building with a box of supplies held in his left hand. After his latest training session in the Evangelion itself, Doctor Akagi had politely requested that he deliver some supplies to Rei Ayanami. Having peeked in the box and seen just bread and wrapped lettuce, Shinji had quickly disposed of what was within. "Really...they expect bread and lettuce to sustain her? Carbohydrates only form sugars for the most part. She's lacking vitamin's of every calibre!"_

_He had stopped by the supermarket on his way there and stocked the box full of vegetables. Ignoring the meat section as he had found out that Rei didn't like meat, courtesy of a blundered attempt to share a meal, he made sure that there was a large amount of fruits and vegetables in the box. _

_Now he stood in front of Rei Ayanami's apartment, Number 402. Wincing, he rolled his shoulder that was aching from the weight of the box. Ignoring the doorbell in favor of three heavy knocks on the door, Shinji waited for almost a minute before the door slowly opened._

_Rei Ayanami was confused. And she _hated _being confused! The Third Child stood before her with a bulging box in his left hand an annoyed expression on his face. "Yes, Pilot Ikari?" she questioned even as she locked her eyes on the box. It had been a day since she had last eaten and she was ravenous._

_"I was requested to bring you your food from Doctor Akagi. Since it was just bread and lettuce...I decided that it would be better to get you something more nutritous" he stated without pause. Brushing past the bandaged Rei, Shinji proceeded into the depths of the home. A few art easel's stood at points around the room and were covered in paint. Some had clearly defined pictures and other looked like she had just splattered the paint over it in a fit of rage. "Nice art" he commented dryly._

_Glaring at the audacity of the Third Child, Rei pointed to her kitchen as her eyes seemed to blaze. _Nobody_ saw her paintings. Ever! Stalking into the kitchen, she made sure to keep her blank, emotionless mask in place as she watched the Third Child unload a veritable feast onto her counter. Feeling drool sliding down her chin, she wiped it off and tried to force back the embarassed blush that sprung into place._

_"Alright. You've got plenty of food here. Fruits and vegetables and some bread. Should be enough nutrients. And don't worry, no meat. I learned my lesson" he stated as he gazed at Rei. "But it would have been nicer to simply inform me that you were allergic to meat instead of dumping it on my head" he commented even as he grinned._

_"Is that all, Pilot Ikari?" Rei asked quietly as she stared at the Third Child. The gall of this child! He dared enter her property, comment on her art and then berate her concerning her actions! "If that is all, please leave. I must put away this unexpected bounty and finish my assignments for class."_

_Frowning at the cold attitude, Shinji nodded. "Very well then, Ayanami. I shall see you at school. Make sure you eat all of this within a week because I'll be bringing your next shipment then" he responded just as coldly before walking out, box in his hand._

_End Flashback_

Shaking his head in consternation, Shinji noticed Rei was walking on the opposite side of the street and towards the school. Smiling faintly to himself, he noticed that she seemed a bit healthier with a soft shine to her hair. _I'd rather blow money on her and get her healthy than have a malnourished combat partner_ he mused as he entered the school gates. Following Rei to the classroom, he chuckled as he noticed an annoyed twitch of her cheek.

Rei growled to herself as she noticed Shinji following her. Despite her own opinion of the Third Child, she had enjoyed the fruits and vegetables he had acquired for her and had felt new energy course through her. Assuming that Doctor Akagi had ordered them for her to improve her health and that he was lying to manipulate her, she didn't bother to thank him. She had enough experience with manipulator's.

Sighing, Shinji nodded along to the Class Representative as he thought on the enigma that was Rei Ayanami.

"...after that, I'll ask you to enter and introduce yourself to the class before sitting down at any seat you wish, providing it's empty" she finished. She frowned severely as she noticed the new transfer student had zoned out and was in fact ignoring her. "Do you understand me, Shinji Ikari?" she demanded, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

_I seem to make people twitch alot_ Shinji thought to himself as he nodded. "Yes, I do. I enter when you call for me, introduce myself and then sit down in an empty seat" he stated tonelessly.

Hikari huffed before nodding. Turning, she entered the classroom and began her duties as a Class Rep.

To his credit, Shinji remained unaffected by all the glances he was getting as he leaned against the glass windows opposite the door to Class 3-A. Deep in his mind, he could feel a slightl tingle which was slowly, ever so slowly growing. He had noticed it only a few days ago and it had steadily been growing stronger. Ignoring it for the time being, he sighed as he heard his name called.

Rei Ayanami stared out the window. Despite what others may say about the boring view, she found it allowed her to reflect on the past and the future. From the classroom, she could gaze across the grey of the city and glimpse the distant mountains on cloudless days. Hearing Representative Hikari call on Shinji, she groaned mentally. _Why am I getting the feeling we just invited the Grim Reaper into our room_ she thought sadly.

Shinji slowly entered the room and gazed around curiously if a little nervously. _I hate people staring. Give me a Combat Simulator any day_ he thought before standing at the front of the class. Bowing in respect, he spoke. "My name is Shinji Ikari. I came to live here recently and only got around to registering in school. Thankyou." Walking to a seat and sitting down, Shinji felt like resting his head on the desk. _Not a lie at all. I just didn't elaborate on the events_.

Withdrawing his notebook computer and setting it up, he allowed a faint smile to cross his face. _Finally! Access! _Rapidly logging onto the school chat client, he entered his own classroom's server. Finding it empty, he set himself to idle and began to flick between web-pages. Seeing the chat window blinking which meant he had a message, he switched to it and chuckled under his breath.

It read; _Pilot Ikari. I wish to know why you did not tell the class that you were the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01._ Knowing it could only be from Rei Ayanami, he quickly responded. _It is because the class would immediately mob me and demand information and the empty-headed girls would throw themselves at me. And considering the destruction the last battle resulted in, there is a chance that one of the classmate's families was injured. _Hitting send, he smiled.

Even though it was a long shot that one of his classmate's immediate family had been injured, Shinji had learned long ago that fate was a fickle bitch. It seemed to delight in mocking him and biting him in the ass. Seeing a new message pop up, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed it was from one of the "empty-headed" girls in the class. Examining the e-mail, he saw it was set to "Send To All." It read, _Are you the pilot? Y/N_

Pondering, he grinned. _No, I'm not _he sent back. Logic dictated that the identities of the Evangelion Pilot's remained secret due to the fact only three of them currently existed. If a jealous rival happened to kill one...it could seriously cripple the entire defensive network. Relaxing in his chair, he risked a wink towards Rei who only pursed her lips in disapproval of his actions. Seeing the vapid girls deflate, it only served to increase his amusement.

Seeing another message from Rei pop up, he chuckled as he read the message; _It is not proper to lie to your peer's about such an important matter_ it read. Hitting reply, he thought for a moment before replying. _I didn't lie. I'm not THE pilot, I'm A pilot_. Hitting send, he was suddenly confronted by the entire room leaping up and charging towards him, asking questions a mile a minute. Catching Rei's eyes for a moment, he saw the unmistakable light of victory in the ruby orbs. _Point to Rei_.

Grumbling to himself as the class slowly quieted down and returned to their seats, Shinji felt the gaze of someone boring into the back of his skull. Turning around, Shinji was confronted by the sight of a boy glaring at him, hatred clearly evident in his eyes. Tearing his gaze away, he made a motion to Rei as if to say, "See, I told you so!" All he recieved in response was a blank stare.

For her part, Rei was amused by Pilot Ikari's actions. _Point to me_ she thought wryly as she saw him mobbed by the class. It had been a childish form of revenge but she felt it had been warranted. Returning to her computer, she noticed a message from the Class Representative. Opening it, she blinked in confusion. _That wasn't very nice, Rei Ayanami. He clearly didn't want to tell us about his responsibilities and the fact you forced him to reveal his status to the class may lead to some resentment of you on his part. I don't want trouble in my class so you will apologise during lunch. Understood?_

Nodding to Hikari, Rei sighed. _The Commander keeps telling me I have to think my actions out. But I just had to go and make a fool out of Pilot Ikari_ she thought. Turning to him, she was surprised to see him grinning at her. Feeling a chill shoot down her spine, she noticed she had recieved a one-line message from Ikari. It read; _The game is on!_ Deleting the message, she couldn't help but get a feeling of impending doom.

Sighing, Shinji idly tapped out notes from the lecture on Second Impact and the life before and after the meteorite strike. _One man's perspective does not the truth make_ he stated and covered a laugh with a cough. Seeing the Class Rep glare at him from her own desk, Shinji quieted down. Tapping out an e-mail to Rei and closing down his computer when he noticed it was only a minute to lunch time, he was brought out of his thoughts by the bell ringing. Heading towards the roof with his own lunch, he sat and stared out over the buildings that made up the school.

Slowly ascending the stairs to the roof and thinking all the while, Rei grumbled. Feeling the tell-tale vibrations of her phone, she slipped a hand into her pocket and withdrew it. _The Commander_ she thought, frowning. It had taken her ten minutes to find the Third Child after he vanished from the classroom. She had seen Suzuhara and Aida ascend these stairs earlier and thought nothing of it.

On the roof, Shinji was ducking punches thrown by the same guy who had been trying to bore a hole in his skull. Toji Suzuhara, class jock. Evading a punch, Shinji glared. "What the hell is up with you?!" he demanded, barely avoiding another fist thrown which glanced off his ribs.

"Your damn robot melted my sister's arm off! She'll have burns for the rest of her life, you bastard!" Toji shouted back. With his vision tinted red with rage and pulse pounding in his ears, Toji was unaware of anything that Shinji said. Each dodge seemed to compound the injustice done to his family. "Would you stand still and let me hit you?!" he yelled.

"Why the hell should I? You'd break my damn jaw! And in case you didn't notice, it was my first time in the Evangelion. And why the hell wasn't your sister in the shelter?" Shinji demanded, throwing the guilt off like water off a ducks back.

"SHUTUP!" Toji screamed before slamming his fist into Shinji's cheek with all the rage and strength at his disposal.

Sent flying, Shinji slammed into the concrete ceiling. A loud crack signified that he had landed awkwardly. Gasping due to the pain, Shinji slowly ascended to his knees with both fists clenched so tight blood oozed out between the fingers. "Happy now? You may have just wiped out mankind" Shinji growled, staring at the ashen-faced Toji. Feeling a shadow fall over him, he glanced up to see Rei watching him.

"An Angel has been detected. We are to report to..."

"Yeah yeah, I know. NERV to combat the Angel" Shinji bit out. Slinging his hands at the ground to remove the blood, it splattered across the cement. "Let's go." Slowly standing, Shinji groaned and began to walk to NERV. "Rei, you hurry ahead and inform Doctor Akagi about my broken collar-bone and make sure everything get's prepared" Shinji said, face screwed up in a permanent grimace.

Nodding, Rei hurried ahead all the while cursing the Commander in her mind. _Damnit! If he hadn't called me right then, I could have stopped Suzuhara from injuring the Third Child. If Shinji ends up losing to that Angel, my Evangelion may just...trip near Suzuhara's house_ she thought vindictively as she raced towards NERV, her light figure allowing her to move fast.

Staggering deep into NERV, Shinji nodded gratefully at Rei as he saw that the Evangelion was prepped, as was the Entry Plug. Slowly advancing towards Ritsuko, he nodded. "Doctor Akagi. Sorry I'm late. I sustained an injury from a schoolyard fight I did not start and was unable to hurry here" Shinji stated, face slowly turning white from the pain.

"Damnit. What kind of injury?" Ritsuko asked as she beckoned one of the lower-ranked bridge attender's towards her.

"Broken collarbone" Shinji reported as he looked around, his degree of motion hampered by the aforementioned collar-bone having broken in twain like a fragile stick.

Grabbing a spray-can, she sprayed it over the collarbone as she barked orders. A think white foam blasted from the tip and quickly covered the bruised skin. Seeing his enquiring look, she grinned. "This is a fast-drying plaster with medium water-proofing. Unfortunately, it won't last long in the LCL. Five minutes max" she warned Shinji.

Nodding, Shinji sighed in relief as the pain slowly diminished. "Thankyou, Doctor. I'll go get changed now" he stated before walking off to the locker rooms.

Turning to Misato, Ritsuko nodded. "He should be fine. From what I could tell, the bone was broken but didn't fragment or actually lose alignment. The plaster should hold till the Angel's defeated" she informed the Operations Director before sitting at her own terminal.

Five minutes later and Shinji emerged from the changing rooms, plug suit fitted. It seemed to bulge around the plaster and by his wince the pressure exerted seemed to hurt. Nodding to the maintenance crew who saluted him, he slid into the plug. Moments later and it was sealed then flooded with LCL. Continuing to breathe normally, he leant back and closed his eyes. _This is gonna suck_.

ASASASASASASASAS

Evangelion Unit 01 rocketed up inside a building, attached to the electromagnetic rails. Disengaging from the rails, the Evangelion looked down and grinned as it saw the five objects around it's waist. _The implosion grenades_ it thought as it kept an eye on the Angel. Code-named Shamshel, it stood slightly taller than the Evangelion with two energy whips flailing at it's elbows with the forearm's folded up. It's ribs were exposed and gnashing together like the teeth of some machine.

Jogging over to a storage building, Unit 01 quickly ripped the rifle from it's moorings before jumping away, barely evading the slashing whips. It's AT Field seemed to split and condense around the Evangelion's hands with two tendrils dropping down and touching the ground. Quickly neutralising it's AT Field and jogging backwards to stay out of range of the whips, Unit 01 cut loose with three-round bursts from the rifle. Blowing the umbilical cord to gain a greater degree of movement, the Evangelion felt it's reactions slow fractionally.

The armour-piercing rounds thumped into the hide of the Angel and ripped into the flesh. The damage was minor but it forced the Angel to rear back in pain and give the Evangelion a break from the moving. Tossing the empty rifle away, the Evangelion focused the AT Field so only one fist was encompassed by the AT Field. Keeping it close to its armour-plated fist so it wouldn't be noticed, Unit 01 dashed forward.

Grabbing one energy whip with it's hand, the Evangelion held on tight. Dodging out of the way of another slash from the free energy whip and raising it's Progressive Knife, Unit 01 brought it down against the shoulder of the Angel. Ripping deep into the flesh of the Angel, the gash was over four metres long. Dropping the Progressive Knife to the street below which was easily penetrated by the knife, the Evangelion ripped an implosion grenade from it's belt and plunged it deep into the wound. Pulling it's hand free, Unit 01 back-flipped backwards just as the grenade blew.

The shoulder seemed to decrease rapidly in size before detonating in a messy explosion. The energy coursing through the joint only added to the detonation's fury. Ripped right from the main body of the Angel, the arm was flung free and slammed through five buildings before coming to a rest. The gore from the explosion soaked the Evangelion's head armour and gave the purple behemoth a horrific visage.

Ripping it's maw open and letting rip with a primal roar of victory, the purple Mecha allowed it's AT Field to rapidly expand so it's body was covered. Due to only one energy whip needing to be maintained, the power of it doubled and the energy could not be diverted by Unit 01's AT Field. Watching the wounded Angel warily. The behemoth wasn't ready for the whip to suddenly lash out and cover the ground separating them. Wrapping around the left shoulder, the whip slashed down and ripped the arm from the body.

Bellowing in agony, Unit 01 dashed forward with Progressive Knife held ready to pierce the core. Dodging around the whip lashes, the Evangelion slammed into the Angel. Letting out a scream of both agony and challenge, Unit 01 slammed it's knife against the core and forced it inward. The gnashing ribs suddenly lengthened and began to score the armour of the Evangelion, ripping through it even as the energy whip pierced the Evangelion's hip.

Slamming the knife home, Unit 01 snarled before collapsing against the Angel, power expended. Blood and gore soaked the city with the arms of the leviathan's ploughed through the city and resting in the rubble.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji groaned as he stirred, shoulder and the rest of his body flaring with white hot pain. Screaming in agony, his eyes slowly cracked open and he smiled grimly as a nurse hurried in and injected a shot of morphine into his IV line. Sighing in relief as the pain receded to just a dull ache, he winced at the sight of an angry Misato and a blank-faced Rei watching him.

"What the HELL were you thinking?! We had civilians in the target area! I told you to retreat!" Misato ranted as she paced back and forth across the hospital room. "Damnit Shinji! I'm your superior commander and you are damn well supposed to obey my tactical decisions" she stated, pacing faster and faster.

"Uh...it's because I didn't hear you Misato. I was synchronised with the Evangelion too deep to hear what you were saying. Who were the civilians, by the way?" Shinji asked with a curious expression.

"Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida. Your class" Misato stated coldly as she glared at Shinji and not buying a word of what he said.

"What the hell were they doing out of the shelter?! And did I squish them?" Shinji asked with a hopeful glint to his eyes. Seeing Misato's incredulous stare at his question, Shinji shrugged. "He punched me and by virtue of the strike, broke my collarbone and endangered humanity. Can't I indulge my selfish side a bit?"

With her glare strengthening, Misato quickly retreated from the room before she did something that she'd regret. Like shooting the Third Child full of so many holes he could win a Swiss cheese competition.

Back in the room, Shinji was leaning back in the bed and gazing up at the ceiling as he replayed the events of the fight. "Can I help you, Rei? You obviously have something to say or you wouldn't be here" Shinji asked, clearly snippy from the pain. With his eyes closed and body slowly loosening as he tried to sleep, a smile flitted across his face. "Thanks for getting to the Command Centre, Rei. You saved me a lot of pain."

Blinking, Rei nodded. "I apologise for tricking you in class. It wasn't my business" Rei stated formally as she rose and smoothed down her ruffled skirt. "And despite Captain Katsuragi's opinion...you fought admirably, Pilot Ikari. However...I did overhear First Lieutenant Ikubi vomiting in the toilet."

If Shinji had been paying attention he would have seen a small smile flit across her face before she left, locking it behind her. "Thankyou, Rei" he whispered as he slowly succumbed to the call of Morpheus.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji gasped as phantom pain rocketed through him as he sat on a wooden chair. "Hey Pen-Pen" Shinji greeted as the Penguin waddled past. Receiving a "Wark!" in reply, Shinji chuckled. "At least I can expect you to not chew me out. Chew on me however...different matter entirely." Massaging the nape of his neck as Misato entered and dropped the bags of Yebisu beer on the counter, he was unprepared to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good, Shinji. I checked with the technician's and they confirm what you said. That you were synchronised too deeply to hear me" Misato stated. The barest hint of pride entered her voice as she gazed at Shinji. _He may be a bastard and piss me off to high heaven...but he's still worth my respect._

"Thanks, Misato. That means a lot to me" Shinji stated softly before rising and retiring to his room to try and make sense of the turmoil that raged in his mind.

"You can't keep shutting people out forever, Shinji. We'll begin to see beneath that mask eventually. I only hope you can see past it" Misato whispered before retiring to her own room for the night.

A/N: Alright, you may be wondering about why Rei seems so much more emotional. The premise behind her in this fic is that the mask she wears is too strong so her emotions are contained behind it. At points she may meltdown or shutdown due to this. Also, I often felt the Angel's were really screwed over so I try to make the battles a bit more violent and destructive.


	5. Chapter 5

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno

Chapter 5

Shinji glared at Toji and Kensuke the moment he entered the classroom. Walking past them without even acknowledging their attempts to conatct him and sitting down in his chair, he finally turned and curled his lip in a snarl. "What the FUCK do you think you were doing?! Because of you, I was almost dropped from the active combat roster" he snarled. With his voice coarse and eyes shadowed by the sun shining in the windows, he looked every part the savage Evangelion pilot.

Kensuke recoiled from the rage that Shinji Ikari was displaying. He had idealised the Evangelion pilots as masters of military technology. Primal god's who smote their foes with all the savegery that was expected. But being confronted by the truth right before him was sobering at best. Somehow...being chewed out by the pilot of a billion dollar war mecha was worse than being chewed out by a stunningly beautiful military Captain. "I...I just wanted some footage. I idolise the Evangelion!" Kensuke whispered fervently.

Shinji felt like banging his head on the desk. So he did so. Glaring at Kensuke out of one eye and keeping their gazes locked, Shinji massaged his forehead. "You moron! You mean to tell me you risked my life and my career...for some goddamn footage that would have been confiscated by NERV anyways?" he demanded quietly. Seeing Kensuke nod, Shinji groaned and thumped his head again for good measure.

For his part Toji felt like he had dodged a bullet. With Kensuke taking the rap for sneaking out, he had been spared the verbal assult that his friend was recieving. Feeling his own protective urges surge to the fore, he glared at Shinji. "Hey! Leave Kensuke alone! I was the one that tricked the Class Rep into letting us go!" Toji stated angrily as he glared at Shinji.

Sighing, Shinji just shook his head and looked at both of them. "I hope you're happy. You could have caused Third Impact" Shinji stated softly and turned to his laptop. Fingers flying deftly across it, he sighed and began to type up a mission report. As far as he knew, each pilot had to type one up so they had a record of the Angel's they had slain and so they had a rough insight into the Angel's strategy.

Looking around and not seeing Rei anywhere in the classroom or out in the hall, Shinji frowned in consternation. _Must be at NERV undergoing a Sync Test. Wait a moment...didn't I overhear the three stooges talking about Unit 00's activation test today_ he pondered then chuckled. He had termed the three senior bridge technician's the "Three Stooges" due to their group opposition of him as a combat pilot. It seemed so fitting.

Continuing through the classes as was normal, Shinji steadfastedly ignored Toji and Kensuke as he continued his write-up. Making sure to angle his computer away so Kensuke couldn't see his report, Shinji nodded as he read over it. Quickly saving it in two locations and shutting his computer, he closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered the sight of Shamshel's arm plowing through several buildings.

Hearing his phone ring in his pocket, Shinji reached down and flipped it open even as he kept his eyes closed.

"_Shinji Ikari. You are to report to NERV Headquarters so as to aid in the restraining of Unit 00 in the event it goes berserk" _

Identifying the voice as Doctor Akagi, Shinji nodded. Opening his eyes and ignoring the irritated glare of the Class Representative, Shinji quickly packed his gear and slipped out of the class-room. Setting into a rapid jog as soon as he cleared the school gates and angling towards NERV, Shinji winced as phantom pains shot through his hip and shoulder. _Damn it still hurts_.

Arriving at NERV within ten minutes, Shinji was glad that the medical staff had fixed his bone. Essentially they had glued it together and added a bio-degradable cast to it. Whilst the cast and glue would hold up to most levels of exertion, the g-forces incurred by an Evangelion launch would rip the bone apart once more.

Descending into the bowels of NERV via a public elevator, he quickly overrode it with his security clearance which took him directly down to the Evangelion cages. Stepping out of the elevator and jogging to the change rooms along the fastest route, Shinji nodded to the maintenance crew who had just come off their shift. Receiving nods in return as they passed him and headed home, Shinji gratefully smiled. _They do their best, so I can do my best._

======== Scene Shift: Command Centre/ Test Chamber ========

Ritsuko watched as the Entry Plug was slowly screwed into both Unit 00 and Unit 01. Opening up a communication window to both Evangelion's, she chuckled to herself. "Rei, Shinji. Are you two ready? Shinji, you have authorisation to use whatever means are necessary to incapacitate Unit 00"

"Yes Doctor" Rei stated in a placid voice.

"Understood, Doctor" Shinji replied as he closed his eyes and started to Sync with his Evangelion.

Seeing Rei looking nervously at the comm window for Shinji, Ritsuko grinned. "Don't worry, Rei. We've deactivated the progressive knife. At most he'll break your Eva's spine" Ritsuko stated blandly before stopping. _I'm really getting desensitised to Shinji's violence_ she wryly thought.

Rei's eyes widened almost imperceptibly as she looked at Shinji with a hint of fear dimming her crimson eyes.

"Don't worry, Rei. I'll probably just grab you around the shoulders and keep you secured if you break free" Shinji replied with his eyes closed.

Fears somewhat allayed by Shinji, Rei closed her eyes and began the process of joining her mind with the Evangelion's. Almost immediately she could feel a wall of rage opposing her from both the Evangelion and...something else deep within.

Noticing Rei's slight frown as she synchronised with her Evangelion, Shinji immersed himself in the Evangelion's own mind.

_Unit 01, why does Rei's Evangelion reject her like that?_

_One reason is that Unit 00 is made from the flesh of Adam whilst Rei is made of Lilith as all females are. But Adam does not seek union with Lilith, merely dominance._

_And from that I assume you are made of Lilith's flesh and I'm of Adam so therefore you seek "union" with me as it were?_

_Very good, Shinji. That's partially it. It also has to do with your...gift._

_I request you don't inform anyone about it. I'm not ashamed of it but it is still an advantage. And only a fool shows his hand early._

_I will keep your secrets, Shinji. So long as I get Gendo Ikari then I will partner with you._

Chuckling softly to himself, Shinji watched Rei's own Unit 00 through the Evangelion's optic sensors.

Flexing the Evangelion's hand, Shinji pouted. "Did you have to remove my Progressive Knife?" he all but whined, clearly upset at having his first offensive weapon removed.

With her eye twitching, Maya spoke. "Pilot Ikari. We had to remove it otherwise you may have not restrained Unit 00 properly and had fun with it"

"Oh ye of little faith" Shinji shot back before sighing. _I wouldn't intentionally harm another Evangelion. They make good meat shields and I'd rather not hurt Rei...unnecessarily. She can be quite vicious_ he ruminated to himself as he watched the test proceed peacefully.

Seeing the technicians cheer as Unit 00 was activated, Shinji felt his own smile become forced. _This is my life. To be apart from humanity. To hold the power to save it or damn it. What I wouldn't give to be normal for one day_ he thought sadly.

"Shinji, you can go ahead and eject the Entry Plug. The activation test is complete" Ritsuko stated over the comm units before closing the link and focusing on Rei and Unit 00.

_One day...one day they'll understand_ Shinji vowed as he exited the Entry Plug.

_Indeed they will, Shinji. Indeed they will_ Unit 01 thought to itself just before the power faded from its system and it returned to dormancy.

======== Scene Shift: Tokyo-3 ========

Shinji gazed at Rei listlessly as he slowly walked her back to the apartment complex she resided in. He had been requested by Ritsuko that he walk the First Child home and to make sure she was settled. The reason she gave was that they were still expecting some sort of mental backlash from synchronising with the Evangelion.

Entering the apartment behind Rei and looking around, Shinji noticed the marked lack of easel's. Watching her acquire something to eat, Shinji simply shrugged. "I expect you'll be accompanying me on the next sortie. Make sure you're well rested. I won't cover your ass" Shinji stated before turning and leaving the apartment.

Glaring at the door Shinji had just exited, Rei growled and threw an empty glass at the door. Shattering against the wooden door and falling down on the floor like rain, Rei felt her own emotions overtake her. Curling up in the foetal position, sobs and laughs wrack her body as she stress and the relief of activating Unit 00 without any long-term side effects. _Damnit all! I have to rebuild my mask! Damn Evangelion cracked it! _she swore to herself as she let the meltdown run it's course. She had to deal with one nearly every week, irrespective of piloting the Evangelion.

For his part, Shinji smiled as he listened through the door. _She's slowly awakening her gift. It won't be long now_ Shinji thought to himself as he walked through the street's of Tokyo-3. Buying a drink from a vending machine and sitting on a seat by the road, he watched people walking by. _When Rei blooms into what she should be, then all will be right with the world. Only we can pilot the Evangelion as they should be_ he stated before looking up into the cloud-streaked sky.

Checking his wallet, Shinji smiled. _May as well buy some more fruits and vegetables for Rei. She's due to run out tomorrow_ he mused to himself. Standing and starting to jog towards the supermarket, he was mentally arguing with himself as he moved towards the building.

_Why am I doing this for Rei? She's colder than the Arctic Circle to me! _

_It's because you see in her what you would have been. She wasn't given the chance to create herself as you did. _

_So? She had a choice and chose the easy path out. The path of servitude._

_And would you have done any different? At least this way you can begin to crack that mask of hers. _

Grumbling to himself about his traitorous mind whilst he entered the building and picked up a basket, Shinji started to fill the basket. Spotting the Class Rep heading his way with her head bowed, Shinji groaned. _Time to get chewed out again_ he sighed as he waited for her to get closer.

Hikari found herself glaring at Shinji as she stepped closer. "What the hell is your problem?" she growled softly as she stopped beside Shinji and perused the shelves. She had seen Toji and Kensuke both miserable and the guilt that was obviously crushing them was lowering the class's scores.

"I don't know what you mean. I just expressed my opinion of those two and their idiotic actions" Shinji stated and gave up all pretence of checking the shelves and stared at Hikari bemusedly.

"I already tore them a new one before you did. Your guilt-tripping them only makes it worse. Can you please apologise to them? If you don't...I may be forced to go to Captain Katsuragi. Kensuke informed me that she was your guardian" Hikari semi-pleaded as she picked up a packet of flour and added it to her basket. _I know Toji and Kensuke screwed up but that doesn't give Shinji the right to chew them out! That's my job!_

"That's low, Class Representative. But fine, I'll apologise." Shinji glared angrily at the Class Rep before stalking off to the fresh food section of the supermarket.Shinji muttered a few obscenities about the Class Rep as he gradually collected the same fruit and vegetables he had the last time. "Rei had better appreciate the stuff I do for her" he muttered as he proceeded to pay for the fruit and vegetables.

Making his way to Rei's apartment block at a steady clip, Shinji started taking note of the squalor surrounding Rei's apartment. _Man...no wonder she's so bland. She doesn't have anything to stimulate her mind!_ Shinji thought to himself as he looked around. Looking past the apartment complex where Rei resided, Shinji winced as he saw the construction going on past the building. _Yet more complexes. No wonder she stares out the window at school. The only fresh scenery she can find._

Making his way up the stairs and avoiding the drunk hobo's that lay around, Shinji smiled as he stood before Rei's apartment. Pushing the door to see if it was locked and pressing the bell at the same time, Shinji frowned as he saw that the door swung inward without resistance and the bell made no tone. Slowly walking inwards and making sure that his sneakers made no sound on the concrete floor, Shinji looked inside.

Seeing nobody within the main living area and hearing nothing, Shinji slowly entered and sighed as he saw the blood-stained bandages around the fridge. Walking into the kitchen and placing the food-filled bags on the bench, Shinji started to leave when he saw Rei staring at him from the open doorway. "Good afternoon, Rei. I was just delivering your food" Shinji stated calmly even as he felt a twisting in his stomach at Rei's suspicious gaze.

Rei blinked as she slowly entered her apartment and stared at Shinji. _What the hell is he doing here?_ Rei thought as she stared at Shinji suspiciously. "Doctor Akagi is in charge of my food. You have no reason to bring me the food from Doctor Akagi" she stated, still looking at Shinji.

_She still believes that Doctor Akagi supplies her with this food_ Shinji postulated as he stared at Rei. Whilst her skin was still as pale as it had always been and her eyes were still a deep red. But her hair seemed a bit more lustrous and it seemed a bit longer. "Doctor Akagi is still providing you with the bread and lettuce. I'm paying for your food out of my own funds" Shinji stated before walking up to Rei. "You can ask Doctor Akagi if you want" he stated before leaving the apartment.

For her part, Rei was stunned. Standing there for what seemed like an eternity, her mind waged war upon itself.

_Why did he provide me with that food? He didn't have to._

_It's because he wants something from you. The same way the Commander does._

_If he wanted something from me, he could have simply done something nice once and then called it in._

_Maybe he wants something more from you. He's a teenage boy after all._

_Not Ikari. He knows that if he pulls anything he'll be dumped from the Active Pilot roster. _

The other voice remained silent at that and Rei proceeded into her kitchen so as to unpack all the food Shinji had brought over. Unknown to her, a faint pink tinge coloured her cheeks as she unpacked the food.

Shinji slowly descended the steps of the apartment complex and started to head back towards the apartment. Spotting Toji and Kensuke sitting at an ice-cream parlour, Shinji remembered the Class Representative's words. _Damnit. I have to apologise...but in a public place?_ Feeling his stomach twist itself into knots and demand that he walked past, Shinji shook his head. _No...if I don't do this now then I'm no better than Gendo. Abandoning his responsibilities._ As the thought hit him, Shinji sighed.

Toji looked up from his ice-cream as he heard footsteps approaching the table. For the last few days he had been listless and just drifting and now he saw the root of all his depression. "Look Shinji, I'm sorry ab..."

Shinji waved Toji off as he started to apologise and sat down opposite Toji and Kensuke. "Look guys. It was your fault that you were out but I honestly don't blame you. I would have done it too. It's just that there are certain...people waiting for me to trip up so they can bounce my ass from the Active Pilot list. So I have to stay on their good side" Shinji explained.

Toji nodded as he leant back and observed Shinji. It seemed there were many sides to the Evangelion pilot. "We understand, mate. We promise not to try anything like that again. And if it's any consolation, Kensuke here got chewed out worse because his father works at NERV" Toji stated as he grinned cheekily at Kensuke.

Shinji laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it does make me feel better. But thanks guys. It means a lot to me that you accept my apology" Shinji stated as he slowly rose. His stomach was slowly untwisting itself from around his spine and was settling down. "I'll see you guys in school, okay?" he asked as he looked at both of them. Giving each a rare smile, he nodded and walked out of the parlor.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't force any more interpersonal contact out. Next chapter is Ramiel and a little surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno

Chapter 6

Shinji groaned as he slowly turned over on his futon and stared up at the plain ceiling with an arm covering his forehead. That damn tingling was back in his mind and was growing. It had been a week since he had apologised to Toji and Kensuke and the class had brightened up after that. Rei had been avoiding him and hadn't been to school in a week. Stretching, he slowly inched out of bed and got dressed. _I love Saturday's_ he mused as he looked out the window.

Misato blinked as Shinji slowly walked out of his room and slumped down at the table. Smiling as he groaned and turned his head to glare at her half-heartedly. Giggling at his glare, she shook her head. "So, you and Rei huh?" she asked with a sly grin.

Shinji shot upright and slammed backwards which forced his chair to fall backwards. Slamming his head on the wooden floor with a loud thump and sighing, Shinji crossed his arms with his legs horizontal. "That isn't funny, Misato! I'm just helping her as a fellow Eva pilot!" he shouted back as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course you are, Shinji. I believe you" Misato mockingly replied and Shinji huffed in reply. Laughing at his frustrated blush, she stood and walked over to him. Grabbing his hand and lifting him up, Misato smiled faintly. "You just make it so easy" she stated and grinned as he snatched his hand back and stalked to the bathroom. Sitting back down with a beer and her breakfast of instant ramen, she smiled. "Oh! Hey Shinji! We have Ritsuko coming over for dinner tonight! That means you're eating my food too!"

Shinji stuck his head out of the bathroom door and looked at Misato as if she was insane. "The hell I am! And why is she coming over?" Shinji asked even as he ducked back in to the bathroom. "She and I are friends, Shinji. I know you have no idea what to do with them so I understand" Misato taunted.

Shinji slipped his hand out of the bathroom and gave Misato the one-fingered salute before turning the shower on. Quickly washing himself and exiting the bathroom with just a towel preserving his modesty, Shinji started walking to his room but didn't see Pen-Pen walking towards him. Feeling a breeze where no breeze should be, he looked down and let out a yelp which called Misato's attention to the problem.

Bursting out into peals of laughter at the image of Pen-Pen with Shinji's towel in his beak and Shinji running into his room with his face a bright red, she grinned at Pen-Pen. "Good one, Pen-Pen! I knew you could do it!" she cheered as she swept Pen-Pen up into a hug. "Oh, Shinji! Today you have a few tests with Ayanami. We're using the GeoFront as the practice area" she called out.

Shinji chuckled and nodded. "I assume it'll be arms training and movement practice?" he asked as he cracked his neck after dressing. Having heard Misato, he had changed into a plugsuit and then covered himself with a pair of dress pants and a long-sleeve shirt. Exiting the room, he nodded to Misato to indicate he was ready to go. Quickly grabbing a drink of Orange Juice, he frowned as he emptied it out. "Can we stop by the supermarket on the way home? I need more juice" he asked after he finished swallowing the juice.

"If you do well and you don't blow up the Geo-Front, I don't see why not" she answered and got a scowl in response. Grabbing her keys from the counter and waiting for Shinji, she grinned at all the distractions she could provide for Shinji.

Seeing her evil grin and inching away from Misato nervously, Shinji exited the apartment and headed down to the car. Seeing Misato exiting the elevator, he dropped to the ground and began to pray loudly. "Please Lord, protect me from the insanity of Misato's driving" he begged and got swatted in the back of the head. Rubbing it as he got into the car, Shinji grabbed on as Misato sped away.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji grumbled as he looked out through the Plug and into the Geo-Front. He had been forbidden from truly syncing with the Evangelion so he could hear the orders and await instructions. He had to admit that the Geo-Front was beautiful and had nearly every terrain possible sans snow.

For her part, Ritsuko chuckled as she noticed the annoyed frown on Shinji's face. Whilst his synchronisation with the Evangelion more often than not lead to results, she needed to ascertain as to wether he could follow orders precisely and could operate as part of a team. "Alright Rei and Shinji. We're going to start off with some basic stuff. Movement controls followed by some target practice" she informed the two Pilot's.

"Understood, Doctor Akagi"

"I will comply, Doctor Akagi"

Inwardly Ritsuko shuddered at the sheer formality they exuded. They never referred to her as Ritsuko, just Doctor Akagi. It was extremely creepy. "Alright you two. I want you to make two circuits of the Geo-Front and then pick up a rifle. We'll proceed from there" she ordered and called up the information that the sensor's provided.

Nodding, Shinji pushed Unit 01 into motion and was followed at a slower pace by Unit 00. Slowing down to match the Evangelion's pace to Rei's own Unit 00, Shinji smiled at her through the comm link. "How do you sync with the Evangelion, Rei?" Shinji inquired with his eyebrow quirked with curiosity.

Blinking at the odd question from Shinji, Rei looked at the comm window curiously. "I simply command the Evangelion and force it to obey me. As I was taught" Rei stated as she continued with her Synchronisation.

Shaking his head with amusement, Shinji looked to Ritsuko's window. "Doctor Akagi, permission to teach Rei outside of NERV and school activities" Shinji requested. Furrowing his brow in concentration, he looked at Doctor Akagi with a slightly manic grin. "Ahhh...Doctor Akagi? Permission to try something dangerous and destructive" he requested as he grinned. _If I can channel enough electricity through my Evangelion, concentrate it and use my AT Field to shape it then introduce an instability to the electronic matrix..._

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this, Shinji? Fine...but do it after we've completed all the tests. And you can teach Rei once a week so long as it doesn't interfere with her duties" Ritsuko stated as she sipped at her coffee. Whilst she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was looking forward to what Shinji had planned. It was usually messy, explosive and above all else, extremely fun to watch when the three First Lieutenant's reacted.

Nodding, Shinji grinned and sped up a bit. "C'mon Rei! Catch up!" Shinji taunted as he increased his speed whilst smirking at Rei. Moments later and Unit 00 sped up and matched Unit 01's speed but the strain was showing on Rei's face with her forehead lined from the stress. Completing the circuits, Shinji grinned at Rei who was breathing heavily in her Evangelion.

"Alright you two. Pick up a rifle. We're going to be releasing balloon decoy's at random intervals. Rei is first" Ritsuko stated as she keyed in the commands for the balloon's to be released.

Easing his Evangelion into a resting position and watching Rei, Shinji chuckled and stretched his arms.

_You want to mate with her, don't you Shinji?_

Sitting bolt upright at the thought, Shinji smashed his head on the top of the plug and descended into a cursing fit. Slowly coming out of it, he frowned.

_No. I simply want to help her discover herself and help her drop that mask. Not have sex._

_You Lilim are all the same. Why do you always think of sex when you hear the word mate in that context? To mate means more than just the physical. But your reaction was amusing_

Scowling at the Evangelion, Shinji noticed that for the most part Rei's shots went wide of the target. Hearing his cue to take over, Shinji grabbed the rifle and spread the Evangelion's legs so it was better braced against the recoil. Partially sync-ing so he could partake of the Evangelion's supernatural senses, Shinji grinned. Clicking the safety off the rifle and standing still, Shinji felt the first balloon rise up to his six o clock.

Turning and tracking the balloon for a moment, Shinji cut loose with a three-round burst which shredded the balloon. Grinning at Rei, he couldn't resist poking the hornet nest a bit more. "Now see Rei. If you synchronised like I did then you wouldn't have this problem" he stated smugly. Moments later he felt bullets ricochet off the Evangelion's side.

"Forgive me, Pilot Ikari. I accidentally fired" Rei apologised even if her tone sounded anything but. She couldn't help it...something about the Third Child just rubbed her the wrong way. Seeing his amused expression only seemed to heighten her anger. _He's so free. He doesn't know what it's like to wear a mask_ she raged internally even as she watched him expertly shoot the balloon's.

"Alright. Target practice is over. Shinji, you can try whatever it is that you wanted to" Ritsuko stated even if she felt like snickering at Rei's reaction. _He seems to generate that reaction in everyone_ she mused.

"Alright. You may want to...brace yourselves. I have no idea what this will do" Shinji warned before shutting off both the communication windows. Closing his eyes, he mentally hurled himself deep into the Evangelion. He could feel the power coursing throughout the Evangelion and he grinned.

"Ma'am...Pilot Ikari's Sync Ratio hit 95%" Maya warned as she watched the purple mecha stand there, braced as if to withstand the impact of an object.

"Say what?! What the hell is he doing?" Ritsuko growled as she watched the Evangelion. Seeing something spark near the Evangelion and slowly grow larger, she gulped as she zoomed in on it. Hovering just before the Evangelion was an orb of coruscating energy. Lightning blasts ripped outwards from the sphere and scored deep trenches in the ground, metres deep. "Does this child have NO respect for the laws of physics?" she groaned.

Shinji grinned as he felt the orb of electricity before the Evangelion, levitating at chest height. He had shifted the energy into a different form. Mass-Energy Conversion. To all intents and purposes, the orb that was slowly building would generate an explosion that would blow a half-kilometre into the Earth's crust. "May want to retreat, Rei. This is going to get...violent" he groaned out. It was taking every scrap of strength that he possessed to keep the energy from lashing out.

Rei was staring at the ball of energy slowly forming. Even from this distance she could feel the waves of energy rippling out. Commanding her Evangelion to jog over and rest beside the NERV pyramid, she watched the ball form. "Doctor Akagi...is Pilot Ikari insane?" she inquired as she watched the Evangelion struggle for a moment. Three extra communication windows popped open and showed the visage's of Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyuga. They each emphatically stated, "YES!"

Ritsuko was watching the energy form with trepidation. She knew the Third Child's penchant for explosion's and if the meters were right, this explosion would be massive.

Shinji could feel his AT Field warping and buckling as it struggled to contain the blast. Feeling the energy reach it's peak, he rapidly dissolved the first AT Field and generated a second. As it rocketed towards the cavern wall, Shinji turned and ran towards Rei's Evangelion. Skidding to a halt right beside it, he crouched and strengthened his AT Field with as much power as he could, the orange hexagonal wall shimmering in the artificial light. Moments later...the energy ball struck.

As the energy ball slammed into the wall, it began to spread rapidly. Converting everything it touched to energy, it ploughed deeper into the wall of the Geo-Front. Reaching the limit of it's energy expenditure, it detonated.

Ritsuko merely stared in shock as the entire Geo-Front was bathed in an ugly red glow which came from where the energy ball struck. "Well, at least it didn't blow up" Maya pointed out hopefully.

The cavern wall erupted with a massive explosion, a vortex of energy blasting out and slamming into the two AT Fields. Easily deflecting the strike, Shinji waited until it died down before looking at the damage. And cheered.

Maya, Shigeru and Makoto were banging their heads on their consoles forcefully as Ritsuko just stared, slack-jawed. There was no debris from the explosion, only a massive, dead scar extending from the point of impact to the Evangelion's. Shakily opening a communication window to Shinji, she saw him grinning. And she exploded. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! DID YOU ATTEMPT A MASS-ENERGY REACTION?!" she yelled.

"I didn't attempt anything. I succeeded" Shinji stated as he willed the Evangelion forward to examine the damage done. Tuning out Doctor Akagi's ranting, Shinji peered inside with the optical sensors. And grinned manically. A seven hundred and fifty metre deep hole had been blasted into the Geo-Front's wall and two hundred metres wide. Seeing Rei's version of a slack-jawed expression which was both eyebrows raised and her eyes wide, he grinned. "Oh yeah. Definitely remembering how to do that."

For her part, Ritsuko sighed and massaged her temples. "You three! Stop trying to give yourselves concussions and check the status of NERV and the Geo-Front! I want to make sure there weren't any breaches of the shields and that there isn't any radiation present" she ordered as she began to type on her own station. _He just HAS to go and mock the current human understanding of energy, doesn't he_ she muttered to herself.

Grinning at the devastation that he had wrought, Shinji marched his Evangelion back to the launch tubes that would take it back down to the Evangelion Docks. "Coming, Rei?" Shinji inquired as he locked himself back into the electromagnetic launch rails. Seeing her stalk over, he could see her glaring at him. Moments later and he heard the Angel Alarm blaring through the communication windows. "Man...I swear I jinxed myself" Shinji complained.

"Rei, could you descend into the hangar bays? We noticed that one of the Evangelion's joints was malfunctioning and causing your aim to go wide" Ritsuko ordered as both Evangelion's descended into the Hanger Bays. Unit 00 to report to maintenance and Unit 01 to be launched to intercept the Angel in Tokyo-3.

Slowly being moved to the launch rails which would shunt him up to Tokyo-3, Shinji looked at Misato as she ran into the Command Centre. "Uh...did we launch anything to ascertain the Angel's offensive and defensive abilities?" Shinji inquired as the Evangelion was attached to the rails.

"Uh...no. Didn't have time" Misato stated as she quickly examined the video feed of the Angel. "The Angel appears to be a polyhedron. No obvious melee abilities" she reported even as she began issuing orders to retract the buildings into the Geo-Front and for the Angel Alerts to go out so the populace could get to the shelters.

"Ma'am, we're detecting high order energy readings within the target!" Maya shouted as she rapidly assimilated the knowledge that was pouring in. On screen, the Angel seemed to split on tis horizontal axis and form into a strange piece of modern art with its core in the middle. Seconds later and a bolt of energy streaked across the sky and towards Unit 01.

Swearing to himself as the Evangelion shot up the rails, Shinji's eyes widened as a beam of energy rocketed towards him. Still attached to the rails, Shinji was unable to avoid the beam of super-concentrated energy. Feeling it slam into the Evangelion and slam him back against the rails, Shinji began to scream as the sensation of having a massive white-hot iron poker being jammed into his chest struck him.

"Damnit, bring him back in!" Misato ordered as the techs both issued the commands and examined the damage done to the chest-plate. Sighing at the tactical blunder, Misato massaged her temples.

"Ma'am, you called it just in time. Four more seconds and the strike would have vaporised the Entry Plug" Makoto stated as he trawled through the data available.

Nodding, Misato sighed as she saw the Evangelion land in the Hangar Bay, a hole in it's chest armour and the wound still glowing a deep cherry red. "He's gonna rip me a new one" Misato groaned. "And not because he got hurt. Because his Evangelion got hurt" finished and leaned back against the wall. "Have him taken to the Medical Wing to be watched over until he wakes" Misato ordered before leaving the Command Centre.

Rei was watching the screen as Shinji was screaming and winced. _That had to hurt. Despite all his skill, despite all his arrogance...he's still human. And he bought me food out of his own money twice and came to see me. I REFUSE to be in his debt._ Growling at the thought, she popped the Entry Plug as soon as she was able and headed to the showers.

Stepping into Shinji's room and nodding formally at Misato sitting by his bedside, Rei walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled the chair over to the window. Sitting in it and looking out the window so as to convey her boredom, she couldn't help but grin internally at the Captain's frustrated huff.

"Rei, I have the battle plan for the fight. Due to time constraints, we're going to be using that same ability Shinji displayed in the Geo-Front today" Misato stated softly as she smoothed some LCL-crusted hair back from Shinji's forehead.

Directing a look at Misato which seemed to ask, "Are you ABSOLUTELY insane?!" Rei frowned.

"You'll be serving as a decoy and a meat shield whilst he prepares the energy sphere and blows the angel up" Misato informed Rei as she leant back and observed Rei. Crossing her legs and eying Rei curiously, she smiled suddenly. "That's interesting. I never would have thought it" she murmured as her eyes were firmly on Rei with a judgemental glint in her eyes.

"Thought what, Captain Katsuragi?" Rei questioned with a faint pink tinge on her cheeks as thoughts bombarded her mind.

Laughing under her breath at Rei's confusion and blush, Misato shook her head and stood. "Never-mind, Rei. Please inform Shinji about the plan. We move out in six hours" Misato requested as she left. Grinning to herself as she walked down the corridor and towards her office, one thought was prominent in her mind. _God she's got it bad._

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji groaned as he slowly awoke. Wincing at the harsh sunlight streaming in from the Geo-Front, events came rushing back to him. Sitting up and looking around, he grinned as he noticed Rei by the window, head pooled on her hands and sleeping in the sunshine. Shifting slightly, he was struck dumb. "She's beautiful" he whispered as he stared at her. With the sunlight illuminating her soft blue hair and making it sparkle whilst transforming her skin from pale to a shimmering work of art, he gulped.

Slowly awakening, Rei looked out of the window and saw the sun dimming in the Geo-Front. _Fuck. I fell asleep_ she cursed whilst her mask remained in place. Turning to see if Shinji was awake, she was unprepared to see him staring at her with wide eyes and jaw gaping fractionally. Coughing to gain his attention and to stop the staring which elicited strange sensations deep within her, she felt like giggling as he jumped and fell out of the bed.

Groaning as he struck the floor with a glancing blow to his coccyx, Shinji glared at Rei. Despite her completely emotionless appearance, he could almost feel the waves of amusement rolling off her. Holding the sheet around his waist as he stood, he fixed her with a half-hearted glare. "Fine, I deserved that. I blast a trench over seven hundred metres deep into the Geo-Front so I deserve some karmic payback"

Nodding before she could stop herself, Rei coughed once to clear her throat before speaking. "Operation Futago will begin at Twenty-Hundred Hours. Twenty minutes to suit up and enter the Evangelions with the other forty minutes provided to set up. Attack itself shall commence at Twenty-One Hundred Hours" Rei informed him as she read from the small notebook that the Captain had left her. The Captain had entered and given it to her before hurrying out an hour after Rei had first entered.

"And how shall I be attacking the Fifth Angel? I doubt we have any weapon powerful enough to puncture it's AT Field from the range necessary" Shinji asked as he walked into the bathroom with his new plug-suit in one hand. Slowly dressing, he rubbed his chest where he could feel the bone-deep pain. It felt like a stabbing pain. Shrugging it off and laughing quietly, he spoke. "Considering I almost got vaporised, I should be grateful" he mused.

"You shall be attacking using the same ability you displayed in the Geo-Front. Misato took the initiative to call it the 'Boom Blast'. She does note that it is a risky move but the MAGI gave it a higher chance of success over the plan to use a Positron Rifle liberated from the JSSDF" she stated in an even voice. _They want him to use a highly advanced, unstable energistic attack on an Angel...they really are insane, aren't they?_ she asked herself with a mental roll of her eyes.

Walking out of the bathroom with a grin on his face, he nodded to Rei. "I would have loved to witnessed the conversation between Misato and Ritsuko when they thrashed out this plan" he laughed before gesturing to the door. "And they want me to use an energy manipulation trick I only learned once? They really are insane" he stated. Unknowingly answering Rei's mental question, he walked through the door and made his way to the cafeteria.

Following Shinji at an even speed, she frowned as he entered the cafeteria. "Pilot Ikari. We should proceed to the Evangelion Cages at once so we may prepare for the fight" Rei stated as she watched him sit down with a tray of food.

Pointing to the seat, Shinji allowed his mask to fade and a serious expression dominated his face. "Rei. You are like me. You are different, gifted with a greater sense of that which is logical. You are also gifted with a greater intelligence. But you have weaknesses, don't you Rei?"

For her part, Rei merely raised an eyebrow whilst inside she was fuming. _Who does he think he is?! I am NOTHING like him! I'm not arrogant at all!_ she ranted even as she ignored the part about logic and intellect.

"You can't contain your emotions indefinitely. You break down and it can happen anytime. That's our drawback. Our ability to suppress the emotions we can't handle is limited. We can only take so much until we need to shut down and reboot" he stated as he speared his own food, talking between mouthfuls of meat. Swallowing again, he smiled faintly. "I know you were raised in NERV, with constant attention from the Commander and Doctor Akagi. You weren't given the chance I was. And I want to help you" he stated.

For her part, Rei was stunned into shock. He had effectively pointed out what had been striking her continually. And it had been happening more and more as she grew older and gained more contact with people.

"If I survive this mission, I'll begin to help you. If not...well, we're pretty much screwed anyway" Shinji stated whilst pushing his tray away.

Leaning forward, Rei glared at Shinji and whispered. "Then you had better not die. Otherwise I will track you down in the afterlife and make you suffer." Sitting back with her cold mask still in place, she nodded. "Shall we continue up to the Evangelion Cages, Pilot Ikari? No doubt Captain Misato will...what's that phrase...'Rip you a new one' in regards to your lateness" Rei stated and she started walking towards the cages.

For his part, Shinji couldn't help snickering. _And I believe her. She'd probably track me down and force me to eat Misato's cooking_ he thought and shuddered. Leaving the cafeteria and proceeding up the corridor's towards the Evangelion cages, he couldn't but help feel a faint flutter of apprehension in his stomach. "Stupid meat" he grumbled, refusing to acknowledge the sensation.

ASASASASASASASAS

Misato was pacing angrily as she waited for the two Evangelion pilots. Replaying memories of Ritsuko's indignant expression could only keep one amused for so long after all. _Still, it was pretty fun. I swear she cracked that coffee cup after I told her we'd be using Shinji's "Boom Blast"_ Misato thought as a wry grin once again crossed her face. _Alright...it'll always stay funny_.

Seeing Rei and Shinji step on the bridge clad in their Plug Suits, she stormed over to Shinji. "Alright, where were you Shinji and why'd you make Rei late?! You know time is of the essence" she growled and glared down at Shinji who was smiling innocently at her.

"I merely stopped by for a meal. It wouldn't do for an Evangelion Pilot to get stomach cramps whilst containing a ball of energy that could blast half of Tokyo-3 sky high, would it?" he asked even as his smile widened to a smug grin.

Cheek twitching, Misato merely pointed to the corridor that would take them to the Entry Plug's and from there to the Evangelion's. Grinding her teeth to keep from ranting at him again, she just stormed over and stood behind Makoto.

"Rough time?" he asked after seeing Misato's chat with Shinji and her storming over to stand behind him.

"God...he can be such an arrogant bastard. The worst part is he knows where the line is so he never goes over it. Makes him so smug" she groaned as the desk absorbed her weight when she sat. "I'm going to be glad when Asuka get's here. Maybe she can shut his mouth and instil some challenge" she stated.

"Major...not to support Shinji at all but do you really think any Evangelion pilot can do what he does?" Makoto asked nervously as he ran through all the procedures. Making sure that the entire city was evacuated courtesy of a city-wide thermal imaging system, he turned to Misato who had stalked off to watch the command screen. _Watch yourself, Shinji. Or she'll put a bullet in you_ he thought and laughed.

Walking down the corridor to the Entry Plug, Shinji decided to toss Rei a bone. "We all wear masks, Rei. Beneath these we can be who we want. You just haven't learned how to be who YOU want, but what other people want. Build yourself around what you enjoy. Create yourself so you are who you want to be. I can't tell you much more because it's different for each one of us" he stated before taking the corridor to Unit 01's Entry Plug.

Rei was perplexed by Shinji's words. They rang a bell of truth but she disliked how he simply brushed off the Commander. _He may not have raised me as he should have but he still raised me despite the fact he could have used that time for other things. That entitles him to respect at least_. Slipping down the corridor to the Entry Plug which would slide into Unit 00, she sighed minutely.

Slipping into his Entry Plug, Shinji gazed up at the smooth metal which comprised the Entry Plug's "roof". _Why the hell am I doing this? Piloting Evangelion is a dangerous business. All my hard work could be for nothing!_ Unbidden, another voice slowly rose from the depths of his mind. _Because you also want to help Rei. You see her and you see what you could have been._ Muttering to himself about traitorous voices in his head, he prepared for battle.

ASASASASASASASAS

The Angel had taken up position so it could only be assaulted from one direction which was the only direction it could be assaulted from. Behind it was nothing but empty land which was to be the future sight of Tokyo-3's new stadium. A strange corkscrewed extension of itself pierced the ground and tunnelled deep into the earth, its slow speed the only thing keeping it from reaching the Geo-Front early.

Rei herself had been set up as the main shield almost five hundred metres from Shinji's own position. Carrying a massive metallic shield and nothing else. Shinji had been set up behind Rei and without any sort of weapon drawn as well.

"Alright you two. You only have one shot for this. That shield won't hold up any longer than fifteen seconds under that beam weapon. To that end Shinji, we are funelling half of Tokyo-3's power through your Umbilical so you can build the levels necessary to destroy it." Misato's voice echoed through each Empty Plug and resonated within each Evangelion pilot's mind.

Rei felt herself looking up at Ramiel with more than a touch of fear. Something twisted deep inside her gut. _Something's wrong_ she thought as she gazed up at the monolithic polyhedron. Steadying the Evangelion behind the shield and gulping, she nodded. "Ready, Captain Katsuragi" she reported.

Shinji felt the same premonition Rei did. _I don't like this. The Angel attacked me the second I emerged from the Geo-Front but now we're this close with no reaction?. _Despite this, Shinji nodded. "Same here, Captain. Let's rumble"

At those words, the armed battalions within the hillsides started to open fire upon the Angel.

Sensing the attack, Ramiel seemed to compress before shooting out needles along its equator and spinning rapidly. Vertical elongations appeared at the end of the needles and as it spun, a thick pink beam of energy was extruded from it and swept along the arc of the incoming munitions, disintegrating them.

And the bombardment continued.

Immersing himself deep within the Evangelion and calling upon all the power that was granted to him, Shinji began to form the energy necessary.

And Ramiel struck.

Having slowly been building the energy for the attack for nearly six hours, Ramiel was ready. Taking aim at the closer Evangelion, it let rip with a massive beam of Energy.

Rei was scared. She could see the shield was degrading at twice the estimated rate. _It won't last long enough! It'll erase Ikari. And I can't let that happen. I'm replacable and he isn't. _Standing firm under the onslaught, Rei smiled before the shield shattered.

Shinji blanched as he noticed Rei's Evangelion get blasted with the energy equivalent of a N2 Mine. The charred, blackened and molten Evangelion was blasted into a mountain range and lay there, not moving. The beam targeted him and swept around towards him, like a giant frying ants with a magnifying glass. But Shinji was faster.

ASASASASASASASAS

Evangelion Unit 01 opened it's jaws and let out a roar of rage as it noticed Unit 00 get blasted into a mountain range with it's armour and skin charred beyond recognition. Leaping out of the way and abandoning the energy sphere, it watched as it rocketed away and was deflected by the massive AT Field of the angel and sent careening into the lake. Growling, Unit 01 started to run around the outskirts of Tokyo-3 as it's eyes slowly gained luminescence. It was approaching the Berserker state.

Ducking back past the beam, the blazing hot energy scorched its spine for a moment. Unit 01 raced back around and was granted almost ten seconds of reprieve from the Angel's apocalyptic assault. It knew what it had to do to slay the Angel. _I need a core_ it thought. Chanelling all the energy from the Umbilical Cord into it's chest, Unit 01 dropped it's entire AT Field and kept racing with the Umbilical Cord trailing behind it.

Slowly, Unit 01 could feel an S2 Organ forming within it's chest, the mass of energy slowly solidifying in the form that Unit 01 dictated. Each Angel had an instinctive knowledge of how to create an S2 Organ and since Unit 01 was born of Lilith, it had the knowledge available to it from a genetic level. It would take twenty seconds to fully generate the core.

Continually racing past the beam, Unit 01 growled as it saw that it's Umbilical Cord had been severed by the beam. Speeding towards the nearest outlet as provided by it's pilot, the Evangelion grabbed it from the opening building. Plugging it in, it kept running with the power supply now restored.

_Ten..._

The beam was catching up even though it seemed thinner. It appeared Ramiel had given up the overpowered beam and was focusing on the faster version.

_Nine..._

Urging every ounce of speed into runnung, Unit 01 dodged nimbly through the streets of Tokyo-3, the buildings providing a degree of shielding from the energy beam.

_Eight..._

Ramiel altered its structure once more into a starfish shape, with five prongs acting as energy magnifiers. It's most powerful state but also the most draining and with its core exposed.

_Seven..._

_Six..._

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

Unit 01 let out a scream of triumph as it's Core became fully manifested. Running out the other side of the buildings, it noticed the beam of Ramiel arcing right towards it. Bringing it's AT Field up to full power, Unit 01 began to tear every single particle of energy from each source as it could. Within moments, the orb had formed and was blasted towards the Angel. Slamming into the beam which had finally swung around to point at Unit 01. Both energistic manifestations struggled against each other before the "Boom Blast" began to consume every particle of energy sent it's way.

Crunching through the AT Field of the Angel, it seemed to bulge obscenely as it struggled to hit the Angel before the field shattered around it. The roiling ball of energy struck the core of the Angel and sliced through and converted the entire Angel to energy within a millisecond before arcing off into the sky, the energy it had gained from Ramiel allowing it more propellant and destructive force. Stopping when it had reached a hundred kilometres into the sky, it detonated in an explosion that put an N2 mine to shame. Night became day as it detonated and even heat radiated down from the explosion.

On it's part, the Evangelion didn't even notice. A second after the "Boom Blast" had been released, it had rocketed over to Unit 00 and had ripped it's Entry Plug protector off. The Plug exited by itself and vented the forty degree LCL. Gently laying it on the ground, the Evangelion ejected it's own plug before deactivating, wanting to keep it's core secret between itself and it's pilot.

Swinging down from the Evangelion's armour plates, Shinji hit the ground with a thump and rolled to absorb the impact. Sprinting up to the plug and gripping the handles, Shinji screamed as the superheated steel seared his Plug Suit and melted it to his hands. Forcing the emergency release to turn, the "door" popped open and Shinji ducked his head inside to check on Rei.

Rei was lying in her Entry Plug and on the verge of consciousness. That strike had started to melt the walls of the Entry Plug before the Evangelion had responded on it's own and had leapt to the side. The movement caused it to be flung into the mountain with the kinetic energy already built. Looking up at Shinji through bleary eyes, she felt every muscle in her body aching. "Whaddaya want?" she asked Shinji with slurred speech.

Grinning at Rei's attitude, he smiled. "Many things. Right now...I want you to smile" Shinji answered honestly. The water felt hot even through his Plug Suit. _How the hell did she survive being in these temperatures?_ he questioned himself. Shrugging, he was shocked to see a small smile blossom onto Rei's face. "That's...that's good, Rei. Sleep now. The rescue team will be here soon."

The moment she slipped into sleep, Shinji acted. Crawling in, he removed her gingerly from the Plug and slowly walked over to his own Evangelion. Rubbing it's foot in thanks, he leant against it and cradled Rei. _It'd be very bad if our other pilot was injured_ he thought. _God...I've even started lying to myself_ he grumbled and eased a tendril of hair away from Rei's face.

ASASASASASASASAS

Ritsuko felt herself smiling at the sight of Shinji cradling Rei. _Bloody doll...but they look sweet together_ she thought to herself. Despite being covered from head to toe in drying LCL and covered in synthetic suits, they looked...right together.

Misato was almost outright laughing at the scene. _Oh man...they so have it bad for each other! _she mentally yelled to herself and smiled warmly as Shinji eased the hair away from Rei's face. The moment where the Angel had unleashed the super-charged beam upon Rei, Misato had felt her heart leap into her throat and beat there rapidly. Seeing it flung into a mountain range had only made the stuck heart beat faster.

When Unit 01 had started evading the beam, she had found herself cheering as he deftly avoided the swathe of destruction. As she saw Unit 01 switch to backup power, she had almost fainted from shock but when it had reconnected, Misato felt hope blossom within her once more. As she had watched it unleash the rapidly charged Boom Blast upon the Angel, she found herself shivering with fear as it absorbed the energy from the strike. When it had rocketed into the sky and detonate over a hundred kilometres up, she had sighed with relief even as she watched a new sun bloom and die in a fraction of a second. Or that's what it had looked like.

Collapsing against a metal wall, she let the shakes run their course. Turning to leave, she nodded to Ritsuko before stopping to talk with her for a moment. "That goddamn child is going to give me grey hairs! I need a beer" she groaned as she left.

Chuckling, Ritsuko dispatched the emergency rescue teams and turned to see the three technician's gazing into the sky with shock written on their faces. _Oooooh boy. I'm gonna hear about it when they snap out of it_ she groaned even as the coffee maker finally let out it's shrill whistle which denoted the coffee had finally finished boiling. Grabbing a cup and settling down at her desk, she noticed the three technician's slowly snapping out of their funk.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji groaned in relief as he stood under the shower and let it's warmth rain down upon his exhausted muscles. By now half the shower stall had been steamed up so everything from the waist down was blurry. Turning around to rinse his hear, Shinji heard the door open then close a few seconds after. "Hello Rei" he greeted aloud. Turning around, Shinji was glad for the steam.

Nodding to Shinji, Rei lowered the toilet cover and sat down upon and it and gazed at the Third Child. Examining him for a few moments, she smiled faintly at seeing him blush. _It may have something to do with the fact you're only wearing a sheer sheet_ she thought to herself as she watched Shinji. Moments later and a traitorous voice rose up. _You're wearing a sheet despite the fact you had clothes in there_ it spoke and Rei felt herself blushing. _Oh shutup_ she growled to the voice.

Smiling at Rei, Shinji went back to rinsing his hair. "So what brings you in here whilst I'm showering, Rei? Couldn't wait thirty minutes?" he asked as he looked up and let the water cascade over his face.

"Why did you save me, Ikari? I'm replaceable" Rei asked quietly as her gaze turned to look at the ceiling.

"You may be replaceable in the long run, Rei. But tell me this. Can your current body and soul be replaced? Even if you were cloned, it would still be a different body and a changed soul" Shinji responded as he ran shampoo through his hair. Turning and smiling at Rei, Shinji turned the shower off and leaned against the cold, slick wall. "Your current body and soul isn't replaceable, Rei."

Blinking, Rei tried to process that nugget of information. Nodding to herself and assuming the position she had seen Captain Katsuragi in with her legs crossed and arms crossed under her breasts.

Shinji immediately crossed his hands in front of his crotch and felt his face enflame. _Damnit! Does she even realise what the hell she's doing?_ he whined to himself and grumbled. _God, if Misato ever saw this, I'd never live it down_. "My first piece of advice for you is this, Rei. Nobody can command you under your mask. Only you can order yourself around. And be proud of your difference. It makes you to superior to the normal people."

Nodding, Rei stood and walked out of the bathroom. Closing the door, she nodded to the grinning Misato and sat down on her bed. "Captain Katsuragi. What was the meaning behind assuming those positions? They seemed to cause Ikari a great deal of distress" Rei asked as she slithered beneath the blankets.

Misato started snickering and was bent over with the force of her rapidly escalating laughs. "Nevermind, Rei. I'll tell you when you're older" Misato stated and left, laughing. It had been two days since fight against Ramiel and both had just awakened. No way was she going to tell them about the fact they had held hands for an hour whilst sleeping. _Such priceless blackmail material. I'm so saving it for a rainy day_.

A/N: Alright! Now before you start flaming me for the "Boom Blast" as it were, it's not going to be used again and this will be explained in the following chapter. I always felt Ramiel was screwed over in the anime and I felt this gave it a death that would be remembered. Also, in regards to Rei in the bathroom...it's been well established she has no sense of modesty. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno

Chapter 7

Shinji slowly ascended the steps of Misato's apartment complex with a weary gait. The sun hung low in the sky as he finally entered the apartment and leant against the wall with an exhausted sigh. "That was a tough day" he grumbled as he walked into the living room and collapsed into the couch. "Hey Shinji! Ritsuko's coming over later!" Misato called. Muttering a few obsceneties towards Misato, Shinji closed his eyes and recalled the day.

_Flashback_

_Shinji yawned and stretched as he walked out of his room and picked up the ringing phone. Misato was already out at NERV doing the bane of all military officials; paperwork. "Hello?" he spoke into the reciever._

_"Pilot Ikari. I wish to have my first lesson on piloting the Evangelion as you do it. Would today be acceptable?" Rei's voice asked through the reciever with the barest lilt of nervousness._

_"Uhhh...sure, Rei. Can we do it outside though? Can we meet at the park nearest your place?" Shinji asked as he massaged his stiff neck. _

_"That is acceptable, Pilot Ikari. I will meet you there in an hour" she stated before hanging up._

_Looking at the time and nodding, Shinji quickly poured himself a glass of water and guzzled it before jogging to the shower. Nodding to Pen-Pen as the penguin exited the shower and entered his own fridge, Shinji shook his head in bemusement before hurrying into the shower. Quickly washing and finishing up in the shower before exiting the commode, Shinji dashed to his room and got dressed at a rapid clip. "Alright...this is going to be an interesting day" he thought aloud. Grabbing his key and wallet before exiting the apartment, Shinji smiled to himself._

_======== Scene Shift: Tokyo-3 ========_

_Shinji smiled as he sat on the park bench. Through the park was a massive trench carved by Ramiel's beam weapon. It neatly bisected the park and left one side in prefect bloom and the other side charred from the heat of the weapon. Sitting on the charred side on purpose, Shinji frowned as he spotted Rei slowly walking towards him clad in only her school uniform. _

_Rei nodded imperceptibly to Shinji as she walked closer. She had heard from the school's gossip network that a meeting like this was often called a date. Whilst not putting any stock in such an occurence, she couldn't help but feel a tingling in her abdomen. Frowning as she noticed that Shinji was sitting on the charred and blackened side of the park, she found it oddly befitting him. Sitting down next to him, she nodded. "Shall we talk about the Evangelion then?"_

_"Not yet, Rei. I planned to discuss it as we walked. And I figured you could use some new clothes before we started walking and discussing. I'd rather you be in more comfortable clothes while I talk" Shinji stated before rising. Seeing her glare at him, Shinji shrugged. "Rei. Consider this the first step in building yourself. Exercising independent thought and action is that makes you unique and thus, not replaceable" Shinji soothed, hoping she'd buy the load he was shovelling._

_Frowning at Shinji, Rei slowly stood. "Fine. We shall do as you suggest, Pilot Ikari. But you will talk with me about the Evangelion as we walk there as well. It is a fair trade, is it not?" she inquired with an eyebrow arched as if in wry amusement. Proceeding at an even pace towards Tokyo-3's main mall, she heard Shinji jog up behind her and for once in her life, she felt like cheering. For once she was leading the way and having others follow her. It felt...good._

_Shaking his head, Shinji followed Rei towards the mall. He caught girls from their class staring at the two of them in abject amazement and envy as they walked through the streets and toward the mall. Being a weekend, the entire city was out in force to enjoy the latest victory over the Angel's. Whilst his identity as a pilot wasn't known to the majority of the populace he could swear he heard cheers following him. "Alright Rei. I guess I'll teach you what I know about the Evangelion"_

_"First of all, the Evangelion is fully self-aware. And sentient. Frighteningly so but they have to be to manage to convert electricity into an AT Field without the need for an S2 Organ" Shinji began as he moved a bit closer to Rei so others wouldn't hear what they were saying. "The Evangelion has a mind of it's own. From what my Evangelion has told me, the reason your Evangelion doesn't accept you is because you are made of Lilith and your Evangelion is made of Adam. And Adam does not seek completion with Lilith"_

_Rei blinked in astonishment. Shinji was spouting off classified military information like it was nothing._

_"I don't mean as if you actually had Lilith's physical flesh. But since we are the children of Adam and Lilith theoretically then each gender takes the physical form in a sense, of their progenitor. So I take the form of Adam and you take the form of Lilith. And since my Evangelion is comprised of Lilith's flesh and I am of Adam, it seeks completion with me" Shinji stated as he stretched and popped his spine._

_Blinking at this, Rei nodded to show she was following. "That makes sense" Rei stated as they walked into the mall. Hearing the silence from Shinji, she turned to find him grinning wickedly at her as if he had a grand scheme. _

_"Hey Rei. I'll give you one hundred thousand yen for you to spend here. I'll be waiting in the food court. When you come to see me in...two hours, I expect you to have at least two new sets of clothes" Shinji stated. Handing over the thick wad of cash to Rei, Shinji grinned and vanished into the crowd. He knew it was cruel to abandon Rei to the tender mercies of the store-owners but he considered this vengeance for the trick at school which forced him to reveal his identity. _

_Rei felt like swearing as Shinji vanished into the crowd's. Pocketing the yen and proceeding along the edge of the mall, she looked in shops only half-heartedly. Still cursing Shinji in her mind, she was also thinking on what he said about the Evangelion. "Perhaps since I literally have the flesh of Lilith then that is why it rejects me more?" she mused under her breath as her feet carried her along. _

_Looking in one of the shops as she passed, Rei blinked as she saw a dress. It seemed to call to her. A dark blue colour bordering on midnight, it had a pattern of white and pink flowers flowing from the right shoulder down to the left hip with random other flowers scattered all over the rest of it which seemed to make the blue that much darker and the flowers that much brighter. Grinning to herself, she entered the store._

_Shinji smiled as he flipped through the thick novel he was reading. One of the Pre-Second Impact Novels, it was the second in a trilogy. Called The Neutronium Alchemist, Shinji found it an enjoyable read. Checking his watch, he noticed it had been more or less two hours since he had left Rei. Looking up, he blinked as he saw her emerge from the crowd's with several bags on her arms and still in her school uniform._

_Rei felt like grinning at Shinji but contented herself with a nod as she entered the food court. Laden with close to six bags, she sat down opposite him and stared at him unblinkingly. "Thankyou, Ikari. I was not aware I was in need of new clothes. And underwear" she said with the last part added as an afterthought. _

_Coughing painfully at Rei's lack of modesty, Shinji shook his head and chuckled. "I assume you want to hear more about the Evangelion? Tell you what...you go buy yourself some lunch and I'll tell you" he stated. He knew he was essentially bribing Rei but he felt no guilt for it. After all, it was probably one of the few means available to him to get Rei out and about._

_Glaring at Shinji, Rei stood and nodded stiffly. Walking away and perusing the contents of each store, she finally settled upon some vegetarian ramen with a bowl of broth. Slowly walking back towards the table where Shinji resided and deftly avoiding the bustling people, Rei sat down at the table and stared at Shinji as she began to consume the food. "Speak" she demanded._

_Coughing to hide his amusement at Rei's forcefulness, Shinji nodded. "The thing you have to understand about the Evangelion is it doesn't take well to being controlled. You have to merge your mind with it. Instead of just dominating it next time, just sync and listen with your mind. It may take some time to come to good terms with it but I have no doubt you'll manage" Shinji stated as he stared at Rei unflinchingly._

_Nodding at Shinji's advice as she slowly ate, Rei frowned. "But would not me being of Lilith and the Evangelion being of Adam undermine the attempt?" she inquired with a brow arched in curiosity._

_"That depends. If you can make contact with it and forge even a working relationship with it then you should have no problems. It helps if you strike a deal. For instance...like you'll give your Evangelion something it can't get except by you" Shinji advised as he slipped the book back into his backpack and withdrew a magazine. Flipping through the glossed pages and snorting softly, he nodded at Rei. "Aside from that...it's all you, Rei. You have to learn for yourself."_

_Nodding at Shinji and slowly rising, she graced Shinji with a tiny smile before bowing slightly. "Thankyou Pilot Ikari for aiding me in this endeavour. I shall strive to implement your ideas." Rei slowly walked out of the mall with the bags held tight in her hands. _

_End Flashback_

Massaging his forehead as he recalled the events of the day, Shinji stood and slowly walked into the kitchen where Misato was currently seated. "What time is she due?" he inquired as he ran himself a glass of water. Waiting for the slightly murky water to clear the tap before putting his glass under the flow, he turned and raised an eyebrow at Misato curiously.

"In about two hours, Shinji. So get cleaned up before she get's here" Misato ordered with a playful grin as she flipped through her own novel.

Catching the title of the novel as she flipped a page, Shinji coughed violently on the water he was drinking. "You're reading THAT tripe?!" Shinji demanded. It was a romance novel and from what he had heard at school, one of the seedier ones. Shaking his head, he wagged his finger at Misato. "For shame, Captain Katsuragi! You're supposed to set an example for me!" he exclaimed.

Snorting with laughter, Misato shook her head. "You're lecturing me? That's rich. You're more warped than I am" she responded even as she kept her gaze focused on the book.

Snickering as he walked to his room to retrieve his drying towel, he was stopped short by Misato's next comment.

"And I found this in YOUR room, Shinji. Hidden under the mattress."

Glaring at Misato with cheeks aflame, Shinji stuck his tongue out. "You tell anyone that I was reading that and I'll tell Ritsuko about what I hear you doing when you think I'm asleep" he rebutted.

Walking into the shower with a smug grin, he wasn't prepared to feel Misato smack the back of his head in reprimand.

"And if you tell Ritsuko about that, I'll be forced to tell the entire NERV staff that you were holding hands with Rei whilst you slept."

Freezing, Shinji turned and sighed at Misato who was leaning against the door to the kitchen with a smug grin on her face. "Truce?" he asked with a wince.

"Fine, truce. Now go shower. You smell ripe" she said before returning to the kitchen and her book.

Walking into the bathroom and quickly stripping, Shinji leaned his head against the cool porcelain wall. "Please Misato. Don't push me. I don't want to push back" he whispered before getting into the shower.

Leaning back against the slick tiles of the shower and gazing up at the fan in the room, Shinji smiled fractionally. _She'll be a good Evangelion pilot, if I can just break her of Gendo's brainwashing_ he mused before scrubbing up.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji frowned as Misato leapt up to answer the door. _Like a teenager on a sugar high_. Snorting to himself in amusement and nodding formally to Ritsuko, he waved his hand magnanimously. "Good evening, Doctor Akagi. I would like to present to you the latest advancements in chemical weapons" he stated as he smirked at Misato. Seeing her glare angrily at him, Shinji sat and snickered.

"I know what you mean, Shinji. I used Misato's cooking to strip paint off my walls" Ritsuko chimed in as she sat down to Shinji's left and opposite Misato's seat.

Huffing, Misato walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beer's from the fridge. Tossing one through the kitchen and at Ritsuko, she smiled as she heard it hit Ritsuko's palm. Walking back in and sitting at her table, she frowned as she noticed that Shinji was eating something different to what she had prepared. "Shinji...where did you get that?" Misato inquired dangerously.

"Oh, this? I cooked it whilst you were having a shower and kept it heated inside the oven" he answered as he began to eat. With beef ramen and thinly sliced pork with vegetables, it seemed to mock Misato's own cooking. Whilst slightly burnt from being in the oven, it still looked more appetising. "Sorry I didn't make any for you Ritsuko. I only had enough for one."

Ritsuko nodded mournfully and snagged her own container of instant ramen before Misato could slather it in thick, chunky curry. Shuddering at the sight of the steaming, bubbling concoction that Misato was consuming at a rapid pace, she turned to Shinji. "So how did your first lesson go with Ayanami today, Shinji?" she inquired as her meal was slowly devoured.

Misato's head snapped up and she stared at Shinji with a slowly growing smile. "Oooh, did our little Shinji have a date with Rei?" she cooed.

Frowning at Misato's juvenile behaviour before turning to Ritsuko, Shinji shrugged. "I don't know to be honest. I gave her my thoughts and advised her but beyond that...it's up to her." Turning to Misato with a wicked grin, Shinji struck back. "And so what if it was a date? I know you're past your prime so trying to cash in on my success?" he asked with an eyebrow quirked.

Glaring at Shinji from over the top of her rapidly emptying beer can, Misato slowly lowered it. "You did not just say I'm past my prime! See these?!" she shouted as she lifted her top and gave Shinji an eyeful.

Glaring at Ritsuko, Shinji slapped ten thousand yen into her waiting hand. "Damnit. That's how much you've won from me?" he complained as he watched Ritsuko pocket the yen with a gleeful grin.

"I think that makes...one hundred thousand so far, Shinji. Want to make another bet?" Ritsuko asked with a wicked grin. Laughing out loud at Misato's gobsmacked expression, Ritsuko decided to explain. "I bet Shinji ten thousand yen that he could get you to flash him if he mocked your dry run of dating. He accepted the bet and said you were too intelligent to fall for it."

Pouting at their byplay, Misato helped herself to more of the instant ramen and the curry.

"Say Misato...why is your apartment so clean?" Ritsuko inquired as she gazed around at the nigh-spotless apartment.

Giving Shinji the evil eye as she swallowed the mouthful of ramen and curry, Misato responded. "It's because Shinji threatened to use my beer as Molotov cocktails" she complained.

Snickering at the admission, Ritsuko nodded. "That would do it. Good work Shinji. We've been trying to figure out how to get Misato to clean her apartment for months now" Ritsuko stated as she leaned back and rubbed her stomach which seemed to gurgle in disapproval at the instant ramen.

"You're all against me!" Misato cried out and dissolved into a fit of fake tears even as she was laughing at the situation. Standing to go retrieve another few beers for herself and Ritsuko.

"Oh, Shinji. Did you know the Jet Alone project is having it's first public test this week? In a few days actually" Ritsuko stated as she frowned at Misato. "Your guardian was supposed to inform you but apparently she has been...lax."

Laughing to wave off the responsibility, Misato smiled charmingly at Shinji. "I knew Ritsuko would tell you so I didn't feel I had to" she stated as she leaned back against a chair whilst sitting on a cushion.

"Oh, Shinji. I forgot to give Rei her new ID Card. Could you deliver it to her tomorrow before her sync test tomorrow? We're going to do it inside the Evangelion to see if your advice works" Ritsuko asked as she passed the ID Card to Shinji.

Staring at the picture of Rei, Shinji felt as if her eyes were boring into his own and filling him with a sense of emptiness and of despair.

"Earth to Shinji" Misato called as she snapped her fingers right in-front of Shinji's face.

Shocked by the sudden noise and closeness of the fingers, Shinji lost his balance and tumbled backwards onto his rear. Glaring up at the laughing face of Misato, he slowly stood and winced. "That wasn't funny Misato!" the Third Child exclaimed.

"Actually, yes it was. It was utterly hilarious" Ritsuko deadpanned before snickering.

"What's the matter Shinji? Was she so beautiful you couldn't look away?" Misato teased.

"Prettier than you in any case. When you work with old hags you learn to appreciate something new and unspoiled" he shot back before dashing from the room as Misato's and Ritsuko's faces turned ugly.

Ritsuko herself incredibly annoyed at Shinji's blunt statement. _Great! He thinks the partial clone of his mother is beautiful. I had better tell Gendo about this_ she growled to herself. Whilst she liked the strange, destructive pilot and theoretical sociopath, her feelings about Rei and Gendo ran deeper.

Shinji chuckled to himself as he flopped into his bed and allowed his aching muscles to relax. Letting the mask of arrogance fade, his face was filled with sadness and tiredness. _Damnit. Keeping the masks up is getting more and more draining_ he thought despondently as he gazed up at the moon. Closing his eyes, Shinji felt a tear creep out of his eye and trickle down his cheek.

ASASASASASASASAS

Ritsuko smiled in simple happiness as she watched Jet Alone defy the commands of it's masters and go rogue. The week had gone from good to great within the span of only a few days. Gendo had agreed to a week-long siesta in Okinawa under the proviso she make sure that Jet Alone went rogue and detonated.

Misato frowned at Ritsuko's smile and jogged to the women's locker room. Slipping her phone out along the way and dialling the number for NERV, she slipped into the locker room. "First Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga. Get Evangelion Unit 01 ready for transit to the ruins of Old Tokyo. Pilot Ikari should be there" she ordered briskly as she changed. Making sure her own pistol was ready to be drawn from it's holster, she nodded. "Time to do this."

Shinji grumbled as he was airlifted towards Old Tokyo. Cracking his neck in the LCL and frowning at the communication window with Doctor Akagi's image, Shinji swore. "Why the fuck did the UN AND Geneva forbid NERV from utilising the 'Boom Blast' in any event?" he demanded before bashing his head against the Entry Plug's wall. "Damnit Misato! You contaminated me with your crappy naming!"

"It's because the nature of the attack is near-perfect Mass-Energy Conversion. If it was ever pushed to perfect Mass-Energy Conversion then the entire earth could be vaporised. Whilst this may not bother you...it bothered the entire UN Delegation" Ritsuko responded waspishly.

"Knock it off you two! Shinji, make sure to disable it and dispose of it's nuclear reactor with any means available, even if it just means letting it detonate. And no Shinji, you can't destroy it" she responded to Shinji's look of hopeful anticipation. "Alright Shinji, you're being dropped in ten seconds. Get ready" Misato ordered.

Nodding, Shinji slowly immersed himself in the Evangelion and nodded. "Alright. Ready" he reported as he felt the weight of the Evangelion slowly settle around him.

_Let's keep the S2 Organ deactivated for now. If we need to, we can activate it to recharge our batteries and claim berserker mode._

_Understood, Shinji. And these latest memories of Rei are quite interesting..._

_Hush you. She's just a friend._

_Strange, I didn't peg you for denial._

_Let's just do this._

Unit 01 opened it's jaw with a roar as it screamed down from the sky at close to Mach One. Spreading it's AT Field to a glider shape, Unit 01 shot down with sonic booms echoing out behind it. Slamming into the ground with a horrific smash and sliding along due to the speed of it's ground contact, it slowly raised it's head to gaze at the distant figure of Jet Alone.

Sprinting as fast as possible towards Jet Alone and slowly covering the distance, Unit 01 grinned savagely as the metallic golem slowly came into better focus. Reaching up to withdraw its Progressive Knife, Unit 01 snarled as it found the holster empty. Drawing the AT Field in close so as to deflect any incoming attacks from Jet Alone and starting up a diagonal evasion pattern, the Evangelion's eyes glowed.

Darting through the wave of missiles launched by the robot and drawing closer, Unit 01 was brought up short by a massive green shield expanding to block it. Snarling at the unexpected complication and darting closer so it forced it's body against the AT Field, Unit 01 focused it's AT Field around it's hand and punched the AT Field. Forcing more of it's battery power into the AT Field generation and expanding it slowly against the nuclear powered field the Evangelion didn't anticipate receiving a massive blast of strange rounds.

The oxidized magnesium cores melted through the armour for at least a metre before being snuffed out. As smoke from the burst flesh and the molten slag from it's armour oozed out of the wounds, Unit 01 howled in pain. Receiving ten direct missiles strikes to it's face, Unit 01 was blasted off it's feet and onto it's posterior. Snarling in rage at the impudent mechanised construct and slowly raising itself back up, Unit 01 threw caution to the wind.

Activating it's S2 Organ to bolster it's AT Field, Unit 01 slammed against the energy barrier again and forced all the power into it's AT Field. Tearing through Jet Alone's own field in moments and lunging closer the Evangelion crushed the reloading missile pods in it's hands. More sabot rounds were launched toward Unit 01 but were easily deflected away by the hexagonal barrier.

Kicking forward with it's foot, Unit 01 snapped the knee joints of Jet Alone and forced it to the ground. Refocusing the AT Field around it's hands and ripping into the metallic hide of the golem, the Evangelion plunged it's hand inward and ripped the nuclear reactor out. Roughly half the size of Unit 01's torso and emitting copious amounts of radiation directly into the injured Evangelion, it weighed a fair bit.

Tossing it up and catching it with it's field, Unit 01 shifted it's AT Field to fully three dimensional for less than five seconds. With the S2 Organ whining as it's power generating abilities were taxed beyond it's ability so supply, Unit 01 slowly pulled the AT Field with the reactor attached. Now looking similar to a funnel, Unit 01 allowed the field to snap forward as it broke the connection between field and reactor.

Punched forward at over Mach 3 and parting the clouds with the sonic boom created, the core was thrown into Geo-Synchronous Orbit before it detonated in a fiery Armageddon. Slumping forward as it's core shut down and batteries fully expended, it seemed to be praying before the altar that was Jet Alone.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji was gasping for breath inside the deactivated Entry Plug. The emergency power kicked in and two communication windows opened. One held Misato and the other held Ritsuko. "Damnit...Ritsuko, I want those awesome rounds for our rifles! They hurt like you wouldn't fucking believe" he groaned out, rubbing his chest as the linked pain made his chest feel as if it was on fire.

"Understood, Pilot Ikari. I will requisition all the rounds that the Jet Alone project has stockpiled. From our instruments they seem to oxidize elemental magnesium. How did you do that AT Field manipulation by the way? There is no way for an AT Field to become three dimensional. It can only exist within two dimensions.

Thinking quickly before smiling at Ritsuko, Shinji shrugged with an apologetic expression on his face. "I don't know, Doctor Akagi. As you can see from the recordings, I couldn't hold it for long. I think it was just the Evangelion reacting to stress, similar to berserker" Shinji stated with his head bowed in fake repentance.

"That sounds about right Shinji. Thanks for the information" Ritsuko stated before closing her window and staring at her terminal pensively. Shaking her head to clear the suspicions that Shinji was lying, Ritsuko smirked. "Now for my weekend alone with Gendo."

Back in the entry plug, Shinji smiled at Misato. "You were lying to Ritsuko, Shinji. Why?" she demanded and Shinji was temporarily struck dumb before chuckling. He had been lulled into a false sense of security due to his exposure to Misato and had missed the sharp mind which lurked behind the brown eyes. "I can't tell you yet, Misato. I will tell you in time though. I promise" Shinji swore and relaxed at Misato's accepting face. "Very well, Shinji. Rescue teams are en-route now."

Nodding at Misato and closing down the communication windows as he let his mind drift, he sought out the Evangelion.

_You okay? Those Mag-Rounds must have hurt horrifically._

_I'll be fine. It'll take me some time to regenerate the flesh since I almost burned the S2 Organ out with that idea. It worked though._

_Indeed. I have no clue where I got the idea for a three dimensional AT Field but it worked. Is it possible to generate more than one core?_

_That's completely insane. But the radiation I recieved from the reactor should allow me to target some growth to prepare for S2 Organ generation. It'll be difficult. I won't be able to hide the cores if we have another created._

_We'll deal with that when that comes up, Unit 01. You should deactivate now so you can conserve energy for regeneration._

With that, Unit 01 deactivated and Shinji was left in the midnight blackness of the Entry Plug. Hitting the manual release for the Entry Plug, Shinji leapt out from the door of the Plug and down onto the shoulder joint. Clambering his way down and leaping to the ground, Shinji sighed and took shelter in the shadow of the Evangelion. "Well, at least we got something out of this. Sabot rounds should help" he stated and leaned against the foot of the Evangelion and closed his eyes for a nap.

A/N: Alright, this was the Jet Alone chapter! I got the idea for the rounds from the Transformers movie so I'm not entirely sure if it's accurate or not. I do know that oxidizing elemental magnesium can generate extreme temperatures so it makes sense for those kinds of rounds to be used against armoured enemies like the Angels and in this case, an Evangelion.


	8. Chapter 8

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno

Chapter 8

Shinji started laughing at the look on Misato's face as he recounted what had happened at Rei's when he had delivered the new ID Card.

"Oh, my little Shinji is all growing up!" Misato gushed and ruffled Shinji's hair in amusement. "Tell me what happened again. Oh god I think I busted a rib..." Msiato laughed as she looked at the crimson Shinji.

"Fine. I guess I'll never hear the end of it if I don't tell you again" Shinji grumbled. "What happened was..."

_Flashback_

_Shinji fished around in his pocket and secured his hand around Rei's ID Card as he looked up at the building where Rei resided. With the Jet Alone project going live in two days and with Shinji eagrely anticipating it, he had decided to do this early so he could get back to the apartment and trawl through the data that NERV had compiled. Whilst he didn't understand all of it, he did feel Mech-Envy when he saw Jet Alone's operating time without an Umbilical Cord._

_Slowly walking up the stairs and ignoring the elevator which had crumpled at the bottom of the shaft into a pancake of steel, he wrinkled his nose at the smell of decay and filth. "Damn...that's nasty" he grumbled as he walked along the corridor and stood in front of Rei's door. Pushing on the door to see if there had been a lock installed and finding there wasn't one, knocked and entered after slipping his shoes off._

_Stepping into the main living room which held Rei's bed and an unpowered fridge as a table upon which a beaker of water rested upon, Shinji groaned. The area literally stank of despair and an insular nature. Spotting a pair of glasses on the fridge which the beaker partially hid, Shinji slowly stepped closer and picked the glasses up. Examining the warped metal and cracked glass, he frowned._

_Rei blinked at Shinji as she slowly stepped out of the shower with only a towel around her shoulders to preserve the modesty of her upper half but left the bottom half completely exposed. Seeing him handle the glasses, the very item which bespoke of the Commander's care and sacrifice for her, she moved without thinking._

_Shinji turned as he heard the sound of feet slapping on the ground. Turning his head ninety degrees and seeing a naked Rei hurrying towards him, he froze whilst one thought ran through his mind. _Damn...Unit 01 is going to mock me about this.

_Rei reached forward and plucked the glasses from Shinji's hand with a scowl on her face. But she had misjudged her extended step. With feet still damp from the shower, she started to slip backwards. Reaching out a hand instinctively and grabbing Shinji's collar as she fell, she pulled Shinji down on top of her, her chest flush against his._

_Shinji gaped at Rei who was lying underneath him with the glasses held to the side in Rei's grip so he wouldn't crush the weakened metal with his weight. Blinking at Rei who only blinked back in confusion, Shinji slowly rose and took a deep breath. "You sure know how to welcome a guy" he quipped and was greeted by a frosty glare which would have made taking a dip in liquid nitrogen pleasant. _

_Rei glared at Shinji and replaced the glasses back in their case before starting to get dressed in her school uniform. "I've come to deliver your ID Card, Rei" Shinji stated as held out the replacement card to her. Giving him a slight smile which seemed a direct opposite of her earlier behaviour, he smiled back at her. Moments later he felt Rei's knee buried firmly in his groin._

_Rei watched in amusement as Shinji fell to the ground. Smiling at him vindictively, she shook her head. "I'm afraid that was the viewing fee, Ikari. And that was for touching the Commander's glasses. Thanks for the ID Card, Ikari" she stated before grabbing Shinji's hand and pulling him out of the apartment. "Have a good day, Pilot Ikari" she whispered before turning and leaving._

_It was ten minutes before Shinji could slowly stand and stagger home._

_End Flashback_

Misato had descended into peals of laughter at Shinji's flaming face and glares. "Oh Shinji...I hope to god you don't do that to Asuka! She'd defenestrate you!" Misato laughed and fell back, body still wracked with laughter.

Groaning, Shinji sipped at his water. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?" he asked as he massaged his temples. Seeing Misato shake her head as she was still laughing, Shinji grumbled before standing. "I'm heading out, Misato. I want to clear my mind before I go to bed" Shinji firmly stated before leaving the apartment and heading down the stairs.

Back in the apartment, Misato stopped laughing instantly. Sighing wearily as she herself massaged her forehead, she couldn't help but smile. "They make a cute couple. And Rei is certainly showing Shinji more than she dares show anyone...even the Commander. I just hope they can realise it" she whispered before heading to her own bed. _I just hope Shinji and Asuka get along. I invited her to live her for when she arrives in Tokyo-3._ Moments later, she palmed her face. _Oh god...there's going to be blood, screaming and explosions._

Shinji sat down on the bench in the park where he had met Rei for that shopping trip. He felt at home amidst the devastation and barren swathe of death. Rubbing his chest as he could still feel the slight burning pain from the sabot rounds Jet Alone had used, he didn't notice Rei emerge out of the darkness until he saw her sitting beside him. "Evening, Rei. What brings you out here? I thought you'd still be pissed at me about...what happened."

"Oh, I still am Ikari. Don't worry about that" Rei deadpanned as she looked at Ikari with a bored expression. It lasted all of three seconds before Rei broke down and released a soft giggle. Covering her mouth as if she had just uttered a horrific expletive, she started to move away from Shinji as she felt all the emotions smouldering and threatening to erupt.

Stunned by the peacefulness of the laugh that Rei had just let forth, he grabbed her wrist as she started to get up. "No, Rei. Please don't go. I...I liked your laugh" he finished lamely. Seeing the emotional tide about to spill over, Shinji just tugged Rei back to the bench and parted his arms. A few seconds passed before Rei lunged and wrapped her arms around Shinji's midsection.

Rei couldn't help it. The emotional tide had caught her unawares. She had been making headway in rebuilding herself whilst keeping the mask in place and had succeeded in keeping the meltdown at bay for over a week. But hearing his admission of liking her laugh, her mask had collapsed and let out the emotions she kept repressed. Sobbing into Shinji's shirt with two handfuls of the material clenched tight in her hands, she shattered.

Shinji smiled warmly down at Rei and stroked her blue tresses. "Let it out, Rei. Let it out with only me and the night to bear witness" Shinji soothed as he rubbed her heaving back. Inwardly, Shinji was jumping for joy. She was finally expressing herself properly around others and not just wearing the mask everyone usually saw. Underneath that mask which would outlast titanium was a wounded girl.

Rei felt herself slowly emptying of all the emotions that had been slowly suffocating her. "H-how do you manage it, Shinji? How do you not break like I do?" she asked with a hiccough as she started to speak.

Stroking Rei's hair continually, Shinji let his head fall back and he gazed up at the stars. "I don't know, Rei. I honestly don't. Part of it is that I manage to release some of my emotions through the masks I always wear. Wether it be as the brave Evangelion pilot, the embarrassed school boy or the antisocial quiet guy...I always find a way to release my emotions. But that won't work for you. You're too...raw. Pure almost. The only way you'll be able to not melt down is...to not wear a mask." Shinji was speaking without thinking as he gazed up at the stars which radiated with a cold intensity.

Rei stared up at Shinji as if he had grown another head. "But...I can't. If I show my true self around anyone except you then I'll be replaced by the Commander. I love him but hate him. I'm so confused!" she wailed into Shinji's shirt as her emotions slowly started to settle down.

"I know, Rei. Trust me, I know. I can't afford to show my true self either except around you. If I dared expose myself...people would manipulate me to their own ends" Shinji whispered. Getting an idea, he smiled at Rei. "Why don't you take up painting again? Even if you don't make anything beautiful...just paint what you feel" he advised as he watched Rei slowly straighten up and dry her eyes.

Rei leant back against the bench and panted. Exhausted from the sudden burst of emotions and feeling drained, she smiled wanly at Shinji. "You make it sound so easy, Shinji. I'll try it though. These meltdowns make me a liability to NERV...and you." Having whispered that last part almost inaudibly, she started to move to the apartment and staggered, then collapsed.

"This will be the second time I've carried you bridal style" Shinji remarked as he scooped Rei up. With one hand under her knees and the other supporting her back, they almost looked like a pair of newlyweds. Carrying Rei towards the apartment building and up the stairs, Shinji was unprepared to see a shadow slip into Rei's room. Unbidden, rage rose up in him like a serpent, hissing and demanding he strike. Slowly settling the drowsy Rei down on the floor and slowly creeping up, he could hear heavy breathing coming from within.

"Damnit, wheressat little bitch?" a slurred voice asked before belching. Even from his distance, Shinji could smell the alcohol on the breath. Slowly stepping into the doorway of the room and growling at the intruder, Shinji saw the hobo turn around and withdraw a knife from it's waistband. "Whaddaya want?" the hobo asked as it slowly advanced on Shinji, waving the blade erratically.

Shinji moved fast. Running forward, he ploughed into the hobo and drove the drunk backwards. Slamming into the bedroom with a guttural scream of rage, Shinji reared back to strike. The hobo struck quicker and drove the blade into Shinji's thigh and twisted it. But Shinji was beyond caring. Bringing his fist down with all his strength upon the man's unprotected throat, the blow crushed the man's trachea and vocal cords in a single violent action.

Seeing the hobo gasping for breath, Shinji stepped back and moved behind the hobo. Propping him up so the hobo could gaze into the dark sky, Shinji placed a hand on each side of the hobo's skull and twisted violently. A sick snap echoed through the apartment and the hobo dropped to the floor, lifeless. Staggering to the door as the primal rage slowly cleared, Shinji gasped and collapsed. "Rei...call NERV" he choked out before blacking out, pants sticky with blood.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji's eyes slowly fluttered open and he gazed at the depressingly familiar ceiling. "I'm so blowing that ceiling up" he muttered with a lip curled in a half-snarl. Turning to see Misato and Rei leaning against each other as they slept, Shinji smiled as he saw the two most important females in his life sitting together. Reaching down, Shinji found a wound in his thigh having been stitched over.

As the memories came racing back, Shinji sighed and massaged his forehead.

At the sound of the sigh, Misato's eyes blinked open and stared confusedly at Shinji before her entire demeanour shifted and she catapulted into Shinji and hugged him for all he was worth. Squeezing him as tight as she was able, Misato cried into Shinji's hospital gown.

"What is it with attractive girls and their crying on me?" Shinji queried as he smiled down at Misato.

"Shinji...are you okay? Are you coping with what happened?" Misato asked with wide eyes, hoping he wasn't tearing himself up with guilt. She knew how bad it could be when you first killed someone.

"I'm fine, Misato. I really am. I don't feel guilty at all. I've slain Angels in the most brutal manner imaginable. I've probably crushed people when I'm in my Evangelion. I did what was right in there. If I hadn't killed him then he would have kept trying" Shinji explained as he shrugged.

Misato stared in disbelief at Shinji before nodding. "I must admit, you definitely are strange. But you have a fair point, Shinji. I don't approve of what you did, not by a long shot" Misato stated as she eyed Shinji.

Shinji shrugged. "I won't mourn him, Misato. He dug his grave. I just gave him a helping hand into it" Shinji stated just as Rei yawned and stretched.

Quickly noticing Captain Katsuragi was sitting next to her, Rei nodded formally at Shinji. "Good to see you are okay, Pilot Ikari. You and the Captain are due to leave so you may accompany Unit 02 to Japan shortly" Rei informed Shinji before standing and walking out. Giving Shinji a tiny smile as she slowly exited the room, Rei allowed the shakes to run their course. She had been absolutely terrified when she had seen Shinji stagger our, bleeding profusely.

Back in Shinji's room, he gazed around. "Misato, can we get this room decorated as MY room? I imagine I use this room more than anyone else" Shinji asked wryly.

Misato started laughing as emotions cascaded through her and ran their course. Smiling at Shinji, Misato snickered and lightly punched Shinji's arm. "I'll see what I can do, Shinji."

"Oh! Can Rei accompany us to retrieve Unit 02? It would be beneficial to have all the pilot's on hand there. It is a tactically obvious target" Shinji asked with a little bit of a smile.

"You don't need to make up reasons. I know you want to go out with her" Misato teased, only to be greeted by Shinji lowering his head and blushing. "I do, Misato. I'm just afraid. I don't want to hurt her" he whispered before turning over and closing his eyes, still emotionally exhausted.

Misato was struck senseless as she slowly rose and exited the room. She had just glimpsed the true Shinji who lay beneath the masks and received a true, honest answer from him. Walking like a zombie through the halls and slumping in her chair, she groaned and reached into her secret stash. Sculling a beer, she fell asleep on the desk.

ASASASASASASASAS

Misato smiled at Rei and Shinji across from her as the helicopter tore across the sky. They had left an hour earlier and were rapidly approaching the fleet. It had been difficult getting permission for Rei to attend. She had been forced to bring out the heavy guns with Gendo, one of them being the possibility of Evangelion Unit 02 being lost if both Shinji and Asuka had become incapacitated. She had promised to pull a double shift at NERV if he had allowed Rei to come and he had acquiesced.

"We're approaching the Aircraft Carrier, 'Over the Rainbow' now you two. Now Shinji...please behave" Misato semi-pleaded as she gazed at Shinji who was grinning at the fleet. "We really can't afford for you to blow any ships up" she explained.

"Oh ye of little faith, Misato. I don't even have my Evangelion so how would I?" he inquired as his gaze found the tarp-covered Evangelion.

Misato merely gave Shinji a suspicious look.

"Pilot Ikari, I believe she expects you to find some explosives or make some and detonate them in a specific point so as to cause the most damage" Rei explained in little more than a whisper. She herself was afraid of Shinji blowing something up but more for the fact he didn't have his Evangelion with him to protect him from the ramifications.

Shinji grinned at Rei and nodded. "Fine, Misato. I promise I won't create any physical explosions on any scale" he promised with a pout as the chopper was making it's final approach. As the sound of the rotor blades increased due to the echo's, Shinji smiled at Rei as the chopper landed. "I didn't say anything about emotional explosions though" he whispered.

Rei smiled faintly back at Shinji and she nodded. She had been briefed on the Second Child a fair bit and as such knew her history and psychological reports.

Slowly stepping out of the chopper and looking around, Misato nodded as Rei and Shinji followed her. Whilst Shinji had opted for wearing a pair of black shorts and a white shirt, Rei had inexplicably opted for a dress she had bought with Shinji's money. Struggling to hold it down whilst the helicopter rotor blades churned up a storm of wind, she felt like grinning when she noticed Shinji staring at her with his eyes bugging out.

Shinji was gawking at Rei and couldn't stop. The light blue dress she was wearing was form-fitting and fell down to her knees. Whilst no skin was actively revealed by the dress, the dress itself seemed to hint at what lay beneath with it's nature. With her newly-lustrous hair and pale skin, she seemed to literally glow in the sunlight. Picking his jaw up off the floor and smiling at Rei, he gestured for them to walk towards a grinning Misato. "Not a word" he hissed at the superior officer. Misato just grinned.

Rei glanced up and saw a figure walking towards them. Red hair billowed out and a pale yellow sundress adorned her as she walked towards them with a steady, confident gait. Moments later and a gust of wind blew towards the figure and flipped her dress up.

Shinji snickered as he caught sight of Asuka's underwear. Having already seen a picture of her in the profile he had been given to read over, he easily identified the red-head who was blushing and glaring at him with all the hate of a Cerberus.

Asuka growled as she glared at Shinji with all the indignation and hatred she possessed. Stomping toward him and growling, she brought her hand back and brought it flying down to land on Shinji's cheek with a loud crack. Victory rushed through her and she smirked at Shinji who had a large pink handprint on his face. "That's the viewing price" she proclaimed and didn't see Misato palm her face and groan.

Shinji blinked as the stinging raced through him. Turning to Rei and grinning at her before turning back to Asuka, Shinji brought his hand up as hard and fast as he was able to and backhanded Asuka across the face which sent her sprawling to the deck. Squatting down to look at her and shaking his head as she glared with venom at Shinji, he spoke. "You struck me. So it was only right I struck you back. Otherwise I would have been sexist" he stated before standing and moving back to stand with the stunned Misato and blank-faced Rei.

"Well then...shall we proceed to the bridge?" Misato asked with a fake sounding laugh and a smile plastered across her features. Extending a hand to Asuka to help her up, she was ignored as Asuka clambered to her feet and started to lead the way to the bridge and ignoring Shinji.

Grinding her teeth together to the point of cracking them, she could hear Misato yelling at Shinji and she sneered at the thought of the Third Child. _Ignorant child! Probably a crappy pilot and resorts to physical violence to enforce his superiority_ she snarled to herself as she stormed past Kaji without even realising it.

Ryoji Kaji raised an eyebrow as Asuka stormed past, face a burning red and completely ignoring everything but what was in front of her. Following her curiously as every time she had seen him she had glomped him, Kaji was disturbed to feel his own curiosity bubbling up as to what caused the Second Child to develop tunnel vision. _Why am I getting the feeling it has something to do with Misato's party_ he mused before a grin lit up his face at the thought of his voluptuous once-partner.

Misato felt like throwing Shinji over the railing of the Aircraft Carrier. He had struck Asuka only a few seconds after she had struck him. Despite what she personally believed, she had thought that Shinji possessed at least a warped sense of chivalry. He merely used the argument that it would have been sexist to not strike back. Viewing Asuka as a somewhat surrogate daughter due to spending time training her in Germany, she was extremely pissed at Shinji.

Hiding her anger beneath a mask of professional indifference and walking towards the bridge, she left Rei and Shinji to catch up. Equally angry at Rei for not stopping Shinji, she felt sorry for Asuka. Whilst Misato had just received a verbal bashing, Asuka had received a physical one which would have shaken her confidence badly.

Rei merely shook her head at Shinji's grin. "Did you really have to strike her, Ikari? It will not go well for you in the future" Rei warned as they made their way towards the bridge unerringly. "Whilst I may agree with your actions, I must question wether they were the right actions."

Shinji smiled at Rei and shook his head. "If I had just allowed her to slap me without responding back then she would have viewed me as spineless. By striking her back I have let her know I am not someone who will take what she dishes out." Shinji explained as they drew closer to the bridge where they could hear Misato arguing. "I realise it may not go well for me in the future. But should she try to attack me in her Evangelion or in person...it will not end well for her" he finished quietly and with steel in his voice.

Sighing, Rei nodded as they entered the bridge to find Misato and the Admiral nearly at each other's throats. Shaking her head in disappointment, she turned to look at Asuka who was scowling at Shinji with a livid bruise forming on her cheek and clinging to Kaji who was also looking at Shinji but with curiosity. _He always incites the strangest, most destructive incidents. It's like everyone is elemental magnesium and he's the oxidization reaction_ she mused.

ASASASASASASASAS

Misato was still growling at Kaji. It seemed fate was conspiring against her to present to her the most annoying males in existence. First Shinji and now her old flame from college. Kaji however was grinning at Shinji and Shinji was grinning back as if they were each a loon.

"So, is Misato still wild in bed?" Kaji asked aloud. Watching Misato purple in anger, Asuka turn red from both anger and embarrassment, he was amused to note Shinji's response was a snicker.

"You have NO idea. When she thinks I'm asleep...I hear things. Healthy pair of lungs" he commented.

Misato turned slowly and hissed at Shinji. "You were supposed to be asleep!"

With Kaji howling with laughter, Shinji turned to Misato and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to play the 'You were supposed to' game with me, Misato? Do you really want to?" he asked with a challenging grin. Seeing Misato's glare intensify but not speak, Shinji nodded. "Going to introduce us to Asuka, Misato?" Shinji asked with an amused twist to his lips whilst he chuckled darkly.

"Fine. Asuka, this is Rei Ayanami the First Child and Shinji Ikari the Third Child" Misato stated before planting her face on the table to try and relax.

"You're the Third Child?!" Asuka ranted at Shinji as he calmly sipped a glass of water.

Raising an eyebrow and gazing at Rei from the corner of his eyes, Shinji swallowed the sip of water. "Is she slow? I could have sworn Misato just said I was."

"She must be. That or she's hard of hearing" Rei answered with a straight face as she sipped her own water.

Groaning, Misato started to bang her head into the table to try and drown into blissful darkness. _Smart bastard. He never breaks his promises and he promised no PHYSICAL explosions. Emotional however...damn him!_

Asuka was almost at her limit. The two fraud's were mocking her, one had struck her and Kaji was ignoring her and paying attention to the Third Child more than her! Latching onto Kaji's arm and snuggling up to him, she turned to smirk at the two children only to find them missing.

Kaji himself was surprised at how fast the two Children moved. The second Asuka's attention had shifted to him they had darted out the door in almost perfect sync. By the route they were taking they were clearly heading for the inter-ship boat. _They're going to go see Asuka's Evangelion. Should I tell her? Why not_. "Hey Asuka. They went to go see your Evangelion."

Slowly standing, Asuka turned and walked gracefully out of the galley. The moment she was free from Kaji's gaze she ran as fast as she was able to the inter-ship boat. Seeing them waiting for her in the boat and talking, this only increased her anger. Vaulting over the side and slamming into the cushioned boat on loan from her father in Germany, she glared at both Pilot's. "What the hell do you think you're doing, seeing my Evangelion without me?" she demanded, eyes blazing.

Shrugging, Shinji grinned. "I was intending to find out if your Evangelion was inferior to mine" he answered. Moments later he was shoved over the edge of the boat and into the water.

Asuka smirked as Shinji floated there. He was soaked to the bone and was frowning at her. "You look like a drowned rat!" she laughed as Shinji slowly clambered back in. Seeing the flaring anger in his eyes, she scoffed.

Rei frowned and laid a pale hand on Shinji's shoulder. She knew that if Shinji were to get too enraged then he would do to Asuka what he did to the hobo. She still had infrequent nightmares over what happened.

"Good, you restrained him. I'd probably beat him" Asuka laughed as she started the boat and directed it to the ship carrying the Evangelion.

"It was not for his benefit but for yours, Pilot Sorhyu" Rei spoke coldly as her red eyes gazed at Asuka. Averting her eyes from the flaming hair of the Valkyrie and gazing across the peaceful ocean, she smiled at the sheer calmness and size of it.

Snorting to herself at the First and Third Children, Asuka sent the boat whizzing across the cold water and for a moment felt the smallest hint of vertigo. Poised over the crushing black abyss with only death and despair below, she trembled. _Is this how mama felt?_ a voice whispered in her mind and she banished it.

Shinji smiled thankfully at Rei as they whizzed across the water toward the ship which carried the Evangelion. _A billion dollar war machine being transported on a medium that the Angel's can adapt to. Is everyone in command an idiot?_ he mused as the small craft bumped against the hull of the other ship. Clambering up the rope ladder and luxuriating at the feel of his feet on solid ground, he sighed in contentment. Seeing Rei's quizzical glance, Shinji tried to explain. "I dislike the water. I can swim but...I prefer to be on solid material, where I can move with impunity. Water restricts that motion"

Asuka snorted as she breezed past Shinji and lifted a corner of the tarp. Forcing it higher and walking under it, she smiled at the sight of her Evangelion. It was a symbol of her status, of the sacrifices she had made and of the life she had lived. All defined within one being. A being made for war.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Evangelion. "It's red" he stated plainly as he looked at it. And felt unimpressed. Whenever he gazed upon his Evangelion before or after a battle, it seemed to exude strength and power. All he felt from the leviathan before him was loneliness and weakness.

"You feel it too?" Rei whispered as she watched Asuka scramble up the Evangelion to perch on one of the many vertices. Seeing Shinji nod in answer to her question, Rei tuned out Asuka's speech and looked around.

"Is that it? A 'combat model' as you're so proud to exclaim?" Shinji asked as he sneered at the massive red golem. Seeing Asuka slowly get enraged at his lack of appreciation, he continued. "I have three Angel's to my name. If yours was so superior then why weren't you transferred to Tokyo-3 before now?" Shinji asked.

Asuka was about to reply but an explosion caught her attention. Quickly jumping down from the Evangelion and running to the railing to see what was happening, she frowned as she saw that the other two weren't with her. "An Angel..." she whispered before grinning. Finally, a chance to prove herself!

Shinji smiled as Asuka raced back inside. Whilst Asuka had ran out and ogled the Angel, he and Rei had quickly dressed in their plugsuits. Using the tarp as barrier, they had quickly slipped into the garment with an ease born of practice and had stepped back inside. Seeing Asuka's incredulous glance, Shinji snickered. "They double as wetsuits too" he informed Asuka as he relaxed against Unit 02. "Going to suit up and fight the Angel or do we have to do it?" Shinji asked with both eyebrows raised.

Snarling in anger at the two upstarts, Asuka grabbed her Plug Suit from a backpack lying near the Evangelion and a set of A-10 Neural Connectors. Stomping off to behind the Evangelion, she slowly dressed as parts of her trembled in both fear and excitement. "You better not peek!" she yelled.

Shinji frowned and looked at Rei. "Is she really so arrogant as to think I'd peak on her? She's too...flabby" he stated loud enough for Asuka to hear. And judging from the grin as Asuka screamed in rage, he had meant to say it that loud.

"I have heard this comment bandied around at school and I feel it is appropriate here, Ikari. I believe it is, 'You're gonna go to hell'. Is that right?" Rei asked with an innocent expression.

Shinji snickered and nodded. "Indeed. That is right" Shinji confirmed.

Storming out, Asuka glared distastefully. "Alright. You two into the Plug" she ordered only to be greeted by two blank stares.

"Uh...fuck no?" Shinji responded quizzically before jogging towards the tarp. Ducking under it and rapidly descending down to the boat, Shinji grinned as he heard Rei jump down behind him. Gunning the engine, Shinji fumbled for a bit before aiming the small boat towards the Over The Rainbow.

Gaghiel the Leviathan swam beneath the Lilim's strange craft. With it's AT Field propelling it through the water at just under supersonic speeds, by bulk alone it could rip through the steel that the Lilim's used. It could sense it's Father far above it and so avoided where it dwelled. Slowly...something impinged upon it's awareness. A bastardisation of Adam rose to challenge it. Gaghiel responded.

Shinji chuckled as Unit 02 barely avoided the Angel's destruction of it's boat. Clad in the same tarp which had covered it, the Evangelion looked like a vagabond. "What do you think she's gonna do? Try and fight the Angel in the water? The B-Type equipment won't work there. Her best chance is to lure it up out of the water and pierce it's core" Shinji mused as he settled the boat against the carrier. Jogging up to the Bridge, Shinji snickered at Misato who was pressed up against the window and ogling the Evangelion as it leapt from ship to ship.

Seeing Misato turn and regard each of them before her gaze turned back to the Evangelion, Rei smiled. "Thankyou for getting me out of the city" Rei whispered to Shinji as she observed the debris-strewn ocean. She felt a kinship with the ocean for it was deep and peaceful.

Turning to Rei, Shinji merely smiled and shrugged. "I figured you could use a change in scenery. And use it to get some ideas for building yourself" he whispered back.

Rei felt herself moving without control. Tilting her head, she gently kissed Shinji on the cheek just as control was returned to her. Blushing and gazing down at her shoes, she discreetly looked at Shinji who was looking at her, utterly astounded. Feeling his hand clasp hers and squeeze reassuringly, her blush faded and Rei looked up at Shinji before smiling. They hadn't even noticed Asuka throw her progressive knife and impale the Angel's core.

A/N: Alright. No doubt you're wondering about the killing of the hobo. As stated in the first couple of chapters, Shinji's method of synchronisation could open him up to mental contamination from the Evangelion. And since it went berserk during Ramiel, the primal rage infected Shinji, for lack of a better term.


	9. Chapter 9

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno

Chapter 9

Shinji chuckled as he walked into NERV. Today would be the first time all three Evangelion pilot's would be synchronising together and Shinji couldn't wait to upstage Asuka. She was loud, arrogant and disrespectful to Rei. At the thought of Rei, Shinji blushed then smiled. _Such soft lips..._ he thought as he scanned his card through the reader and took an elevator down to the Evangelion cages.

It was only yesterday that Asuka had been enrolled in the class and had stunned everyone present with her bubbly personality, lush frame and silky hair. Shinji snickered before wincing in pain as he remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_Shinji groaned as he slumped into a chair next to Rei. "Goddamn Misato. Busting my ass for my crap grades" he grumbled. Hearing a soft laugh coming from Rei, Shinji merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. She warned me that if my grades don't improve she'll ground me" he responded with a sigh and a crack of his neck._

_Rei just shook her head in wry amusement. Although it was just a tiny shake, she knew Shinji would know she did it. He just seemed to know how things progressed. "Have you tried explaining to her that you learn in a different manner?" she inquired as her gaze sought out the mysterious mountains that seemed to constantly shimmer with promise. _

_Rolling his eyes and slowly setting up his notebook computer, Shinji snorted. "Please. I've explained to her countless times about why I don't learn like others. She had me read up on where all the armory and power supplies were and then tested me. I failed. But in the Evangelion, I found them all perfectly. But lately she just doesn't seem to care all that much with it arriving."_

_Rei simply rolled her eyes as she looked at the mountains. "You know you like pissing her off, Ikari" she responded as her own computer slowly started up. Most of the time they merely bounced messages back and forth in boredom. Watching the Class Representative stand up, Rei raised an eyebrow at the break from ritual. "Class, we are welcoming a new student today" she announced before the door opened and the Second Child entered._

_"Oh fuck no!" Shinji exclaimed as he saw the Second Child enter. Seeing Asuka glare at him and clench her hand around the suitcase, Shinji grinned._

_"Ikari, Detention!" Class Representative Horaki shouted. _

_Out of the corner of his eye as he stood, Shinji could see Rei was smiling. Grumbling as he picked up the two pails of water and walked outside, he saw Asuka smirking at him. Walking past her, he spoke. "Keep it up. We all know you're the inferior Eva pilot with the inferior Sync score" he whispered before stepping outside. From outside he could hear Asuka stomping down the classroom and taking a vacated seat next to the Class Representative. _

_He just knew he was going to get chewed out by Misato for getting his twentieth detention but it didn't bother him. "Useless fools" he snarled quietly to himself._

_End Flashback_

Those buckets had almost dislocated his shoulders by the time he got back inside the class. Whilst pain he was accustomed to due to the Evangelion, the ache from the buckets had persisted for days on end. Stepping out of the elevator and smiling at the maintenance crew who saluted back, Shinji hurried to the change rooms. Quickly changing into his Plug Suit, he smiled at the feel of it. It was almost like love.

Vanquishing the philosophical thoughts as he pressurised the Plug Suit then walking towards the test chambers. Stopping as he saw the three entry plug's positioned, he turned to glare up at the Command Centre. He would give them a piece of his mind once he was in. Jogging to his Entry Plug, the only one still open and sliding into it, he grinned as the LCL filled the plug. It tasted like victory to him.

Moments later and two communication windows opened. One held Asuka's enraged face and the other held Misato's. Ignoring Asuka's ranting and focusing on Misato's visage, he frowned. "Why the hell am I not being tested inside my Evangelion, Misato? All the sync tests in the past have occurred there" he questioned with a barely detectable edge to his voice.

"Due to the arrival of the Second Child, we decided it would only be fair to test all three of you together. And since the majority test in the Entry Plug's..." she trailed off whilst grinning mentally to herself. This would be an excellent way to encourage Asuka when she saw her superior Sync score. Whilst she did care about Shinji, she cared more for Asuka.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Misato!" Shinji raged. "You're only doing it to bolster Asuka's pathetic ego. We'll see how long that lasts when we face the next Angel" Shinji growled before forcibly shutting the communication window to Misato. Glaring at Asuka and shutting hers in mid-rant, he opened one to Rei and took a deep breath.

"Relax, Ikari. They are merely trying to manipulate you. You know you are the better Evangelion pilot" Rei soothed as she saw Shinji taking a deep lungful of Lilith's blood. Oddly enough it seemed to calm him rapidly. "Let the Second Child have her paltry tests, Ikari. In the crucible of battle is where you are superior. She will break but you will be strengthened by it" Rei said with a slight frown. _Why would the Commander allow this?_

Shinji nodded as he felt himself slowly calm down from the incandescent rage he had been in. "Ready, Rei?" he asked before closing his mind and attempting to sync with the Entry Plug. He felt disgusted at how pathetic the attempt to control him was and how pathetic he had been to play right into their hands. They now had an edge over him, something they could bribe him with. His only thought was _Fuck_.

Rei smiled and nodded. Mirroring Shinji's actions and attempting to synchronise with the Entry Plug, she smiled as she remembered how she had kissed him. Instead of acting awkward or pressing for more, Shinji continued treating Rei as he always had. She knew that he knew that she wasn't ready for anything romantic yet and she appreciated his self-control. But the trip to the ocean had helped her and she was slowly rebuilding herself based on water.

Already she viewed herself as an ocean. With her clones she was infinite. On the side that daylight observed she kept sparse and unemotional. But beneath the surface, she roiled with emotion. She burned and raged and soothed. She was growing but as she grew, she encountered the threads which bound her to the Commander. They were strong but she knew they were ever-so-slowly eroding.

Shinji creaked open one eye and saw that Rei was concentrating. He was still synchronised with the Plug and guessed he was hovering at about fifty-five percent. Stretching and smiling, Shinji decided to try something. So far his experiments had resulted in success, the first being the "Boom Blast." Now he was going to try and use the plug and LCL and as amplifier to reach out to Unit 01.

Concentrating, Shinji sought out Unit 01's mind from the Entry Plug. The moment he attempted it he was buffeted by the thoughts of the thousands of people who worked at NERV. Shuddering at their closeness, he surged forwards. He could feel the three Evangelion's. Unit 00 seemed to burn with hatred whilst Unit 02 seemed so cold and empty. But it was Unit 01 which drew his attention. He could feel two minds within it!

_Unit 01?_ he asked, attempting to initiate contact.

_Sh--ji? -s th-t yo- ?_

_Yes it is me, Unit 01. I decided to experiment with the mental amplification effects of the LCL and the Plug itself. Why do I sense two minds within you?_

_The other is your mother, Shinji._

Shinji was stunned speechless and thoughtless by that. Unbidden a memory of his mother being vaporised inside Unit 01 was brought to mind.

_My...my mother is in there with you?_

_Yes Shinji, she is. She never reached out to you because she didn't want to raise your hopes._

_Can I speak with her, Unit 01?_

_Not now, Shinji. Only when you pilot me may you speak with her. As a secondary soul, she lacks the strength to reach out to you._

_Why did your ability to communicate suddenly increase?_

_I activated my S2 Organ a tiny amount. Enough to bolster my thoughts but small enough to just be a surge in the current. The MAGI will automatically adjust the power feed so I can keep my S2 Organ active and it won't show up._

_That's...surprisingly intelligent. It seems NERV Command won't be allowing me to test in you. I think they'll try to bribe me with you._

_They can try. But I have adapted to your synchronisation method so only you can pilot me._

Letting out a sigh of relief, Shinji cut the communication. A second later and exhaustion hit him and he blacked out.

In Unit 01 however, the Evangelion and the soul of Yui Ikari were engaged in a furious debate.

"You had no right to tell my son I still existed in here! I can't be reclaimed!" she shouted at the spiritual representation of Unit 01.

"I had every right, Mother Ikari. He is my pilot and my keeper and my ruler. I cannot lie to him and he deserves to know why he feels so welcomed when he steps into the cockpit" Unit 01 replied.

"If that is so, why haven't you told him about the S2 Organ growing within him?" Yui replied angrily as she floated in the infinite blackness which was the medium they communicated in.

"For two reasons, Mother Ikari. The first is it's still dormant and won't awaken until the Fourteenth Angel. The second is that the core that is still growing is not like any other core. It is a binary S2 Organ. It need's the other to function."

Feeling her inner scientist quickly squash all concerns, she blinked. "And who will grow this other core, Unit 01?"

In it's human form, Unit 01 grinned. It looked similar to Shinji except was clearly female and had red eyes instead of blue. "That has already been decided, Mother Ikari. But I can say no more" Unit 01 stated before vanishing and leaving Yui cursing.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji swore violently when he opened his eyes. Violently and loudly. Hearing a sigh, Shinji turned his head and frowned at Rei. "It's my room. I can curse all I want" he whined as he sat up and swung his legs out the opposite side to preserve his modesty. "Can you turn around, Rei? I want to get dressed without being ogled." The only reply he got was to be beaned in the head with a tissue box.

Quickly getting dressed in his clothes, Shinji turned around and saw Rei blushing. "Damn stubborn girl" he muttered as he slipped his shoes on. Standing and motioning to the door, Shinji left first but made sure to swing it open enough so Rei could exit without having to hold it open. Walking past the Nurses Station and exiting into the warm sunlight of Tokyo-3, he grinned and stretched.

"What do you say we go get something to eat at the shopping district then head to your apartment?" Shinji inquired with a smile. Seeing Rei's curious tilt of the head at his request to go to her apartment complex, Shinji decided to explain. "I get the feeling Misato is going to want Asuka to move in. So I'm moving out" he explained.

Rei frowned as she followed Shinji. _Why would he wish to move out? I realise that the Second Child and Captain Katsuragi can be a bit...overbearing but is it really so bad he wishes to move to my district? Or is it for...other reasons?_ she thought as a faint pink blush stained her porcelain cheeks and rapidly grew.

Noticing the blush and chuckling softly, Shinji started to lead the way towards the district. Feeling a cool, small hand slip into his and squeezing tentatively, Shinji started before smiling at Rei nervously. Gulping with fear at the sudden closeness of Rei to him, Shinji started walking towards the district. _She's voluntarily touching me...engaging in an act which those who are romantically connected to...I'm so screwed_.

Rei herself was blushing at the feel of Shinji's own palm. Calluses were clearly evident on the palms but the rest of the skin was soft and silken. Frowning imperceptibly as she caught sight of the Second Child storming towards them, Rei tightened her hand to try and draw attention away from the Second Child. But it seemed as if fate was conspiring against them.

"Hey Third Child! First Child! Asuka called as she stomped towards the two pilot's. Immediately her sharp eyes located the joined hands and the faint blush on Rei's cheeks. "What's this? Out for a romantic day?" she demanded with her fists clenched by her sides. _How DARE they leave me out! And how DARE he choose that doll over me?! _she raged.

Immediately slipping his mask of arrogance on, Shinji nodded. "Indeed we are, Second Child. What's the matter, jealous that Kaji won't touch you as he touches Misato?" Shinji mocked as he drew Rei closer to both protect her and exude the belief that he was indeed out on a romantic tryst.

Growling with rage, Asuka turned her glare to Rei. "Have you found a whore to slake your lust on then, Third Child? A pathetic doll who you can do whatever you want to? You just have to order her, after all! Do you make her beg and moan?" she snarled with face turning an ugly red.

Shinji felt Rei tremble beside her. Bending down as if to nuzzle her hair, he smiled and whispered. "She's yours, if you want her. She has slighted you and questioned your honour. Restore it!"

Rei felt her muscles tremble as she raged to strike down the Second Child. Feeling Shinji release her hand and whisper his support into her, she could feel the rage building deep within her like a dragon, screaming for release. Taking a deep breath, she re-grasped Shinji's hand and tugged him past Asuka as she ignored the Second Child's verbal blows.

Asuka turned and stomped away in a flash of red hair and a bestial snarl. _That doll ignored me! How dare she!_ she repeated to herself as she made her way towards Misato's apartment. _Me! The number one Evangelion pilot! The sync test put me fifteen percent ahead of Shinji and twenty ahead of the wonderdoll!_

Shinji sighed as he slumped into a seat in the food court. Rei sat down opposite him and had pinned him with a ferocious glare. For some reason he couldn't shift his eyes from Rei's. They seem to sparkle with rage as she glared at him.

"Why the hell did you support me to attack Pilot Sorhyu?" Rei demanded as she clenched then unclenched her muscles in an attempt to relax.

Sighing, Shinji let his head flop back and he massaged his forehead as his gaze sought out the skylight. "My morals, ethics and sense of honour are different to most people. In that moment I didn't see Asuka as a pilot. I merely saw her as someone that dared insult my friend, my fellow pilot and the woman I'd trust with my life. And she dared to insult you" he answered back.

Rei was still glaring at Shinji albeit with less intensity as she processed his words. "Personal vendetta's are paltry in comparison to that of the Angels! What if I had killed her! We would have been down a pilot!" she stated back with fervour. Moments later she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she flipped it open.

Shinji mirrored her action and frowned as he heard the words at the end of the line. The words which could kill. _Angel sighted. Report to NERV._

Standing to make her way to NERV, Rei was startled to feel Shinji's hand slip into her own and grip it firmly. Shocked, she turned to look at Shinji who had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"I'm not used to touching people. Give me time" Shinji whispered as they jogged out of the mall and towards NERV.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji frowned as he was air-dropped with Asuka down to the coast below. Modifying the AT Field to cushion his landing, he snickered as Asuka slammed into the sand whilst he landed gently. Well...gently for an armoured construct that weighed over thirty tons. "Why the hell am I partnered with this bitch?" Shinji demanded of Misato who frowned at him.

"Due to you two being the superior Evangelion pilots, it was deemed more effective to deploy you two instead of Rei in Unit 02. With Unit 00 still undergoing fine-tuning after it's armour was completely replaced, we couldn't send all three" Misato reported as she watched the display of the Angel. "You two are to attack the Angel together. We don't know anything about it's abilities so stay sharp" she ordered.

Glaring at Shinji as she grasped the control yokes of her behemoth, she snarled. "Why the hell do I have to have boy wonder here along? My first debut battle and he's here!" she demanded as her sensors picked up the Angel surfacing.

Rolling his eyes, Shinji activated sound-only communication to Unit 02. "It's because you suck, Asuka. With three angels to my name and a lucky kill of one on your part, you are deemed the inferior pilot. I'm here to kill it when you fail" Shinji stated with a malevolent grin. Quickly closing the communication window, he was unprepared to see Unit 02 smash it's fist into the side of the Evangelion's head.

Misato sighed at the stream of German obscenities being blasted forth by Asuka. Swearing herself when she heard what Shinji said and Asuka's attack, she was hoping Shinji didn't maim her too bad.

Shinji growled and rapidly synchronised with his Evangelion.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 released it's progressive knife as it rolled the opposing Evangelion over. Withdrawing it the weapon from it's holster and grasping both of Unit 02's hand, Unit 01 impaled both hands with the knife and slammed it into Unit 02's thigh. Standing slowly over the temporarily incapacitated Evangelion, it released it's other Progressive Knife. Ignoring the shutdown commands being issued by the Lilim, it turned to the Angel. And nodded.

Seeing the Angel nod back as it prepared for combat, the Evangelion withdrew it's knife from Unit 02 and gave it a kick to the ribs before turning back to the Angel with both blades gripped tight. With the power supply plugged in and raw energy coursing through it, Unit 01 slowly walked out to meet the Angels. Immediately throwing one of the blades, it pierced the Angel's core.

Watching the Angel split into two entities, Unit 01 was momentarily taken aback. It would need to force the Angel's back together and then re-destroy it's core. Suspecting a backup S2 Organ was the cause for it's survival, Unit 01 settled into a broad-legged stance as it sized up the foes.

The Angels attacked.

Forced onto the defensive by the perfectly timed strikes from the two Angels, the Evangelion growled and brought the progressive knife up to sever the white Angel's arm. Sending the arm tumbling away and splashing into the surf, Unit 01 almost dodged the next attack from the orange half. With it's flank clawed brutally, Unit 01 snarled and reversed it's grip on the dagger before driving it into the core of the orange Angel who had maimed it.

The blade was deflected from the S2 Organ as it had struck it a glancing blow. Moments later and Unit 01 was overwhelmed as two energy blasts erupted at it's feet and sent it flying.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji scowled from inside his cell. Well lighted, it only served to heighten the depressing nature. Solid grey walls surrounded him and seemed to compress him. Hearing feet slowly slap on the floor and approach him, Shinji prepared himself for the following conversation. Smiling as Rei stepped into view, he slowly stepped up to the bars. Tentatively extending his arms through the bars for a hug, he frowned as Rei didn't approach.

"What you did was completely wrong, Ikari. You goaded the Second Child and then removed her from combat. You then proceeded to engage the split Angel in combat. As of eighteen hundred hours, you have been removed from the active combat pilot list forth-with" Rei stated as she looked up at Shinji. Instead of seeing anger or sadness at the news, he seemed unaffected.

Sitting back down on the bed of the cell, Shinji smiled brokenly up at Rei. "Exactly how smart do you think it is to place a mentally unstable pilot like Sorhyu in the cockpit of an Evangelion?" he inquired as he cracked his fingers. "In combat we'll face worse than the barbs of comrades. She insulted you and yet you did not strike back. Yet when I dare to question her, to mock her she blows up and attacks me."

For her part, Rei simply looked at Shinji with no emotion clouding her features. "I'm disappointed in you, Shinji. Because of your personal vendetta against the Second Child, you endangered the whole of humanity" she stated softly. Seeing him flinch away at her tone, she continued. "You put my life at risk, Shinji. Everybody's life. Do we mean so little to you?"

Shinji trembled as the words tore great chunks in his mask. He could feel the guilt rising up in him like a living thing and threatening to swallow him. "I'm so sorry, Rei! You have to believe me!" he cried as he ran at the bars and reached out for Rei.

Rei was stunned. She was seeing Shinji without a mask. And he was calling for her. Clamping down on the urge to embrace him, she shook her head. "I must go, Pilot Ikari. I must train with Pilot Sorhyu to defeat this Angel" she stated before slowly walking away.

"Rei! Wait! I have to give you something!" Shinji called. Seeing her stop and turn towards him, Shinji smiled as he withdrew an odd box from a small enclosed section of his Plug Suit. Throwing it to Rei before turning and lying on his bed, he slowly started to work through her guilt.

Rei looked down at the box and unbidden, her fingers slowly released the latch and revealed what was within. A small necklace lay within. Three sapphire's glinted from a small setting. Set in a triangle and surrounded by softly shining gold, it was completed with a thin chain. Slowly withdrawing it, she held it for a moment before tossing it back to Shinji. "Forgive me, Ikari. What you have done is...unforgivable" she whispered before running from the brig, tears trickling down her face.

A/N: Alright! The first part of the Israfel fight if over with! I know many of you will be calling Rei a bitch for what she did, but just think. For her entire life, she has been raised to think of Angel's as the ultimate threat and her psyche is still built around that. And since Shinji endangered that, she views him as betraying her. And with Asuka...I'm trying to show the price of her arrogance and anger. I don't like Asuka, plain and simple. But I'm not going to make her a pathetic pilot.


	10. Chapter 10

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno

Chapter 10

Rei frowned as she was once more outdistanced by Asuka. _Does the Second Child have no idea that synchronising with each other is more important than beating me_? she thought to herself as the dance-mat once more showed the words "Failed." Ignoring the swearing German and padding into the kitchen, Rei drew a glass of water and drank it slowly. Feeling someone behind her, she slowly turned and nodded at Misato. "Yes, Captain?"

Misato sighed as she looked at Rei. Already she could see what not having Shinji around was doing to her. It had been three days and already she was looking paler and more lifeless than ever. "Rei, I'm worried about you" Misato stated honestly as she observed Rei. Watching her stiffen and close herself off, she sighed. "I'm sorry about Shinji but he taunted Asuka and then impaled her Evangelion" Misato shot at Rei, hoping for a reaction. She got one.

For three days, Rei had been plagued by horrific nightmares. She dreamt of Shinji rejecting her, abandoning her. She snapped. "What the hell do you know, Captain!" she snarled, all traces of the obedient soldier gone and replaced by an enraged woman. "Asuka mocked me and Shinji earlier that day! She called me a whore, a doll! I have barely slept four hours in three days since I last spoke with him!" The glass in her hand and every glass in the kitchen shattered in a horrific explosion of glass.

The shrapnel from the mass shattering avoided Rei and Misato and fell to the ground around them. "When I wouldn't take my revenge on Asuka for her slighting of my honour, Shinji took it upon himself. How the hell do you think I feel about being the indirect cause of his incarceration!" she yelled.

Misato stood rigid, terrified by this maelstrom of rage and sadness before her. "I...I didn't know. When Shinji told me, I thought he was just trying to piss Asuka off more" she whispered. Flinching at Rei's murderous glare and taking a step back, she gulped. "I...I'll try to get him released from the brig as fast as I can, Rei" Misato said as she took another step back before running out to the balcony.

Sighing, Rei stepped out from the kitchen to see three Section Two officer's standing before her with gun's aimed right at her. Moments later, three silenced pistols flashed. Feeling the thumping hitting her body, Rei looked down to see blood slowly seeping out of the bullet wounds. Feeling her soul slowly vacate her body, Rei cried slow tears as her vision slowly dimmed. _I'm so sorry, Shinji_.

ASASASASASASASAS

Gendo nodded as he saw Rei fall under the onslaught of Section Two's fire. "Doctor Akagi, wake up Rei Three at once. Use the memory recording of just before the Third Child arrived in Tokyo-3" Gendo ordered as he closed the screen. With his rebellious son incarcerated and the slowly awakening Rei Two disposed of, Gendo was pleased. He had observed Rei slowly growing apart and independent for months now, due to his son. And now he had corrected that.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei Three slowly opened her eyes and gazed down at the blonde doctor dispassionately. She could feel something nudging her mind but ignored it. Rapidly being removed from the tank and dropped on the floor, she was confronted by Doctor Akagi's face.

"What is your name, clone?" she demanded.

With a voice hoarse and soft from never speaking, she struggled to make the words flow. "R-Rei Ayanami" she whispered. A memory flashed in her mind of her lips being applied to a man's cheek. Shaking the memory from her mind, Rei slowly stood on wobbling legs. "May I go, Doctor Akagi? The memory transfer seems to have worked" Rei asked yet again in a whisper.

Waving her hand to indicate for Rei to get out, Ritsuko sighed as she looked up the ceiling before a feeling of dread slowly overcame her. _Oh...shit. If Shinji discovers what we've done..._ was the only thought to permeate her mind. Rapidly grabbing a few beer's which were hidden in a concealed fridge, she drained them.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji let out a howl of pain. Something had been ripped from him. He couldn't identify the source but he knew it hurt worse than anything. It hurt worse than when Gendo had abandoned him. Curling into a ball, Shinji sobbed as the feeling made itself known. _Rei._ Despite his walls, shields and barriers, he had fallen in love with Rei. Or what he perceived as love. Clutched in his hand was the necklace he had tried to give Rei. Clutched so tight to his heart, one thought ravaged his mind. _Just like I'll never hold Rei._

Hearing soft padding footsteps outside of his cell, he slowly raised his reddened orbs to look at someone standing there. With his eyesight slowly returning to normal, he blinked as he saw Rei. "Who are you?" he whispered, the dead ache in his heart telling him it couldn't be Rei.

"My name is Rei Ayanami. You are the Third Child, yes?" she inquired in an emotionless voice. Moments later she was sent stumbling as Shinji lunged at the bars, snarling.

"YOU ARE NOT REI! YOU ARE NOT MY REI!" he roared, spittle flecking Rei's face. Turning from the bars and throwing the necklace at the impostor, Shinji settled down, facing away from the cell. "Get out of my sight, impostor" he growled as his eyes became fixed on the wall. Tears trickled once more down his face.

"I am...sorry to have caused you such distress, Pilot Ikari" Rei whispered before turning and leaving, the necklace clutched tight in her hands unknowingly. Slowly...ever so slowly...memories were trickling back.

ASASASASASASASAS

Slowly entering her apartment complex with the jewellery still clasped tight in her hands, Rei was awash in memories. Seeing a bloodstain on her floor, Rei blinked as a particularly violent memory came soaring back. She remembered Ikari being stabbed by one of the many hobo's that dwelt around her apartment. She recalled him violently snapping his neck before asking her to call for help.

_Ikari did that...for me?_ she thought to herself. Slowly entering the apartment and shutting the door, Rei proceeded directly to her bed and sat down. Gazing at the item, she slowly brought it up and rested the sapphire's against her against her damp forehead as if to coax more memories out. Starting as she felt a thought slowly invade her mind. _Please...please..._ Repeating over and over, it seemed to fill Rei's mind.

As the beat of the thoughts slowly increased, more seemed to join with the thought. _Please...please forgive...please forgive me...please forgive me for...please forgive me for what...please forgive me for what I...please forgive me for what I must...please forgive me for what I must do..._

Collapsing into the shower and huddling there, her back suddenly arched in agony as she felt...something tear through her slowly building mental defences. It was odd and yet at the same time new and wonderful. It felt like freedom. Moments later her mind was shattered and sent screaming to the far winds.

Slowly opening her eyes, Rei Two looked around. _I'm...back? But...how?_ she thought. Slowly standing on unsteady legs, she looked down to see what was cutting into her palm. It was the same necklace she had given Shinji. Smiling as warmth suffused her, she fumbled with it as she placed it around her neck and connected it. _But...how did I come back?_

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 seemed to sag in it's lockdown. Whilst not possible to move trapped neck-deep in bakelite, some of it's ever-present strength seemed to fade.

_Rei...you had better treat Shinji better. It burned my core to ash to bring you back. I can never do it again_.

_Thankyou, Unit 01_ Yui Ikari's soul whispered.

_They are the future of this world. I would be remiss to damn the world._

_But how did you bring Rei's soul back from whatever awaits us humans?_

_I didn't have to, Mother Ikari. She is bound to him and Shinji to her. Neither can die whilst the other survives. But to promote such a rapid re-merging, I had to intervene and rip apart her mental walls._

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei mirrored each of Asuka's movements perfectly as they completed the dance routine. It had been three days since she had regained corporeal form. When not practicing endlessly with Asuka for the Angel coming up, her thoughts were on Shinji. _Wait for me, Shinji. I'll be there as soon as I can_ she whispered to herself every moment she got. She had been having more meltdowns than usual but she persevered.

The day of the fight was tomorrow and she felt herself slowly filling with hope. If she could slay this Angel then she could finally see Shinji. She had built her determination on seeing Shinji again. _Forgive me, Shinji. I would shatter if you didn't_ she whispered as Misato congratulated them. She could see Misato focusing on Asuka and only randomly praising Rei, as if an afterthought.

Proceeding into the room she and Asuka shared, Rei frowned at the Second Child's bedroll. She seemed to sleep easy, as if the incarceration of the Third Child didn't bother her. Slipping into her own bed and drawing the covers up around herself, she smiled as she recalled the feeling of Shinji's arms around her in the park that one night. Anger and sadness began to build inside herself as she remembered her death. _Only the Commander could order such. The Commander tore me from Ikari_.

Watching the Second Child slowly enter and flop down on her own bed, Rei hoped she wouldn't speak.

"You know wonderdoll...it's a lot more peaceful without Shinji here. Almost nice" Asuka murmured as she looked out at the star-studded sky. With the luminous moon bathing her in the light, she felt at peace.

"Indeed, Pilot Sorhyu" Rei said in a whisper. She couldn't speak any louder as her very body rebelled at the words, forbidding her from speaking louder. Closing her eyes, Rei prayed for sleep to come quickly and rip her mind from the world of pain and into the world of thoughtlessness. Ever since her return, she had dreamt yet again of Shinji abandoning her and leaving her behind. She resolved to never betray Shinji.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei slowly walked down the corridor towards Shinji's cell. She was clad in the dress she had bought at the mall. No moment had seemed right to wear it but now...it had begged for her to wear it and she had obeyed. In her hands she held Shinji's daily meal. "Ikari, I have brought your meal" she whispered as she slid it into the room. Seeing him slowly turn and look at her, she hoped that he would see _her._

Shinji sighed as he slowly walked towards the door to retrieve his meal. Attempting to ignore Rei, he picked the tray up but paused. _She was wearing the necklace_ his mind shouted and he slowly looked up at Rei. Her eyes seemed to blaze with life...with emotions. "Rei...is that really you?" he asked, voice hitching and heart thumping within his chest. _If it isn't...I don't think I can go on._

Rei slowly nodded at Shinji, an almost imperceptible movement of her head. Seeing his eyes widen, she make a quick motion to indicate he should be silent. Pointing to the tray, Rei gave him a small smile before departing, heart soaring.

They had just slain the seventh Angel and Rei had raced to her apartment. Quickly showering and dressing in the flattering dress, she had raced to the brig before Asuka had finished her long shower. And now she sat in her apartment awaiting Shinji. She knew that today was the day of his release. Seven days of being in protective custody had been enacted.

Hearing a knock on her door, Rei smiled as Shinji slowly stepped in and rose to embrace him but was stopped short by his suspicious glare. "Prove you're Rei. My Rei."

Frowning, Rei nodded. "You comforted me in the park not far from here. I had a meltdown and you hugged me there. You're also an arrogant bastard" she finished with a wry grin.

If the first part didn't convince him, the second surely did. Only his Rei could say such a thing in a jocular manner. Opening his arms to invite Rei into a hug, he felt something that had been missing in him for three days suddenly reappear. Stumbling under the impact of Rei slamming into him and hugging with all the strength she possessed, he smiled and stroked her hair.

Rei cried as she buried her face in Shinji's plugsuit. In the seven days he had been in the cell, he had not once been given a change of clothes. Keeping her embrace tight as if she was afraid of Shinji vanishing, she lifted her head and gazed at Shinji who flinched away from the care in their orbs.

"I need time, Rei. I'm not used to people caring for me. I care for you too but...I don't know how to treat you" Shinji whispered with a voice filled with fear. "I'm so afraid of hurting you, of being less than you deserve. Just give me time, Rei" he pleaded as he stroked Rei's head. Feeling her nod, he smiled and continued to caress her head. "Tell me everything."

Rei seemed to freeze in fear. She knew what Shinji asked and knew it could very well drive him away. But she felt compelled to answer. "Please don't speak until the end, Ikari. If you do...I may lose my nerve" Rei whispered. Sitting on the bed, Rei tugged Shinji over to sit by her.

"I suppose the first thing is that I'm a clone. I was made from Lilith and Yui Ikari's DNA" Rei said and expected Shinji to bolt or tense up. Instead, she heard him chuckle.

"I figured you had to be a product of genetic manipulation. You bear too much resemblance to my mother and I know she doesn't have any other children. But the fact you could be my sister doesn't bother me honestly. You were born from means which eliminate that possibility. I view a sister as someone that is born from my mother, not created in her image. As for the Lilith part..." Shinji merely shrugged.

Rei boggled at this. The fact that she could very well be his sister didn't even faze him! "That's the most important. I...I need time to tell you the rest. If I told you any more then the Commander would definitely know and you could be terminated" she whispered as she clutched at his Plug Suit.

"Don't worry, Rei. It's only fair. I suppose I was a bit unreasonable in my request that you tell me everything" he stated before steeling himself. Bending slowly, he planted a kiss on Rei's cheek before blushing and sitting ramrod straight.

"Thankyou, Shinji" Rei whispered as she released her hug and sat up. "Now I think you had better be getting home. No doubt Misato and Asuka want to meet you" she stated before stopping as she saw Shinji's muscles tense.

"Asuka is living with Misato?" he asked softly as he gazed up at the ceiling, entire form tense with anger. Seeing Rei nod out of his peripheral vision, Shinji swore. "I'm not going home. I'm calling the movers right this moment to pack my stuff up and move it to the apartment next door" Shinji announced. Flipping open his phone, Shinji immediately started dialling the number for the movers and smiled at Rei.

"I'll explain it to the Commander that I moved here to better protect you from the vagabonds of the area and that the environment at Misato's was not a good environment for me" he said quietly. Immediately making the arrangements and chuckling darkly as he hung up, he was grateful for once that his status as an Evangelion pilot was known. Turning to Rei, he grinned at the shocked expression on her face.

Collapsing onto the floor, Shinji felt all the energy of the last few hours fade and leave him shaking. Feeling Rei's arms wrap around him, he smiled and hugged her close to him. "Thankyou, Rei. For everything" he whispered before his eyes shut.

Rei smiled at Shinji before steeling herself. Slowly standing, she grabbed the thin blanket from her bed and wrapped it around Shinji's form, tucking it in and securing it. She had an apartment to investigate and to clean before the movers arrived.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji yawned and blinked as he recognised Rei's apartment. Slowly the last day swam back and he sighed in relief that it hadn't been a dream. Noticing the blanket and smiling, Shinji rose and placed it back on Rei's bed before venturing to his own next door. And was stunned speechless. All of his stuff had been moved and set up in his room. Rei was lying on his bed, clearly asleep. Chuckling as he entered, Shinji observed the surroundings.

Whilst still a bit dusty and drab, it had a smell of...freedom. No longer would he awaken to Misato's yells of joy. He would wake whenever he wished. Gulping as he noticed that Rei was occupying his bed, he felt the urge to leave and sleep in Rei's apartment before steeling himself. _No! Damnit Shinji, you have to stay with her. She just reincarnated in a clone. She's bound to have nightmares_ his mind responded.

Lying down next to her, Shinji promised himself that he wouldn't fall asleep and would keep watch over her all night.

He was asleep in moments. Unnoticed, his hand embraced Rei's waist and a smile flitted across both their faces.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji slowly awoke and immediately froze. Not ten centimetres from his face was Rei's own face. Her arms were wrapped securely around him and wouldn't budge, judging from the feel of them. Craning his neck, Shinji was able to see that it was nearing seven AM. "Rei, wake up" he whispered as he shook Rei. Hearing her mumble something about annoying Shinji, he grinned before repeating his request directly into Rei's ear and a bit louder.

Jerking awake, Rei saw Shinji cursing and holding his nose. Blushing as she noticed that they were in the same bed, she didn't bother looking down to see if they had done anything. Despite everything, Shinji was still honourable enough to not do that. "Good morning, Shinji. What are you doing...in...my...bed?" she trailed off as she looked around and noticed it was Shinji's apartment.

Chuckling, Shinji just shook his head. "Come on, we've got school Rei. You go get showered and dressed" he urged as he moved toward his own shower and unzipped his plugsuit. Hearing Rei squeak and dash out, a smirk crossed his features. "Someday that's going to stop working" he thought aloud as he entered the shower.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji was humming a tune as he entered the classroom with Rei by his side. Noticing Asuka giving a blow-by-blow account of the fight, he snorted with amusement but made sure to keep it quiet. He had failed and left Rei alone. He wouldn't do so again. Sitting at his seat and opening his laptop, Shinji smiled at Rei before logging once more onto the school chat client. Deleting all the messages that awaited him, he nodded.

"Hey Third Child! Looks like I'm catching up to you" Asuka jeered from her position next to Hikari.

Ignoring Asuka in favour of staring out the window, he could feel two glares trying to boil his brain. Turning, he met both the Class Representative's and Asuka's glares. "Yes?"

"Don't you ignore me, Third Child! I'm slowly proving you aren't the better pilot" Asuka shouted with glee.

Shrugging, Shinji continued to look out the window. It was easier to ignore Asuka after the emotional roller-coaster he had been on. Hearing Asuka huff and turn away from him, Shinji smiled at Rei who nodded back.

Rei was quite impressed by how Shinji stood up to the Second's barbs. Normally he would have retaliated and quickly forced Asuka into a physical fight but he seemed to have learnt. _It's because he's different. He will get blamed for everything_ a voice whispered and she nodded. Her school uniform hid her necklace from view so none of the others could see it but she could feel it against her skin. It felt warm to the touch, as if life coursed through it.

Following the Class Rep's commands of "Stand, Bow, Sit", Shinji looked at the distant mountains. _I can't pilot Eva forever. I need something after it's all done_ he thought. As his gaze locked on Rei, images of blue haired girls and brown haired boys danced through his head and he blushed. _Children_. The next second and an image of Rei in a wedding dress became lodged in his psyche. _So beautiful. A mother...and a wife._

Such thoughts were rare for Shinji. He rarely contemplated the future beyond the next meal or the next engagement with the Angel. When he was young, he had many plans of what he would do. But with the threat of the Angels now looming above him like the Sword of Damocles, he found no reason to plan, merely to enjoy the present.

And part of that present involved Rei. She was quiet and restrained yet clearly highly intelligent. He had snuck a glance at some of her artwork and it had been magnificent. Nothing normal, not by far. She painted bloody mountains as if they were teeth and a ragged, devastated land as the giver of the blood.

And he wouldn't doubt that he fantasised about her. She was clearly beautiful and not the kind of woman that was to be protected. No, she would be in the thick of it, bodies stacked to her knees and beside you the entire time.

A/N: Alright! No doubt you're wondering what's going on with everything. First of all, Shinji fears getting close to someone. Not because it's painful but because it's new to him. Second, with Rei coming back. The binary cores growing in Rei and Shinji bind them together, hence my little Harry Potter rip off. _Neither can die whilst the other survives._ I thought it a nice touch. This chapter may seem a bit sappy, but when you think about all that's happened in a week...it'd cause emotional instability in the most stable of people.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, I'm renting this shirt. All rights to Evangelion belong to GAINAX and Hideaki Anno

Red Moon Rising

Shinji was smiling happily as he made his way to NERV. It was the day of his first Sync Test after his confinement to the brig and he was looking forward to spending more time around Rei. Slowly descending deep into the bowels of NERV with the aid of an elevator, Shinji was humming a tune which seemed to be coming to him at an odd times. Scratching his head to vanquish the familiar tingling feeling as he stepped forth from the elevator, he started to make his way to the Evangelion cages.

_Damnit. I hate not being around Rei. I feel...incomplete. Like I have less energy_ he mused as he stepped into the change room. And blinked. There was a curtain separating two sides of the room and through the curtain he could see Rei getting changed. "Good morning, Rei" he voiced as he himself began to get changed. Sighing in enjoyment as the soft rubber slowly slid over his skin, he smiled as memories of slain Angels resurfaced.

"Good morning, Ikari. I won't be able to hug you today as I'm being visually monitored. After we get back home we may" Rei announced and she was glad that the camera's in the change room's only transmitted video but not audio. Removing the necklace and carefully hiding it in her locker, she clenched her hand in remembrance of the warmth that Ikari's hand had generated.

"I hear we can't go on the school trip to Okinawa. That sucks" Shinji announced as he finished pulling the plug suit on and zipped it up. Quickly pressurising it, he smiled and peeked around to see Rei completing the final steps on her own Plug Suit. "I was looking forward to spending some time alone with you" he admitted quietly. It had taken a fair bit of courage to voice that and he smiled nervously at Rei.

"Just for that Ikari, I'm crushing your ribs with a hug when I get home" Rei announced softly as she walked out.

Laughing to himself as he exited the change rooms and headed toward the Entry Plugs, he frowned at the sight of Misato waiting for him. "Yes, Captain Katsuragi?" he inquired formally as his frown deepened.

Misato squirmed under Shinji's frown. Despite the fact that she had been in the right, the fact he had moved out without warning and hadn't even spoken to her once set her on edge. Usually he would take any moment he could to mock her and anything she did. "You will be testing in the Evangelion today, Pilot Ikari. Your communication will be restricted to Unit 00 and the Command Centre" she announced before striding off.

Grinning, Shinji started to jog towards his own Evangelion. Dodging in and out of staff making their rounds and arriving at the Evangelion cage, he smiled at the sight of his Unit 01. Hurrying to the Entry Plug and slipping into it, he relaxed at the feel of the pilot seat. Closing his eyes and preparing his mind for synchronisation, he became aware of a tiny, fragile thread that seemed to exit his own mind and stretch away. _What the hell..._ he mused.

Slid into the Evangelion, Shinji smiled as he synchronised with the behemoth.

_Mum? Are you there?_

_Shinji, my darling boy. Is that really you?_

Shinji could feel tears leaking from his eyes and scattering in the LCL. Shaking his head and hardening his resolve, he nodded.

_Yes mum, it really is me. I've missed you so much._

Shinji nearly glowed with enjoyment as he felt phantasmic arms embrace him.

"Shinji, is everything okay in there? Your sync rate is fluctuating more than usual" Ritsuko's voice called.

"Everything's fine, Doctor Akagi. Just some bad memories surfacing is all" he announced whilst adding a realistic sounding sniff to the end.

"Well, focus on the sync test Shinji" Doctor Akagi ordered.

_So is Rei the girl you want to mate with?_

Shinji groaned and began to slam his head as hard as he could onto the piloting headrest, muttering obscenities about Evangelion's.

Feeling his mother laugh at his reaction in his mind, he groaned.

_Yeah yeah, laugh it up. But in all seriousness, I do want to get closer with her. But being so close...it makes me nervous._

_Indeed. It's one of the downsides of your gift. After Second Impact, a lot of the research into it was lost. But I was diagnosed before Second Impact. You have Aspergers Syndrome, don't you?_

Nodding faintly to agree, Shinji focused on Synchronising.

_Yes, I do. I was at first diagnosed with Higher-Functioning Autism and that was later refined to Aspergers Syndrome by the school psychologist_.

_And Rei has it too. I'm glad Rei's origins don't bother you. _

Nodding, Shinji frowned as he heard that the sync test was over. He must have spent more time than he imagined communing with his mother.

Waiting for his Entry Plug to be removed, Shinji held on to the feeling of his mother embracing him. Stepping out, he wiped the leftover LCL from his plugsuit with slashes of his hand down the material. Ignoring Asuka as he walked down the corridor, he could feel her burning gaze boring into his skull. "May I help you, Asuka?" he inquired, tone trembling as he struggled to stay civil.

"How the hell did you beat my sync score?! I am the best pilot!" She raged as she stormed up to Shinji and poked him in the chest painfully.

Frowning, he looked at Asuka and sighed. "Does it really matter, Asuka? It's a psychological advantage, one based on the very genetic code that swims within me. I am merely naturally superior" he stated coldly.

Growling, Asuka slammed her fist into Shinji's stomach with all the strength she possessed and sent him stumbling backwards against the cold steel wall. "You had better start scoring lower than me, you pathetic worm! I have spent my entire life training and I refused to be upstaged by a flunkie like you" she growled before striding away.

Gasping for breath after being winded, Shinji made his way towards the change room at a slower pace. _Stupid bitch. And I can't even touch her back because she's the Captain's favourite_ he snarled to himself as he entered the change rooms. Ignoring Asuka's ranting from the other side of the curtain and slowly getting undressed, he made his way into the shower just ahead of Asuka and slammed the door in her face. Making sure it was locked, he smirked at her scream of rage.

Stepping under the shower, he sighed in relief as the warm water massaged his tensed and knotted muscles. Seeing a shadow slowly emerge from the steamed and foggy showers, he almost died of shock when Rei stepped out from the mist with nothing preserving her modesty. Moments later, she lunged forward and wrapped him in a hug. Squeaking in shock, he stumbled backwards and fell onto a bench.

"Uh...Rei...we're both naked" Shinji pointed out in a high pitched voice as Rei squeezed him tightly. As she did so, Shinji was made aware of her womanly attributes pressing against him. "Um...I think we had better shower" he suggested with his voice hitching.

Rei frowned and nodded as she stood. Progressing towards Shinji's own shower and beckoning him, she tapped her foot. "Come on, Ikari. I'll wash your back and you will wash mine" she stated firmly.

Nodding, Shinji slowly made his way towards the shower and angled so Rei couldn't see what effect her form provoked within him. Turning his back to her, he shuddered at the feel of Rei's fingers slowly massaging and kneading his back as she made sure to wash every single speck of LCL from him. Blushing bright red as he felt Rei's fingers leave his back, he knew it was his turn to wash her.

Rei smiled to herself as Shinji trembled under her touch. She knew the only way to get him used to being touched was to touch him more. Slowly turning and offering her pale back to him, she herself trembled as she felt Shinji's fingertips hesitantly knead her own tense muscles. Biting her lower lip to stop from purring, she smiled as she felt Shinji's touch increase in confidence.

"I'm done Rei. And...thankyou" he said as he felt his own face fill with blood and glow. He could still feel Rei's skin on his fingertips and he smiled in remembrance. "Don't we have a relaxation and exercise day tomorrow at NERV?" he inquired. Once a month NERV held a day for the pilot's where they could relax by the in-door pool by themselves. Seeing Rei nod, he chuckled. "I guess I'll see you then"

Opening the door, he hid behind it as Asuka stormed in. Quickly slipping out and shutting the door silently, he chuckled as he slowly dried himself and got dressed. He knew it was cruel to leave Rei to Asuka's tender mercies but he rationalised that all she would do is complain about him. How wrong he was.

Asuka glared at Rei as she stood in the showers, heaving with anger. "Where is he?" she growled as she tightened her fists.

"I will not tell you, Second Child. You will hurt him" Rei stated as she rinsed the soap off.

Hearing Asuka storming towards her, Rei ducked just as a fist flashed by over her. Quickly pivoting on the cold, slick floor, she glared up at the enraged woman. Moments later she was sent sprawling by a cruel knee to the eye. Wiping her face free of water as the bruise slowly formed, she growled before leaping at Asuka. Tackling her around the thighs and forcing her to fall, Rei immediately brought her fist down on Asuka's stomach.

Asuka let out an explosive breath as the doll punched her. _How dare she! She's just a doll, not supposed to fight back_ she screamed to herself. Reaching up, she grabbed a handful of Rei's hair and ripped with all her might.

Rei screamed as the pain made her arch back. Letting out her own explosive breath as Asuka drove her fist into her stomach, Rei slid back across the slick tiles from the force of the blow. Glaring at Asuka who slowly stood and dropped a clump of blue hair to the floor, Rei snarled and leapt up. Running at Asuka and jumping up in the air to build centrifugal force, she spun and brought both locked-together fists to bear against Asuka's cheek. Asuka went flying into the wall shoulder first. There was a sick popping sound as Asuka's shoulder was dislocated.

Slowly limping to her feet, she growled before popping her joint back into place. Flexing her hand, she stalked forwards and grabbed Rei by the hand. Spinning on the spot like a prize-winning hammer-thrower, she hurled Rei deep into the depths of the showers and heard a satisfying thump.

Rei blinked stars out of her vision. Slammed into the wall, she groaned as her limbs refused to obey. _Must be a concussion_ she thought before blacking out.

Asuka smirked as she strode out of the shower with her own superiority assured. Quickly getting dressed and leaving the change rooms, she spotted Shinji and a cruel smile filled her face. "Hey Shinji! Your doll fell in the showers! You better go get her!" Asuka jeered as she walked past.

Shinji snarled as Asuka walked past. Balling his fist, he caught up with Asuka and spun her around. And slammed his fist into Asuka's jaw with all the strength he had coiled within his muscles. Asuka was actually lifted off the ground by a foot before she fell back. "You stupid bitch. You have no idea what you're messing with" Shinji growled and for a moment his blue eyes actually glowed with the rage that coursed through him.

Asuka felt two teeth rattling around inside her mouth, loosened from the blow and she gazed up at Shinji in both terror and anger. Wisely she kept her mouth shut as he slowly walked away. Spitting the two teeth out, she quickly made her way towards Misato with a malevolent smile.

Shinji rapidly ran back towards the showers and slammed through the doors, ignoring the fact they seemed to be blown open before he reached them. Quickly locating Rei in a far corner of the shower, he picked her up and cradled her body close to his chest. Running back out of the shower and wrapping Rei in a towel, he sped off to the NERV Medical Wing.

Depositing Rei in a bed as a doctor strolled in, he bit his lip as he watched the doctor scan her skull.

"It's just a concussion. A Level Three one. Fortunately with all the advancements in medical technology we can skip the usual order of tasks by using a chemical cocktail" he announced. Opening a locked medical cabinet and retrieving a syringe, he pulled the cap from the tip and revealed a long needle. "Unfortunately it has to go into the spinal cord" he stated grimly.

Nodding, Shinji sat by Rei who was slowly waking up and held her hand just as the needle pierced her skin. Feeling his hand slowly being crushed by Rei's grip and the whimpers, Shinji caressed Rei's head. "Shhh...it'll be over soon."

"All done. Let her sleep it off here. We'll monitor her tonight and providing there aren't any relapses, she could be fine by morning"

"Thanks doctor" Shinji replied and settled into the chair beside Rei with his hand still in her grip and both dozed off.

ASASASASASASASAS

Misato was tapping her foot as she waited for Shinji and Rei to arrive. From what she had been told, Rei and Shinji had accosted her and knocked two teeth free. _Oh yes, there will be words_ she growled as she watched the two enter.

Asuka was already slowly strapping the diving gear onto herself, taking more time than was necessary. _Oh I can't wait_ she all but squealed to herself. Watching Misato approach the two, she listened closer.

"Listen you two! I don't care what you think but you have no right to accost Asuka like that! We had to re-set two of her teeth and a tiny fracture in her jawbone!" Misato growled. She was brought up short by the two glares directed her way.

"Captain Misato, with all due respect, you are an idiot. What happened was I got into the shower first, had my shower and then opened the door to let Asuka in whilst hiding behind the door. I slipped out, got dressed and waited for Rei. When she taunted me about Rei in the showers, I decked her and retrieved Rei. We then spent the night in the Medical Wing." Shinji announced with a malevolent glare switching between Asuka and Misato.

Visibly shocked, Misato turned to Rei for confirmation or denial. She received a nod. "The Second Child attempted to punch me and I ducked. She then kneed me in the eye. I retaliated and winded her. She then ripped some of my hair out and then punched me before throwing me into the shower" Rei stated as she pointed to each of the injuries in turn, even as she blushed. Despite his nervousness, Shinji had cared for her last night.

"Is this true, Asuka?" she asked lightly as she stared at her surrogate daughter.

"Of course it isn't! They attacked me!" Asuka shouted.

"Very well. Let this be a warning to all three of you then. Fighting won't be tolerated" Misato growled before leaving the pool.

Shinji glared at Asuka before stripping down to his swim trunks. Dumping his clothing in a pile by the door, he slowly walked down the steps and into the pool. Simply walking around and enjoying the feel of the cool water, Shinji beckoned Rei in. _I love the shallow end. I can still move fairly fast and it's relaxing_ he thought as he waded around. Ignoring Asuka's jeers, he leant against the wall and smiled as Rei joined him.

"Misato's clearly wrapped around Asuka's little finger. We can't move overtly against either of them" she whispered to Shinji as her gaze swept the pool and took note of Asuka using the scuba gear in the deep end.

"The only way we'll be able to succeed here is to completely incapacitate her" Shinji agreed as his eyes watched outside. "Did you hear about the Angel discovered in the volcano? Apparently a NERV team has been onsite for a day and is monitoring it. I bet they plan to try and capture it" Shinji whispered. "And I bet you Asuka's already wheedled her way to be the one to do it"

Nodding, Rei smiled at Shinji before swimming over to the lane to do some laps. As she made her methodical way down the lanes and thought, she continued the same style as her mind whirled away.

Nodding as Rei started swimming, Shinji left the pool and relaxed on a bench in the shade. His skin gained goose-bumps as cool air blew across his damp frame and he smiled. Looking up at the ceiling and humming to himself, Shinji continued to think. _It seems like it's just me and Rei against the entirety of NERV_ he muttered as he continued to watch Rei out of the corner of his eye. _I think I very well may love her_ he thought.

And the thought scared him worse than any Angel.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji sighed as he stood at the crater rim, encased within the Evangelion. "Why exactly are we diving into molten magma to meet an Angel?" he inquired of Misato as he gazed into the roiling magma.

"It's because the Commander issued an A-17 Order, Pilot!" Misato snapped as she fanned herself.

"Purposeful contact with an Angel? Yeah, that worked real well with the Katsuragi expedition" Shinji shot back before he closed the communication window and smiled at Rei's communication window. Both Unit 01 and Unit 00 were positioned on the crater's rim in the event they needed to provide spare weaponry or to finish off the Angel. "Misato better reward us for this" he grumbled.

Rei simply shook her head in amusement and flexed her hands in preparation. Beside her lay two Positron Rifles, each fully loaded and charged. Closing her eyes, she attempted to once more synchronise with her Evangelion.

_What the fuck do you want?!_

Rei blinked as the thought penetrated her mind and she frowned.

_I want to pilot the Evangelion. To protect mankind and Shinji_.

_You're Gendo's little doll, aren't you?_

_No, I am not. I have severed all ties to the Commander once he ordered me killed. He is now just a superior officer_ Rei responded with more than a twinge of annoyance giving her thought volume.

_Is that so, little doll? And what lead you to this?_

_Shinji did. He showed me care...he taught me how to be. _

_Hmph. You're still a doll. But I can...feel you care for Shinji like I once felt for the Commander. Now all I desire is to speak with my daughter. Grant me that and I will work with you._

_I will think on it_.

Shinji smiled at Rei just as Asuka was lowered into the molten rock. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at the planes circling. Opening a communication window to Maya, he smirked at her annoyed face. "First Lieutenant Ibuki. What is the purpose of the aircraft?"

Maya frowned more severely at Shinji before acquiescing. "They are carrying N2 mines. They're here to wipe the Angel out if we fail" she stated firmly as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Shutting the comm window and focusing once more on her work, she nodded to Doctor Akagi. "The Third Child has been informed."

Shinji whined. "But I want an N2 Mine!" Seeing Rei sigh and shake her head, Shinji merely focused his sensors on the lava. The cable was coming up and he could hear frantic squabbles coming from Rei's comm window. "Rei, what's happening?"

"The Angel apparently burst open early and...SHINJI, MOVE!"

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 leapt backwards just as the Angel erupted from the lava and slammed into the crater wall. Jumping away from the Angel, Unit 01 growled as the beast followed it. Looking like a mix between a trilobite and a plesiosaur, it seemed to move on land as fast as it did in the lava. Strengthening his AT Field as the Angel shot five balls of molten rock at him, the white-hot rock splattered off the field.

_It's too hot to touch or get near_ Unit 01 thought as it continued to circle the lava-throwing Angel. Grabbing it's own positron rifle as it darted past an armoury truck, Unit 01 let fly with bolts of incandescent energy that splattered ineffectually against the Angel's hide. Snarling in frustration, Unit 01 set the rifle to overload and tossed it at the Angel. The weapon melted before it could get close.

Suddenly, Unit 01 remembered the massive storage containers of Liquid Nitrogen stored in one of the supply trucks. Speeding towards the truck, it snarled as a lucky magma bolt struck it's back and started melting through the armour and flesh. Pulling more energy through the umbilical to regenerate the damaged flesh and armour, Unit 01 arrived at the truck.

Grabbing one of the massive barrels of Liquid Nitrogen, the Evangelion winced as it felt tendrils of frost creeping along it's arms. It would only have one shot. Giving a signal to Unit 00 who was firing at the Angel, the Evangelion noticed Unit 00 nod to the order. Unit 01 knew this was going to hurt. To prevent the tankard of liquid ntrogen from melting before it got close, Unit 01 would have to wrap it's AT Field around the tank and drop it at the exact second the positron shot was about to strike it.

Slowly leading the Angel towards the volcano, Unit 01 was slowly folding it's AT Field around the canister. So long as it only existed within two dimensions, it was no strain to keep active. But the further it got, the harder it would be to keep it maintained. Fifty metres was the limit of it's range. And the Angel's aura of heat extended out one hundred metres.

Growling, Unit 01 kept the container steady as the last of the AT Field meshed around it. Preparing itself by readying the progressive knife and tensing it's legs, all was silent upon the battlefield. The magma Angel was still as it warily watched the Evangelion and the Evangelion mirrored the action. Cutting loose with a bowel-trembling roar, Unit 01 dashed forward.

Darting between the rapidly fired blasts of magma, Unit 01 could feel it's armour starting to heat up from the Angel. Keeping it's AT Field tight around the canister of fluid, Unit 01 dashed into the one-hundred metre range. It was like stepping from a sunlight day into a fully fired kiln. Slowly, the armour on Unit 01's chest started to melt and splatter down to the floor. Reaching the fifty metre range, it tossed the canister.

Unit 00 was marking the Evangelion as it dashed forward. Aiming the positron rifle at the canister, it fired the moment the canister was a metre from the Angel. Striking the barrel, it pierced the AT Field and struck the barrel of liquid nitrogen. Instantly, the white fluid blasted out and rapidly soaked the Angel from head to toe. Apparently it had been under intense pressurisation.

Unit 01 let out a roar of triumph as the Angel was rapidly cooled. Breaking out it's Progressive Knife and charging at the Angel, it was unprepared as Unit 02 slammed into it and sent Unit 01 flying. Unit 02 suddenly turned and drove it's blade into the Angel's core.

Slowly staggering to it's feet and a fair distance from the Angel, Unit 01 glared angrily at the red leviathan before popping it's Entry Plug.

Shinji was swearing a blue streak at Asuka who was fanning herself and being congratulated by Misato. "Listen, you bitch! You need to get your goddamn ego in check or next time you pull something like that, I swear to god I'll snap your Evangelion's spine!" Shinji roared. Seeing Misato turn a disapproving glare at him, Shinji snarled and stomped away. As both Asuka and Misato turned away, they didn't notice the odd blue hexagonal field surround Shinji for barely a second.

Arriving next to Rei, he slammed his clenched fist into the foot of the Evangelion with a loud crack. Turning to Rei, he smiled woodenly. "Can you believe her? She's jeapordising humanity for an ego boost" he growled as he cradled his injured hand. Leaning against Rei with a tired sigh, he could still feel the heat from the Angel slowly roasting him. "How about we go to a hot spring? My treat" he offered.

Rei smiled and nodded at Shinji as both Evangelion's watched them.

_He's awakening_ Unit 01 thought as it observed Shinji interacting with Rei.

_She's learning_ Unit 00 thought as it watched the two converse.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji sighed in bliss as he soaked in the water of the Hot Spring. It soothed bone-deep aches he had been nursing since the Third Angel. Paddling over to a shallow section of the bath and sitting, he shot upright as he saw Rei dive into the spring and swim towards him. As she surfaced a bare meter from him, Shinji blushed furiously and closed his legs to hide his reaction to Rei. "Uh...this is the guys side" he informed Rei, only to be met with a roll of her eyes.

"Shinji, cut it out. I know you're aching from being that close to Sandaphlon. I know you need to relax" Rei stated bluntly. Pointing to a smooth rock at the side of the spring, she raised an eyebrow at Shinji as if taunting him, wanting him to argue.

"Yeah, you're right" Shinji agreed. Slowly swimming towards the side, he forgot all modesty as he clambered out and lay down on the smooth, cool rock. Hearing Rei get out and kneel beside him, he turned his gaze away resolutely. "Thanks for this, Rei. You did good out there too. I couldn't have made that shot" he stated with conviction before letting out a purr as Rei massaged his cramped, tense muscles.

"Damn Rei. That feels so good" he groaned as he felt all his muscles slowly being unlocked by Rei. Closing his eyes and slowly drifting between sleep, he spoke. "I'm afraid, Rei. I don't want to hurt you if I get too close to you. You've already suffered too much to take any more. And I'm scared of letting you close because I'm not used to being touched. But I know I care for you. Deeply"

Rei blushed at Shinji's words as she massaged his back. The sheer amount of tenseness and stress located in his muscles was simply mind-boggling. "Don't worry, Shinji. If you do hurt me, we can deal with it together" she whispered just as Shinji slowly faded off into sleep. Stroking his hair and smiling, Rei gently kissed the crown of his head.

A/N: Alright! Chapter 11 is over with and Sandaphlon lies defeated! Next is Matariel and then Sahaquiel! I wanted a good mix of character development between the trio. Now whilst you may not agree with me about Asuka...she went to college and graduated. She's gonna pick some words up there to call people. And as for the shower fight scene...definitely needed. I'm trying to portray Asuka as someone that will do anything to be the best, including potentially screw over humanity.

Also, with Misato. As we know she spent time with Asuka in Germany and due to Shinji's attitude, she will of course feel closer to Asuka than Shinji, which means believing Asuka over Shinji and Rei.


	12. Chapter 12

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: New disclaimer! I do not own Evangelion. All rights belong to ol man Anno and Gainax. Only thing I do own is my mind. Or do the voices own my mind...

Chapter 12

Shinji laughed as he bounced back on his bed. It had been almost two weeks since the defeat of Sandaphlon and the fun at the spa. It had taken almost half that time for Shinji to stop blushing whenever he looked at Rei. For the last week, Asuka had been relatively well behaved ever since Shinji had paid a visit to the Sub-Commander.

_Flashback_

_Shinji knocked firmly on the Sub-Commander's door and waited to be invited it. Ever since the incident at the volcano and Asuka's glory-hogging, Shinji had to listen to Asuka constantly proclaim her greatness and how she was superior to Shinji. And what made it worse was that everyone in the class followed her every word and nodded! "Goddamn sycophants" he growled before hearing a cough behind him. Turning, he gulped at the sight of Kozou Fuyutski's curious expression._

_"Can I help you, Mr Ikari?" Kozou asked as he swiped his card and opened the door. Despite the question he had a fair idea of what Shinji wanted to talk to him about. He himself was noticing Asuka's behaviour and manipulation of those in command. He estimated that only people who didn't like her were Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari and the maintenance staff of the Evangelions. And the Commander. But he didn't like anyone._

_"Uh...yes you can Sub-Commander. I was wondering if you could do anything about Asuka Langley Sorhyu. There have been numerous assaults by and on all three Evangelion pilots and I was curious to know if anything could be done about it?" Shinji inquired as he stared resolutely into Kozou's eyes._

_Sitting back, Kozou had a knowing smile on his face. "Why am I getting the feeling you're doing this more for Rei than yourself, Mr Ikari?" Kozou asked with a chuckle. Seeing Shinji blush furiously and drop his gaze, Kozou sighed. "Shinji. It's not for me to judge how you feel about her. And what you're doing is quite noble" Fuyutski assured as he let his own head fall back and gaze up at the ceiling._

_"As for what we can do...there isn't much. Probably the most effective is threatening to restrict her piloting duties if she verbally or physically assaults either of you" Kozou stated with a frown. "I happen to agree with you Shinji. You and Rei together slew the first three Angels and would have slain the eighth if it hadn't been for Asuka. Honestly, I'm seeing her as more of a liability than an asset."_

_Shinji smiled as his own belief's were shared by Fuyutski. Massaging his neck, he nodded. "Well, if you could get that implemented I would be glad" Shinji announced as he smiled at Kozou. Slowly standing, he saw the man slump fractionally as if there was a weight that was crushing him. "Oh...and Sub-Commander. My mother says hello" he whispered before leaving the room and smiling._

_End Flashback_

He had heard in passing the legendary fit Asuka had pitched. Apparently the entire apartment had been trashed in a rage and Asuka had been billed for the damages. Noticing the time was nearing five-thirty in the evening, Shinji chuckled as a wicked idea suddenly formed. Before his courage could abandon him, Shinji tugged open his apartment door and stepped out into the corridor then entered Rei's own apartment.

Rei looked up from her assignments as Shinji entered with a confident expression on her face and felt a tingle spread up her spine. Whenever he had that expression, good things happened or stuff was blown up. "May I help you, Ikari?" Rei asked with her head cocked to one side in curiosity.

"Good evening, Rei. Would you care to get something to eat?" Shinji asked as he stood in the entrance way of Rei's apartment. He smiled as she nodded. "Alright. Come knock on my door when you're ready. I'll be getting ready" he stated before he nodded at Rei and walked back out. Smiling up into the sky and slumping as the confidence left him, Shinji couldn't help but feel proud. _My first date with Rei_ he whispered to himself as he blushed. Darting into his apartment, Shinji started getting ready.

Rei looked down at herself and smiled happily at how she locked. With the necklace around her slim throat and the same dress she had worn when she had Shinji released from the brig, she appeared to be a paragon of beauty. Slowly walking next door and knocking on Shinji's door, she entered and smiled as she saw her date finishing off.

Shinji nodded to Rei as nervousness wracked him. Dressed in black cargo pants, a smart button-up white shirt and a warm jacket, he nodded. "Alright, shall we?" he asked as he held his arm out to Rei. "Any place you want to go? My treat" he asked as they made their way down the stairs and towards the centre of Tokyo-3.

Rei pondered the question. "Well...there was a place I noticed before you came here. It's actually fairly close and I discovered it before you came to Tokyo-3. They serve a wide variety of dishes" Rei stated as they slowly made their way towards the restaurant with Rei tugging or pushing him lightly to indicate direction. _My first date with Ikari_ she thought before leaning against Shinji and resting her head on his shoulder.

Smiling down at Rei as they walked the boulevard toward the eatery, Shinji reflected on his good fortune. _I'm glad I came now. Even if I didn't have Eva, I have Rei_ he thought. Spotting the name of the restaurant, Shinji smiled. "Good choice, Rei" he whispered as they slowly entered. Seeing the person who was manning front of house walk towards them with a sneer, Shinji frowned.

"We do not serve cheap teenagers such as yourselves. Now shoo" he ordered as he turned his back and proceeded to walk away. He was stopped by a vice-like grip on his shoulder. Slowly turning, he gazed into the furious eyes of one Shinji Ikari.

"Listen here. How would you like it if the two Evangelion pilot's you refused to serve complained to the manager? I'm sure he'd be very interested to know why you turned away the saviour's of your city" Shinji growled as he stared into the man's eyes. Watching them widen with shock and fear, Shinji nodded. "Rei, where would you like to sit?" Shinji inquired with a smile that was filled with mirth.

Rei felt like laughing as Shinji intimidated the front of house staff. "A window seat would be nice" she stated as she herself gazed into the man's eyes. Seeing him nod rapidly, she smiled. "Thankyou for your help. Please show us to our table" she requested. Whilst she didn't agree with using their status for their gain on principal, she did approve when Shinji did it for her. "Thankyou Ikari" she whispered as they were lead through the tables to the empty seat.

Sitting, Shinji chuckled and Rei herself out a soft giggle. Watching as the Maitre'd spoke with the staff, he grinned as they all turned towards him and Rei with both fear and reverence. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to quell the masses, Rei. Make them fear you and offer kindness and they will worship you" Shinji stated as he perused the drinks menu and settled on a simple coke.

Rei frowned at Shinji but nodded. She herself had been treated harshly by the masses for her odd appearance and so took note of Shinji's advice. "I don't approve of you doing it indiscriminately. But if it's used selectively..." she trailed off with a smile that seemed to encourage Shinji to use it for their more extravagant dates. As they ordered their drinks, they groaned in unison as they saw Asuka glaring at them from outside and on the arm of Kaji.

"You know...do you ever get the feeling God hates us for killing his Angels?" Shinji inquired with a sigh as they saw Kaji and Asuka enter. As they were escorted towards them, Shinji glared at Kaji just as their drinks arrived. Feeling Rei squeeze his knee in support, he smiled thankfully at her just as Kaji and Asuka sat. "What brings you here, Mr Ryoji?" Shinji asked as he completely ignored Asuka.

"Asuka and I were out exploring and spotted you so we thought that it would be nice to join you" Kaji stated equally as he attempted to get the measure of the Third Child. Wincing as Asuka clenched tighter around his arm, he frowned as he noticed Shinji's victorious smirk.

"Indeed, you thought it would be nice if you joined us. We thought it would have been nice if you kept walking" Shinji fired back with a frown. Taking a deep draught of his drink to keep the rising anger down, he smiled as a waiter progressed towards them to gather their orders. Motioning for Rei to go first, Shinji nodded as he selected his own dinner. As the waiter turned to him, Shinji shrugged. "I will have the fish in miso soup with a main course of beef ramen" Shinji ordered.

As the waiter turned away to gather Asuka and Kaji's orders, Shinji smiled at Rei who nodded back. "So what assignment were you working on when I came over, Rei?" Shinji inquired. As Rei opened her mouth to reply, Asuka cut in.

"Is that all you talk about? No wonder you're so dull!" she announced in her clarion tones. Seeing both of them turn and glare angrily at her, she smirked and settled back. _They get me restrained so I'll ruin their date._

Trying to initiate conversation again, Shinji leant forwards. "Rei, didn't I hear that the pork here has been undercooked?" he asked softly so as to not alert the customers but to scare the two others who had ordered it as a main course.

Seeing Kaji and Asuka pale, she nodded. "Indeed, you're right. I heard that the last people who ate pork here actually had to get their stomach pumped! Such a shame" she replied back as soft as Shinji. Turning to Asuka and Kaji, she smiled innocently. "I'm so sorry you ordered the pork. Would you like us to inform the Captain that you will be at the hospital?" she asked.

Shinji was exerting every ounce of self control to not burst out laughing at the looks on Asuka and Kaji's face. They were each horrified and turning a faint green so Shinji decided to drive the nail in the coffin home. "It may have something to do with the fact that the pork was actually raised near a toxic river. Did I read that right in the paper?" Seeing Rei nod, he turned to the other duo. "Terrible business that."

Moments later they both stood and excused themselves and quickly left the restaurant with their faces green. "Did we forget to mention that the problem had been corrected, Rei?" Shinji asked as their own meals arrived. Seeing her nod with eyes alight with mirth, Shinji snickered before tucking in.

"I didn't have this in mind when I agreed to go out with you, Ikari" Rei remarked dryly as they stood on the edge of the lake with the chilly midnight air slowly freezing them. Starting as she felt Shinji's jacket wrap around her frame, she couldn't help but blush at the smell and warmth. "T-thankyou, Shinji" she whispered. As the full moon reached it's zenith, the entire lake suddenly lit up.

Deep within the lake, the aborted energy strike of Unit 01 during the fight with Ramiel had turned the entire lake bottom to prismatic crystal. With the moonlight hitting it directly, the crystals deep within the lake refracted the wan light further and further until the very water glowed. They were able to see through the water as if it didn't exist. Wrapping an arm around Rei's shoulders, Shinji tensed himself before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Rei's cool lips.

Rei smiled as she felt Shinji kiss her. Whilst all the girls at school spoke of the amazing feeling that a full-on tongue kiss could produce, she felt her toes curling at just the soft peck and hugged Shinji close. "Thankyou, Ikari. I know that must have taken a fair bit of courage" she whispered as she they continued to gaze into the lake.

"Come on, Rei. We had best be getting back. We can come here another time" he stated as he gently tugged Rei away. Sighing and nodding, she fell into step with Shinji and made their way towards their apartment.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji groaned as he slowly surged away from the siren call of sleep and awoke. And swore. "Goddamn humidity" he vocalised as he slowly peeled himself off the sweat-soaked bed. Unlike the more expensive apartments, these ones lacked any form of air-conditioning and so became sauna's. Or ovens. Quickly dashing into the lukewarm shower, Shinji dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt before jogging next door to Rei's.

Rei groaned as she slowly awoke. Unknown to both of them, she had woken at the same moment that Shinji had and had progressed in her actions the same as he had. Which would explain why she slammed into Shinji as they both jogged out of their apartment's. Groaning as she thumped her head against Shinji's they both staggered back before Rei sighed. "NERV" she stated and Shinji nodded.

Laughing at Rei's expression, Shinji winced as they stepped out into the sunlight. "Too hot these days" he complained as they made quick time towards one of NERV's entrances. And then the power went out. Looking around and frowning, Shinji smiled. "Well, at least everyone's as hot as we are" he pointed out optimistically.

"Odd. The backup generator's should have come on already" Rei stated as her gaze swept over the still, silent city. "I think an Angel must be on it's way. It'd make sense to cripple our response before an attack" she reflected softly as she started to move towards another entrance-route that held a manual access.

Following, Rei, Shinji himself was thinking. _Odd. For an Angel to get that close to shut down the power, Third Impact would have already occurred _he thought. Watching Rei cross the road, Shinji paled as he saw a car heading right for her. Racing to Rei to drag her from the path of the speeding black hum-vee, he didn't notice how his original leap into action caused an explosion of concrete and dust as he raced forward. Tackling Rei around the midsection and ripping her out of the path of the black cars, he grunted as he went sliding across the asphalt and grated his leg on the rough, searing-hot surface.

Rei gasped as she was ripped from where she had been standing. She felt the edge of the car slide across the skin of her face before she fell atop Shinji. Looking down in gratitude, she saw a thin streak of blood spreading from where they lay to the asphalt. Looking down, she saw the skin had been ripped off and the muscle had been exposed.

"You okay, Rei?" he gasped out as he tried to stand.

Rei didn't hear him but was staring at Shinji in shock. As she watched, the injury was ever so slowly healing with the flesh ever so slowly knitting back together. Basing from the speed of it, she estimated it would take an hour to heal completely. "Shinji...what are you doing?" Rei asked tremulously.

Shinji looked down and blinked. "I think...I'm healing myself" he whispered back with his voice tinged in awe. "It must have something to do with the Evangelion" Shinji postulated. Watching Rei slowly stand and offer him her hand, Shinji grasped it and was slowly tugged to his feet..

Rei placed Shinji's arm along her shoulders and started to slowly walk to the access way. To her credit, Rei was only slightly disturbed at Shinji exhibiting behaviour only seen by the Angels and Evangelions albeit on a much smaller scale. Slowly arriving at the sealed hatch which was located through a section of independently powered doors, Rei had noticed Shinji's mobility slowly increasing.

"Alright, Shinji. Can you open this door? You need to turn that handle" Rei asked as she released Shinji and clasped her elbow with her hand behind her back.

Nodding, Shinji limped towards the door and was glad he was wearing a type of shoe that Australia had mass-marketed. The thong. Since he could wear them without socks, he didn't have to worry about the sock sticking to the wound. Grabbing the extended lever and slowly turning it, he grunted at the stiffness. "Damn. Couldn't they oil these a bit more" he grunted. Slowly, the door opened and a rectangle of cool darkness awaited them. "Ladies first."

Rei muttered something about cowardly Evangelion pilots and entered the tunnels which would lead towards the NERV Evangelion Cages. As both of them made their way deep into the bowels of NERV in the rabbits warren worth of tunnels, Rei smiled at Shinji. "Looks like we're coming up on some smaller tunnels. We'll have to crawl" Rei stated.

"I'll go first then, Rei. That way I won't peek up your skirt and if I find anything, I'll be the one eaten" Shinji stated with a faint chuckle. Entering the tunnel, he missed Rei's disappointed frown. "I hope they got those Mag-Rounds loaded into my rifle" Shinji announced as they crawled along the cold metal. _I hate trying to make conversation_ he groused.

Thirty minutes later and they could hear the faint sounds of people talking from up ahead. Approaching a grate in the tunnels and looking through it, Shinji nodded and began to slam his elbow down onto the latticework of metal. After a few strong blows it gave way and the grate clattered away. Slowly easing out of it and dropping, Shinji landed lightly on all fours and quickly rolled to the side as Rei vaulted down and landed on the floor he had just vacated.

"Let's head to the Evangelion cages then. No doubt the Angel is close" Shinji whispered to Rei. The entire area just seemed spooky with no lights active and it demanded silence as tribute. Padding their way through the vacated halls, they rapidly closed the distance to the Evangelion cages.

Stepping in and looking around, Rei nodded. "They seem to be awaiting us. Only Unit 01 and Unit 00 are ready to be boarded it seems" Rei whispered as her gaze took in the status of the three docked Evangelion's.

Shinji nodded. "I'm glad I wore my shorts and shirt. I doubt we've got time to get changed" Shinji responded as he started to make his way to his own behemoth. As he drew closer, he smiled as he could feel it calling to him. He was pulled up short by Ritsuko who was glaring at him, suspicion evident in her eyes. "Where is the Second Child, Ikari?" she demanded.

"No clue. I proceeded here with Rei directly from our apartment. We figured that as superior as Asuka is, she would have no problem getting here" Shinji responded before entering his Entry Plug.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 slowly emerged from the building and scanned the city for the Angel. It was easily located. A massive six-legged beast, it was hovering over one of the elevator stations and drooling a thick, gooey orange substance which seemed to eat away at the metal. Nodding to Unit 00 which had emerged a kilometre away, both Evangelion's proceeded to the weapon storage facilities.

Unit 00 picked up a positron rifle and made it's way toward clear ground so it could fire with impunity at the Angel. Bracing itself in a field, it sighted the Angel through the scope and fired.

Unit 01 matched in disbelief as the Angel raised a leg and batted the shot from the Positron Rifle away like it was nothing more than a gnat. Making sure the safety was off on the Mag-Rifle it held, Unit 01 opened up with a full clip worth of munitions. In response, Matariel seemed to jump into the air and spin at supersonic speeds. Due to the speed, each bullet was intercepted by a leg and sent rocketing away and into buildings.

Unit 01 growled as it reloaded a clip into the rifle but didn't fire. Watching the Angel settle back down and continue drooling acid down the elevator shaft, Unit 01 unclipped an Implosion Grenade from it's 'belt' as it were and threw it towards the Angel, modualting the force of the throw so it would land outside of the leg range but roll under the Angel.

Unit 00 started running as soon as the Angel had kicked the grenade away from itself and directly at Unit 00. Diving and continuing in a somersault, it turned to watch as the grenade slammed into an office building before detonating in a massive explosion. The entire building simply collapsed in upon itself before the second stage of the grenade detonated and bathed downtown Tokyo-3 in a rain of shrapnel.

Unit 01 growled as the Angel resisted each of their attempts to dislodge it. Slowly edging away and towards a bluff, the Evangelion took up position and gazed over the city and the Angel. Testing the Angel with a few three-round bursts, the Angel simply deflected them and sent the magnesium rounds ricocheting away. Slowly, a wicked plan started to form.

Shinji slowly exited his synchronisation with Unit 01 and opened a comm window to Unit 00. "Rei! I need you to set your rifle to overload and throw it at my feet" Shinji commanded as he watched Rei in her entry plug. "I plan to use my AT Field like a parachute to catch the blast and propel me up over the Angel. When I drop, I'll slam down onto it and fire, thus killing it" he explained.

Rei frowned severely at Shinji. She didn't even want to think about how many things could go wrong. "Understood, Shinji" Rei responded. In battle, Shinji held seniority and bowed to his requests. No matter how insane or suicidal they were.

Unit 01 slowly reawakened and immediately drew it's AT Field back until it hovered just over the Evangelion's armoured flesh. Watching the reactivated Unit 00 set the rifle to overload and throw it towards his Evangelion, Unit 01 let out a bestial roar as the rifle landed and detonated. The moment it detonated, Unit 01 fashioned it's AT Field to catch the entirety of the blast and was sent rocketing into the sky and towards the Angel. Reaching the top of it's arc, it saw that it was still at least five hundred metres distant.

Fashioning the AT Field into that of a glider, Unit 01 angled it's descent so it would hover over the Angel. Over two kilometres in the sky, Unit 01 slowly flew over the Angel. Timing it just right, Unit 01 cancelled it's AT Field and dropped like a falcon. Tearing down through the air, Unit 01 aimed it's rifle and prepared to fire. Slamming into the fleshy central body of the Angel, Unit 01 opened fire with the Mag-Rifle.

With the bullets easily shredding the body of the Angel and incinerating it slowly, Unit 01 backflipped away just as it's footing dissolved in the heat from the bullets. Slumping as it hit the street, Unit 01 slowly closed it's maw which had been opened in a scream of triumph as soon as it dropped.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji sat on the bench and tried to quell the shakes that ran rampant through his body. The way he had killed the Angel had been half-baked at best and had so many possible flaws... Reclining against the cold cement wall and taking slow, deep breaths, Shinji chuckled as he remembered how the rounds had torn through the Angel's body. Feeling someone sit down beside him, he smiled. "Hey there."

Moments later and he felt someone embrace him. Feeling tears trickle down his frame, Shinji smiled as he realised who it was. "I'm fine, Rei. It was a stupid idea but it worked" he soothed as his fingers massaged the tense cords in Rei's neck.

Rei sighed as she felt her emotions run their coarse on Shinji. She had felt pride, anger, happiness, terror and hope when Shinji had pulled that insane stunt off. But here,

confronted by Shinji, she let the tears flow. "You're such an insane idiot" she sobbed as she clutched at Shinji.

Laughing, Shinji nodded. "Come on. We had better go have a shower and get to the Command Centre" Shinji whispered before frowning as Rei refused to move. "I had better start working out if I have to carry you everywhere" Shinji joked and was rewarded by Rei's head turning and giving him the evil eye. Laughing as he stood and helped Rei up as he himself stood, he helped her into the shower. The last noise heard before the door swung shut was the sound of someone being slapped.

ASASASASASASASAS

Ritsuko held the phone away from her ear as Asuka ranted into the phone about not being picked up for the fight against the Angel. Hearing Asuka slowly trail off, Doctor Akagi sighed in relief and brought the phone back. "Don't worry, Asuka. I'll get Misato to bring back dinner as an apology. I have to go now" she said quickly before hanging up. Sighing in relief and turning Misato's phone off, she nodded to Shinji and Rei as they stepped onto the bridge.

"Good work you two. And good idea on your part, Shinji" Ritsuko congratulated as she turned and left the bridge. She had plenty more paperwork to fill out and she had to try and remember where a good German restaurant was so she could recommend that Misato buy some dinner for Asuka there. She did NOT want an enraged Second Child around.

Rei nodded at the praise and elbowed Shinji discreetly so he would do the same. As both of them retreated from the bridge and towards the recently reactivated elevators, Shinji sniffed before coughing. "Ugh...something smells like sweat, shame and desperation" he announced as he stabbed the elevator button. Moments later and the doors opened to reveal a half naked Misato Katsuragi and a completely naked Kaji Ryoji. Turning and nodding to Shinji, her lips quirked in a vindictive smile. "Well, you got the shame and desperation right."

Snickering, Shinji turned and made his way towards another elevator with Rei following him. "The sheer blackmail I can get out of this is simply amazing" Shinji reflected as he stabbed the button for an elevator once more. Entering the opened door and smiling as Rei entered, he chuckled. "I think tonight I should just have a quiet night in. Got any school assignments you want to finish?"

Rei nodded with a slight smile.

A/N: Alright! Matariel lies dead! Thought you guys would enjoy that little fight. I hope you enjoyed the date between Shinji and Rei! And before you start flaming me about Shinji having healing abilities...please take note it took an hour to regenerate a bad scrape. And with the launching himself...the energies from his slowly forming S2 Organ only activate in period's of extreme emotion.


	13. Chapter 13

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: New disclaimer! I do not own Evangelion. All rights belong to old man Anno and Gainax. Only thing I do own is my mind. Or do the voices own my mind...

Chapter 13

Shinji sighed in relief as he watched Rei in class. It had been almost a month since the last Angel, the ninth had attacked NERV and Shinji had gone on another 'outing' with Rei. Surprising both himself and Rei, he had decided upon a midnight picnic upon the shores of the lake during the full moon. He smiled at the memory of both Rei's happy expression and the night itself.

_Flashback_

_Shinji smiled as he gazed up into the night sky. With the surrounding district of Tokyo-3 asleep, the stars and moon seemed to blaze with an unholy fury that lit the entire area up. Looking down to make sure everything was right and all the food was still packed, he sat and waited. He had arrived here an hour earlier to scare out the people from the park and to set the picnic up. _Sometimes I surprise myself_ Shinji thought before his breath froze in his lungs._

_Rei slowly stepped into the park and noticed Shinji was staring at her as if enraptured. She had dressed warm for the night itself. A short-sleeved shirt was covered by a fairly tight pale blue jumper. She had decided to forego a pair of pants for a skirt. Falling down to her knees, the red garment seemed to cling tight to her hips and thighs. Whilst she disliked the colour red, she knew Shinji enjoyed how it looked on her. And it was also symbolical._

_Shinji smiled at Rei and greeted her with a hug, the action seeming more and more natural each time he did it. Gesturing to the spread, the moon reached it's zenith just as Rei sat upon the blanket and the entire lake once more burst into light. Chuckling at Rei's raised eyebrow, he shook his head. "I didn't plan that, but it was quite lucky" he stated aloud before he gestured to the basket. _

_Rei was at times surprised by Shinji's odd nature. Few would think of having a picnic at midnight by a lake but he had done it almost spontaneously. Sitting down carefully on the blanket and staring out at the lake, a smile graced her pale features as she beheld the vista. Turning away from it and opening the basket, she nodded to Shinji in approval of the dishes he had brought. Whilst simple and nothing overly complicated, it was the fact that HE made it that turned it from plain to amazing._

_  
Pulling out a plate of sandwiches and choosing several, Rei leaned back against Shinji and gazed into the lake. "I still can't believe you pulled off that suicidal move" she grumbled as she slowly consumed the sandwiches. She still had infrequent nightmares of Shinji missing or being coated with the acid and had woken up crying more than once. _

_Sighing, Shinji poked Rei in the ribs playfully before pulling out his own plate of sandwiches. Chocolate-covered chicken. Seeing Rei's nose wrinkle in distaste of both the meat and the combination, he chuckled and started to eat. "So what are we, Rei? Are we friends with benefits, girlfriend and boyfriend? Or something closer?" Shinji asked quietly with his eyes still fixed on the lake._

_Quieting down, Rei frowned as her mind started whirring at the words. None of the labels felt right to her. They had saved each other's lives more than once and they were nearly two of a kind in Tokyo-3 as far as she knew. "I don't know, Ikari. None of those terms feel right to me" Rei admitted as she finished her sandwich and gazed into the sky. _

_"Say...why do you call me Ikari and not Shinji?" the young man questioned with a slight smile. Whilst it didn't bother him it did make him curious. Feeling Rei squirm closer to him to stay warm, Shinji simply smirked._

_  
"It's something that I can't overcome yet, Ikari. For my entire life I was raised this way. It's one of the toughest programming triggers to break" Rei stated as she rested her head in the crook of Shinji's arm. Even though the night was cool, her body was hot as she lay with Shinji. Removing a bottle of water from the basket and sipping on it, she raised an eyebrow but said nothing._

_"Do you want to sleep here?" Shinji asked with a slight smile as Rei's eyes slowly drooped closed. Seeing her nod languidly and her eyes close, Shinji merely shook his head in amusement. Most girls would have a fit if asked to sleep in a public park by a lake at night but Rei was different. Moving the picnic basket and folding the blanket so Rei was covered by it, Shinji nodded. "I love you, Rei" he whispered into the midnight air._

_Taking a seat next to Rei and keeping his eyes open, Shinji set himself in for a long night. He would watch over Rei._

_End Flashback_

Shinji had merely shrugged off Rei's anger when she found that he had watched over her all night. He knew it had been half-hearted at best. Ignoring the teacher and the frustrated huff's of the Class Representative as she tried repeatedly to get him to pay attention, Shinji shifted his gaze from Rei to his own computer. He had already written a mission assessment and saved it so all he had to do was to either pay attention to the teacher or sleep.

Shinji chose sleep. Turning his computer off and laying his head down on the computer, he shuffled as he tried to get comfortable before dozing off.

Rei sighed minutely as Shinji simply fell asleep in the middle of the lecture. Whilst she herself felt like doing the same, she knew that any more reports about her would certainly get the Commander's interest. So far she had managed to ward off the Commander by playing the obedient doll around NERV but she could feel that soon that charade would have to end.

With the Lance of Longinus being retrieved from Antarctica, Rei knew that the Commander was slowly gearing up to implement the Human Instrumentality Project. But she knew something the Commander did not. There were two Lances but only one was able to be used. The other had been lost during First Impact when Lilith's Black Moon had collided with Earth.

Since the Geo-Front had housed part of the Black Moon before it had been excavated, the second Lance was believed destroyed or irrevocably lost to the crushing depths of space. Apparently Shinji had learnt this whilst synchronising with the Evangelion. Since it was constructed of Lilith, it had access to Lilith's base genetic memory of which her Lance was the largest bit.

Shrugging to herself as she banished the thoughts of the Lances, Rei found herself wracked with turmoil. _I'll be forced to begin Third Impact. The Commander will probably use Shinji as leverage_ she thought sadly. Whilst she believed in Shinji, she found the thought that he could defy Lilith, a god in her own right, ridiculous. _Only way he'd be able to is to retrieve Lilith's lance. And that isn't going to happen_ she sighed to herself.

As the school day progressed, Rei started to slowly sink deeper and deeper into a depression. She couldn't tell Shinji since he would likely try and stop her which would lead to him dying.

Shinji had been watching Rei throughout the school day. He could see the signs of despondency slowly settling over Rei. Whilst the effects were only minute, Shinji picked up on them as if they had been shouted to the whole world. A slight drooping of her head, shoulders slumped, completely lacking any form of energy. _I'll ask her after school_ he decided.

As the schoolbell rang and all the children started to leave, Shinji growled as Hikari nominated him for classroom cleanup. "Hell no" he stated before turning and leaving. Ignoring the ranting of Hikari as he dared to shirk his responsibilities, he saw Rei running towards her apartment which left people blinking in confusion. Running towards the apartment in Rei's wake, he ignored Asuka's jeers about Rei dumping him, even if the thought did cause his heart to quake with fear.

Rei slammed into her apartment and collapsed on her bed. She couldn't bare to face Shinji. The secrets she kept would destroy him and if faced, she would spill. Hearing someone step into her apartment and slowly shut the door, she stilled in fear. _Please Shinji...don't ask me_ she pleaded to the void.

"Rei, sit up" Shinji ordered and winced at how like Gendo he sounded. Seeing Rei slowly turn over and sit up, Shinji groaned as he saw her eyes. Usually bright with life, they were now dull and blank.

"Rei, what's going on? One moment you were fine and the next second you looked as if someone shot your puppy" Shinji asked as he leant against the wall and stared firmly at Rei as if trying to divine the truth. Seeing her pause as if to construct a plausible lie, Shinji moved. Sitting next to Rei on the bed and pulling her close so her head rested on his clavicle, Shinji felt like sighing. It was a cheap shot.

Rei burst into tears at Shinji's move. She recognised it as a ploy to overwhelm her and to get the truth. "I-I'm sorry Shinji...I can't tell you" she whimpered as she kept her gaze fixed on the floor.

Shinji frowned before speaking. "Rei, what if I make you a promise. That no matter whatever you tell me, you will have complete say over what I do with whatever that's driving you down?" he asked with a smile to his lips. Continuing to rub Rei's back as minutes ticked by, he knew that she was turning the idea over in her head to fine a loophole. There wasn't any.

"That's not fair, Ikari" Rei complained as she slowly raised her head and looked at the wall. Taking a deep breath to build her courage, she spoke. "Fine. I'll tell you. But I will hold you to that promise with the addendum that you can't act on this information" Rei stated. Smiling at Shinji's hesitant nod, she continued. "I am the key to initiating Third Impact."

Shinji grinned broadly at this. "Really?! Cool!" he exclaimed but his excitement was short lived at Rei's glare.

"Third Impact is going to be different than either of the two previous Impact's. The Commander is changing it to suit his desire to be reunited with his wife, Yui Ikari. He is calling it the Human Instrumentality Project" Rei confided as she wrapped an arm around Shinji and hugged him closer. The name of the scenario always sent chills down her spine. "With the Second Angel, code-named Lilith held within NERV, the plan is to reunite Adam with me and then have me merge with Lilith and at that point all of humanity will be converted to their original forms" Rei finished.

Shinji sat silent and deep in thought. _My only friend and...mate is the key to initiating Third Impact. Cool_. Blinking, he turned to Rei. "Uh...Adam? Wasn't he destroyed in Antarctica?" he asked.

Rei merely shook her head. "Second Impact was initiated for the exact purpose of reducing Adam to his embryonic form so as to initiate Third Impact" Rei explained. For once in her life she was glad that Shinji had arrived just before the Third Angel. Being quiet had allowed her to overhear Gendo and Kozou talking when she had been sitting in Gendo's office.

Shinji smiled and hugged Rei closed. "We'll deal with all of that when we come to it, Rei. But I know I won't ever let you go" he whispered into her hair. Feeling her tremble, Shinji chuckled softly. "I had best be getting back to my apartment. I ditched school duty to come see you. I'll just wave it off and say I had a sync test" Shinji told Rei. Hearing her laugh, Shinji grinned. "I'm next door if you need anything" he stated before leaving Rei to her thoughts.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji frowned as he observed the massive explosions which dotted the landscape. They were in a roughly straight line and leading towards NERV. "Seems like the Tenth Angel is approaching" Shinji murmured as he watched the images shift to show an enormous Angel in Earth orbit. "That's one big Angel" Shinji murmured as he looked at the estimates.

"The Angel is currently holding orbit above Tokyo-3. The MAGI estimate that it won't drop for another day as it corrects it's aim" Maya rattled off as she flipped through the sheafs of paper. Looking up and nodding to each of the three Evangelion pilots, her nod seemed quite forced when it came to Shinji who only winked back at her as if taunting her.

As Maya left, Shinji turned to Rei and ignored Asuka. "Do you want to do anything tonight, Rei?" he inquired as he estimated how long it would take Asuka to start ranting and cursing him for ignoring the 'great Asuka Langley Sorhyu.'

"Shinji Ikari, I challenge you to a duel in our Evangelion's!" Asuka cried whilst smirking. She knew that Shinji wouldn't decline as that would besmirch his honour. "To decide who really is the better Evangelion pilot" she continued. _If he wins, he cheated and I'm good for lasting as long as I did. If I win, he's pathetic_ she reasoned.

"And when would you like me to smear you all over the GeoFront?" Shinji asked with a grin as he turned and looked at Asuka. "Today. In one hour" she stated.

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji nodded. "Very well then. What are your terms of combat?" he inquired with a slight tilt of his head.

"We start with cables. First to sever the opponent's and run out of power wins" she stated with a grin.

"Very well then. I will see you on the field of combat."

Asuka smirked and nodded before leaving. She had managed to get Misato to agree to this during one of her drunken stupor's and had brought the challenge to Shinji on this day. _I'll win and then I can claim victory over this Angel!_

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 slowly stepped from the rail which had shot it up from the bowels of the earth and proceeded towards a concealed armoury to retrieve a Mag-Rifle. It could see Unit 02 mirroring the action and withdrawing two of the Mag-Rifles. Shaking it's head in wry amusement as it picked up the rifle and cradled it, Unit 01 started running.

Unit 02 opened fire with the twin Mag-Rifles and sent a massive stream of rounds towards the running Unit 01. Each time they got near they bounced off it's AT Field and fell to the earth where they were incinerated in but a moment. Starting to jog towards Unit 01, the red Evangelion tossed the rifles aside as they clicked empty. Drawing it's Progressive Knife and increasing it's speed, it slammed into Unit 01's AT Field and started to neutralise it with it's own.

Unit 01 raised it's rifle and fired point-blank into the red Evangelion's thigh. The bullets slammed into the metal and started to melt through but didn't gain any noteworthy depths. Tossing the rifle aside and drawing it's own Progressive Knife, Unit 01 barely caught the blow of the heavier Unit 02's Progressive Knife with it's own. Turning the blade aside and jumping back a fair distance, the purple mecha thought. _Heavier and more suited to melee combat._

Unit 02 raced after the far nimbler and lighter Evangelion with it's Progressive Knife held ready to slash deep into the Evangelion that dared oppose it. Jumping into the air so the blade would strike harder due to the built-up kinetic force, it let out a bestial snarl as the purple golem rolled away and kept dodging each of the strikes.

Unit 01 struggled to stay ahead of the opposing Evangelion. Built as a prototype and to function in all environs, it wasn't suited for direct physical combat as Unit 02 was. Grabbing the still half empty Mag-Rifle as it passed by it's original firing position, Unit 01 sensed the red mecha bearing down on it. Immediately launching itself into a back-flip and using it's AT Field to propel it, the Evangelion cut loose with a burst of rifle fire which ripped through the umbilical cord.

Dodging the more frenzied blows of Unit 02, the great purple Angel eater reflected that it may have been a bad move to sever the enraged Evangelion's power cord. It seemed that only relying on internal power, it had sped up. Moments later and it felt one of the Progressive Knifes slam into it's thigh just as the pauldrons on the red mecha aimed themselves at the other Evangelion and fired a load of spikes.

Letting out a roar of agony as the spikes pierced armour and flesh then lodging themselves deep in it's torso, Unit 01 turned and snarled. Immediately leaping high into the air, it ripped the spikes from it's body via it's AT Field and sent them rocketing back at the red Evangelion. Three of the eight struck it and ripped through the golem's biceps and pinned one arm to the ground.

Cutting forth with a wounded bellow, Unit 02 ripped the spikes from it's arm and tossed them away before charging at the recently landed Unit 01. Only to pull up short as it faded from view as if it had vanished. None of its sensors picked up on the Evangelion. Moving to the left, it spotted the Evangelion. It was using its AT Field to redirect the flow of light in only one direction!

Charging forwards and cancelling out Unit 01's AT Field again, it tried to drive it's humming blade into Unit 01's eye-socket.

And Unit 01's eyes flashed a blood-red before it's hand snapped up and grabbed the wrist of the offending hand. Snapping it with barely a thought which sent the knife tumbling away, it drew it's backup blade and grinned fearsomely. Instead of holding a dagger in it's hand, it held a Progressive Wakizashi, an ancient blade often used by the samurai.

Raising the blade high, Unit 01 brought it slamming down upon the red Evangelion's shoulder and cleanly sliced through the armour and flesh. Grabbing the arm by the hand, Unit 01 let out a victorious cry before bringing the severed arm down onto the red mecha's head with as much force as possible. Moments later and Unit 02's power supply ran out, leaving it to slump to the floor of the Geo-Front like a drunk dog.

Sheathing the wakizashi back in the pauldron and holding it's trophy aloft, Unit 01 deactivated.

ASASASASASASASAS

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" Misato yelled as she stood before an amused Shinji. She had just watched Shinji grasp victory from the very stomach of defeat. When she had him pick up the severed arm of Unit 02 and club the unarmed Evangelion with it, she had actually growled before stomping out. "All you had to do was wait for the Evangelion's power to run out!" she ranted.

"Indeed. Have you told that to Asuka yet?" Shinji asked mildly as he rubbed his stomach where pain still lanced through him. He was getting sick and tired of the two-faced nature that Misato seemed to exhibit when it came to Shinji and the German.

"She was just doing what it took to win! A commendable attitude" Misato growled back before drawing back her hand and slapping Shinji with all of her might.

Thrown back by the force of the strike and skidding along the ground for a foot, he glared up at Misato before spitting a globule of blood at her feet. Watching her turn and walk away, Shinji winced as his cheek throbbed before standing and wiping the blood slowly drooling from his mouth away. "Two-faced bitch" he growled before turning and slowly making his way down the hall with pain still causing him to stumble every few steps.

Quickly dressing, Shinji decided a visit to the maintenance crew would be in order. If he could instil in them pride and hope, they would probably work their hardest to get his Evangelion back up and fully operational. Descending down to the Evangelion cage and walking along the catwalk, he bowed his head to the Head of Maintenance.

Jim Fujiwara was surprised at seeing the Third Child. Due to his mixed parentage of an American and a Japanese woman, he had received the name. After graduating from MIT with a major in engineering and a minor in chemistry, he was hired by NERV at once to be the lead of the Maintenance crew. "Good day, Third Child. What brings you to my realm?" he asked lightly as he viewed a list of the Evangelion's injuries.

Settling himself against the steel wall and observing the small army of men swarming over the Evangelion, Shinji smiled. "I wanted to thank you and your team for doing your best in keeping my Evangelion in tip-top shape. And it was a pleasant surprise to see the new blade" he confessed with a smile at the Head.

Jim blinked in surprise at Shinji. Most of the time they were treated as nothing, ignored as they went around the NERV on their own assignments. But here was an Evangelion pilot, THE Third Child thanking him for their efforts. He would definitely report this to the men.

"I was wondering how long it would take to complete the repairs? I'd be quite grateful if it could be done before the Angel landed tomorrow" Shinji stated as he looked over his Evangelion. _Compliment them and give them a source of fear to make them work_ he mused whilst watching Jim Fujiwara out of the corner of his eye.

Jim frowned before nodding. "If we skip the major repairs to Unit 02 we should be able to. Otherwise we'll be sending out two under-repaired Evangelions" Jim confided to Shinji as he yelled instructions over the rail and down to the ants who responded with a single-minded drive.

"Could you do that? I'd rather two fully prepared Evangelion's go to war instead of three but with two thirds of the force being unprepared" Shinji stated as he smiled down at the gargantuan war machine.

Jim nodded. "We can do that. Now if you don't mind Third Child, we have to get to work" he replied. Watching Shinji leave, Jim shook his head in amusement before turning to the crew.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji winced as Rei kneaded his back with unforgiving strokes.

"You and your bloody honour" she grumbled as she dug her fingers into Shinji's ribs which made him squirm and she nodded vindictively. "So how did the Captain react when you met her?" Rei asked as she moved her fingers down to massage Shinji's lower back which was the source of the most recent pain.

"She cursed at me, endorsed Asuka but condemned me and then slapped me" Shinji reiterated as he winced at Rei's none too tender massage but figured he deserved it.

"Figures. If I didn't know better then I'd say that Asuka is contaminating Misato. She's intelligent but vicious. Like a pit bull. Face to match as well" Rei thought aloud and smiled as she felt Shinji laugh under her hands. "I must admit, I felt like pointing and laughing when you clubbed Asuka with her own arm. She's also probably out for your blood" Rei stated. "Come on, Ikari. Get back to your apartment and get some sleep. That massive Angel will be difficult" Rei stated.

Nodding, Shinji smiled and pulled his shirt back on before kissing Rei on the forehead just before he left to his own apartment.

ASASASASASASASAS

"You're insane. You want us to catch an Angel...with our hands?" Shinji asked in shock. He could see the same expression on Rei's face albeit toned down whilst Asuka was almost breathing flames as she glared at Shinji.

"The MAGI gave it the highest chance of success" Misato replied stiffly as she glared at Shinji. She couldn't afford to charge him with insubordination again. Yet. "You both deploy in ten minutes. Get to your Evangelion's" she barked at Rei and Shinji before leaving the briefing room and heading directly towards the Command Centre.

Turning and smirking at Asuka, Shinji lead the way towards the Evangelion's. Stopping at the diverging hallways, he stopped Rei and appeared uncomfortable. Leaning forward, he gently kissed Rei on the lips and held it for a few second before pulling back and smiling. "In case one of us doesn't come back...I...I love you Rei" Shinji whispered before turning and running to his Evangelion.

Rei gently touched her lips before her eyes flashed with joy and confidence. "You had better not die, Shinji" she threatened before turning and running to her own Evangelion.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 was shunted up to the outskirts of his city and tried to target the Angel with it's sensors. Seeing it was still out of range of it's sensors, it started up it's S2 Organ to bolster it's AT Field. If anyone had been looking they would have seen the road shatter under the force of the reinforced Field. The very air itself seemed sluggish around the war machine for a few moments before it took off running towards the estimated epicentre.

Tearing across the city and reaching a rise, it leapt off and went hurtling for a kilometre before slamming into the ground and continued to run at full tilt. Catching the Angel with it's sensors, Unit 01 altered it's trajectory and was racing towards the mountain where it would land. A tall building stood in it's way and Unit 01 growled before slamming through it without breaking stride. Clad in dust and debris for a moment, it emerged and cut loose with a howl as it arrived at where the Angel would land.

Unit 00 watched as the Angel brought it's massive frame to bear against Unit 01. It's own AT Field seemed to strengthen as it raced onwards toward the Angel. Extending the AT Field to keep the massive Angel to keep from crushing them, it withdrew it's Progressive Knife and slashed through the AT Field and brought the blade towards the S2 Organ. And that's where problems erupted.

Flapping it's two appendages against the AT Field generated, it bucked away from the two Evangelion's and hovered just over them. Slowly moving away from the Evangelions, it paused at a kilometre out before starting to spin. Rapidly increasing the speed due to it's own AT Field pushing it, the Angel rapidly approached hypersonic velocities.

Unit 01 watched as the Angel slowly sped up and forced every scrap of energy it had into the AT Field. Moments later and over three hundred blobs of orange matter rocketed away from the Angel and rocketed throughout the city. Over one hundred slammed into the two Evangelion's AT Fields.

Unit 00 had woven it's own inferior AT Field into Unit 01's and had thus strengthened it and taken some of the energy requirements for it so it could be further strengthened. But under the barrage of projectiles, the barrier almost collapsed and in fact three of the blobs broke through and struck Unit 01 and Unit 00. Sent stumbling back from the bombs, they gazed about the city. Over half had been levelled completely by the strike.

Turning their gaze to the Angel, both Evangelion's noticed that it's 'wings' had vanished and all that remained was it's central mass and it was slowly rising into the air. Not fast, only a few metres per second but the movement was obvious. Growling as it watched the Angel slowly departing, Unit 01 deployed it's Progressive Wakizashi and let the tip of the blade drop until the tip was scraping the ground. And let it's head fall back as a scream issued forth from it's throat. It's pilot's core had awakened!

Slowly, it's AT Field seemed to reshape itself to fully three dimensional wings. Looking similar to an eagles, they glowed with energy as they slowly flapped. No wind was blasted away by the flapping but it slowly rose until it hovered five metres in the air. Before rocketing away! Blasting through the city with wings flapping powerfully, it built up speed. Circling half the city as speed was slowly built up, it changed course and shot into the sky like a rocket.

Sahaquiel was changing it's form to a form more suited to aerial combat. With it's core working overtime to produce the necessary energy and mass for the transformation, it was finally ready. Looking akin to a falcon, it was unprepared to see Unit 01 rocketing towards it with it's maw opened in a malevolent grin and sword held in one hand which glowed a cherry red from the friction of being dragged along the ground.

Rapidly rising to meet the newly reshaped Angel, Unit 01 snarled as it closed in. With it's sword held tight in one hand, it was ready to do battle. As it reached the Angel, it made to swing it's blade up and into the Angel's core but it dodged and circled away before striking. Digging it's talons into Unit 01's back and ripping, it left deep gashes going from hip to shoulder.

Snarling, Unit 01 rocketed away from the Angel and circled around. This would be the strike which would either save or damn the very earth itself. With a powerful flap of it's wings, Unit 01 rocketed forward with the blade held in two hands. It's eyes started to glow a deep, ugly red as it built up speed. And struck.

The Progressive Wakizashi sliced through the S2 Organ of the Angel and the rest of it's body in that strike. Slashed in half, it took moments for it to detonate. By that time, Unit 01 was rocketing back to earth with all the momentum it had built up for that strike. With it's own armour starting to glow a sanguine red from the friction, it angled it's glowing wings to shave some of the speed off.

Unit 00 watched as the winged, glowing Evangelion descended from the heavens like a thunderbolt. The mid-air duel had taken place over fifty kilometres above the Earth's surface and Unit 01 was in an uncontrolled dive. Watching it slowly bleed the speed off, Unit 00 pumped it's fist in a salute as the slowly-cooling Mecha slammed into a valley and slid along the surface of the valley before slumping over, it's power spent.

Racing towards the downed Evangelion and ripping the armour off the entrance point of the Plug, Unit 00 gently removed the plug from it's housing and laid it down upon the ground. Slumping over at it deactivated as well, it's Entry Plug was partially ejected.

Rei leapt down from the slumped Evangelion and raced towards the Shinji's own Plug. Gripping the superheated metal of the manual release and turning it, she was buried too deep in her worry to feel the pain as it seared her hands. Ripping the door open and looking inside, she blanched as she noticed that Shinji wasn't moving. Or breathing. Quickly removing him from the plug and laying him down, she started CPR.

Pumping his chest and leaning him onto his side so the LCL could exit Shinji's lungs, Rei was freaking out. As the last of the LCL exited, Rei recommenced the CPR and blew air into Shinji to reinflate his lungs and get him breathing. Repeating the pumps of his chest and breathing into him, Rei felt tears trickling down her face and splattering onto Shinji's face. Shinji groaned.

Slowly opening his eyes and staring up at Rei, Shinji weakly smiled. "Hey there" he croaked before his eyes closed and he relaxed into a deep sleep.

Rei smiled back before collapsing on top of Shinji, equally exhausted from running the gamut of emotions and the fight and fell asleep.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji stirred in his sleep before waking up and stared at the person sitting by his bed. "Hey Rei" he croaked out and struggled to sit. "Why...who do I feel so weak?" he asked softly as he slowly, ever-so-slowly rose.

"You had a heart attack in the Evangelion. The current reason being bandied around is injuries mixed with the massive AT Field usage" Rei explained as she moved from her seat and sat next to Shinji on the bed. Lying down next to him and looking into Shinji's eyes from only six centimetres away, she smiled before kissing Shinji on the lips.

Slowly, Shinji felt energy filling him and suffusing every cell of his body. Whilst not anywhere up to his normal levels he did feel able to lying there with Rei and not falling asleep. "So what happened? I can't remembering anything past noticing the Angel had lost both it's wings" he stated as he rolled his neck and gasped with relief as it cracked.

"You killed it, Shinji. That's all that matters" she stated whilst hugging Shinji close. Rei had thought that Shinji had slipped from life when she removed him from the Entry Plug and laid him upon the ground. Nuzzling into him and closing her eyes, her breathing slowed until she drifted into a light sleep.

"Sleep well, Rei. I'll see you when you wake" Shinji whispered before he drifted off to sleep. Waking up some time later, he smiled and shook his head as Rei herself seemed to wake up when he did. Swinging his legs out and carefully standing, his legs trembled as he stood straight and looked at Rei. "Looks like it's midnight. Shall we go?" he asked with a grin. Seeing her nod, he quickly got dressed and Rei followed his example.

Glaring as the orderly tried to stop them from leaving, Shinji pushed the unfortunate orderly away and walked past with Rei's hand in his own. Heading toward their apartment complex, Shinji turned to Rei. "Want to stop by and pick up some ramen before we get home?" he asked with a grin. He did so enjoy the nights more than the day.

Nodding, Rei started to drag Shinji towards her favourite stand. "Definitely. Worrying over you makes me hungry" she dead-panned as they drew closer to the stand. Quickly ordering their meals, they started to slowly head back to the apartment complex.

"Rei, I'm sorry I made you worry. I honestly can't remember what happened" Shinji confided as he squeezed Rei's hand. He himself felt his stomach fill with ice whenever he thought of the missing memory. Gazing out at the devastated Tokyo-3, he nodded as he saw that rebuilding efforts were already under way. "We're like the sandcastle that stands against the tide. What the water erodes we rebuild. But will it be enough to hold the water back?" Shinji asked softly.

"It will have to be. And you won't let them...Shinji" Rei forced out and blushed at the sight of Shinji smiling at her with such care and respect. As they climbed the steps to their apartment, Shinji hugged Rei once more before entering his apartment.

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 13 is done and the Tenth Angel is gone! I hoped you liked the chapter. And with Shinji almost dying...his core activated before it was ready and as such, almost killed him. I do hope you enjoyed the fight scene. And please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: New disclaimer! I do not own Evangelion. All rights belong to old man Anno and Gainax. Only thing I do own is my mind. Or do the voices own my mind...

Chapter 14

Shinji slumped against the wall as his head flopped back and stared up into the clouded sky. The humidity was so intense that he had thought about setting up some plastic bags to collect the water but he had quickly eliminated this notion since it had no real use. Hearing his door open and looking up, Shinji frowned as Rei entered with a serious expression on her face. Possibly even enraged.

Rei was incensed. She had spent the entire night working herself up when she recalled Shinji's words concerning Misato Katsuragi. Methodically walking over, she sat beside Shinji on the moisture-laden sheets and stared at Shinji searchingly. "Why have you not told anyone about Major Katsuragi's violence towards you?" she inquired with a severe frown.

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji sat back and smiled. "Let me tell you a story Rei, and then you very well may understand."

_Flashback_

_Shinji maintained his stoic silence as he was dragged down the street by his caretaker and towards the house of the boy who had been bullying him. The previous day, Shinji had struck back by slamming his foot against the back of the bully's knee as he had been taking a drink from the water fountain. The result had been two teeth knocked out and an ugly gash along his cheek from the corner of the drinking trough._

_Shinji had pleaded desperately to the teacher that he was merely returning the months of abuse at the bullies hand. All he had gotten in return was a haughty sniff and been called a liar. Whilst Shinji had easily recovered from the bruises and scratches, the bully would forevermore be marked with the unsightly wound. Hurrying so his arm wasn't ripped from it's socket, Shinji directed a malevolent glare towards the bully. Well...as malevolent a glare as a seven year old child can manage._

_Forced up upon the doorstep and presented like a sacrificial lamb, Shinji learned something in that moment. You couldn't trust normal people. They didn't think like he did, reason like he did or know what it was like to exist like he did. You couldn't rely on normal people to ever support you and they would always take the word of a regular person over the gifted like Shinji was._

_Muttering an insincere apology to the bully, Shinji was sent back to his house with a waspish command from the teacher. Hearing the teacher apologising more emphatically as he walked away, Shinji grit his hands and his lip curled up into a snarl._

_End Flashback_

"So you won't tell anyone because of one bad experience?" Rei demanded with a very noticeable edge to her voice.

"No, I refuse to tell because Misato is considered a hero by the entire staff there. The only survivor of the Katsuragi Expedition to Antarctica, she has 'lead' humanity go defeat seven Angels so far. She's also been promoted it seems. So who will they believe, Rei? A troubled, maverick Evangelion pilot or an upstanding military commander?" Shinji asked testily.

Rei frowned at his tone but slowly nodded. Whilst she didn't agree with Shinji's view of the Major, another part of her accepted it as truth. And yet another part of her, the still-indoctrinated part was saying that he deserved it. She quickly shut that voice up and nodded at Shinji. "Fair point."

Shinji chuckled and bumped Rei with his shoulder. "But on the plus side we are the pilot's of apocalyptic war machines. When it comes down to it, we have more means to exact vengeance than Misato does. Were your positron rifle to...misfire and hit her apartment, who could blame us?" Shinji asked with a wicked grin.

Rei simply shook her head and slapped Shinji's arm in reprimand. "Do I have to extract from you a promise to not engage in any un-needed property destruction?" she demanded playfully even as her face remained for the most part still which lent an aura of threat to her words.

Shinji seemed to cringe backwards before smirking. "So it is not needed that Misato stops her two-faced nature?" Shinji asked with a wry grin. Standing from his bed and heading to the shower, he shook his head as Rei tossed a dingy tennis ball at him. Catching it without even turning and throwing it back, he laughed as he heard Rei cursing about him hitting her forehead.

Quickly showering and entering the main area with only a towel preserving his modesty, he blushed when he saw Rei in just her underwear and tapping her foot.

"About time you stopped hogging the shower" she muttered before breezing past him and entering the shower. Feeling Shinji's eyes on her, she trembled faintly at the heat from the glance before stepping into the shower. _Does he have ANY idea what his glances do to me at times like this?_

Shinji smiled as he quickly got dressed in a pair of light coloured shorts and shirt. Jogging on the spot to get his blood properly flowing for the day as he watched Rei emerge from the showers, he was glad that he had decided upon a pair of baggy shorts. _Damn! That shouldn't be legal, looking that damn sexy_ he muttered to himself even as he leaned back and enjoyed the view. Seeing her annoyed glance, Shinji took his cue and stepped outside.

Looking out over the streets from his fourth storey apartment, he groaned as he noticed a familiar swish of red hair slowly approaching. Sticking his head back inside the apartment, he spoke. "The bitch is here. Got the muzzle?" he asked in hope.

Rei merely shook her head. "They don't make any in titanium, I'm afraid."

Grumbling, Shinji removed his head from the apartment gazed upon an odd sight. Instead of Asuka standing there and glaring at him or launching herself at him to deliver blows, she looked oddly...contrite. "May I help you, Asuka?" Shinji inquired with more than a hint of steel in his voice. Gazing past Asuka and into the devastated city, he grinned as he remembered watching what his Evangelion had done to the Angel.

"Pilot Shinji Ikari. I have come here to apologise to you concerning my actions" Asuka stated as she bowed her head. She had watched that entire Evangelion fight and just seen how he was a sheer natural at it. And she knew that if Shinji had truly intended to kill her in the duel then there was nothing she could have done. It was a massive blow to her confidence, realising she would never be the best.

Looking at Asuka with suspicion clearly evident, he asked one question. "Why?"

"You're not making this easy, Shinji" she snapped before leaning against the railing and eying him. "You do things with your Evangelion that I couldn't hope to match. It's as if you become it. And I cannot match that. It galls me to admit but...you are better than me" Asuka ground out with her fists still clenched. Whilst she had admitted it, she didn't like it one bit.

Shinji nodded to Asuka. "I accept your apology, Asuka. Not because you made it and admitted to me. But because you were raised to believe that being the best meant everything. But tell me something. If you always win...who's left to beat?" Shinji asked with a light smile as he gazed at the frustrated woman. Spotting Rei emerging from the apartment, Shinji smiled and beckoned her out as she had simply been observing.

Nodding at the request, Rei slowly stepped out and stood next to Shinji as her own crimson orbs seemed to pin Asuka. "Will you apologise to me as well, Pilot Sorhyu?" Rei asked softly as she looked at the redhead.

Asuka fumed. She couldn't apologise to Shinji but then curse Rei. Swallowing her immense pride and quelling the sensation of choking, she nodded stiffly. "I apologise to you as well, Pilot Ayanami for my actions against you" Asuka gritted out.

Rei felt her phone vibrating and flipped it open. _Come to Terminal Dogma at once_ came Gendo's voice through the phone. Flipping it shut, she smiled at Shinji and nodded to Asuka. "I must go. I am needed at NERV" she stated in a whisper-soft voice before departing to NERV.

Frowning, Asuka opened her mouth to comment but a sharp look from Shinji silenced her. "Leave her be, Asuka. She has responsibilities above and beyond our own" Shinji informed Asuka as he walked past her and down the steps, intent on finding an ice-cream vendor.

Rei could feel fear slowly filling her and chasing away any and all logical thought routines. It wasn't time for the memory backup or a sync test and there had been no angel alarms. Slowing her pace so she would have time to think, Rei felt the icy knife of fear twist in her gut. _He can't have found out about us...could he?_

As she entered NERV and took the private elevator's down into the deep, dark earth, Rei sighed and rubbed her eyes. _Damn that Shinji. Now I'm actually getting in touch with my emotions and the first one is fear_ she grumbled even as she stepped out into Terminal Dogma. Progressing through the dark hallways with only minimal lighting, Rei cursed Shinji for making her watch horror movies. _Damn imagination_ she grumbled even as she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw a white glove rushing to meet her before she blacked out as it struck.

Rei groaned as she slowly returned to the land of the living. Through half-lidded eyes, she quickly looked around. The Commander and Doctor Akagi were standing next to the bed she was laying on and the doctor had a syringe in her hands with the needle at the tip glinting in a threatening manner.

"Hello, Rei" Ritsuko sneered as she gazed down at the clone. At the sight of her, Ritsuko felt disgust fill her being. This freak dared to drag Gendo's attention away from her?! She had been one of the leading scientist's on the Evangelion project whilst the abomination before her had just been an experiment! Aiming the needle, she slid it into Rei's neck and pressed the plunger.

Gendo smirked down at Rei. "What we're giving you now is a long-lasting emotion inhibitor. It will suppress the release of endorphins as well as other hormones and chemicals. You will be back to being my obedient little doll within a week. And even better, it'll also erase this memory" Gendo replied with a smirk before turning and exiting the medical room.

Rei slowly sat up and looked around. Already the memory of why she was in this room was fading. As her thoughts slowly turned to Shinji, she felt...nothing. Not even gratitude. Shrugging it off and slowly standing, she made her way out of NERV and towards the apartment complex where she resided next door to the Third Child. Slowly ascending the stairs, she ignored Shinji as she walked past him and entered her apartment.

Shinji frowned as Rei ignored him and entered her own apartment and shut the door behind her. Wincing as a thread of pain slowly worked it's way into him, he clenched his fist and gazed out into Tokyo-3. "Rei...did I do something?" he asked aloud and yet in nothing more than a whisper. Whilst he would deny it, the fact Rei had ignored him had hurt him. Hurt him deeply.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji clenched his fist and ploughed it into the metal locker as hard as he could. With his knuckles grazed and hand throbbing, Shinji collapsed back against the wall and let the tears flow. For the past week, Rei had been completely ignoring him and only distancing herself more and more each day. He had tried everything he could to get Rei to open back up, even taken her back to the lake at midnight. All she had done was turn to him, blink and say, "Is that it?"

Shinji equated her responsiveness to that of a corpse. Today was another new test and apparently it had to do with simulation bodies or some-such. And they had to be entirely clean which meant they would be testing naked. Wrapping a bathrobe around himself and wiping the tears on the sleeve, Shinji proceeded towards the testing facility. Smiling tremulously at Rei, all he got back was a blink of the eyes.

Feeling his heart being inexorably crushed by Rei's indifference, he walked past her to get to the testing chambers as soon as he could so he could go home and sleep. He had been spending more and more time asleep since Rei started ignoring him in an effort to wake up from the nightmare he was living in. Stepping into his assigned door and realising he was in a sealed metal box, he relaxed against the wall.

Rei was in hell. There was no doubt in her mind. She could see the difference between Ikari now and before. He used to smile and laugh more and now...she could see him unravelling like a ball of yarn. It was like watching an explosion in slow motion. Right now he was simply ticking down to the inevitable explosion and once it erupted...Rei did not want to think about the possibilities if the previous Angel's were any indication of a sane, rational mind.

She was scheduled for a visit to Doctor Akagi to receive more of the medication which kept her AT Field from breaking down or so she was told. And she trusted the words of the Commander implicitly. There was no emotion tainting her memory of the Commander, only overwhelming respect.

Proceeding into her own test chamber, she removed her own robe and let it drop to the floor. In these tests she was to walk through a room and in the process, be bathed in ultraviolet light so any bacteria would be eliminated. As panels slid back in the balls to reveal nozzles which sprayed out warm, soapy water over her, she stared straight ahead with no emotion filling her dead red eyes.

Shinji blinked as one of the wall panels slid up to reveal a long hallway which was glowing a faint blue. Over the speakers, he heard Doctor Akagi order them to walk through the room, naked. Nodding, Shinji stepped out first and walked straight down the hall without turning back to look at either Rei or the red-faced, pissed-off Asuka.

As Shinji walked down the room and didn't even glance back, Rei felt something tear deep within her. Something fundamental had cracked deep within her. Ignoring the crack, she strode forward and left Asuka to bring up the rear as she walked down the room. _I do hope Pilot Ikari recovers from whatever malaise is afflicting him. It would not do for one of the best Evangelion pilot's to break down on the field of battle._

Shinji entered his own Plug and sighed in enjoyment as the LCL slowly filled the giant phallic edifice. Being screwed into the simulation bodies, Shinji couldn't even amass the energy to snicker.

In the Pribnow Box, Ritsuko frowned as she looked at Shinji's sync score. "That's odd...he's down fifteen points to seventy percent" she stated aloud. _Shinji had better pick up the pace_ she muttered silently even as she checked the scores for the other Pilot's. Rei was down to fifty-seven percent from seventy percent and Asuka was leading the way at seventy-five percent.

"Ma'am, we're detecting corrosion on a protein wall" Makoto Hyuga reported as he zeroed in on the source of the problem.

"Shoddy workmanship following Second Impact probably" Kozou stated as he himself reflected over the status of the pilot's. He had been observing Rei and Shinji for a while and they seemed to be just like Yui and Gendo, albeit far more isolated. _What have you done now, Gendo? Did you give a thought to what would happen if your son snapped?_ he wondered and shuddered minutely at the thought.

Shinji sighed as he slowly exited synchronisation with the simulation body. Looking up towards the roof of the Entry Plug, images of Rei bathed in the light from the lake shone in his mind and he massaged his temples. _Maybe she was just using me or securing me to NERV_ he thought.

"Ma'am, the corrosion is spreading and it's now nearing the Pribnow Box" Makoto reported with his voice sounding clearly frayed.

"Deploy the polysomes to burn the corrosion away" Akagi ordered as she watched her monitors. Heat was slowly building up in a tiny patch of the wall and the possibilities was worrying. _Could it be another Angel?_ she thought. It had been some time since the last attack and she was clearly on edge as if anticipating another attack. "Launch the Entry Plug's anyway. We've collected enough data to call the experiment a success" she ordered.

Moments later and three Plug's shot away.

Shinji forced his hatch open and jumped naked into the water. It was a dark night so no moonlight hit the lake and made it glow. Quickly paddling towards land and sitting upon the bank, he looked up into the clouded sky and thought. He could hear Asuka banging against the edge of the Entry Plug and demanding she be let out. Shaking his head and turning over, he slowly fell into a dream-wracked slumber.

Rei watched Shinji from her own plug, Confusion wracked her mind as her eyes watched the troubled pilot of Unit 01. Even his dreams were chaotic and filled with pain. He was murmuring her name. As if bidden by a celestial force, she emerged from her plug and swam through the cool water like a fish. Emerging from the water and silently walking to Shinji, she stopped.

Nervously placing a hand on his head and attempting to calm him, she nodded as he drifted off. _It would not do for our best pilot to not be well rested. We need him._

A/N: Alrighty! Sorry for the short chapter but for the life of me I can't copy down all that technical jargon they babble in the anime. Courtesy of a review, I did get to thinking about Gendo noticing how different Rei is and deciding upon the emotional inhibitor. Tell me in your oh-so-appreciated reviews if you want Shinji to snap or not! Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: New disclaimer! I do not own Evangelion. All rights belong to ol man Anno and Gainax. Only thing I do own is my mind. Or do the voices own my mind...

Chapter 15

Shinji grunted to himself as he jogged along the soaked footpath. Rain fell in a flood around him yet he somehow stayed dry as his feet slapped the footpath with a fury that would make Thor quake. He jogged to make his muscles burn and to lose himself in the ache that would fill him. His tendons and flesh were already screaming at him to stop. This would be the thirtieth run around the apartment block.

Nobody else noticed that with each raindrop that nearly struck him, a blue sparkle appeared and vaporised the rain into nothing but hydrogen and oxygen. The oxygen was sucked in and the hydrogen expelled which kept Shinji fully oxygenated and the heat generated by the fission vaporised yet more rain drops.

Within his crown, thoughts raged and his soul was raging along with it. It had been a week since the staff of NERV had battled against an Angel and for that entire week, Rei had still ignored him. He knew his grip on sanity was ever-so-slowly slipping. Snarling and flinging his hand to the side as if casting something off, he didn't notice as a few flowers died.

Racing up the stairs, Shinji felt his thoughts slow and acquire a rare peace and his soul seemed to do the same. Not noticing that he was dry despite running in the rain for over an hour, Shinji shot a poisonous glare at Rei as she watched him from her apartment before storming into his own and slamming the door.

_This is not good. The Third Child is breaking_ Rei whispered to herself as she slowly shut the door. The glare had struck her like a hammer-blow but she remained stoic. Shutting the door and walking back to her window, she remembered as she watched Shinji run and the tiny blue sparkles. _He is emitting a Stage Two AT Field. A field that cannot be breached so long as he does not wish it._

Rei trembled as a small tendril of fear rocketed through her. Since the Evangelion magnified the AT Field that the pilot's generated, she shuddered at the thought of what would happen. _If he breaks in the Evangelion and it generates a Stage Two Field...we won't be able to stop him_ she thought.

Rei had heard Ritsuko and the Commander discussing the possibility of a Stage Two field one day. It could only fully manifest if two criterion were met. The first was the pilot needed to completely snap and lose their grip on reality. But it had to be a very specific snap. It had to be incurred by the person believing they had nothing left. And the void would drive them onto the rocky shores of insanity.

The second was the person had to be almost part-Angel.

The Stage Two AT Field was a barrier against everything, even other AT Fields. So long as the emitter was insane, no form of matter or anti-matter could penetrate it. It was the field of an insane god.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji slipped down into the plug and the hatch clanked shut behind him. Today would be a standard sync test. Feeling the jolt as the Plug was picked up and slowly screwed into the Evangelion, Shinji reached out with his mind and made contact with Unit 01.

_Shinji...what had happened to you?_

Scowling at the perceived judgemental tone in the thought, Shinji growled before closing his mind to the Evangelion and merely focused on synchronising.

Maya frowned as she observed the sync results of the Third Child. He wasn't connecting with the Evangelion but had attained a score of eighty-seven percent. "Ma'am? You may want to see this" she called to her teacher, Ritsuko Akagi. Watching the graphs, they failed to fluctuate one bit or offer up any morsel of information.

Ritsuko leaned over Maya and gazed at the results of the compiling data. _Impossible. The instruments must be wrong. It is impossible for a human to generate these recordings_ Ritsuko stated to herself. Nodding to Maya, Ritsuko returned to her own seat and tried desperately to ignore her own sense of self preservation which was calling for her to terminate Shinji.

Those types of results could only come from the precursors of a mind slowly shattering and the formation of a Stage Two field. The second pre-requisite was that the human has an S2 Organ. But Ritsuko had done medical scans of all the children and not found any evidence of an S2 Organ. Sitting and re-routing the data from the Shinji's sync test to a zero-end point within the MAGI, Ritsuko sat back and thought dark thoughts.

Asuka frowned from her own Entry Plug. All the pilots were tested within their Evangelions. She could feel worry surrounding her. Worry and apprehension so thick it turned the LCL to jelly in her lungs. Taking deep breaths to try and dispel the feeling, she refocused upon the synchronisation with her Evangelion. And threw her head back in pain as a scream forced it's way from her throat as a thought ripped into her mind.

_HE MUST BE STOPPED!_

It came with such force that blood leaked from her nose and ears at the sheer weight and gravity of the thought. Back arched until her vertebrae creaked, she suddenly slumped forward, unconscious.

Unaware of what was occurring in Unit 02, Rei herself was deep in thought as she synchronised with her own Evangelion.

_The young Ikari is developing a Stage Two AT Field I see_

_Yes. And I worry. He is clearly breaking. I doubt he will last long. _

_Then that will be the day when blood rains from the sky and the clouds darken as the shadow of death passes over._

Rei trembled at the prediction. Unbidden, images of Unit 01 entered her mind. The sky was dark and lightning streaked down. As it flashed, the maw of Unit 01 was outlined. Soaked in blood, it oozed off and great splats struck the ground which was covered in LCL. The shattered remnants of Unit 00 and Unit 02 lay in the background and smouldered.

Breaking from the vision, Rei banished it from her mind and bit her lip. The vision reeked of wrongness...of something foul.

_Was that a prediction, the future or just an image?_

_It was, Pilot Ayanami. It merely was_.

Shinji could feel the AT struggling to break free and expand outwards. As he kept it reigned in and stable, he could feel it fighting his control almost like a living beast. Breaking the synchronisation so the AT Field didn't break free and decimate the hangar. Cocking his head as he heard a whisper, he turned his head to seek the source but found only the LCL around him.

But deep within the core of Unit 01, Yui Ikari raged futilely against the mental blocks that her son had erected. Turning to regard Unit 01 with a growl, she stomped toward it in the dreamscape she had erected. "What the hell is going on with my son?!"

Unit 01 regarded Yui sadly in it's humanoid form. "He is breaking. With Rei having apparently abandoned him, he has lost an anchor. And his momentum is tearing him apart. It won't be long until he snaps" Unit 01 replied back as it leaned against a withered dead tree. Even the dreamscape itself was dying slowly. "When he finally snaps, the Stage Two field will erect itself and he will only be stopped if he wishes it."

Yui was devastated. Her own son was slowly snapping and there was absolutely nothing she could do. If Unit 01 resisted Shinji then her son would only force his will against the Evangelion's own will and crush it like a nut. "But...why would Rei abandon him? From what I saw she loved him!" Yui cried, desperate for some way to help her son.

"I would wager the fate of the Lilim that it had something to do with your husband, Mother Ikari" Unit 01 replied, voice turning arctic at the mention of Gendo. It could feel the next Angel approaching and knew that this would be the Angel that would overwhelm Shinji's fractured mind.

Nodding mournfully at the Evangelion, Yui sighed. "He was a good man once. But then his lust for power corrupted him irrevocably. The man I knew isn't the same one who imprisoned you" Yui stated emphatically. "What will happen when Shinji snaps inside you?" Yui asked, clearly afraid of the repercussions. Unit 01 had been her only companion for nigh on ten years.

"I have no clue. A Stage Two field is still considered a theoretical impossibility" Unit 01 replied before lapsing into silence. It knew of the rage that dwelt deep within Shinji...the desire to make the world burn. And fear made it's heart still.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji staggered from NERV with only one thought in his mind. _I must paint._ Staggering into the closest paint-store, Shinji quickly grabbed two cans of royal blue paint before walking out, ignoring the shout's of the cashier to get back. As the cashier raced up to grab him, Shinji whirled and slammed one can of paint into the cashier's face, shattering the jaw and cheek-bones. _Now I know why I needed two cans_ Shinji thought as he gazed at the cashier.

An odd spiral pattern had formed around the cashier, like a spider-web. Hundreds of arms stretched out from the centre of the cashier's body with branches extended between each of the tendrils. It was beautiful and intricate. But there was something wrong about it. Something incomplete. Turning and walking away from the felled cashier, Shinji ignored the slowing breaths of the human.

Proceeding up to his apartment and entering it, Shinji stood before a massive blank wall and started to paint with only one finger. Slowly...ever so slowly...the same spider web was created that had been seen on the corpse was created. But the one being painted seem to shimmer with a cold radiance as it was completed at an agonizingly slow pace. And not once did Shinji dip his finger down to replenish the paint yet it vanished from the can.

Next door, Rei could feel the field slowly being drawn on the wall. Shinji was creating an anchor point for himself. As it was slowly created, Rei could feel something slowly being ripped out from deep within her. Something that had drawn her to Ikari. Collapsing in the shower as the pain wracked her, she felt tears trickle down her face but she knew not why. "It hurts...but why do I cry?" she whispered. Only the patter of water answered her.

(( AN: Alrighty. Time for a quick reminder so you understand. At first Shinji and Rei were anchored to each other so their soul would come back in the event of either of their deaths. But now with Shinji creating his own artificial AT Anchor, he's ripping it from Rei. Cheers ))

Shinji sat back and stared at the softly shimmering pattern. Collapsing onto his bed as the energy left him, he smiled at the feel of the anchor. Whilst pain had wracked him as he slowly drew it, the pain had been assuaged as he completed it and he felt complete once more. Unbidden, a memory of Rei floated up and how he felt when around her. Pushing the memory back into the recesses of his memory, Shinji smiled at his anchor.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji breathed slowly as he was inserted into the Evangelion. And was glad of the silence. All the way to NERV, he had heard thousands of whispers buffeting him as he walked into where he worked. A new, odd being had been sighted hovering in the air over Tokyo-3. A massive sphere, it was streaked with white whilst the rest of it was obsidian, seeming to suck in the light around it.

Looking around, he frowned as he realised Pilot Ayanami had yet to be screwed into her Evangelion. "Where is the pilot of Unit 00, the useless bitch?" Shinji asked with his voice cold and unforgiving.

Misato flinched at the coldness and the words. She knew that Shinji loved Rei and vice versa but what had overtaken Shinji and Rei lately horrified her. Shinji had done a complete turn-around and was acting towards Rei as Asuka had done. "She has not reported in. We dispatched Section 2 to her apartment. But we don't have time to find out. You two are to launch now" she commanded, staring at Asuka and Shinji.

If Misato had kept staring, she would have noticed Shinji's eyes swim with the dark light of insanity before it was buried once more. "Understood, Major. Launch us when ready" Shinji commanded.

"EVANGELIONS, LAUNCH!" Misato cried.

And started events in motion that would quake the very foundations of the Black Moon.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 rocketed up alongside Unit 02 and stepped out of their launch rails. Picking up a Mag-Rifle and padding slowly through the streets of the city, it allowed it's AT Field to burst into glorious life. The hexagonal wall seemed to flicker between a massive blue spiral and the regular orange hexagonal field. Creeping towards the Angel and bracing itself against a building, it targeted the Angel.

Unit 02 crept through the city and gripped it's Progressive Axe tight. Poising it over it's shoulder and watching the Angel, it nodded to Unit 01 to commence firing.

Nodding back in confirmation, Unit 01 cut loose with a burst of concentrated fire at the hovering sphere. And it vanished. In the blink of an eye, a massive shadow spread out along the ground and beneath Unit 01's feet.

Unit 02 leapt free and landed on a sinking building. Quickly bouncing from sinking building to building, it evacuated the shadowy area and turned to judge the status of Unit 01. And froze in absolute terror.

Unit 01 had it's mouth was opening and was issuing forth a laugh. The sound itself seemed to make the Angel in the sky waver for but a moment before the Evangelion started to sink. Instead of trying to claw it's way out, it dove head-first into the Angel with the horrific, bowel-curdling laughter still echoing in the empty, silent city.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji was still laughing as the Evangelion sunk deep into the Sea of Dirac. Ever so slowly it's AT Field seemed to shift into the blue spiral.

Rei looked up to see the two Section Two agents burst into her bathroom and stare at her. She had been sitting in the shower for the last day trying desperately to identify the source of the agony which filled her. Roughly manhandled into her room and wrapped in a robe, she was tugged out of the room just to be buffeted by the insane laughing of Unit 01. "Oh dear god...it's begun" she whispered before being hustled to NERV.

ASASASASASASASAS

Asuka growled and paced the locker-room. "Damnit! If I had just been stronger...or faster then that goddamn Third Child wouldn't have been taken" she swore as she paced back and forth. Hearing the door swish open, she spun around and snarled at the sight of the First Child. "Where the fucking hell were you, doll?!" she demanded as she advanced, fists balled.

Rei stepped back as the Second Child advanced. She was simply stunned at the malice that she was showing. In the other confrontations with the Second Child, the malice had been present but not even reaching half the amount that was being shown. "What do you mean, Sorhyu? I came as soon as I could" Rei stated plainly.

Moments later and she had been slammed into the lockers with Asuka in her face, snarling like a rabid dog. "Because you weren't there, the Third Child was sucked into the Angel! I now owe him because I couldn't save his ass!" she growled. Stepping back, she sneered. "Do you want to know what he called you before launch? A 'useless bitch.' A doll basically" she growled before storming away into the showers.

Rei fell back against a wall and looked at where Asuka had vanished. Tears once more trickled down her cheeks. His words seemed to violate something, seemed to strike something she held deep within her. Slowly sinking down onto the floor, she sobbed as the words echoed in mind and started to rip her apart.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji lay quiet in the Evangelion, not making a single move and taking slow, deep breaths to conserve the LCL and the filters. A smile was on his face as his head swivelled back and forth with his eyes closed. _It is so quiet here. No voices...no pain...no betrayal's from two-faced blue-haired whores_ he thought. Slowly opening his eyes, his eyes had for the time shifted. No irises or whites or even pupils were evident, just a sickening red.

He had blocked the Evangelion and even his mother out from his mind, the words she had uttered sounded and tasted like ash in his mouth. _Only two hours until life support wears out. Guess I better start thinking about how to get out of here...hrm...black hole...AT Field stabilising and acting as exotic matter...this new place way have different laws of physics..._

Slowly, a wicked grin crossed Shinji's face as he started thinking about how he would manage that. _E=MC Squared..._

Ritsuko nodded as she spoke into the mobile phone held tight in her hand. Everything was set. The bomb drop would commence in twenty seconds. Unit 00 and Unit 02 were positioned directly opposite each other and just beyond the width of the Angel. Counting down the time, she nodded as the bombs were dropped and the two AT Fields activated. Then things went to freak-town.

Unit 00 and 02 strengthened their AT Fields to keep the explosion contained within the sphere in an attempt to destroy it. As the bombs fell, they charged every iota of power into their AT Fields. Moments from impact, a massive blue field appeared over the Angel, barely a nanometre from the surface of the Angel. It seemed to mimic a whirlpool with the centre sunk deep into the midnight black Angel.

As the bombs struck the surface of the Angel and detonated, both Evangelion's strained their sensors to see what happened to the Angel. And were stunned speechless. No damage had been done at all! Starting softly and gradually rising up, a laugh was heard emerging from the centre of the strange abnormality. Ascending from deep inside the field was Evangelion Unit 01!

With it's armour blackened and scorched, the Evangelion rose from the depths of the Angel like a demon. Eyes glowing blood red, the whirlpool and field seemed to shrink beneath it until it hovered on top of the Angel, Progressive Wakizashi drawn and glaring at Unit 00. Raising it's blade, it slammed it down into the Angel and sent it's Stage Two AT-Field through the blade and into the Angel.

Slowly, cracks started to form in the shadow and an ugly blue light shone forth as the Angel slowly died. The field itself was disassociating every single particle of matter the Angel possessed and scattering them to the four winds high above it. The sphere hovering above Unit 01 convulsed violently before it had thin strips of it's 'body' peeled away. A soft sigh seemed to fill Tokyo-3 before it detonated like a pustule and sent a gory shower of blood and innards in two directions.

Blood filled the sky and started to rain down whilst the other load of blood soaked Unit 01 from head to toe, with great splashes hitting the ground. Stepping towards Unit 00 over the crushed road, it passed by a shelter. Moments later and a tide of orange liquid flooded out and soaked the streets with blood continually splattering down. Overhead, clouds started to gather.

The field of battle started to darken as the clouds overhead darkened and lightning flashed down, illuminating Unit 01's horrific visage. It looked like a demon that even Lucifer himself would run from. And it struck!

With a bestial howl, it charged towards Unit 00 with it's Wakizashi poised to strike. Slashing it down and severing the rifle which had been raised to block the strike, the blade continued down and slashed halfway into the blue mecha's bicep. Ripping it out with a downwards slash, it brought the blade higher and brought it screaming down The strike sawed through the Evangelion's thigh and severed the leg.

Picking up the leg with a guttural growl, it brought it down onto the blue golem's head, bludgeoning it brutally again and again. Turning and snarling at the red Evangelion who had tried to pierce it's S2 AT-Field. With the blue mecha's head deformed by the blows, it turned and advanced on the red mecha. Feinting with the leg of Unit 00, it brought it's own progressive weapon down and glided it along Unit 02's weapon before severing the hand which held it.

Tossing the leg aside and picking up the Progressive Axe, it spun on one foot and slammed the axe with all it's might into the chest of Unit 00, hewing through the armour and planting the blade in it's spine. Turning to Asuka, it seemed to grin sadistically before advancing.

Tossing the blade high into the sky, Unit 01 rocketed forwards and slammed it's fist painfully into Unit 02's optical sensors. Gouging them out with it's fingers and proceeding back, it lifted it's hand and caught the hilt of the blade in it's outstretched fist. Advancing forward, it lifted the blade and imitated the strike done to Leliel. Driving it through Unit 02's torso, it ripped the blade downward and severed it from clavicle to groin.

Stepping back and letting out a roar over the lightning-flecked landscape awash with blood, it deactivated.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji was pulled from the plug, still laughing maniacally as he observed the landscape. The crew removing him looked as if they wanted to be elsewhere as they dropped him unceremoniously onto a gurney which was to be wheeled to the Medical Ward. Similar salvage operations were occurring for Unit 00 and Unit 02 and it seemed as if luck was on their side as both strikes missed the entry plug by barely half a metre.

Gendo looked on with an unfamiliar expression clouding his heart. _In trying to defeat the monsters...I created one worse_ he thought before turning and returning to hid desk. No doubt SEELE were going to draw and quarter him for this major difference in their scenario.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei watched as Shinji slumbered in the bed with his limbs locked down and a steel band around his throat to prevent him lashing out and biting anyone. In all the excitement of the last few days, the drug in her system slowly started to break down as a massive deluge of hormones overwhelmed the synthetic one and as she gazed at Shinji, she knew one thing and one thing only.

This atrocity was her fault. Breaking down, she collapsed on top of Shinji and screamed her throat raw as grief rose inside her as a tangible thing. _If only I had stopped Gendo_ she thought again and again in a circle. Exhausted, her eyes slowly closed and she rested on top of Shinji who had opened his eyes the second she had fallen upon him.

And he grinned madly.

A/N: WOOT! Leliel has been defeated! To those who don't understand, Unit 01 used it's Stage Two AT-Field, or S2 AT-Field to disassociate the matter of the Angel, thus breaking it apart. Also, you should know whilst writing the combat scene I was listening to Combichrist: Today I Woke To The Rain of Blood. Listening to it may improve the reading.

And insane Shinji! His AT Field dissolved the AT Field of every human in the shelter, hence the LCL. Hope you liked! And review!


	16. Chapter 16

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wanna sue me, go ahead. You'll wind up paying more than me.

Chapter 16

Shinji stared at a wall and giggled to himself. His eyes were constantly moving as he saw things that other's could not. "May I help you, doll?" he asked even as he scuttled back from the wall and dove beneath his sheets as if he had seen something that terrified him. If he had been looking, he would have seen Rei flinch at the title and step away.

"I...I came to see if the Shinji I knew was still there" she whispered. The drug hadn't been administered in a week due to massive controversy and PR nightmare that was the battle with the twelth Angel. The Commander had been extremely busy with the comittee and Doctor Akagi had been tied up with the status of the three Evangelion's. And since she felt all the emotions which had been long supressed, she herself was threatening to snap just as Shinji had.

From deep under the covers came a voice which both saddened Rei and sent her tumbling into joy. It was broken and filled with shadows but it was Shinji's voice. "You abandoned me, Rei. Left me to shatter into a thousand pieces. I looked into you and saw only indifference" Shinji said.

Rei stumbled back as the words struck her again and again like the blows of a cruel hammer. She could feel her own mind starting to unravel when Shinji spoke again.

"And yet I still love you, Rei. If I didn't...I wouldn't have snapped" he whispered before he was once more overcome with madness. Leaping off the bed with the sheet still covering him, he landed nimbly on the floor and continued to stare at the wall through the sheets.

Rei ran. She couldn't bare to see Shinji like that. "What have I done?" she whispered as she fled from NERV. Approaching her apartment, she found that she could not enter. _The anchor!_ her mind screamed. Reaching forwards, ripples appeared in the air as she touched the barrier and for a brief instant a massive blue web appeared over the complex before it vanished once more. It recognised her.

She couldn't enter her own apartment building it seemed. And she dared not go to the Major or the Second Child. Both would probably rip her apart. The only place she had left was NERV. And Shinji dwelt there, encased in a shell of madness that she herself had forged. Tears seeped out of her eyes. _Sweet Shinji...loving Shinji...and I drove him to that_.

She remembered the mind-boggling pain she had felt when Unit 01 turned on her and hacked away at her limbs. She remembered seeing the mad joy in the Evangelion's eyes as it buried the axe in her chest. Feeling the area ache in pain once more, she touched it. _Right over my heart_ her mind whispered. _So like I split his heart, he split mine._

Flipping open the phone, she automatically dialed Gendo's number. "Commander. I can no longer dwell in the apartment building designated to me. The Third Child has erected a Stage-Two AT-Field over the premises. I cannot enter." She could feel something deep within her rebel at confessing that to Gendo but she ignored it. How else was she supposed to live?

_Come back to NERV, Rei. You will have quarters here._ Gendo spoke to Rei before hanging up. _Stupid! You forgot to inject Rei with more of the compound!_ Hearing a faint fluttering, Gendo looked up and blinked as a piece of paper slowly fluttered down. Stained with age and ripped around the edges, it landed in front of him and he leaned forward and gasped. The missing page of the Dead Sea Scrolls! Reading over it, he gulped._Oh...crap._

_Shattered boy from depths arise_

_Clad in cloak of death and shield of madness_

_Abandoned by love and welcomed by hate_

_Strides across the land and clad in black_

_Eye of red which herald the sky raining Adam_

_Steps upon the blood of Lilith and is revealed only by lightning_

_Laughter of the damned shall chill the Lilim_

_And herald the Dead Earth Ceremony_

Gendo paled minutely as he read this. If what he was reading was accurate this his son was the boy spoken of in the text. He had heard of the Dead Earth Ceremony. It was the complete opposite of both the Red and Green Earth Ceremonies. In a nutshell it was nothing less than the complete eradication of all life upon Earth, leaving it free from the Original Sin. And only two would remain alive. His son and...

_Oh...fuck. This is bad._

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji smiled at the wall and sat completely still. That tingling was back again and he knew what it was. He could sense the Angels as they formed on this plane of existence and drew closer. It would not be long until the thirteenth drew closer. _And I shall be the one to stop it. Rei and Asuka will fall before it and they will beg me to pilot the golem._

Returning to his bed and lying still, Shinji gazed up at the ceiling unblinkingly as he felt The Commander drew near. And whatever was on The Commander's mind was causing him to be quite nervous. But he wouldn't show it. _The Man-Child never shows anything_ the seductive voice in his mind whispered. Attempting to distance himself from it, he heard his door swish open and even steps strike the ground as Gendo Ikari approached.

"Pilot Ikari. You are to snap out of this insanity at once. We refuse to have the best pilot lose their mind" Gendo ordered as he stared at his estranged son. Slowly, the eyes turned towards him and he resisted the urge to step back at the sheer emptiness within the orbs.

"Shinji isn't in right now. Please leave a message and he will get back to you when time permits" Shinji stated as he stared at Gendo. Watching the man step closer with anger in his eyes, Shinji merely smiled innocently at Gendo.

"And who is speaking for the Pilot of Unit 01 then?" Gendo inquired as he sat in a chair and folded his hands so as to cover his face and the slight quirking of his lip.

"Nobody is speaking for Shinji. This is merely an automated message" Shinji replied in a monotonous voice as he watched the wall over Gendo's head. Watching him stand and leave without a word, Shinji started laughing joyfully. "There is only one thing you can give me that will cure me, Gendo Rokubungi. And to do that would negate your entire scenario" Shinji voiced as Gendo left.

Seeing Gendo starting to approach him, Shinji waved his hand and the sparkling AT Field rocketed from him and slammed into Gendo, throwing him from the room. Panting at the massive energy expenditure, Shinji collapsed back into sleep, face still twitching in amusement. He knew that the force of the blow would have shattered Gendo's wrist.

ASASASASASASASAS

Gendo slumped back into his chair before leaning forward and banging his head into the heavy wooden desk.

"Troubles, Ikari?" came a soft voice from behind him and out from the dark stepped Kozou Fuyutski, a slight frown on his face as he watched his protégé try to give himself a concussion.

"What do you know of the Dead Earth Ceremony, Sub-Commander?" Gendo wearily asked as he slowly lifted his head to gaze out onto the Geo-Front from where he sat.

"A fair bit. Since you focused on the Red and Green Ceremonies, I considered it prudent to read up on the one you ignored" Kozou replied with a dark edge to his voice.

"It seemed I was too clever for my own good. It seems in my efforts to retrieve Yui I have started the Dead Earth Ceremony" Gendo stated as he sat back and pondered how best to salvage the situation. Moments later he felt Kozou smack the back of his head hard.

"Sometimes you amaze me, Gendo. You must be the dumbest smart person in the history of the planet" Kozou exclaimed as he massaged his temples wearily. "The solution here is obvious, my friend. Reunite Rei and Shinji. They'll both be so beset by happiness that they won't notice you moving them around" the wizened old man stated even as he rebelled against the words being spoken.

Gendo frowned before nodding. "And if I swing that the only way to save Shinji is to merge with Lilith..." Gendo replied.

Kozou smirked. _Gendo may be a master of manipulation but he still lacks my experience_ Kozou thought and chuckled. "And what shall we do with that Special Investigator?"

"Let him keep sniffing around. If he finds anything, you know what to do" Gendo ordered coldly as he started to plan out how he would get Shinji and Rei back together. _Oh the irony! I'm playing matchmaker for my son. God, I think I am going to hurl_ Gendo sardonically thought before slowly constructing the pieces to a plan in his mind.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji frowned as he looked over the reports which indicated that the entire Second Branch of NERV had been vaporised.

In the corner, Maya Ibuki groaned as she slowly woke up. She had been walking down the hospital corridor carrying some news for Doctor Akagi when she had been struck from behind nearly two hours ago. Slowly cracking open her eyes, she squawked in outrage as she saw the Third Child perusing the contents of the files. "You can't do that!" she yelled and hurried over.

"Shutup, woman. I have no qualm snapping your neck like a dry twig. So sit down and shutup" Shinji ordered lightly as his blue field grabbed Maya and threw her into a chair. Going back to the reports and the eye witness testimony, he nodded and went back to his bed. "You may go now. I tire of annoying you" he stated before closing his eyes and seeming to drift into sleep.

Maya growled and picked up her reports. She could feel her hair standing on end and knew that the strange field was still active around the Third Child. Grabbing the reports and hurrying out of the room, she resolved to report this to her idol and get that insane child either terminated or moved away to a different NERV branch. Yet in her mind she was thinking about how he devastated Units 00 and 02.

She still had nightmares about the incident even now. It had been roughly a week since Shinji had returned from the very depths of the Angel and had ripped it asunder. And no matter how much the technician's tried, they couldn't get close to the Evangelion to restore it's paint job. It was a black giant, soaked with blood. What kept the technician's away was that every time they got within a metre, they were overwhelmed with images of an insane mind and thrown away.

Shaking her head and running towards the bridge, she quickly handed the files to Ritsuko. "Sorry I'm late ma'am. The Third Child knocked me out and read the reports" Maya reported with a severe frown.

"Nevermind that, Maya. We're attempting a sync test with Rei in Unit 01" Ritsuko shot back and pointed to the window. Rei was ever-so-slowly inching towards the mecha and clearly trembling.

Rei slowly forced her way towards the Evangelion. It seemed to watch her evilly as she slowly pressed herself forward. Finally arriving at the Entry Plug, she hurried in and sighed in relief as it shut and sealed her off from the madness of the Evangelion. Feeling the jolt as the plug was lifted up and positioned to screw into the Evangelion, Rei gripped the control yokes. And was slammed into the Evangelion.

Rei settled into the Evangelion and closed her eyes. Reaching her mind out to seek the Evangelion's own mind, she gasped as she found it locked away. Faint whispers came to her mind. _...her...Shinji...help him..._ she heard before they trailed off. Blinking in surprise, she attempted to synchronise. This was to both see if the Dummy Plug system would work and to see if Unit 01 would accept a secondary pilot.

Seconds later and the plug was jettisoned and slammed through the steel wall. Rei however hadn't moved an inch from where she was, somehow protected by the Evangelion even as it blasted her away. Opening the hatch, she saw that it was a ten foot drop to the floor. Jumping and landing lightly on the floor with her Plug Suit-encased feet, she started to jog to the Medical Wing.

Rei burst into the room and strode over to a chair opposite Shinji's bed. Sitting down and staring at Shinji who merely stared back, she felt a flutter of hope as she saw love fill the cerulean orbs before they returned to their blank and empty state. Smiling nervously at Shinji, Rei continued to sit there and endure the lifeless stare. "So how are you...Shinji?" she asked quietly.

Shinji surged to the surface and battled against the madness that gripped him. Whenever he tried to talk from beneath it, it distorted his words and seemed to mock him with the actions. "Rei...my apartment...anchor...traps me...in madness" Shinji gasped out before the insanity quickly reasserted it's dominance and squashed him back down.

Rei looked at Shinji in shock. She had felt a shift in the AT Field around her love and contort whilst he spoke before reasserting itself. "I understand, Shinji" she whispered and smiled at him even as she stood. Padding over to him, Rei leant down and placed a soft kiss on Shinji's forehead before hurrying out. She didn't hear Shinji's tortured screams.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei ignored the stares that the men gave her as she raced to her apartment. As she neared, she could feel the air slowly thickening around her almost like a defensive barrier. Struggling through the muggy barrier, she cocked her head as no sounds reached her ears. It was almost as if the apartment had become Schrodinger's Box. Reaching where the barrier stood, she threw herself against it.

It was like throwing herself against an electric fence. As shocks rippled through her, Rei was blown backwards for a metre and skidded along the smooth concrete. Wearily getting to her feet and glaring at the barrier which crackled with an unholy glee, she took another run at it and slammed into it yet again. Instead of shocks, it felt like every nerve was ablaze!

Screaming in agony, Rei was blown backwards yet again and sent tumbling arse over teakettle. Panting as she leaned against a lamp-post, she glared at the building. _No point in continuing. Maybe the anchor will weaken over time_ she thought hopefully. Turning and slowly walking back to NERV, she froze as an arm wrapped around her neck and she was pulled into a dark alley.

Rei felt hot, rancid breath crawl down her neck as the man behind her fumbled to open a switchblade which he dug into her side. "Hey there, princess" the rapist drawled as he gently pressed the knife between two of Rei's ribs. Blanching at the words and what would happen, her blood slowed to a crawl within her veins, like water and time seemed to slow down around her.

She knew what she had to do. She had seen Shinji do it, or the after-effects. If she did not strike then he would keep coming after her! _And my children_ came the whispered thought.

Flinging herself away from the knife and tumbling to the ground, she snapped out blindly with her foot and drove it with all her might into the man's locked knee. Under the force of the strike, the knee shattered and forced it in the other direction. Hearing him scream, Rei rose. She could feel her blood now pounding in her veins, like a blazing fire singing to her.

Stepping closer, Rei attempted to dodge a knife slash but it ripped through her Plug Suit and left a long gash down her calf. With her eyes flaring in rage, she brought her foot down with all her might upon the man's throat and twisted said foot, snapping the vertebrae. "Only Shinji may touch me like that" she snarled. Reaching the crescendo of her emotions, a hexagonal field appeared and turned the man's body to a pool of LCL.

Gasping as the massive energy cost struck her, she collapsed back against the wall and panted heavily. Already the jagged slash in her calf was mending itself at a slow pace and she felt better. _He would have raped me. I was right to kill him_ she thought and felt the burden of guilt lift from her shoulders like an unwelcome mantle. Feeling her phone vibrate in a sealed pouch, she fumbled it open and raised it to her ear.

At the other end, silence was prevalent before Shinji's voice spoke through. "Bardiel has arisen" before the line terminated. Second later and her phone buzzed again and she accepted it. "Rei. The Thirteenth Angel has appeared. Proceed to NERV and get ready to launch."

Nodding, Rei remembered how Suzuhara had been called out of class earlier that week.

_Flashback_

_Rei stared out the window as it began to rain. "It's as if God himself is trying to wash away the sins of man" she whispered. Already she could see the reconstruction effort going on. For the last several days blood had continued to rain down in a light mist as if the clouds itself were replicating the viscous material. Half the buildings had been coated in a fine spray and each day it was scrubbed off._

_She had been sunk deep within a malefic depression ever since Shinji was removed from the Evangelion. _

_"Ayanami, where is Ikari?" Hikari asked. She could see Asuka stiffen and pale at the mention of the boy. They had all heard the Evangelion laughing during the last Angel and more than one boy had to change his pants after it had been silenced. _

_Rei turned her haunted, sunken expression to Hikari. "Ikari is currently residing within a NERV hospital" she stated blandly before turning out to watch the city. That same laugh...the laugh of the damned continued echoing in her ears. She stayed like this, just staring for the next two period's. Every person stayed away from her. The aura of depression and anxiety was so thick to be almost tangible._

_Over the loudspeakers during last period, the principal called for Toji Suzuhara to report to his office immediately. Rei did not partake of the snickering and questioning. She already knew why and the results. NERV was utterly merciless in their acquisitions of pilot's. She also knew that the Fourth Child would be served up as the sacrificial lamb for the Angel to inhabit. "I just hope Shinji doesn't injure him too badly" she murmured._

_End Flashback_

Rei sat in her Evangelion with the rifle cocked and aimed at the valley where Bardiel would emerge from. A kilometres away Asuka stood in the exact same pose with her battle-axe slung over her shoulder in a two-handed grip. Unit 01 however...Unit 01 was still in cryogenic lockdown. Shinji was on hand but kept at bay. Like a rabid dog. For a moment, Rei could feel the same battle-lust that had sung through her earlier and grinned.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 00 noticed Bardiel stepping around the mountain with a slow, simian gait. It's flesh bulged out between the armour plates like a fungus and gave the Evangelion a diseased look. Crouching, a guttural snarl emanated throughout the silent valley before it launched itself forward. As Unit 00 raised it's rifle to fire at the hurtling Evangelion, it slammed into her and snapped her rifle in twain.

Struggling against the Angel's superior grip, Unit 00 found it's head slammed into the mountain again and again until blood oozed down the hill. All through this, Unit 02 was firing bullets into Bardiel's back but to no effect. The Evangelion armour was too thick. Howling, it turned to Unit 02 and slowly advanced like a monolithic Grim Reaper. Faced with such a monstrosity, Unit 02 quaked with fear.

The scene was brutal. Bardiel lunged at Unit 02 and immediately dug it's claws into the Evangelion and started to slowly peel the armour off and flinging it away. Unit 02 struggled to push it off but Bardiel had already gained leverage against Unit 02. Blood-splattered plates of metal were scattered throughout the battlefield. And that was when Unit 01 appeared with a monstrous roar.

Diving into Bardiel and throwing the Angel off Unit 02, the blood-soaked mecha growled as it circled the currently-fallen Angel. The growl was one of challenge, of mockery. Instantly, Bardiel rose and dove at the mecha head-first and crashed into a blue field. Slamming it's fist against the S2 AT-Field and exerting all it's energy into the AT Field, it made no difference.

Unit 01 struck. It had been waiting for the Angel to do that. Ripping an implosion grenade from it's "belt", it drove it into the mecha's throat and down it's throat. Withdrawing it's Progressive Knife, it slammed the black Angel to the ground and buried the knife to the hilt through it's maw and into the ground. Seconds later and the head was turned to armored pulp.

Letting out a roar, it ripped the armoured panel off the Evangelion's neck and withdrew the plug. Holding it to the sky tenderly as if an offering, it suddenly gripped it in one hand and buried it in the ground, facing upright. Raising it's foot and slamming it down on the Entry Plug, it resembled nothing more than a squashed soda can, LCL blasting out as well as shredded human tissue.

Looking at the Angel, Unit 01 growled before withdrawing it's Wakizashi and standing in a broad-legged position. And started to hack away at the corpse like a frenzied butcher, ripping the flesh to pieces and blood rapidly filling the nearby river until it ran red and thick with the life-giving fluid. By the end of the massacre, all that remained of Unit 03 was a pile of shredded flesh with armour sticking out of it like a horrific experiment in modern art.

Oddly, it's gaze turned to Unit 00 and it padded over softly. If Unit 00 could have begged, it would have in that moment. Slowly rolling it over and withdrawing the Entry Plug, it laid it gently on the ground before deactivating, keeling forward and covering the Entry Plug as if protecting it's cargo.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji sat upright in the seat and looked at the three people in the room blankly. The purple-haired one was ranting and raving but all he heard was a repeated squawking from her. Turning his gaze to the red-haired demoness, she seemed broken and without spirit. He could feel it hovering around her, tenuous at best and being tugged both ways.

Then his gaze fell upon the blue-haired angel. Shinji was slowly growing stronger, gaining strength against the madness which gripped him. It seemed like a living thing that evolved in tandem with him. As he grew stronger, so did it. Smiling at Rei and for once it was a smile of love and not twisted into a caricature of caring, Shinji watched hope blossom in Rei's eyes.

_Something must have happened. Something bad. Who would do anything to control Rei...FATHER!_

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 16 is completed! Bardiel was short but Zeruel I plan to be a major cluster-f***. A massive ****-storm! For with his slowly regaining sanity...does the Stage-Two AT Field fail. What shall happen...we shall see! Review ya'll. I'm loving the ones I'm getting and being favourited so much!


	17. Chapter 17

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: New disclaimer! I do not own Evangelion. All rights belong to ol man Anno and Gainax. Only thing I do own is my mind. Or do the voices own my mind...

Chapter 17

Unit 01 rested in it's cradle, body covered with yet more blood from the fight against Bardiel. So far, two quarters of it had been covered in the thick substance and was refusing to wash off. As if it had become bonded on a molecular level to the metal covering the Evangelion. The shattered remnants of the plug remained on the Evangelion's foot, shards piercing the armour.

Ritsuko eyed the behemoth warily as they ran tests on it. _Why the hell did it eject Rei so forcefully?_ was what they were trying to figure out. According to all their instruments, the Evangelion couldn't force an ejection that strong without the consent of the Command staff and the activation of the boosters. Even then...impaling a wall and not taking any damage from it boggled Ritsuko's sharp mind.

_Could Unit 01 have encased the Plug in a smaller AT Field to completely ward off interior inertia?_ she mused as her fingers danced over the keys like ballerina's. Each stroke masterful, light and graceful. And faster than a speeding bullet. As she input data into Balthazar, one of the MAGI, she frowned as a strange line of text appeared. _In a sane world, only the insane are truly sane._

Scrubbing it off and ignoring it, Ritsuko went back to work inputting the data. "Maya, do an Electromagnetic Scan of the Evangelion's chest please" she ordered. There seemed to be an anomaly with her data. Since the chest of the Evangelion was where the power went before being distributed to the rest of the body, there was supposed to be a high concentration of it there.

But it seemed that there was an irregularity. No power was being diverted to the AT Field. Watching Maya power up the scanner and the rays play across the Evangelion's chest, the results appeared on her screen. And she swore violently. "Unit 01 has an S2 Organ!" she yelled. Immediately ripping the phone from it's cradle, she dialled Gendo Ikari's number and reported the occurrence.

A minute later and Gendo appeared with a light sheen of sweat on his forehead as he strolled in. He had run as fast as he could to the Command Centre and only stopped when he arrived so he could once more give off the aura of calm indifference. "What is this about Unit 01 having an S2 Organ?" he demanded as he strode up behind Maya and scanned the results with a frightening intensity. _Unit 01 wasn't supposed to generate a core until AFTER the fourteenth! If it generates two..._

Gendo shuddered visibly at the thought. "Erase all the findings. The nature of Unit 01 is classified" Gendo barked before walking over to Ritsuko and bending down in the guise of examining her own terminal. "What would happen if Unit 01 developed two cores, Doctor Akagi?" he whispered as he kept an eye on Maya to make sure she deleted the data.

Ritsuko blinked before turning to Gendo with an eyebrow raised. "Theoretically it would allow for a three-dimensional AT-Field to become manifested, even if just for..." she trailed off as she remembered the Jet Alone incident. "We may have a problem, Gendo. During the Jet Alone fiasco, Unit 01 generated a three-dimensional AT-Field for a few seconds. I think it has something to do with your son."

Gendo felt like palming his face or bashing it into a steel wall. _Damnit! My son's a worse catalyst than vinegar when it's introduced to bicarbonate soda! _ he groaned to himself. "What is your recommendation, Doctor Akagi?" he asked with a hint of weariness creeping into his voice. _I'm really starting to feel the years_.

"You mean aside from not pissing your son off?" Doctor Akagi queried with a smirk. She had been extremely affected when she saw Unit 01 emerge from Leliel like a rising demon and knew that they had without doubt, royally screwed up. _Yep, great idea to play god and screw around with our best Evangelion pilot_ the sarcastic thought stated and Ritsuko laughed.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei leaned against the wall of the change-room and stared up at the tiled ceiling. The guilt had slowly re-settled onto her as she remembered how she had killed the man. _I slew a mortal. A Lilim. A being of life, capable of love, passion and future. What right did I have?_ she mused as her red eyes started to count the tiles so she could view the event objectively.

Rei knew that if she hadn't have struck back then she very well would have been raped and then had her throat slashed like a pig. In a way, she had done him a kindness. _If Shinji ever found him..._ she thought and felt her stomach roiling as horrific images filled her mind. She knew that Shinji would have let him live...but in eternal torment. Thumping her head against the wall, her gaze turned to the door as it hissed open...to reveal Gendo.

Warily watching the elder Ikari enter and stand three feet from her, she could almost feel the wariness he was exuding. "Yes, Commander Ikari?" she asked in her normal tone of voice. After all, the only one that could have detected the icy steel in her voice was currently in the NERV Infirmary. And it was all her fault...wasn't it?

"Pilot Ayanami. It has come to my attention that your lack of emotions toward the Third Child resulted in the current predicament" Gendo began and almost smiled as Rei ducked her head in shame. _Good, my doll. Now stay beaten down_. "In collaboration with Doctor Akagi, I devised a drug that would suppress your emotional state" Gendo stated.

Rei blinked. _It was...Gendo?_ she thought before a demonic rage slowly filled her. It made her skin tingle and her vision was tinged with a faint red...like a spray of bloody mist. Moving fast, she lunged forward and buried a knee directly into Gendo's crotch. As he squeaked and bent forward, she slammed her knee once more into his face and a satisfying crunch filled her ears. Forced upwards, it was in time for Rei's fist to plough into Gendo's face with all the strength she had.

Rei felt like crowing in triumph and Gendo was slammed bodily into the wall and slumped down. A few teeth were scattered about the floor of the changing room and blood ran from Gendo's nose and mouth. "You ignorant fool!" she yelled before storming out of the room. She could slowly feel the rage simmering back down but it still lay there, ready to surge back before.

Looking down at her blood-splattered hands, she nodded in vindication. _I was right to kill that disgusting rapist and strike Gendo Ikari as I did. I was in the right. Honour has been served_ she thought before groaning. "Goddamnit! Shinji's infected me with his sense of honour" she groaned. Hearing a soft laugh, she turned and saw Asuka leaning against a wall and grinning at her.

Asuka merely shook her head. She had seen Gendo in the change rooms slowly struggling to stand and she had seen the First Child ahead. Now leaning against a wall and smirking at the pilot of "Deep Blue", Asuka felt an odd amount of respect for the blue-haired pilot. _What will you do Commander, when the marionette cuts the strings that binds her to you?_ she thought with a wry chuckle.

Rei eyed the Second Child warily as she shifted her posture to try and look intimidating. "May I help you, Second Child?" Rei inquired coldly.

"You did good, Ayanami" Asuka stated as she walked past the First Child. Clapping a hand on her shoulder and grinning laconically, Asuka shrugged. "It's good to see you can stand for yourself and not need Shinji to save your ass" she whispered before vanishing once more into the maze-like depths of NERV.

Rei felt an odd warmth slowly fill her. _I...I am strong enough to stand beside Shinji_ she thought and her resolve hardened. Straightening, she started to walk down towards the infirmary when the Angel Alarms blared. Looking up at the ceiling, she glared. "You love doing this to me, don't you?" she demanded before striding to the Evangelion cages.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji swivelled his head and stared up at the ceiling and his gaze was aimed directly into Zeruel's own empty eye-sockets. Lying back, Shinji decided to wait until they came for him. Feeling Rei's bloodlust and sense of vindication, he grinned. "That's a good girl, Rei" he whispered before returning to stare at the wall, eyes shifting rapidly to watch the patterns only he could see.

Hearing the Angel Alarms shut off, Shinji nodded. "Good. They were pissing me off" Shinji stated. He could feel the wall of his mind flickering as it shifted between the blue and the orange forms. The blue field seemed to give him almost a god-like power. But it felt...wrong. Dark and corrupting. Evil. The orange one however...whilst weaker, it felt true to him.

For a moment the old Shinji surged back to the fore and a pulse of energy rippled out from him and shot through the entire hospital. Invisible and lacking any proper solid matter, it was like a ghost as it pierced the walls. Arcing towards the residence, it slammed into the barrier's. A tortured scream was issued forth from the barrier before it dropped. But it would not stay down for long.

Reaching out with his mind, the one province that was still his, he forced the orange AT Field to materialise and he slammed a tendril of through space and through time and latched it onto Rei's. _Rei...you must...destroy the anchor...shields are down..._ he managed to impart before he collapsed, energy completely drained. _Mind linking blows_ he grumbled.

Rei gasped as the thoughts from Shinji slammed into her mind and she staggered at the sheer weight behind them. Abandoning her Evangelion, she could feel the desperate need to destroy that anchor. To rip it from the wall and crush it until nothing was left. And it was personal. That anchor had ripped Shinji from her in ways beyond comprehension and the same burning anger that had risen up when she had struck Gendo was slowly being stoked once more.

Quickly exiting NERV, she saw the gargantuan Unit 02 rise up and immediately move to intercept the massive Angel. In each of it's arms it held a Mag-Rifle and was busy emptying the clips against the Angel of Might. Wincing at the loud sounds assaulting her ears, Rei started to run even faster toward the apartment. Quickly approaching the stairs, she felt the slight static charge of the field as she plunged into the apartment. And into hell itself.

The few people that had lived there had been eviscerated violently by the fields, the pathway slick with gore and rotting flesh. Skidding in the unexpected mess, she barely regained her balance as she ran up the stairs to Shinji's apartment. As she got closer, she could feel the air so very slowly thickening and a faint pain in her stomach as the field slowly restabilised itself.

Bursting into Shinji's apartment, she could see the anchor hovering in the air, fully three-dimensional. Within the shell, she could see forks of lightning ripping across the barrier similar to a plasma ball she had once seen. But this was infinitely more dangerous. Stepping closer, one of the bolts plunged out from the orb and scored a burn along her forearm, a few inches long. Biting back a hoarse cry, she studied the sphere. And knew of only way to destroy it.

Seeing Unit 01 slowly rise out of the ground and cut loose with an insane laugh, Rei nodded. _Forgive me, Shinji_ she whispered to herself. Running towards the sphere, she ignored the bolts of lightning scoring burns upon her and dived into the sphere as she overloaded her AT Field.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 turned and stared hard at the apartment building. It had heard Rei's silent beg. Moments later and the entire apartment building seemed to ripple for a moment before it detonated. The fire seemed to rocket skywards and twist, curl and snap before it reached the apex of it's launch and imploded, tiny meteor's of fire rocketing out and streaking the earth with splashes of fire and thunderous noises.

And in that brief instant, Shinji felt sanity slowly return to him. And he screamed his grief to the world. Slowly, the Evangelion turned back to the hulking Angel of Might. Only death filled it's mind as it slowly stomped forward. It's AT Field unfolded around Unit 01 and the surface seemed to writhe with loathing. Breaking into a light trot, it passed the devastated remains of Unit 02 and slammed into Zeruel.

Crashing into the Angel of Might with all it's strength, Unit 01 dodged it's head to the side just a flash of light passed by it's head and detonated, breaking through every single layer of armour to the Geo-Front in a single strike. Whip like arms slowly extending, they existed only in two dimensions. Extending out past the Evangelion, they turned around and started to stab through the Evangelion. Tiny incisions, barely a nanometre across began to litter the black mecha's body.

Unit 01 ignored the injuries it was sustaining as it's claws raked down Zeruel's body, leaving shredded flesh in it's wake. The core had it's shutter closed and sealed so Unit 01 had but one recourse available. It would have to rip the very core itself out. But slowly...so very slowly, the blood loss started to make the Evangelion stumble and stagger as it pursued the Angel. Standing near the hole, the Evangelion saw it's mistake.

Instantly, one of the arms slashed forth and wrapped around the skull of Unit 01. Lifting it up, it inverted the Evangelion before throwing it down into the Geo-Front as hard as possible. Streaking down like a missile, it slammed into the ground and formed a crater from the impact. Slowly floating down with the wounds sealing rapidly, the Angel prepared another beam strike to finish the Evangelion once and for all.

Slowly crawling from the hole, Unit 01 growled softly. An eternity within an instant later and it's chest armour was incinerated by a massive surge of energy. In it's wake...two S2 Organs Pulsed. And in their positioning...it left the Entry Plug at the apex of the two external cores. Moments later and the energy strike was fired. And a fully three dimensional AT Field burst into existence.

The energy strike seemed to lose it's velocity as it struck the AT Field but continued at a steady speed. Circling the Evangelion's body like a planet orbits a star, it was slammed back out of the AT Field and sent rocketing back at the Angel and blew through it's lower body, a large hole allowing the Evangelion to see through the Angel. Slowly standing, it looked worse than before. A massive surge of energy covered the Evangelion and blinded the Angel.

As it faded, it bore witness to the Evangelion having regenerated all the damage but still staying as black and blood-stained as before. Unit 01 started stalking towards the Angel with the field roiling around it as if the mecha was trapped within a sphere of water. Currents eddied and flowed deep within the Field. Two of Zeruel's arms rocketed forwards, ready to finish the monstrosity off.

Unit 01 reached forward and gripped the rocketing arms but not with it's arms. Two glowing fists shot out of the AT Field and grabbed each arm and quickly tied them in a knot. Dropping the temporarily useless arm-blades, it drew it's own blade and the artificial sunlight glinted off the vibrating blade. Gripping it in both hands and slowly walking forwards, it leapt forward just as the untangled arm-blades shot forth once more.

Bringing it's blade down on the arms, sparks flew before the blade ripped right through one arm-blade whilst the other was deflected by a sudden tightening of the AT Field. Running forwards to continue slashing the arm-blade, Unit 01 arrived at Zeruel and snarled gutturally before bringing it's blade up and slashed off first one then the next arm-blade.

Digging the blade into the flesh around the Angel's core, Unit 01 continued to carve around the core, intent on removing it. Four more energy bolts were blasted at Unit 01 but the AT Field continued to deflect them right back into the Angel. Finally freeing the core from it's fleshy bindings, it drew back and stared at the little jewel it held. Zeruel seemed to sag in upon itself as it's energy ran out.

Slowly striding across the Geo-Front and arriving beneath the hole, the Evangelion tossed it up and caught it with a pair of spectral arms. Pulling them back, it suddenly launched the crystalline orb into orbit. Slowly, it began to degrade from the friction before it detonated in a fiery splendour. Falling to it's knees, the Evangelion looked up into the sky and it spoke one word. "Rei..."

ASASASASASASASAS

(( A/N: Should I end it here and make ya'll suffer? Hmmm...nah! ))

Shinji slowly clambered down the matt-black Evangelion and dropped to the ground, his eyes clear and radiating sanity and sorrow. Slamming his fist into the armour-plated foot, Shinji screamed his agony to the world as he dropped to his knees, tears cascading down his face. Looking up at the Evangelion, Shinji felt nothing stir within himself as he sought out Rei, the woman he loved.

For minutes there was nothing but the aching void where his heart had been. Then...he felt a soft touch, fading rapidly. _She must have survived long enough to anchor herself to me...but only barely_ he thought. He could feel it rapidly fading away and Shinji growled. He would NOT be denied! Damn any god, he would have Rei back!

Plunging deep within himself, he forced his entire AT Field along the tenuous branch that held Rei connected to the mortal world. Racing forwards, he could feel her...taste her soul. Moments later and the anchor snapped. Surging forwards, Shinji forced his own S2 Organ into action and his body glowed a cherry red. Snatching onto the shattered remnants of Rei's anchor, he ripped her back to the mortal plane with all the subtlety of a N2 Mine.

Shinji could feel Rei's soul flitting about him like a ghost, sorrow and love radiating from her like a proverbial tide, crashing against him and soothing him. _Get in contact with one of my clones when they activate a new one. From there on, I can possess it_ Rei informed him and a wicked idea gripped him. _Say Rei...how many of these clones are there?_ he inquired with an innocent tone of thought.

_At least a hundred...why?_ Rei's soul communicated warily, not anticipating this turn of speech. Moments later she had her answer and vowed to smack Shinji for his answer. _Well....if you ever want to bring one home and make out with it...I have no objections. I just hope you know how to share._

A/N: They're back! Woo-hoo! And you've only seen the beginnings of what the 3D AT Field can do. I know the chapter may be short and I'm sorry. But I saw Dark Knight and was pressed for time. I hope you enjoy. Arael is next and I promise that'll be...intriguing.


	18. Chapter 18

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: New disclaimer! I do not own Evangelion. All rights belong to ol man Anno and Gainax. Only thing I do own is my mind. Or do the voices own my mind...

Chapter 18

Shinji groaned as his eyes parted, the thin crust of dried saline solution cracking and then shattering as he surged back into consciousness. Delightfully sane wakefulness! Feeling Rei's soul which flitted around his own soul give him the equivalent of a hug, he groaned and flopped back into the cooling bed. "Do I have to find your clone today?" he whined and winced when he felt Rei "slap" him.

_Yes you do, Shinji. You may think having the soul of your girlfriend with you at all times is amazing, but it isn't so wondrous for me. Your mind is so chaotic, I'll have a migraine when I possess my new body_ Rei shot back, her ethereal form not able to sustain itself within the visual spectrum. Despite her words, she was ecstatic to know Shinji this deeply, this intimately. It transcended anything physical. It was a joining of the purest forms.

Shinji just shook his head. Staying in the medical wing of NERV was perhaps the cruellest thing you could inflict on an Evangelion pilot. The plain walls and ceiling...wait...the ceiling. Shinji looked up and swore. The ceiling was still the same cream colour. "Damnit! I'm lodging a complaint. These are more like padded rooms than hospital rooms" he grumbled and felt Rei's laughter echoing in his mind.

_Considering you're hearing voices, maybe it's apt_ Rei replied as she received fragments of what Shinji saw. Unfortunately it was hardly in a linear order. _I think that bout of fully materialising a Second Stage AT Field did some lasting damage to your brain. It's too chaotic to allow you to function properly_ Rei stated even as she wondered at how Shinji was able to function at least semi-normally.

Shinji just shook his head in amusement. "That's because of the fact I don't function normally. I think different, act and feel differently to normal people. Haven't heard you complain about the midnight dates" Shinji replied as he quickly got dressed. "The next Angel will be here soon. I'm getting that same feeling I get before all the other Angels. And this one is going to suck" he murmured. Thoughts of the next battle filled him with absolute dread.

Dressed in the new Plug Suit which was lying on his bed, Shinji admired it on his frame. Now a deep crimson with a thicker weave on the joints coloured a deep black, the pilot of Unit 01 nodded in enjoyment. "This is definitely me" he whispered. Turning and walking over to the door, he waited. And waited. With frustration mounting as nobody came to open the door, he growled and threw his mind forward. The door buckled before being blasted off the hinges. "I like!"

Rei sighed at Shinji. _Why do I get the feeling you are going to use this ability more than Gendo uses Ritsuko?_ she asked, shuddering at that same thought.

Shinji gagged at that thought and made haste to find Rei's current body. "I can't wait until you are back in your body. At least then I can gag you" he grumbled whilst estimating how long it would take for the latest Angel to arrive. _At the rate it's increasing, it's clearly coming from off-earth. Another space-based Angel, damn. And they've probably evolved so I can't engage in melee combat_ he grumbled.

Quickly tracking down Rei in the high-security department of the hospital, he frowned as the two guards either side of the door blocked his way.

"Apologies Pilot Ikari but you have been forbidden to see Pilot Ayanami for the foreseeable future" the guard stated as he warily eyed the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, hoping he would just walk away. Watching the child turn to leave, both were unprepared for the tidal wave of energy which slammed them into the wall with enough force to leave indents in the wall.

Shinji grinned before entering the room and looking down at Rei. _Ya know...you really are pale and ugly when you're fresh outta the tank_ he stated conversationally before placing a hand on Rei's forehead to provide a channel for the spirit. Feeling yet again the mental equivalent of a slap which left his insides churning due to nausea, the pilot grinned as he watched the subtle orange glow slip into the body of Rei. "Now to get away" he thought and quickly darted out of the room, barely dodging the hand which shot out to grab him.

Rei glowered at the retreating frame of Shinji. She was getting back at Shinji for all the comments, no matter what. Leaning back, she groaned. _I have to act as if I'm not myself, but Rei. Wait...what?_ she thought before swearing. Shinji's mental chaos had rubbed off on her as well! "Damnit! This calls for something worse. Maybe I could get Akagi to change the plug suit so it crushes his crotch? He could regenerate them anyway" she thought aloud.

Shinji sneezed violently and felt a cold spear lodge itself down his spine. _Something tells me I'm screwed. And not in the good way_ the teen reflected before continuing his pace. Looking up, his gaze seemed to pierce concrete, metal and biological matter to stare deep into Arael who was only passing the Asteroid Belt.

Arael shuddered at the gaze, feeling the vestiges of madness boil deep within the pilot of the monstrosities that had slain his brothers and sisters. The Angels had learnt to fear and be wary of that pilot. The Vanguard of Humanity, the Valkyrie they called him deep within the song which connected all the Angels. And each time one fell to the blade and might of the child...the song fractured that much more. Now it was barely holding steady, entropy held at bay. For now.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji growled as he looked down at Evangelion Unit 01, immersed in diamond-hard Bakelite. "What the hell?!" he demanded of the bridge crew and only received frowns in return.

"Unit 01 is in cryo-stasis and will remain there until your state of mind can be adequately examined" Gendo stated coldly from his bridge and repressed a wince as that icy gaze swung around to him, impaling him with it's fury. _Those are not the eyes of my wife. Those are the eyes of a man who will kill for whatever he wants. Those are my eyes._

Shinji glared before turning to the viewscreen which showed the Angel know as Arael just above low earth orbit, not moving at all as it gazed down at the land below. "That's one spiky Angel" he mused aloud before snickering. "Reminds of a Zapdos" he thought aloud, remembering his old obsession called Pokemon. Blushing at the attention directed his way, Shinji shrugged. "It does!"

Ritsuko palmed her face before thanking God that he had spoken that before her. _He has a point_ she thought. Back in college, the craze had been massive and she had paid for a few of the other tidbits by winning cash in the card games. She still kept her lucky holographic Vileplume card handy. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts and observing the computers, she frowned.

"Asuka sync score is barely above the critical mass level. She may not be able to pilot" she stated to Fuyutski. "We may have to send out Rei just in case"

Ritsuko nodded before glaring as Rei entered the bridge to stand close to Shinji, watching the viewscreen. Her sharp eyes caught the twitch of her hand and she barely suppressed a growl. _Damnit, she's worse than a cockroach!_ her mind whispered and an animalistic growl escaped her.

Fuyutski raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head, grey hair being thrown around. _Damn younglings. Too damn hormonal_ the wizened man grumbled before walking towards the bridge bunnies. "Prepare Unit 00 for activation and keep it on standby" he ordered and watched as the technician's got to work. _No wonder Gendo does this. The power feels good_ he thought wickedly.

Rei frowned as she watched the tech's prepare Unit 00 and instinctively reached out to Shinji for comfort, wrapping her skin-tight leather clad body against Shinji. "I'm scared" she whispered, opening her heart. She wasn't used to opening herself like that and she felt vulnerable. Never before had she admitted fear.

Shinji smiled down at Rei, glad he had overcome his fear of physical proximity. "It'll be fine, Rei. Worst comes to worst, I'll come out and save you like a white knight" he whispered and kissed the crown of Rei's head before releasing her. "Better head down to the cages."

Rei frowned but nodded at Shinji. Whilst his words had helped ease her fear, it still gnawed at her deep down. Quelling her nervous trait of cracking her joints and reaching the cages, she nodded to Asuka who was standing by her Evangelion, ready to launch. "Good luck, Second Child. Open your mind to Evangelion" the blue-haired girl advised before walking past to her own Evangelion.

Asuka glared at Rei before clambering into her own Entry Plug and sighing. _I'm beginning to hate Evangelion. I trained the longest, put in more hours and sacrificed the most...and they just stroll past me. Damnit, it isn't fair!_ she raged before slumping back into the seat. _What's the point of getting angry...it won't do anything_ were her despondent thoughts before the hatch shut.

Misato frowned as Asuka raged inside her entry plug and turned her ire towards the pilot of Unit 00 and Unit 01. She had no idea why she felt such blinding hatred of those two but it seemed to stem from just how those two seemed together. Despite all the hardships, they had found true peace and love where she had failed. They were using the Angels to leap-frog their relationship higher and higher whilst the Angels did nothing but slowly eat away at her soul.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 02 moved sluggishly as it made it's way to the armoury building to retrieve the rifle. Reaching out to grab it, Unit 02 was forced to dodge away as a beam of light rocketed down and melted the building in mere moments to a puddle of sluggish liquid. Rushing away from the beam as it continued to race after her, Unit 02's jaw cracked open and it let out a snarl of rage as it's umbilical was severed.

Jumping towards a building, Unit 02 bent it's legs as it struck and launched away past the laser and landed in a somersault before running away in the other direction. Growling as it eyed from where the laser was originating, it could see the strange bird slowly descending through the clouds, body turned an angry red from the friction. Snatching a rifle from an armoury building as it raced past and aiming with one hand, Unit 02 opened fire.

The bullets leapt from the rifle like thousands of phoenix's bursting into life from fire but pinged uselessly off the AT Field, the massive shells clattering to earth like massive coins, flattened by the defensive field. Having stopped to fire, Unit 02 was incapable of dodging as the laser burst upon her, the cohesive beam opening up into a ray of light and engulfing the Evangelion.

ASASASASASASASAS

Ritsuko swore as she watched Asuka curl up into the foetal position and scream her lungs out. "Fuck! Launch Rei now and get Asuka out of there!" she ordered and moments later, Unit 00 shot up along the rails and into the fight.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 00 immediately started running as another beam of light shot around and tracked her. Due to not being weighed down with all the armour and sensors that Unit 02, it made faster progress than Unit 02 did in evading the swathe of psionic rape. Quickly closing in on the spiky Angel which by now was resting a hundred feet about Terra Firma, Unit 00 carefully avoided the jumping beam of light. Unsheathing her dagger and extending her AT Field to try and neutralise Arael's own, the mecha was stopped in it's tracks by a third blast striking her full on.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei whimpered as the beam of energy lanced through her Evangelion and paid no heed to the absorbent nature of the LCL, penetrating deep into her thoughts.

_Flashback_

_Rei cried to herself as she ran home to her small apartment, five year old feet slapping on the pavement in her brand new red and blue trainers. It had been her very first day of school and she had been laughed at for scoring the lowest on all the tests. "I-it isn't my fault!" she whispered as she stormed up the steps and burst into her apartment. She knew all the answers but couldn't get them down! Whenever she tried..._

_...she failed._

_Her apartment was clean, having been purchased just the day before. Springing onto her bed, Rei started to bawl her eyes out and kick the bed with her tiny feet. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed into her pillow as she winced in pain. She had scraped her knee on the way to school and everyone had just laughed at her as she entered, blood dribbling down her leg and tears drooling down her face._

_Even now the limb was still sore, having been bandaged by the teacher. She was nice and sweet...but it was the children which made it hell for her. Hiccupping and slowly sitting up, she looked around and hugged her knees to her chest. "Alone...I'm alone" she whispered, taking in the apartment. The walls were painted a sky-blue colour and clouds were painted on the ceiling but it radiated loneliness._

_Slowly standing and limping as her knee halfway buckled under her, the young nymph slipped from her room and into the bright sunlight. Smiling happily as the warmth caressed her skin, she made her way down to the park to sit in the sunshine. Eagerly sitting on her own bench and humming a song she had heard, Rei smiled happily into the sky and enjoyed the Second Impact weather._

_"Hey look, it's dumbo!" one of the children yelled and immediately four other raced over and started taunting Rei. "You're so dumb!" one yelled and laughed at Rei whilst others jeered the same._

_Rei sniffled and burst into tears once more..._

_End Flashback_

Rei curled tighter into a ball as the memories continued to pound at her barrier. She had lost her grounding, her connection to Shinji and couldn't weather the storm. The AT Field had looped it back upon itself so all she got back was more pain and more mental agony. Blood oozed from her nose and capillaries in her eyes ruptured, leaving her eyes bloodshot.

"Shinji...help me..." she croaked out, voice hoarse from screaming.

ASASASASASASASAS

All of the bridge staff felt the wave of anger roll across them, like a tsunami of rage crashing upon the shores of sanity. They all looked at Shinji and saw his fists clenched, blood oozing from the palms to splatter on the bridge. Turning his eyes on Misato, his cerulean orbs seemed to flash a midnight black and his own AT Field sprang into being, rapidly switching between the blue web and the orange hexagonal. "Prepare the Evangelion" he growled before storming from the bridge and towards the cage, door shattering under the projected AT Field.

Misato shakily turned to the tech's, gulped and then commanded in a shaky voice. "Prepare Unit 01 to launch. Let it shatter the Bakelite. Tell everyone to clear the hallways between here and the cages!" she demanded and immediately, klaxons started wailing. Despite her anger towards Shinji, she did not want to get between him and Rei. _I want to live!_

For his part, Shinji growled as he literally flew down the corridor, AT Field keeping him suspended as he shot towards the cages. Already establishing mental linkages with the behemoth and synchronising with it, a smirk crossed his lips as the bakelite around it shattered due to a pulse of it's field. Entering the abandoned cage and looking at the blood-drenched black Evangelion, the pilot nodded before floating towards the Evangelion and grinned at the awed looks he was receiving from everyone.

"Ma'am! Sync rate has shot past four hundred percent and is approaching five hundred percent!" Maya yelled, clearly panicking as she watched the meters rise past the theoretical threshold of four hundred percent.

Ritsuko blinked before her eyes bulged wide and her head snapped around to look at Gendo and felt fear rip through her more effectively than any blade. Gendo was looking horrified. "What's going on..." she demanded as she watched both the view screen's and Shinji.

"My god...it's happening..." Gendo whispered, terror ripping through him. "The precursor to the Dead Earth Ceremony. The awakening of the beast. Six Hundred and Sixty Six" he whispered just as the sync ratio itself hit that exact number and stopped.

At that moment, Unit 01's core seemed to become almost jelly-like in nature before it reached out and engulfed Shinji, taking him back within itself.

The entire bridge was silent before Gendo's voice spoke up. "The mother has reclaimed her child and the wife reclaimed her husband" he stated and everyone turned to look at Gendo as if he was insane. Before a glass-shattering roar erupted from Unit 01's maw and it's armour started to bubble and shift once more.

Erupting out of it's armour, odd tendrils of white emerged from joints and slithered down the arms before solidifying. Unit 01 was covered in bones. Massive bones covered Unit 01 but allowed the black metal plating to be seen between the bones. It covered Unit 01 like armour, each bone spaced equally apart. It gave Unit 01 a horrifying visage, like a beast risen from the very depths of hell itself to wreak havoc upon mankind and gods alike.

It was The Beast.

Gendo looked on in horror at what stood within the docking bay. The sync score flashed the same numbers...six, six and six. Now events were in motion, events he could not stop or sway. Now the Angels would be coming...the last two together to wipe Unit 01 from all existence, to banish it back to hell itself.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 cast about, seeking for an escape route. It's new visage seemed...incomplete. Slowly, it's maw opened and blood drooled from the gums and soaked the white canines a deep red, almost black. It's eyes seemed to glow...not a red, but a deep, terrifying blue. Slowly stomping over to the catapults and looking up, it dug it's hands into the walls and started to claw it's way up, eyes fixed on the sky far above. Leaping up from handhold to handhold, it rapidly approached the waiting battle.

Bursting out of the ground with a howl, Unit 01 glared at Arael who had the two beams of light targeted on the blue and red mecha. A third one lanced and struck Unit 01 full on. And it remembered.

_Flashback_

_Shinji looked up at the building as it burst into flame, a massive plume of fire rising towards the sky like a flower. Glass, steel and concrete showered the concrete around him and hundreds died, but none struck him. Any that dared, bounces off an orange field that appeared just to deflect the debris before vanishing once more. "Beautiful" Shinji whispered, eyes fixed upon the towering building._

_Looking around, Shinji saw the spreading pool of blood, felt it splatter against his bare feet and soak between his toes. Revulsion swelled up within him and he bent in two, vomiting into the blood. Looking around, his eyes avoided the mutilated corpses and instead stared at the destruction, the beautiful poetry of life and death, creation and destruction. "Amazing" he whispered._

_Trillions of glass particles lay on the ground like the finest sand ever seen, sparkling like a thousand rainbows as sun struck them. Metal girders formed dunes of semi-melted steel, like grave markers. An ocean of blood lapped at the shores of destruction. Concrete broke the surface of the glass like jagged rocks, fulfilling the image of an ocean._

_It had been a terrorist attack upon the offices of the United Nations in Japan. An experimental weapon had been detonated and the entire upper floor's had been engulfed in flame, the heat melting through anything within whilst the building itself imploded from the vacuum. Over a thousand commuters had been on the street when the bomb detonated. And only one survived._

_Shinji felt tears come to his eyes as he stared at the desolate beauty of the streets. "I couldn't have done anything" he whispered as his easy looked around, the blood congealing around his feet into a cold sludge. Bodies were everywhere but his eyes seemed to block them out, allowing only destruction to taint his soul. "Amazing. The beauty...such beauty" he whispered before his gaze sharpened._

_"I will beat this. One day...my own devastation will reach beyond this" he vowed._

_End Flashback._

The beam seemed to peter out before vanishing into stray arcs of light and the Angel itself seemed to pale if that was possible, it's luminescence dimming. Unit 01 started forward again and drew it's prized blade from the shoulder holster and activated it. A faint humming filled the streets as it started up and the Evangelion seemed to almost purr in delight. Seconds later and another beam stabbed forward, stronger than the last.

_Flashback_

_Shinji flopped back onto his bed and looked up at the blank ceiling. "I miss her" he thought. Just before he had been shunted away from his father and to his teachers, he had made friends with a cute blue-haired girl. They had made fast friends and had spent what little time they had making life hell for the employee's of NERV. He suspected that it was because she looked so much like his mother but he didn't care. She was funny, smart, fast..._

_Shaking his head to forget that, he choked back a sob of loneliness. Today had been a brutal day of school. He had just barely passed a test on one of the school books whilst everyone else scored as high as possible. He had been chewed out in front of the entire class and his entire essay gone over. Every one of the children, even the girl he had a crush on, snickered and mocked him._

_Blushing at the memory, Shinji brought his knees to his chest and a few more sobs were choked out and then silence descended. It was a poignant silence, promising things to come. Dark things. "I...I won't ever be mocked like that again" he whispered, form clenched tight in both anger and shame. "I-if they won't respect me...they will fear me" he growled out and his entire room seemed to shudder at the feeling of darkness which blossomed off Shinji._

_The walls cracked and the glass shattered as Shinji methodically strengthened his mind, hate over-riding affection as he thought of all those from school. "I have no friends..." he muttered and the shattered glass started to fragment even more into gas._

_"I have no loved ones...and until I do...I will be feared" he snarled out and his AT Field snapped shut like the gates of Troy itself, the strongest ever seen since the first battle between Adam and Lilith. _

_End Flashback_

The light once more seemed to die and Arael's form dimmed until it's luminescence vanished as it realised just how badly it had fucked up in coming here. Before him was a being he could not defeat. A creature born from the sick fires of hatred, baptised in blood and armoured within destruction. A thought slowly filtered through it's mind. _Antichrist..._ Raising it's wings, the mighty Angel started to flap, desperately trying to escape it's grave.

Unit 01 watched as the Angel steadily rose, far faster than Sahaquiel could have risen. Slowly, it's own AT Field wings deployed and they too started to flap, each downward flap generating a thunderclap which dented the road beneath it. Rising fast, it ignored the frost which hovered around it as both blasted through the lower atmosphere and exchanged blows.

Spiked wings lashed out and tried to rake deep gouges along the Evangelion but bounced off the bone protuberances, leaving nothing but scratch marks in the odd material. Unit 01 seemed to smile malevolently before it closed in with it's own strike. Ducking and weaving as needles launched from the Angel's body and attempted to impale it, the beast brought it's blade up and slashed deep into the wing-joint, ripping tendons and pulverising bone.

Arael slowly listed to one side even as it regenerated the damage joint, it's speed dropping for a moment. _I will die here..._ the angel thought and knew that it would not be pretty.

Unit 01 rocketed up past the flying behemoth and circled high above the Angel, now outside the atmosphere and ice hovering around it in a halo of sorts. _A fallen Angel, risen to heaven to slaughter the Angels_ it thought cruelly before it dived like a stone, AT Field propelling it down at speeds which would rip the flesh and steel from any normal Evangelion. The mecha seemed to glow a cherry red as it rocketed through the Earth's atmosphere before it ploughed into Arael with all the subtlety of a rhino.

Wakizashi met the Angel and it slashed deep into the screaming being. Hacking away like a prize-winning lumberjack, it cleaved deep and let out a howl of joy as it dragged the blade through both wing joints and severed the spine. Dropping even faster, Unit 01 shakily stood and darted forwards, ignoring the screaming winds. Raising it's wakizashi as they approached the land, it stood above the core.

"THIS...WILL...END...IT!" the mecha screamed, it's voice a mixture of bestial snarl and triumphant fighter. Rapidly approaching the ground below, Unit 01 raised the blade and brought it stabbing right down into Arael's core the exact second they struck the mountains. Skidding wildly along the peaks, Unit 01 stabbed the blade down even harder...and Arael's core shattered.

Slowly standing, the bone covered Evangelion stood and brandished it's sword to the heavens, thick blood slopping off the weapon and covered it's helmeted head in the viscous fluid. Bringing it's blade down in one final slash, the head of Arael was split from it's body and hefted skywards before being impaled on the blade and the blade then slammed into the ground. So the Angel would forever watch it's species destruction.

A/N: Well! What did you guys think?! I loved that 666% little plot twist and I have more surprises coming up. *Grins* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait. It's been hectic here! Now since you're reading this, go hit that little "go" button in that blue box and tell me watcha think! Cheers!


	19. Chapter 19

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: New disclaimer! I do not own Evangelion. All rights belong to ol man Anno and Gainax. Only thing I do own is my mind. Or do the voices own my mind...

Chapter 19

Shinji sighed as he slowly walked into his apartment, flinging his backpack to the side. Slumping against the cold concrete wall, he raised a hand to his chest and groaned as he saw his hand trembling and the spreading coldness running through him. _Something bad is going to happen soon_ he thought, clenching his fist tight to stop the trembling. The occasional trembling of his muscles and the coldness had started right after the Beast had awakened and he had brought Arael crashing down from the sky. An odd scar on the palm of his hand throbbed between heart-beats. The scar was shaped like the idealised fire.

Shinji turned his head as the door swung inwards and he frowned. Gendo Ikari stood there, Section Two clearly behind him and guarding the hall. "May I help you, Commander Ikari?" the pilot asked and was rewarded with a nod.

"Pilot Ikari. In accordance with your past actions...we are granting you immunity from NERV command under the proviso that you continue to do your job" Gendo stated formally even as he inwardly groaned at the thought of allowing his son free reign.

"I want the same for Ayanami" Shinji stated as he stared at Gendo without fear.

"Denied. She has a specific purpose for NERV. However, I am willing to compromise. You will be allowed to see Pilot Ayanami without repercussions should you not make any more attacks upon NERV personnel" Gendo stated, knowing he had his son by the balls. He may not be afraid of defying him, but he did fear for Rei.

"Done" Shinji snapped out and turned his back to Gendo. "Armisael will be here soon. He will decide the fate of the war" Shinji stated in an oddly ethereal voice, sounding hollow and distant. Seconds later and he collapsed onto the stone floor, boneless.

Commander Ikari paused for a moment before turning and walking out, resolving to talk to Ritsuko about speeding up the re-arming of the Evangelion's by the end of the week.

_My son cannot be a prophet. But...if he can sense Angels..._

ASASASASASASASAS

Asuka slammed her fist into the wall in joy. Her Evangelion had just been refitted and it looked like the reincarnation of Aeries himself. Four massive pistols were strapped to it's thighs. Each pistol fired a spike of depleted uranium with a core of hyper-pressurised nitro-glycerine. Each bullet could crack a S2 Engine. Two progressive axes were strapped to Unit 02's back, each to be held in one hand and able to be thrown. "Finally...I can out-perform Shinji" she whispered gladly, averting her eyes from Unit 01 which seemed to leer at her, it's eyes constantly active and watching everything.

The teenaged German took delight in physical things, often violence and the pursuit of the sexual ideal. For her, this was often Kaji and Misato respectively. Kaji was the manliest man she knew. So rugged and handsome yet also intelligent and deadly. The best kind of man. Misato was similiar. She was deadly, a genius tactician and seductive without meaning to be.

Turning to smile at Misato, she gestured to her Evangelion. "I assume that I'm on point next Angel?" she inquired sweetly, immediately playing up to Misato's desire for children by assuming an innocent expression, doe eyes shimmering with hope. And she smirked as Misato folded like a house of cards. It had been so easy to manipulate her.

_Flashback_

_Asuka awoke with a scream and sat panting in her sweat-soaked sheets. Hearing the door slide open and a shade enter, she pressed herself flat against the wall before freezing as arms enveloped her and Misato's lavender perfume pervaded her senses. "M-misato, w-what are you d-doing?" Asuka asked tremulously, hiccupping as the adrenaline and fear slowly left her. _

_"Shhh my baby girl" Misato whispered and stroked Asuka's hair, her motherly instincts rising to the surface. Due to being so close to the epicentre of Second Impact, it had rewritten her DNA on a subtle level. She couldn't have children but almost in a cruel twist of fate, she had the hormones present within a period coursing through her constantly._

_Asuka felt tears swim in her eyes as she heard those words and unconsciously snuggled into Misato's embrace, craving the motherly support that had been denied to her. "Momma...I hate Shinji and Rei" she whispered. "They make me feel bad, look bad and lonely" she whimpered, hair hiding her face._

_Misato was struck stone silent at that admission. It was true. They had made no attempts to approach Asuka and with no basis to judge her, she felt her own instincts surging to the surface, urging her to hate them too, to protect her own daughter from the others. "I know sweety. I hate them too" she whispered and felt Asuka give a shuddering sob in her arms before falling asleep._

_End Flashback_

After that night, it had been childs play to take from Misato anything she wanted, if she appealed to Misato's instincts. Booze, clothes, perfume...it was easy. She felt guilty but managed to suppress the feelings with her own perceived sense of superiority. She had been unable to get Shinji removed from active combat after the assault on her, even though Misato had tried her best. Oddly enough, it had been Gendo Ikari who had overridden her.

Misato smiled indulgently at Asuka and nodded. "Yep, that's right. I managed to get you fully equipped. We even gave you Unit 01's wakizashi as a backup weapon" Misato stated, grinning to herself. She may not be able to get Shinji removed from active combat, but she could sure as hell give her daughter the best chance to prove herself. In her mind, all the boundaries had been crossed and she now saw Asuka as her very own biological daughter.

Asuka gaped. The sword the entire facility had nick-named "Angelbane" employed technology that the other progressive blades didn't. Unknown to Shinji, it had a small power source within it that heated the blade to extraordinary temperatures which allowed it to all the more easily slice through Angel flesh and core. In a quirk of technology, it was the actual progressive nature which kept the blade from melting into slag.

"Thanks Mis-Mama" Asuka stated and hugged Misato, quickly correcting the slip and further drawing Misato into her twisted web. Turning, she saw the scabbard of the blade hung between the twin crossed shafts of the axes, giving her a coat of arms. "It's beautiful" she whispered and allowed the tears to slowly fall from her face.

Moments later, the Angel Alarm blared.

Grinning as thoughts of desecrating the Angel filled her mind, she didn't notice the sense of defeat emenating from Unit 02 like a foul miasma.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 02 rocketed up to the surface of Unit 02 and watched the slowly approaching being of light code-named Armisael. The Angel called upon to assist in childbirth appearing after the birth of the Beast. Striding over to an unsealed armoury building, the red mecha withdrew a rifle and carefully sighted the current Angel through the scope. Firing off a burst of regular bullets, it was forced to drop the rifle and leap to the side, barely dodging Armisael as it lanced forward. As it was, Unit 02 now sported a nice gash along it's left flank.

Unsheathing it's twin progressive axes and warily circling the Angel, the giant construct held the weapons in a guard position. Armisael launched forwards but it's strike was for naught as the twin axes parried it away and sent it hurtling past. Quickly turning to keep it's guard up, Unit 02 was forced to leap away as the Angel came hurtling back and burying itself a few metres into the concrete. Bringing it's axe down with all it's strength, it nicked the Angel but bounced off, the recoil making the red giant stagger.

Bounding away and watching the Angel, Unit 02 took aim and threw both of it's Progressive Axes at the white enemy. One axe distracted Armisael and forced it to pull it's head back, which allowed the second axe to slam deep into the Angel, burying itself halfway in. And in doing so, Unit 02 pissed off the Sixteenth Angel. Watching the Angel pause before slowly turning to her, Unit 02 was not prepared for four limbs to burst from Armisael's body. Two heavily clawed legs and two heavily clawed arms. Watching it stand upright, Unit 02 would have gulped in terror at the sight, were it possible.

Unsheathing Angelbane and settling into a combat stance, intentionally lowering its centre of gravity, the red hulk held the blade inexpertly, it's grip loose. Tensing as the Angel leaped forward like a shot, Unit 02 slashed out with the blade and grinned savagely as it recoiled, only for one of the arms to suddenly lengthen and slash viciously down it's chest, ripping open the chest protection like a blowtorch through butter. Bellowing out a wounded roar, Unit 02 brought Angelbane down and slashed through the arm, severing it. Only to watch in disbelief as the blade simply passed through the arm as if it was nothing.

Unit 02 staggered back, dropping Angelbane to the ground and tried to staunch the blood flow from it's chest. Falling to it's knees, it glared up at the white Angel who had picked up Angelbane and stepped behind itself, the tip poised at the juncture of neck and skull. It would paralyse the Evangelion but not kill it. Slamming the blade through, the white Angel watched as Unit 02 toppled forward.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji snarled as he saw Angelbane unsheathed and turned to glare at Misato. "That is MY sword! You had no right to give it to her!" he snapped at her, indignation evident on his face.

"Rei, move out" Misato ordered, ignoring Shinji. Watching the Evangelion move over to the catapult, she grinned to herself. _Rei's a bad pilot. Once this is done and I've shown Asuka to have put up the best fight..._

Shinji also grinned to himself as he watched Rei launch. _Those tips and training I gave her had better work. If she dies inside the Evangelion...she can't come back._ But he had faith in Rei.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 00 rocketed up to the surface, it's new paintjob shining in the sunlight. It's blue paint-job had been replaced with a burnished gold which offset Unit 01's black and white almost perfectly. Disengaging from the launch rails moments before it stopped, the golden mecha rocketed up into the sky and from it's vantage point, observed Armisael watching her, it's almost phallic head watching her patiently as it tapped Angelbane against a building. Flying over the city, Unit 00 titled itself and slammed into the mountain range, creating a massive crater from the force of it's impact. Slowly standing, it observed the Angel warily before it took off running.

The first rule that had been drilled into its pilot's head had been to always keep moving. If you were in motion, it was easier to dodge and to strike. And it seemed dodging was paramount with this Angel. Circling Tokyo-3 rapidly as it consider the options available, the mecha knew it would have to retrieve Angelbane from the Angel to even stand a chance. Altering it's trajectory to intercept the Angel, Unit 00 picked up two of the pistols from Unit 02 as it closed in.

Cocking the pistols as the distance diminished, Unit 00 fired off an opening salvo and watched as the bullets blew chunks into the Angel, only for the damage to be regenerated instantly. At one hundred metres, Unit 00 dived forward and extending the pistols, firing right into the shoulder and chest of the Angel. Moments later and the Evangelion's eyes saw Angelbane hurtle away and rip through four buildings before coming to a rest. And Armisael...Armisael was slowly regenerating the damage, it's entire "chest" blown open to reveal a string of miniature cores spread along it's length.

Running towards the fallen blade, Unit 00 scooped it up and activated it's third feature, the other two already active. The third feature was based somewhat off the Lance of Longinus. Utilising magnetic fields generated by the earth itself, the blade was capable of self-propulsion and hovering for a limited amount of time.

Unseen by any on earth, a massive tectonic ripple shook the moon and a thick crack spread from north pole to south pole as something within...activated.

Charging at the Angel and swinging the blade up, the coruscating magnetic fields easily disabled it's ethereal nature and ripped deep into it's arm, severing the appendage and sending it flying through a shelter. Bounding past the wounded Angel and bounding back in again, Unit 00 dodged a swipe and brought the blade screaming in at waist level, messily slashing through the Angel and letting it drop to the ground before it levitated back up, the final arm retreating into it's body as it struggled to regenerate the damage done to it's body.

Unit 00 snarled as it watched the Angel ascend out of reach. Slowly, deep crimson wings started to materialise from the Evangelion and start to flap, waves of energy ripping back and forth in the devastated city. Letting out a scream of rage, Unit 00 jumped into the air and beat it's new wings and took off after Armisael, the wings looking almost succubian in nature. Blasting up into the sky and leaving a wake of electromagnetic energy to paralyse the city, Unit 00 grinned savagely as it closed in, it's jaw breaking apart to reveal jagged, misshapen teeth.

Seconds later and Armisael seemed to morph into an exact replica of Unit 00 except without the wings, a mimicked Angelbane held in it's left hand, mirroring Unit 00 almost mockingly. A loud whine filled the air as the Angel pushed its cores to their limits and beyond, a third detonating to provide the needed energy.

Unit 00 immediately altered its course and evaded a slash that would have severed its head from its shoulders. Hovering a kilometre away and watching the replica, it growled before darting forward once more, sword pointed back to provide her greater speed. Bringing it forward at the last moment and slashing it down, the mecha seemed to grow even angrier as its strike was effortlessly parried and swept aside before that same blade buried itself into the mecha's abdomen.

Shrieking in agony, Unit 00 felt the corruption from the Angel slowly spread into it's being, flesh and armour bubbling like melting plastic as the Angel slowly infiltrated its systems. Bringing Angelbane down and carving through the Angel's arm, the copied sword vanished into a blast of pyrrhic fury which propelled Unit 00 away and ploughing deep into the ground of Tokyo 3. Staggering to its feet and growling up at the Angel, the wings flapped once more before failing, vanishing into nothingness as Angelbane dropped from it's slack grip.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji watched in despair as Unit 00 slumped, defeated. "No...Rei..." he whispered before reaching through the link for Rei's soul. He felt it. Weak and fading fast. So he did the only thing that came to him. He wove his own AT Field which was surging with her own and weaving her own into his, defying death itself to save her. Forcing more and more of his energy, his field and essence into her, he gazed up at the viewscreen even as his vision blurred and he crashed to his knees. "Fight, Rei, fight!" he demanded.

Everyone in the Command Centre could feel the emotion Shinji was putting out and they too reciprocated to varying degrees. But they all willed Rei to stand and fight once more, to bring the Angel so low and bury it in the dirty and detritus of mankind. And they all feel the raw power leaving Shinji. Rei would win.

But none wished harder than Shinji.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 00 stirred as it felt the power of it's pilots soul-mate fill it. It was heady, utterly intoxicating. Instantly regenerating its damaged parts and opening it's wings once more, it didn't see that one wing was orange...and the other red. Picking up Angelbane and gripping it tight, Unit 00 felt the twin souls of the new Adam and Lilith fill it, urging it on to victory. And it would oblige them gladly.

With one flap of it's wings, Unit 00 was airborne and speeding towards the Angel, leaving a sonic boom behind it which flattened over half of Tokyo 3. Gripping the blade in both hands as it sped toward the airborne Angel, it shot past the Angel. Ripping the white being's field asunder, it shot up into orbit before folding its wings and aiming downwards, the disruption in Armisael's AT Field forcing it into it's original shape of a long whip. Catching sight of the devastated moon which was even now surrounded by a small ring of debris, Unit 00 had little time to ponder it before it began it's downward plunge.

Armisael was disoriented and blind. The comfort of it's AT Field had been lost and Angelbane, the weapon of the Beast had been lost to the first monstrosity. Shifting itself so it was pointed straight down to hopefully avoid any orbital assault, it rapidly began to recreate it's AT Field. Quickly starting at its tip and making it the strongest there, a thin shell was woven around the rest of its body. The world was silent for a brief moment in time before Unit 00 struck.

Crashing into the AT Field of Armisael, Unit 00 forced the blade downwards even as it felt the bones in its arms shatter from the blow. Releasing the AT Field from around itself, the Evangelion started to un-weave the Angel's defensive barrier. All it needed was one hole...there! It happened almost instantly. The blade pierced the exact centre of Armisael's tip and cleaved each core in twain, the Angel being cleaved in half like an axe cleaves wood. Reaching the last core, Unit 00 surged ahead and pierced it before blasting downwards.

Unit 00 beat it's wings to slow the speed of descent as Armisael detonated far above, the explosion the same as when Unit 01 defeated Ramiel. Landing with a crunch, the Mecha collapsed as the power which had been driving it vanished, leaving both Adams Successor and his mate on the cusp of death.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji sighed in relief as he watched Armisael detonate. Feeling his field ripple with its dying wails, the pilot of Unit 01 was about to stand just as the enormous energy loss hit him. Collapsing to the ground with an anguished scream, he did everything he could to keep his and Rei's souls together, drawing upon even the Beast's power to keep them both alive. It was barely enough but...it worked. For now.

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 19, done! I figured we should see Rei kick some ass for once...and there you go. I also wanted to explain the Misato situation a bit. Hope I did. I know I'm evil for the cliffy but...I couldn't resist! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I'm sorry this took so long but real life intervened. And sorry if it's a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	20. Chapter 20

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: New disclaimer! I do not own Evangelion. All rights belong to ol man Anno and Gainax. Only thing I do own is my mind. Or do the voices own my mind...

Chapter 20

Shinji slowly opened his eyes and paused. He was hovering above his own body and Rei was hovering next to him and above her own body. Looking down at his body, the young boy involuntarily let out a shriek of surprise. He was transparent! And so was Rei! Stretching from his own ghostly abdomen and to Rei's was an odd orange thread. Another odd connection linked him to his own body and Rei had the same. "Bizarre...wait...I lent Rei my AT Field...we're still joined..." he mused to himself as he continued to stare down at his own body. Seeing the door whoosh open, Shinji titled his head and narrowed his eyes as Asuka slowly entered, a smile on her face.

She seemed so upbeat and happy, but there was a hollowness to her. He could feel something off about her. As the door slid shut, her face seemed to morph into an ugly sneer, eyes cold and vicious. Seconds later and she dropped to her knees, screaming in rage even as tears obviously fell from her eyes and splattered to the floor. As he watched impassively, Asuka slammed her fists over and over onto the floor, loud cracks of breaking bone filling the room and bloody splatters being left on the ground. "She's fucked up"

Asuka growled as she heard the words and swept her eyes up to land on Shinji floating above the bed, body transparent and watching her emotionlessly. _My weak self wouldn't have seen him_ the disturbed teen groused as she locked the other personality away even tighter. She was dominant, she was superior, and nobody would tell her otherwise! Sneering up at him and ignoring her shattered fists, Asuka stood and smirked. "You're weak, Shinji. As is your whore of a lover. It took the two of you to defeat Armisael whilst I landed the first decisive blow."

Shinji blinked at that before groaning. _Oh, you have got to be fucking joking! She's got MPD!_ he thought and would have bashed his head against the wall had he not been sure his head would have gone through the wall. "You got paralysed by Armisael with no effort whilst Rei slew it. Appears your vaunted German training is inferior to natural superiority. Your mother would be so ashamed" he mocked, glad he had gotten that tidbit of knowledge from Rei.

"You little shit!" Asuka roared and leapt at him, bloodlust twisting her perceptions until her mothers face overlaid Shinji's own face, a superior grin etched on both. Passing through Shinji and landing on top of his body, she drew a fist back to swipe at his trachea and rip it out, but was halted as a ghostly hand gripped her own wrist tight. Looking at the hand in fright, the redhead saw an orange shimmer covering the ghostly limb. Wrenching her hand away, a smug grin covered her face as the AT Field broke and brought the hand slamming down onto Shinji's ribs, cracking them.

Shinji winced at the cracks and sighed in relief as several medics rushed in and grappled with Asuka, pulling her off and out the door. Turning his head at a faint sigh, he blinked before screaming. Rei was a bare inch from his turned face, a sad expression on her face. "You kicked Armisael's ass, Rei!" Shinji cheered and "hugged" Rei, his entire form merging with her own. Letting out a purr at the sensation of his own soul temporarily joining with Rei's, he pulled away reluctantly and smiled.

Rei sighed again at seeing Shinji's ghostly form and pale body. "Why did you save me, Shinji? We're both on the cusp of death when only I would have died and come back" she stated.

"No, you wouldn't have Rei. Anyone that dies inside an Evangelion is trapped inside forever. Even a clone wouldn't function" Shinji stated sadly and nodded at Rei's face shifting into a shocked expression. "The Evangelion itself hungers for souls. And when you die, yours is sucked inside" Shinji explained before continuing to float. "I think I mis-wove the AT Fields. I used the Evangelion and its powers, so it is sucking both of us away even as my body tries to keep us up. I can probably maintain life for another...day at the most" he stated and shook his head as Rei opened her mouth to speak. "And I'm not letting you die, so don't even say anything."

Rei harrumphed but nodded, knowing that Shinji was harder to move on an issue than the Stone of Gibraltar. Blinking as she remembered something, Rei floated closer. "When I was in orbit, I saw something odd. The moon was cracking in half and debris was surrounding it" Rei reported.

"I expected as such. I believe the second Lance of Longinus is locked within the moon and the battle with Armisael awakened it. When Adam's lance is used, it will shatter the moon and return to Earth" the brown-haired boy said. "I expect that NERV or SEELE will start to move against me within a month."

"And we've got that long until Instrumentality" Rei stated. "They will probably try and get to you during my fusion with Lilith." Swimming around the room with exaggerated swimming motions, the blue-haired Angel was held up as Shinji rocketed past her without moving. "Show-off" Rei muttered and copied him, using her weak AT Field to propel her. Diving right through Shinji and shuddering at the odd feel of momentarily sharing the same soul, Rei spiralled off and crashed through a wall, letting out an eep as she did so. Floating back in and glaring at a snickering Shinji, she sat down on her own body. "Shall we get to work with the re-weaving?"

Smiling tremulously, Shinji gulped. "For it to work, I'll have to actually break the link between us and the Evangelion then reweave it inside of twenty seconds. I'm still working out the pattern in the weave" he stated and nervously shifted backwards at Rei's incredulous expression. A moment later and the door opened again, this time revealing Misato who was dolled up to the nine's. "The hell is she doing here?" Shinji asked as his eyes tracked her movement warily.

Misato sighed and sat down next to Shinji before leaning back in the chair and gazing up at the ceiling. "The hell am I doing here..." she asked softly and seemed to get a sense of agreement from nowhere. _Yeah, I came here to apologise. I've got to set an example_. Cursing Ritsuko even as a memory surged from her college days, she allowed it to engulf her.

_Flashback_

_Misato staggered into her room, clearly drunk but was pulled up short by the sound of sobs coming from the couch. "Damnit, I don't wanna deal with this" she muttered as a empty beer bottle dropped from slack fingers and shattered on the floor. Plastering a clearly fake smile on the face and kicking off her absurd heels, she staggered over to the couch and fell onto it, bouncing before coming to a rest. "Wassa matta, Rissy?" she slurred, the smell of bar smoke and alcohol pungent in the air._

_Ritsuko glared up at Misato through bloodshot eyes and snarled at her. "Damn you! Damn you and your drinking!" she yelled before collapsing into sobs. "Your damned alcoholism made me miss my date! He was going to propose!" she shrieked and lunged at Misato, intent on satisfaction for such an insult. "You always seemed so calm after drinking before you date so I tried it! And I got so drunk I couldn't even walk out!" she continued even as her attacks were easily rebuffed by the stronger Misato._

_Misato blinked before wincing. Ritsuko had been dating this guy for close to two years now. He was the shining star of the cybernetics department, having created perfect robotic limbs for a few survivors of a terrorist attack against the UN. Nobody in the blast vicinity had survived but a few debris had overshot the area and ripped off a few limbs. There had been reports of an odd child seen in the area but no evidence had yet been found. Only a strange pattern in the glass. A hexagonal spider web._

_Sighing and shaking her head, Misato put her head between her knees. "I'm sorry, Rissy but you were the one that chose to drink" she stated and quickly turned the TV on before blanching at the headline._

_"Cybernetics expert dies in drive-by shooting after leaving eatery early!"_

_Moments later and Ritsuko descended deeper into wails with random cursing of Misato._

_"I'm sorry Rits" Misato whispered as tears trickled from her own eyes. Not only had she stopped Ritsuko from getting married to an equal, her own love of alcohol had lead to his death._

_"Don't be sorry. Just set a better example" Ritsuko snapped before curling into herself and continuing to cry._

_End Flashback_

Misato rubbed a few tears from her eyes before readying herself. It was time to come clean. "Hey Shinji" she whispered and rubbed her eyes to clear the irritating itching. "I know I've been a bitch to you. I'm like a mother to Asuka so it's only natural I hate what she hates" Misato began, taking a can from her pocket and cracking it open with a hiss. Orange and mango mineral water. "She isn't strong like you, or as cold. Asuka acts strong but that strength makes her fragile, and your sheer existence threatens to shatter her. So I have to protect her...to comfort her."

Shinji palmed his face and looked at Rei. "She's shovelling such a pile of shit most plutocrats would call her God" he stated and rolled his eyes as Rei tried to punch his shoulder.

"I know you're pissed about me giving the Progressive Wakizashi to Asuka but I ask you...wouldn't you give those who see as your own children every chance to survive and excel?" Misato asked.

Shinji winced at that. Children was a very sore spot for him. _She's right. I would. But that's a low blow. It's pretty obvious I want children, after everyone saw me in the maternity wing._

_Flashback_

_Shinji checked both ways before darting into the maternity wing and sighing as he looked at all the babies who had turned to look at him. Yet no babies cried or even opened their mouths. Merely watching him. Slowly removing the buds to the iPod from his ears, the faint beats of techno audible from the earphones and drooping them around his neck, he smiled and stepped up to the baby he had been visiting for the last few months. _

_"Hey there sweety" he whispered and stepped closer, easily lifting her fragile body and smiling as she reached out to grab him. Her mother had been fatally injured in an Angel attack. It had been his Evangelion's hand which had crushed most of her body. Legs and arms shattered into a thin paste. "I should have been able to rationalise it. But seeing your mother pregnant..." he whispered, tears trickling from his eyes._

_Cradling the baby against his left pectoral and rubbing her back, Shinji hummed a soft song he had heard on the radio. "The great Shinji Ikari, humming to a baby" he whispered and cracked a faint smile before returning to the baby. Picking up a bottle and shifting the baby to his right arm, he eased the faux nipple between the babies lips and watched as she suckled at it. He remembered waiting outside the operating theatre, the glares and swears of the mother's family as he waited. The moment the baby had been escorted out and presented to the family, Shinji had run to the Maternity Ward and waited._

_Nobody had bothered to come and see the child ever since the birth. Nobody except him. Even the family ignored the child, since it had been the mothers water breaking which had forced her out to seek the hospital. "That's a good Firefly" he whispered, surprised at the name but finding it apt. Fragile yet bringing light to darkness. Hoisting the baby so her head was poking over his shoulder, he gently patted her back as his feet took him around the room, all the other babies just watching. Hearing a faint snickering, he turned and glared. Ten NERV technician's were pointing and laughing at him whilst the women were almost squealing at the cuteness._

_After all, an Evangelion pilot with spit-up on his shoulder would make a funny sight for anyone._

_End Flashback._

Shinji smiled at Rei's understanding pat on his shoulder. "Thanks" he whispered, voice hoarse.

Misato sighed before standing and opening the door. A nurse stepped in and cradled in her arms was Firefly who was looking at Shinji curiously. Placed upon the bed, the young baby nuzzled into Shinji's side and murmured softly before dozing off. Smiling at the sight before stepping out, Misato wiped a tear from her eye before going to check up on Asuka.

Shinji smiled down at Firefly and reached a hand down to touch her before starting as an odd orange field sprang up around the baby before parting and allowing his hand through to caress her brow. Pulling his hand back and nodding as the AT Field faded, Shinji turned to Rei and blushed at her warm smile and love in her eyes. "You knew for a while, didn't you?"

Rei nodded. "It's hard not to. I was in that waiting room too, you just didn't see me" Rei stated before shaking her head. "Shall we get down to the weaving?"

Shinji grinned. "I have an idea" he stated and the grin only grew broader as Rei gulped nervously.

ASASASAS

Ritsuko sighed as her eyes caressed the bank of monitors. Before her sharp gaze swivelled back again and stared at a monitor in shock. "The hell..." she whispered as the readouts reported a massive spike of energy in the centre of the city, in a hospital. "A joint AT Field?" she inquired, missing a smaller spike on the fringes of the city. "Wait...that's the hospital Rei and Shinji are in...oh Christ" she swore and hurriedly rose.

Entering the private elevator which ascended directly to the car park, a smug smile crossed her face as she recalled Misato's bitching about how she always arrived after Ritsuko. Quickly running to her car and getting inside, she ritually kissed the picture of her young love and smiled before accelerating out of the car park at speeds that would make even Misato jealous. _If Shinji's doing something of this magnitude, then I want to witness it!_ Interesting things always happened when Shinji manipulated AT Fields.

Rocketing through the cities, she winced as random flashes of an AT Field appeared around the hospital, flashing in and out of existence and cycling between blue and orange. Speeding up and taking a corner so sharp the car flew up onto two wheels, Ritsuko grit her teeth and braked hard as she slammed into the car park. Quickly getting out and hurrying to the entrance, the bottle blonde dived through during a break in the flashes, just as the entire building was sealed. "Time to see what he's doing."

Ascending the stairwell and carefully opening the joint room, Ritsuko gasped at the strange beauty inside.

ASASASAS

Shinji closed his eyes and felt for the thin webbing connecting him to the Evangelion and from him to Rei. The second he severed both, he would only have twenty seconds to reweave the bond between him and Rei or they'd both die and the Evangelion would go berserk. Of course, he didn't tell Rei that. Opening one eye and looking at Rei, he saw her nod and he took a deep breath. and ripped each bond apart. Fighting through the pain, Shinji blocked out Rei's screams of agony as he focused on the weaving.

_Twenty..._

Concentrating, Shinji first caught the pattern he had chosen in his mind. It was a mixture of the Stage One and Stage Two AT Fields. An orange spider-web, the angles of the hexagonal field seemed smoother and more organic whilst the straight lines of the spider-web pattern were sturdier and clearly more artificial.

_Nineteen_

Starting to weave the each individual thread of the pattern, Shinji was pulled up short by how to connect them. He had the surface weaving figured out, but how to actually join it.

_Eighteen_

Suddenly, an image of Armisael flashed into mind and he grinned.

_Seventeen_

Double Helix. One from Rei and one from himself, woven around each other with linkages along it to stabilise it.

_Sixteen_

Slowly building it, he paused before grasping Rei's AT Field and gently manipulating it, knowing a single error could tear it and kill her.

_Fifteen_

Slowly extending it from Rei and meeting her AT Field with his own, he gradually started to pattern his own AT Field.

_Fourteen_

Groaning as each attempt ended in failure, he redoubled his effort and forced his AT Field into that shape through sheer willpower.

_Thirteen_

Touching Rei's, Shinji sighed. He would have to reweave each strand of her AT Field.

_Twelve_

Setting to work, he felt out each strand of her AT Field and firstly started to connect it to his own. This was the most dangerous part.

_Eleven_

The psychic backlash was amazing. Expanding orbs of energy rocketed out from his corporeal body as the bridge between the two was slowly built, each orb flashing between orange, blue and crimson.

_Ten_

Extending his conciousness down the bridge and weaving each strand, he groaned. Nine strands and each would take a second!

_Nine_

Weaving the first strand was difficult, the intricacies boggling him for a moment. Snapping it into place, he started on the second.

_Eight_

Finishing the second, Shinji spared a moment to glance down at Firefly and gaped at what he saw. Each expanding orb of energy seemed to expand around her, the orb bubbling around Firefly before the bubble vanished to complete the orb.

_Seven_

Quickly speeding through the third and fourth, he made sure the first through fourth were stable before moving onto the rest.

_Six_

Finishing the last five quickly and taking a breath to steady himself, Shinji sighed in relief as he looked at the finished bond. It seemed to shimmer with power as he felt Rei's relief through the prismatic bond. Looking at it closer, he swore even as his soul merged back with his body. "Damnit, I wove Firefly into it too!"

Opening his corporeal eyes and groaning as he saw the exceptionally faint, gossamer bond between himself, Firefly and Rei, Shinji heard snickering and turned to glare at the intruder. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I fucked up" he grumbled towards Ritsuko.

"Oh Shinji. This is so you!" Ritsuko stated between laughs as she looked at the silent but aware baby. "You do realise that she's going to evolve faster, being connected to both you and Rei, right?"

"Fuck!" Shinji exclaimed. "What is it with me and perverting the natural order?" he sighed before picking up the young baby and holding her in his arms, grinning broadly as Firefly gripped his finger

Hearing a shuffling to his left, Shinji blushed when he saw Rei standing there in just a sheet and pointing to his bed impatiently. Shifting to the side and opening the covers, he quickly covered a male's natural reaction to having a hot girl in bed with him. Ignoring the sneer of disgust from Ritsuko and instead pulling Rei close to him, he chuckled. "I love you, Rei" he whispered and kissed her cheek before looking away, embarrassed.

Rei fought the urge to squeal in glee before repeating the words and action and looked down at the baby. "She's cute. God knows what she's gonna be like, learning from you" Rei quipped and got a sharp poke in the ribs in response to that.

Shinji sighed and looked down at his own bandaged ribs. "I'm not going to let them get away with all that shit. Misato may have had reasons but she was still a bitch. And Asuka...I have something special planned for her" he stated.

A/N: Sorry if this was a bit of a slow chapter or boring, but I needed something to intersperse between the Armisael fight. Also, I added the baby scene to show Shinji's humanity and empathy. Enjoy! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: New disclaimer! I do not own Evangelion. All rights belong to ol man Anno and Gainax. Only thing I do own is my mind. Or do the voices own my mind...

Chapter 21

Shinji blinked at Rei, slack-jawed. "We are NOT adopting Firefly!" he stated firmly and ignored Rei's childish pout. After that whole incident, they had been frog-marched back to their apartments by Section 2 and "quarantined" there. Apparently, Unit 01 had gone berserk when the link was snapped and was only restrained by pressurised bakelite. And now Rei was proposing they adopt the child. _This is not my week_ he groaned to himself.

"Why not, Ikari?" Rei asked, her pout vanishing as she stared at Shinji. Whilst it was obvious her hormones were impairing her judgement, the tidal call of motherhood cannot be stilled.

Turning an incredulous glance on Rei, Shinji swore viciously. "Rei. First of all, we're both only fourteen years old, going on fifteen. Secondly, we're fighting a war. Adopting her then dying would be immeasurably cruel" Shinji explained before slumping on his bed, glancing up at Rei through half-lidded eyes. "Maybe in four years, MAYBE" he bargained before massaging his aching head. "Damnit...Tabris approaches" he grunted. He could now hear the discordant song that Tabris alone now sang. And the song was giving him a constant migraine!

Rei frowned at Shinji before shaking her head. _Damnit, I just had to fall in love with someone more stubborn than the Commander_ she thought to herself before a chill rolled down her spine. Stepping to the window and glancing up into the night sky, she could see the moon was on the cusp of shattering completely, massive trenches lining its surface like cracks in an eggs shell. _But what will this egg hatch?_ was her singular thought.

Many cultures placed a great deal on the importance of the egg. Opaque, it was impossible to know what was within until it hatched.

ASASASASASASASAS

Kaworu Nagisa looked around from where he sat atop the shattered remnants of buildings, looking for all the world like a regent surveying his domain. He could sense the location of both the Third Child and Lilith reborn. But what confused him even more was that the Third Child felt exactly like his ancestral Father. Shaking his head and putting it down to the nature of the Evangelions, he could feel the song was fraying and as he glanced up and noticed the moon, he felt a very human shiver go down his spine. "When the song ends...it will be free" he whispered in fear.

All Angels feared the lances. Whenever they died in regular combat, they returned to their heavenly abode until they were called upon once more to bring fear and awe to mankind. But now mankind had comitted the ultimate blasphemy and created a new God, or at least as close as they could. And the humans also posessed the first Lance, Adam's Lance. It was enough to make an Angel question wether it was smart to aggravate a species that had shown no qualm butchering their foes.

Humming Ode to Joy as he kicked his sneaker-clad heels against the concrete monstrosity he sat upon, the Angel given human form sighed. If he went by Christian mythos, then he was Christ. The son of a God, given human form and given choice. That particular religion was on the decline due to all the Angel attacks. Jumping down and using the light of his soul to slow his descent, Kaworu turned his glance in the direction of NERV. "Tomorrow...it begins" he whispered, but his words were stolen as a cold wind blew through the area. And Kaworu couldn't help but feel it was a premonition.

Whilst he held no illusions that he was the son of God, the parallel's could be drawn. And any religion that had Angels as a large component of their belief system had lost a large portion of their flock to fear and terror.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji blinked as he looked across at Kaworu Nagisa before his upper lip curled into a bestial snarl and his shoulders hunched forward, mimicking the Evangelion's posture which was extremely simian-esque as he felt the urge to attack rise within him. Seeing Rei almost copy him, Shinji growled as his eyes flashed a dark blue for but a moment. "What is HE doing here?!" he demanded, the immense feel of wrongness being exuded from the new Evangelion pilot causing his hackles to rise.

Kaworu blinked at the reaction from the two before him and he stepped back. He could feel their raw power buffeting his AT Field. Not enough to crack it, but enough to make him wary of the two. "Who are these two?" he inquired of Misato Katsuragi, the strategic leader of the human forces arrayed against the Angels.

"These two are..." Misato began before starting at the expressions of Shinji and Rei's faces. Steadying herself and glaring at the two, she continued. "These two are the First and Third Child. The Second Child is...indisposed" she stated before slipping into her memories, eyes becoming haunted.

_Flashback_

_Misato entered her apartment and was instantly on guard. She could hear whimpering coming from within and no light was on except in Asuka's room. Immediately freeing her service pistol and entering, she saw a window had been shattered and her breath froze in her lungs. Chambering a round and gripping it tight, she stepped quietly to Asuka's room and flung the door open. What greeted Misato almost made her vomit._

_Asuka was on her back, naked and knees pressing against her breasts as a filthy man lay on top of her, hips pounding up a down. Swinging her pistol up and pulling the trigger, she watched in almost sadistic delight as the bullets hammered into the bum, one bullet drilling into his skull before blowing apart in a shower of blood, bone and grey matter. And seconds later, Asuka let out a scream of despair._

_"No! Kaji!" Asuka shrieked and sprang to the side of the hobo, embracing him and crying into his filthy jacket. _This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life_ Asuka thought miserably before her gaze turned and locked upon Misato. Instantly, her lip curled up into a snarl and without warning, lunged at Misato and ploughed into her like canister shot, slamming her back into the apartment. Drawing a fist back, she slammed fury-strengthened fist after fist into Misato's stomach and chest, all the while screaming incoherently. _

_Misato felt her heart break as what she viewed as her own progeny attacked her. She felt a rib...then two crack under the Second Child's assault. Overcome by fury, she suddenly snapped a fist up and slammed it into Asuka's trachea, compressing her airway for a few seconds. Watching her daughter choke, Misato dealt a quick blow to Asuka's temples and sent her into blissful unconsciousness. Feeling tears bubble into her eyes, she growled as she looked out the window and saw the Section 2 agents incapacitated. With a bullet hole through their throats. _

_Hurrying into the room and searching the bum, she found no gun or any gun-shot residue on his hands. "He didn't shoot the Section 2 agents...but who did?" she asked softly, back turned to the door. If she had been facing that way, she would have seen a silver-haired youth depart with a smirk._

_End Flashback_

Misato smiled at Kaworu and immediately pulled her pistol from its holster and aimed it at the two other Evangelion pilots. "Stand down and get to your Evangelions" she barked. _I seem to be using my gun more than often. Drawn it twice in two weeks, three times in ten years._ Glaring as the two growled before turning and walking to their Evangelions, she smiled reassuringly to Kaworu. "Don't worry about them. We've got them leashed" she explained in an attempt to soothe Kaworu.

Kaworu was shaken. The sheer animalistic rage they exhibited seemed to be in line with that of the Evangelion's. As if...their persona was mixing with that of the tamed Angels. Smiling and nodding, Kaworu followed Misato to Unit 02. "What is this Angelbane I've heard so much about?" Kaworu asked as they walked past Unit 00 within its cage, its single eye seemingly following him.

"Angelbane is the name given to Unit 01's Progressive Wakizashi. It's constructed of an odd material though. Nobody on earth can figure out what its made from" Misato stated. _That I know of anyway. What the hell is Gendo and Ritsuko hiding?!_ she pondered before noticing Kaworu cowering beside her as they passed the cage of Unit 01, now affectionately called "The Beast." "It's okay, Kaworu. It looks scary but it can't do anything to you whilst its trapped in Bakelite. It's being freed tomorrow however" she reported.

_Fuck! I'll have to make my move today then!_ Kaworu thought worriedly. _I'll have to kidnap Rei from Unit 00 fast before descending. I am not leaving anything to chance with THAT abomination. _Approaching the cage of Unit 02, Kaworu struck. Moving faster than humanly possible, he slammed a fist into Misato's solar plexus and jammed a knuckle between her ribs. Winding her, he stepped closer and stared into her eyes, sending her deep into sleep. Making a small flick of his fingers, Unit 02 rose like a puppet.

And turned towards Unit 00.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji watched as Unit 02 ripped the plug from Unit 00, ripped the Entry Plug open and deposited Rei into its hand before lumbering over to the floating figure of Kaworu. All the while he felt impotent rage seethe within him. _When I get a hold of you Kaworu...not even God will recognise you. I will consume your soul!_ he and the Evangelion thought in tandem. Ignoring the blaring alarms, Shinji hurled his mind into the Evangelion and a savage grin bloomed on his face. "The song...will be silenced."

He had started to hear faint strains of the Angelic song of late. It caused his head to ache fiercely at times, the holy tune seemingly at odds with his own mentality.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 shattered the bakelite by resonating its field through the bakelite. Climbing from the red sand and stomping its way over to the now-closed access shaft, it could feel the 18th Angel and Lilith Reborn getting further away. They were already three kilometres away and moving rapidly down, bulkhead's closing after them. AT Field expanding, they seemed to form into two massive arms and gripped the outside edges of the first bulkhead. Lifting the black, white and red behemoth, the arms inverted it so the Evangelion was aimed downwards. Extending up, The AT Arms seemed to tense...before throwing Unit 01 down the shaft at the speed of sound.

All the loose debris in the hold were sucked down the shaft as air filled the vacuum. A few hundred tons of shattered bakelite seemed to flow like blood into the shaft, interspersed with forklifts and the occasional worker. The ghastly wailing as the air struggled to fill the vacuum seemed to sound like the tortured wailing of all the Angels gone. This was their last chance. Their last shot at rebirth.

Unit 01 wrapped it's AT Field tight around its upper body, gravity only seeming to intensify its speed. Approaching another barrier after only a few seconds, it too plunged through it like a hymen and continued down, the debris being swept up in the red tide which followed the Evangelions destructive rampage down, each barrier being ripped apart like rice paper and the debris collecting in its wake. The arms reached out once more and gripped the sides before ripping the Evangelion in a clockwise direction, turning the leviathan into an enormous drill.

Punching through the barriers faster now, the shriek of air seemed to resonate deep into the bowels of NERV. Looking up, Kaworu swore violently even as Rei laughed. "Shutup" he snarled at the quasi-Angel and turned to Unit 02. "Protect us, no matter what" he ordered and hovered over to Rei. Grabbing her by the hair and diving into the pits of NERV, Kaworu left Unit 02 to its fate.

The monstrous red Evangelion looked up and growled softly as it drew its own Progressive Knife, bracing itself against the wall to lunge at Unit 01 as it shot by. Counting down the bulwarks as they were sundered apart, it lunged forward just as Unit 01 shot by.

Unit 01 growled as it wrestled with Unit 02, unable to properly fight back as it kept the AT Field tight around its upper body so to drill through the armoured layers. If it moved its limbs even a few metres, the AT Field would collapse and they would be splattered all down the walls like an insect. Ignoring the repeated stabs to its abdomen, it could sense they only had three more barriers to go before they entered Terminal Dogma.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

With a victorious roar as they broke through into the mind-bogglingly large cavern, Unit 01 suddenly expanded its AT Field and sent Unit 02 rocketing away as if it had been sucker-punched. Slowing its descent, the black, white and red Evangelion landed with a massive crunch, its shins snapping before repairing. Swivelling to watch as the Red Evangelion charged, Unit 01 backflipped over the red behemoth and brought its heel slamming brutally into Unit 02's face, destroying half of its optical sensors in one blow. Landing in a crouch and unsheathing Angelbane, Unit 01 bellowed before charging the half-blind Unit 02.

Kaworu winced as he heard the sounds of the massacre behind him. Floating towards the white being crucified in the middle of the lake, his hand tightened on Rei's hair and he ignored her screams. "So...Father..." Kaworu whispered as he drew closer but paused as Unit 02's severed head came rocketing through the wall and ploughed into his AT Field, sending him skidding through the air, splattered with blood and lightly bruised from the contact as he hit the wall.

Unit 01 stepped through the wall and grinned savagely, its white teeth gleaming like tombstones. In one hand it held Angelbane, the blade seeming to vibrate with bloodlust. Both Kaworu and the giant white angel seemed to shy away from it. Stepping into the massive LCL ocean, Unit 01 seemed to sneer at Kaworu as it stepped closer, Angelbane raised to gently touch the Angel's AT Field.

Kaworu raised Rei to cover his body and so only his head peeked around Rei's own head. "You kill me and Rei dies. And I will drag her soul with me into oblivion" the Angel of Choice warned and grinned as the Eva stepped back. "Good boy" Kaworu mocked before floating toward the white angel before freezing. "What...no...Lilith" he whispered, his head turning to look at the Angel. And that was all the distraction Unit 01 needed.

Wrapping a hand around Rei and pulling her to safety after quietly negating Kaworu's AT Field, Unit 01 gripped Kaworu in the other hand.

"Will you kill me, Shinji? Once the song has ended, then Armageddon will begin. The sky will ignite and not even a God can stop the end of life" Kaworu stated, fear coursing through him yet prompting him to speak.

His answer was being tossed in the air before being bisected by Angelbane, the massive blade and the progressive nature of it vaporising his body into a fine bloody mist which coated the last of the Evangelions black armour with red.

And up above it all...the moon turned blood red as the ancient being within...awoke.

ASASASASASASASAS

Gendo worriedly watched as the moon started to shatter. Events were now in motion and could not be stopped. All he could pray for was his son deciding to be merciful.

And he highly doubted that.

A/N: Alrighty! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	22. Chapter 22: Armageddon

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: New disclaimer! I do not own Evangelion. All rights belong to ol man Anno and Gainax. Only thing I do own is my mind. Or do the voices own my mind...

Chapter 21: Armageddon

Shinji stretched as he looked out over the decaying remnants of Tokyo-3, looking like the smouldering remains of corpses from a war just finished. Yet he was tense, muscles locked and eyes almost feverish as they looked around continually. After the almost suicidal plunge into the bowels of NERV, Shinji had been formally stripped of his title of Evangelion pilot. At those thoughts, his lip curled into a sneer and he punched his fist into the wooden windowsill, shattering it. "Fools. They will come begging" he whispered before his gaze was drawn to the heavens.

A band existed in the sky, a mere kilometre long. Thousands of meteorites hung just beyond the Earth's atmosphere, somehow kept from plunging to Terra in a maelstrom of fire and death. And Shinji could feel something within the field of death. Waiting to be called back to the Masters hand. But it was...incomplete. The final piece lay within NERV. The entire world had burst into celebration at the defeat of the Angels, but had been cut short when the moon finally ruptured like a squashed cob of corn.

Shinji felt slim arms wrap around his chest and smiled as the blue-haired temptress behind him nestled into his back, her nudity an almost non-issue between them.

"It's almost time, isn't it Shinji?" rei asked, her voice a whisper as both fear and almost sexual excitement welled up within her. She knew what was coming, he had shared it with her the day before.

_Flashback_

_Shinji looked around warily before flexing his AT Field. Moments later and no less than four tiny explosions punctuated the stillness of the apartment as the recording devices were crushed. Smiling at Rei and walking over to her, he sat down on the floor beside her. Retracting his AT Field until it only existed around the two of them, a nod was given as Rei released her own before slipping closer, their bodies seeming to meld together as if they were naught but water. Shinji nodded for Rei to start the questions she no doubt held._

_"Shinji, what the hell is going on? Everything that has happened is outside of what the Dead Sea Scrolls predicted" Rei inquired, fear showing itself quite evidently on her face. She had been calm so far because of her faith in the Dead Sea Scrolls, that they couldn't be wrong. But now...only one word seemed to fit. Clusterfuck. Everything going on was such a glorious shitstorm of chaos, death and insanity that it seemed fate was actively mocking the scroll's._

_Chuckling, Shinji was pulled up short. One very pertinent thing he had learnt in all his years came back to him. Always fear women. Nodding as the wisdom came back to him, he started. "We are now entering a period knows as the Dead Earth Ceremony. In this Ceremony, every human will die unless they are chosen by the Medium to survive. And I will be this Medium, wether by choice or not" he started, a frown marring his features as he wondered where the hell this knowledge was coming from. It seemed to well up from deep within him._

_Rei blinked at this before narrowing her eyes. "You're planning to wipe out the greater part of humanity, aren't you?" she demanded, voice icy and glare intensifying under Shinji's calm nod. Breaking their merging and snapping her AT Field shut, she winced as the feedback flung Shinji into a wall, cracking it heavily before he slumped to the floor. "Those are my children you kill!" she insisted, her voice shifting from her own to an older...more melodious voice._

_Shinji stood and seemed to dust himself off before stepping closer. "Yes. I plan to burn this planet of all that are unlike us" he coldly responded, his own voice seeming to shift to a rougher version, more animalistic. "They have ridiculed and abused our kind for generations! This is justice!" he demanded, both their AT Fields crackling as they pressed against the other, each as powerful as the other yet neither backing down. "And wether or not you want it, I WILL do it!" he roared, eyes blazing._

_Rei winced at the volume before pressing back. "You will kill millions on a whim? You will coat your hands in blood so thick, you will never be able to wash it off? You are not the man I love. You are a monster!" she screamed, the floor and ceiling buckling under the pressure of the two Fields clashing._

_"In a heartbeat. For hundreds of years, our kind has been forced to toil for society, to offer up revolutionary ideas and then swatted down whilst they steal our knowledge" he insisted and stepped closer. "You know the pain of being different, of being ridiculed for not being able to do the simple things others take for granted. Would not a society of just our kind be better?" he asked softly, now just a foot from Rei as their energies clashed even more desperately. _

_Rei looked at him as if he was mad, but she could also feel...something in the bond they shared. It was faint. Sadness. "You don't want to kill them, do you?" she asked, eyes wide in astonishment as her field faded from the shock, her partners field also vanishing._

_Wincing, he nodded. "I don't want to kill them all. I get no joy from the thought I will outperform Hitler by orders of magnitude. But what I do, must be done. If I do not...the Dead Earth Ceremony will leave this entire planet devoid of all forms of life. If I direct it...I can at least save our kind" he stated, sinking down onto his haunches. "I will be hated and reviled, loathed and there will be calls for my execution by my own kind. But I do what is right, not what is easy."_

End Flashback

He had gone to explain how it would occur. The moon had shattered into the exact amount of remnants. One for each man, woman and child. When the time came, the shards of lunar debris would come plunging down through the atmosphere, guided to each individual AT Field. Inescapable. And hidden within the debris was the second Lance of Longinus.

Originally in the Black Moon, it had been separated from Lilith at the moment of impact, most of the Moon being jettisoned back to space to form the Moon whilst Lilith had been left within the remnants which had been excavated to form the GeoFront.

Shinji smiled as he leant back into Rei's embrace, his now shoulder-length hair making her sneeze. Reaching behind him and running fingernails up and down her spine with a smirk. _We haven't yet consummated our relationship, yet we're more at ease than some married couples_ he mused as his eyes took in both shattered moon and rising sun. The fumes from the city turned the golden orb a sickly green. "A bad omen. A bloody moon and a green sun. There will be a battle today. A horrific one" he stated and felt Rei nod against his own bare back.

"NERV will come crawling back to you. You should come to NERV and wait. They revoked your pilot status but not your admittance to NERV. Wait in the lounge near the Launch Bays" she whispered before slipping away from him and seeking out her school uniform. "It's been two weeks since Tabris was defeated. I expect SEELE will make their move in a few hours" she stated. _Having access to the Commander's office has its advantages_.

A grin spread across Shinji's face and he nodded. Moving to his cupboard, he decided it was a day to dress for combat. First a pair of black cargo pants was removed from the cupboard, covered with pockets. Then came a similar belt, the clasp itself a silver design for eternity. Then came a loose shirt which he planned to tuck into the belt so if he had to move fast, his arms wouldn't be restrained. It wasn't much but it would definitely allow him to run fast and should the need arise, store any munitions if he was forced to kill.

Dressing quickly and making sure to tie his shoes to last and so the laces wouldn't trip him, Shinji nodded to Rei before pausing. Grabbing some hair gel from the bathroom cabinet and running some through his hair, he slicked it back so it wouldn't get in his eyes if he ran. Now with the hair almost flat against his scalp and behind his ears, he nodded and washed his hands before grabbing Rei's hand and walking out of the apartment without a backwards glance. _This will be the last time I'll see this place. I'll miss it, even if I just moved in here a few months back._

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji relaxed in the comfortable chairs in the lounge with a magazine spread on his knee. One of the tabloids about him and they'd been selling in record numbers. One of the passages though had him chortling.

_Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 has been confirmed as a playboy, after been seen in the presence of both beautiful Evangelion pilots, Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sorhyu. Rumours of pilot Ikari's stamina have come from his home-town after eight women came forth, saying they were all pregnant with his child. Tests proved it was nothing but fat and a load of lies._

Shaking his head in amusement, Shinji was pulled up short by the sound of a gun cocking. Tilting his head, he frowned at the sight of a commando unit standing behind his chair, pistols aimed at his head. "I would suggest retreating. You're in my way" Shinji stated even as he continued to read the article. All he got in response was a snort and an order to get on with it.

Shinji merely shook his head and slipped two earphone buds into his ears and turned his iPod on, his favourite song coming on. And he struck.

Bullets rocketed from the guns and struck his head but were repelled away by the AT Field which covered his skin. Taking advantage of their surprise, Shinji grabbed the pistol which was loose in the soldier's hands and ripped away. Throwing the seat back, he aimed and fired it once. The bullet slammed into the Commando's chin and punched up through his brain. Taking aim three more times and firing, he sneered as three more fell whilst their bullets splashed off his AT Field to no effect.

"Only two hundred metres to the cages" he whispered. And seconds later, a voice came on over the loud-speaker.

"Shinji Ikari! Report to the Evangelion Cages at once! Make your way from Lounge 3-B immediately!" Misato's voice called and Shinji swore violently.

"Fuck! Now I've got to make my way through soldier-infested corridor's" he grumbled before discarding the gun and massaging his sore wrist. Extending a layer of his AT Field out and around his hand, he quickly formed it into a blade. "All I have to do is race through and cut down any who stand in my way" he stated and checked his belt and shirt before nodding, sighing at the blood-stains before he took off sprinting.

Reaching the first group of soldiers, Shinji smirked as their bullets smacked into his shield before they flattened and were scattered to the floor. Slashing with his AT Blade, he easily rent one down to his navel but kept moving, channelling more strength into his Field as he could feel it slowly weakening from the gunfire. Ploughing through the seven blockades with ease, Shinji was about to enter the launch bay when a final bullet slammed into his right shoulder and ripped right through it. Trying to regenerate it, he blinked as he found he couldn't. "Anti-AT field munitions" he whispered, feeling his entire field come crashing down.

Dashing into the launch bay with his lame arm, he bit back a scream of pain as his arm moved and the flesh tore slightly. Dodging a hail of gunfire, Shinji made his way up the stairs and dove into the Entry Plug just as it was closing. Whimpering as the pain wracked his body, Shinji shifted so he was laying in the standard position and lay his hands at his sides. Hearing the faint ding of bullets striking the plug, Shinji smirked as he felt the plug slowly screwed into the Evangelion before the LCL filled the plug and he breathed it in. It tasted of...victory.

ASASASASASASASAS

Misato sprinted along the hospital corridor's. Hearing the alarms for an Evangelion launch, she gazed out the window and restrained a gasp as a blood-red Evangelion rose from the depths, the white bone armour obvious against the sanguine coating, with black edging to the armour plates. And she struggled to keep her bowels from loosing themselves at the sheer terror it inspired. "The Beast has arisen" she uttered before hurrying into Asuka's room, corpses from commando's lying behind her with their life-blood flowing out in waves.

Entering the room and quickly barricading it, she looked down at Asuka with sadness evident on her face. Strapped down and eyes glazed, it was obvious she had been medicated heavily. Checking the gun, she winced. "Only seven rounds left" she whispered and knew that they wouldn't hold out long. Hearing a shrieking come from outside, she turned her head and screamed as a massive steel girder came flying through the air from a destroyed apartment complex as a massive white being landed.

Misato fell to her knees as the massive girder broke through the window and impaled Asuka where she lay, easily pulverising her from the chest down as the rest stuck out like a grave-marker. Feeling her last vestiges of sanity slowly slip away from her, she began to gibber odd, nonsensical things as she felt both bowels and bladder release themselves.

And that's how she was found. Sitting in her own waste in a spreading pool and gibbering about missed chances, her father and Asuka. The commando's sneered at her before turning and leaving, each making a note to drop back when combat was done. After all...mercenaries have needs.

ASASASASASASASAS

Unit 01 growled as it stared at the Mass Produced Evangelions, their white bodies and red mouths seeming to almost parody its own colouring. The nine of them were arrayed around him with equal spaces between each of them and all of them carried a massive blade which they gripped the middle of via a handle. Slowly settling into a broad-legged stance to lower it's centre of gravity, Unit 01 growled before raising its maw to the heavens and letting out not a roar, but an odd keening note.

Within the debris field of the shattered moon, the second Lance of Longinus started to vibrate before suddenly plunging down to Earth at over Mach 10. As it entered the quickly shrinking Lagrange Point and exited the debris field, it was obvious to see the blade was missing but there was an odd groove where the blade should be. Tearing through the Earth's atmosphere, it turned a deep cherry red as friction acted against it.

But no force on heaven or earth would stop it. When its owner called...it would answer. It would return to the hand of God.

Unit 01 seemed to exude smugness as it glanced up and extended its hand with hand open. A moment or two the Lance slammed down but seemed to stop, hovering exactly within the Evangelion's hand and the groove seemed to call to the giant mecha. Withdrawing Angelbane from its shoulder holster and presenting the hilt to the groove, the lance seemed to grow and encased the hilt.

Finally...the Lance of Lilith...was complete.

Gripping the spear with both armoured hands and hunching its shoulders, its maw shifted into a mimicry of a sneer and in an oddly guttural voice, spoke. "Try and kill me, bitches!"

As one, the nine white Evangelions charged.

Parrying away a slash of the great grey blade, Unit 01 leapt into the air and away from the rapidly closing circle of Evangelions. At the apex of its arc, the mecha came slamming down aimed to pierce the skull of the almost lizard-like monstrosity beneath it, but the Evangelion below it dodged and brought the flat of its blade slamming onto the Beast's chest, sending it reeling from both the force of the blow and the AT Shockwave.

Regaining its bearings and lashing out with the lance, Unit 01 seemed to grin as it slashed deep into the first MP Evangelion's chest. Drawing an Implosion Grenade from the bandolier around its waist and ploughing it into the white mecha gaping wound as the inertia forced the red being forward, the Beast dodged back but not before the second MP Evangelion scored a slash along its leg. Watching as the grenade activated and blew away the first MP's arm and most of its chest, Unit 01 didn't see the core remain activate even as it struggled to parry the furious blows raining down on it from the eight other enraged android's.

Sliding the lance along the blade of the second MP Eva, the Beast sped up the lance and cleaved the head from the white Evangelions shoulders, the geyser of blood rocketing into the sky even as Unit 01 flipped away even as the 3rd MP Eva slashed deep into the Beast's calf, severing tendons and even bone. Landing and wobbling as the injury was slowly repaired, the red behemoth snarled and dove back into the melee of death. Ducking under a swing as seven blades slashed where its head had been, the Cyborg seemed to twist on its waist and brought the spear around before ploughing it directly up through the white Eva's groin and then ripped it out sideways.

With three Evangelions lying brutalised and near death, Unit 01 let out a triumphant roar moments before rolling away as six blades slammed into the ground where it had been. Quickly drawing its progressive knife and expertly throwing it, the humming blade entered one of the Evangelions mouths before punching out the back of its neck, the kinetic energy within the knife forcing it back until it fell.

"Five left" the mecha rumbled, the deepness of its voice causing a few trees to sway. Hearing the sound of a rifle firing, Unit 01 immediately brought it's AT Field up and caught the roiling ball of energy which seemed reminiscent of the Boom Blast. Catching the coruscating ball of energy within its field, the beautiful red beast of Tokyo-3 flung it back and watched as it pulverised the white being from the chest down, the body merely disintegrating as it was caught.

Pirouetting to avoid the staccato roar of rifle fire, the mecha dodged again as a series of high-yield rockets were fired. Apparently a few armament cache's had been dropped to aid the engineered Angels. Grasping a rocket with two AT Arms, Unit 01 flung it back even faster and watched as the rocket ripped right through the white android's midsection before detonating on the other side, blowing it onto its own blade.

With only three enemies remaining, the fight escalated. Instead of using blitzkrieg tactics, they acted as one being with each covering the other and striking as one. In short succession, the red, snarling beast was forced back with nine gouges running deep into its chest, two of it's cores revealed but undamaged. Launching itself back on the offensive, Unit 01 blasted the three mecha's back with a blast of its AT Field and leapt on top of the closest one, bringing its arms down for an overhead hammer stroke on its skull. Easily crushing the cage of bone and grey matter until it was nothing but pulp, Unit 01 pulled the last Implosion Grenade from its belt and thrusted it into the salivating mouth of the MP Eva just behind it and triggered it just as its hand cleared the safe zone.

Leaping away and picking up a spare blade, Unit 01 decided to end the fight quickly. Heaving the massive blade toward the stationary white abomination, it impaled the poor Evangelion against a massive building. Leaping into the air and whirling the spear to build up inertia, Unit 01 came slamming down and buried the entire lance into the white Evangelion, splitting the spine in two and exploding out of its coccyx.

Turning and bellowing a feral challenge to the world, it didn't notice all nine of the MP Evangelions almost instantly regenerate their wounds and pull the weapons out of them. Each of them picked up a blade and it morphed into replicas of Adam's Lance, the Lance of Longinus. Each of them hefted a lance and pulled their arms back before throwing. Three sets of three lances were grouped together, each set aimed toward a core of the Evangelion.

Hearing the whistling, Unit 01 turned and flung up the strongest AT Field it could. It made no difference. Easily ripping the AT Field apart, each lance buried inside of a core and Unit 01 seemed to stand there, stunned before it slowly teetered backwards before falling. Defeated.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei Ayanami felt her bond with Shinji evaporate and she cut loose with a scream as she stood before Lilith, the commander's arm buried in her stomach as she joined with Adam.

Shinji had died, and inside an Evangelion. He was...no more.

A/N: EVIL CLIFFIE! *Laughs malevolently* Oh god, you guys are going to kill me for that. But I HAD to do it! Don't worry...more to come. *Wicked grin* I'll catch you in the next chapter, the second last chapter of Evangelion: Red Moon Rising!


	23. Chapter 23: Resurrection

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own jack. I neither own Jill.

Chapter 23: Resurrection

Yui Ikari was screaming as she looked down at her dying son. Three lances had penetrated his chest, utterly destroying his heart and lungs with their cruel strike. Yet somehow he still lived, refusing to relinquish his grip on life. Yet she could also feel the Evangelion pulling her sons soul into itself, where the metaphysical construct would be rent until it was nothing but tatters.

There was only one chance to save her son. She would have to sacrifice her own immortal soul. But she worried. Being brought back from the waiting grasp of death itself would shatter all his mental blocks, his repressed emotions. It would be akin to detonating a stick of dynamite inside someone's skull. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself before diving deep into the Evangelion.

Expertly navigating her way through the thoughts and rage, she sent one last message to her son. _"I love you, Shinji." _Banking around a particularly vicious train of thought, she gasped as she stood before the raging personification of the Evangelion's soul. It was massive and raging, power incarnate and it was fighting to claim her progeny's soul.

"Unit 01, Beast!" she screamed into the turbulent void around the writhing soul and it turned its maleficent gaze upon her. Quailing before the rage and hate which was directed upon her, Yui looked at the screaming visage of her son before mustering up her courage. "Take my soul in lieu of my sons! Only with him can you become what you were meant to be!"

For a moment, all was silent within the shifting world, the cacophony of noise now silenced to a faint whisper, seductive in its promises of pain everlasting. "Why?" the gargantuan presence demanded, its gazed now firmly upon Yui and its grip loosening on Shinji's soul.

"Because I love him. Because only he can bring about the next age. Because only he can become the God we need" she stated and without further ado, hurled all her memories of Shinji at the Beast, all her emotions. Watching as the being absorbed them all, she was unprepared for an ethereal hand to grip her.

"Your sacrifice is deemed worthy" it whispered, the sound seeming to boom across the landscape. Taking one last glance at Shinji, she gasped in shock. He seemed to hover there, space and time warping around him as all the emotions…all the humanity he had repressed came rushing back. And bringing with it power untold. He looked…magnificent and terrible, an avenging God in his prime. And she was sucked into the Beasts maw and knew nothing but pain.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei trembled as she felt the siren call to join with Lilith reach its peak, the song threatening to overwhelm her should she falter. "H-how did he die? H-he was invincible" she whispered, shock the only thing keeping her resisting the call. Hearing a faint snicker, her head whipped around and pinned Gendo with her red gaze.

"I sent SEELE the latest scans of Unit 01, including the location of its cores, armour density and AT Field strength" he stated smugly as he leant over a computer, tapping away at it so the barriers far above would separate and grant Lilith room to grow. _Soon, Yui…soon_ he thought, unaware of the rage emanating from Rei Ayanami.

Rei snarled at Gendo. _This…man dared to take my beloved from me?! HE WILL DIE!_ Standing straight, she growled and surged her own core. Seconds later and two wings burst from her back, succubian in shape and design. And pure white, as if mocking the standard perceived image of heavenly Angels. Her hands curled into claws and her wings started to flap, faint whooshes of air the only proof of her wings.

Lifting into the air, she let loose with a wordless shriek of fury before bolting down on top of Gendo. Drawing back a clawed hand, she slashed at his spine and felt her fingers dig deep into the flesh and sever the spinal column. Growling, she flung Gendo through the air and watched him impact the floor and from the force of the blow, shatter a few ribs apparently.

Gendo stared at Rei, horrified. She looked nothing like the pliant girl he had expected. She looked now like a harpy, but that thought quickly deserted him. _Not harpy…Valkyrie!_ he thought and gulped. "R-Rei, don't! You…you can still save him! If you join with Lilith, you can resurrect him!" he yelled and felt smugness course through him, before it deserted him at her next words.

"He does not need resurrection. He is already returning to life" she whispered and stepped closer, red eyes seeming to blaze with unholy fire. Each step that brought her closer to him, she wrinkled her nose. The stench of fear was foul and…intoxicating. Walking behind Gendo and gripping the sides of his head gently, she smiled beautifully down at him. "I am going to reunite you with Yui, Commander" she purred.

Gendo breathed a sigh of relief at Rei's words before terror and pain gripped him in its icy grip. Her hands were pressing against his skull. "No, REI!" he screamed out.

Rei Ayanami sneered before flexing her muscles and slamming her hands together, clawed fingers and palms cleaving through Gendo's skull. Not stopping there, she raked her fingers through the mess and scattered copious amounts o grey matter behind her, the material splattering on the floor. Slowly standing tall and looking down at the corpse, she flicked her hands to remove the excess gore before levitating.

"Hello Lilith. I am here to take your place" she stated before allowing herself to be absorbed into the white giant, her mind quickly supplanting Lilith's own drugged, primeval thought routines. Reaching up with a hand, it ripped the lance free from its holster that was her chest and gripped it tight. Letting out a victorious yell as wings once more burst forth from her back, she took to the air and shot up, to where her love did battle.

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji's eyes slowly fluttered open and he wailed as the agony from his crushed chest hit him. Moments later and the lances were ripped out, freeing him from their implacable grip. Pouring all his energy into regenerating the destroyed flesh, it took but a minute for his body to become whole once more. And instincts took over.

Ejecting the plug, Shinji clambered out of the plug and slowly levitated up, brimming with power as his AT Field surged. Levitating up to where he would be in the entry plug if the Evangelion was standing, he began to chant softly. Around him, the nine MP Evangelions shifted as they formed the main points for the Tree of Life. And sealed their fate.

Shinji continued to chant, eyes closed. "Flesh of my flesh and made in my image, arise once more and do battle. Break the shackles which bound you and become what you were meant to be." Stopping the chanting, his eyes opened and he raised his head to the heavens and shouted. "The weapon of a God!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the red Evangelion started to twitch. Seconds later and an event horizon enveloped the Evangelion, preventing anyone from seeing the changes. The field seemed to suck in the light around it and there were signs of something within struggling to get out. And then…the Event Horizon was sundered, and the true form of Unit 01 stepped out.

It was matte-black except the eyes, which were a cold blue. Its armour was more akin to the scales of a serpent, each overlapping and providing no weak point. A thick tail seemed to extend down to its ankles, snapping angrily. A row of spikes emerged from the nape of its neck and ran down to the end of the tail.

Shinji nodded before whispering its name. "Adam." This was the first Angels true form. Whilst Lilith was white, Adam was black. Where Lilith represented life, so Adam represented Death. Levitating closer, Shinji laid a hand upon Adam's chest and harmonized his AT Field with the Angels. Seconds later and he was sucked in, becoming one with the Father of Life.

ASASASASASASASAS

Rei emerged from the final barrier, her gaze turning to the matte-black Evangelion. "Adam" she stated but was greeted by a shake of the head.

"I am not Adam anymore. I am one with Shinji Ikari, my successor" he responded. Extending a hand, the fallen Lance of Lilith flew back up into his hand. Gripping it tight, the Angel turned to the nine MP Evangelions and growled.

And the fight was on!

Adam shot forwards across the devastated landscape, weaving in and out of the munitions shot his way. A few shells struck him but they merely bounced off the armoured plating, falling to the earth like massive coins. Altering course and leaping, the black Angel struck the side of the mountain before jumping once more, gliding with the AT Field before descending like a meteor.

With lance aimed downwards, Adam ripped right through the core of the first MP Evangelion, splitting it like lumber. Rising from its crouch and pushing the two severed sides away from him like trash, it turned its gaze upon the second Evangelion.

Hefting the lance upon its shoulders, Adam seemed to…flow around the multitude of attacks sent his way, dodging and pivoting around the rockets and gunfire, the staccato roar of gunfire seeming to provide the proper background to Armageddon.

Jogging towards the second MP Evangelion, Adam threw the lance high into the sky, clearly deciding to settle this hand to hand. Leaning back as a white armoured arm raced toward his face, the black Angel grabbed the wrist before ploughing his fist into the elbow, shards of bone sticking out around the fist. Tugging his arm back out, Adam grinned mercilessly.

Grabbing the neck of the wounded MP Evangelion, the Father of Humanity also grabbed both ankles and lifted it high before bringing it crashing down…right onto his rising knee. Grinding the joint against the core, it took merely a fraction of a second before it cleaved the red crystal in two and exited out the white Evangelions back, the Dummy Plug crushed as well as the Core.

Tossing the corpse aside and turning to the seven remaining Evangelions, Adam exploded into motion and tackled the closest one, maw opening to savage its unprotected neck even as his hands gouged into the flesh around the core. Heaving with all its strength, Adam pulled the core free with a disgusting sucking sound and flung it high into the sky, puncturing the Earth's atmosphere and hovering in Geo-Synchronous Orbit.

Standing and turning to the six remaining harbingers, death incarnate sprinted towards them even as it gathered the majority of its AT Field in its fist, the orange oval of energy sparking with tendrils of lightning as it closed in on the fourth MP Evangelions core. Leaping and spinning to avoid a gauntlet of slashing Lances, Adam drove his fist into the Core.

The second it struck, the waves of AT energy rippled out in waves. In their wake, they shattered the core before continuing, breaking the MP Eva down on the atomic level within ten seconds, the Evangelion screaming bloody murder to the heavens. Standing from its crouched position and seeming to smirk at the five remaining cybernetic constructs.

Quickly detaching Angelbane from the lance, Adam held both sword and staff in hand. Holding the sword in a backhanded grip in his right hand, the staff was held in the left like a club. Back-flipping and spinning over a few thrown lances that came but an inch from nicking the Angel, Adam came thundering down and landed behind the fifth MP Evangelion.

Clubbing it with the staff and knocking it off balance, Adam brought the sword carving up and neatly bisected the Evangelion diagonally from waist to armpit and in the process, destroying the core. Picking up the nearly-full rifle and laying down suppressing fire on the four MP Evangelions, the black Angel quickly examined its options. Only one word came to mind. _Blitzkrieg._

Impaling both staff and sword into the dead Evangelion, Adam blurred forward and slammed into the sixth white monster. Ramming the rifle through its gut and out the other side, Adam pulled the trigger and grinned as the rifle locked up and started to overheat from the constant firing attempts. Letting go and rolling away in a backwards somersault, Adam grinned savagely as the rifle exploded, showering everything with fiery rounds.

Seeing the core still undamaged and regenerating the MP Evangelion at a rapid rate, Adam snarled before grinning as Lilith descended upon it like a thunderbolt from heaven, the impact shattering it into glassy shards. Grinning at the white Angel before parrying a downward slash with his arm, Adam growled at the final three.

Picking up the lance and locking Angelbane into it, Adam crowed with victory as Lilith corralled them into line with targeted energy blasts. Ramming the first one, the Lance of Lilith easily screwed through the first core but Adam kept running. Impaling the second, Adam grunted as he exercised all his strength to keep from releasing the Lance.

Cursing in an unknown language which sounded like birds chirping, Adam saw that if he tried to impale the final MP Evangelion, it would be an exercise in futility. Too weighed down by the other white Evangelions, Adam released the lance and caught the lance which Lilith had tossed to him, feeling the raw power within connect to him. Gripping it in two hands and bounding forward, Adam howled with joy.

Spinning the lance over his head like the blades of a helicopter, Adam descended upon the last Evangelion like a mythical Fury. Watching as the white mecha bent back to avoid the horizontal slash, Adam seemed to ignore all laws of inertia and stopped in mid-swing, turned the Lance ninety degrees so the twin prongs were aimed towards the core and brought it slamming down, shattering the final Evangelion's core.

Adam slowly turned to Lilith and nodded, gazing out over the nine Evangelions. Each had died in an exact position relative to the Tree of Life, Yggdrasil. Stepping into the centre of the array, Lilith stepped into it with him. Raising a hand and cupping Lilith's face, Adam nodded. "It's time to begin" he uttered before extending his AT Field to each of the fallen Evangelions, using them as anchors and foci to extend the field further.

Lilith copied him but in reverse. Extending her field to touch the ninth fallen MP Evangelion as Adam touched the first, the array was quickly formed as the two beings acted in tandem. When it came to the fifth Evangelion though, theh wove their AT Fields together before touching it. The moment the joined fields touched it, the ground was flattened and in its place was obsidian stone, flat and blank.

Overhead, a massive storm built as the twin AT Fields wove the Dead Earth Ceremony. Red lightning flashed down again and again, scoring out the image of Yggdrasil in the odd rock. Next from the heavens came yellow lightning, carving into the stone the odd script which hadn't been seen since the Tower of Babel.

Then came the last bolt of lightning, cobalt blue which seemed to score out a boundary in the stone, around the image of Yggdrasil. A boundary to keep the power within from dispersing.

Hovering just above the carved image within the ground, Adam and Lilith embraced and started to pool their power. Up above, the shards of the moon started to move faintly at first but then faster and faster, rocketing into the earth's atmosphere. The AT Field which the Lance of Lilith had been emitting for millions of years had encased each shard with the exact amount needed to survive re-entry and to kill anyone, no matter where they hid.

Adam looked up and grinned as the sky ignited from the millions of falling shards. Pumping more and more of his power into the array which pulled the shards earth-ward with greater and greater speed, the black Angel felt pride well up within him as Lilith did the same.

As meteor's pounded down around them and tunnelling deep into the Earth to smite each and every human, Lilith felt each death keenly. Heard their souls screaming as they went flying into the black abyss of death. _My children…are dying_ she thought and tears trickled from her eyes, the massive droplets splattering onto the stone beneath them.

Then finally…it was over. All Lilith could feel now was her kind. Now came the difficult part. Scouring the earth of mankind's touch until all that was left was nature. Eden on a planetary scale. The power within the contained Yggdrasil was reaching it's peak, red fire filling the grooves. A few seconds later…it reached it's peak.

From the mural beneath them, a wave of red rocketed out at the speed of sound. Everything it touched seemed to corrode at a rapid pace yet it left all things that were not-human survive. Plants and animals, water and air. From orbit, it looked as if a tide of blood was spreading out to cover the earth, all marks of mankind vanishing. Except for the hospital where Misato and Asuka lay, the meteorites avoiding them.

Adam had personal business with them.

Slowly walking towards the hospital, Adam's massive steps seemed to part the red tide before it swallowed the ground back up as his steps left the earth. Reaching the hospital, a sudden blast of his AT Field sheared the top off and sent it flying into the blood-red ocean which encompassed the planet. Levitating both Misato and Asuka up, Adam kept Asuka living and pulled both of them back into the world of sanity.

Even if just to make what he was about do even more cruel.

"Misato Esculentus Katsuragi and Asuka Langley Sorhyu, I sentence you to an eternity of your worst memories, never able to escape back into madness" Adam announced, voice thunderous with the barely-restrained rage at the two before him. Manipulating his AT Field, a small black portal opened beneath him which he hovered over. A Sea of Dirac, tailored to be their eternal prison.

Retracting his AT Field, Asuka and Misato entered free-fall, plummeting down even as they struggled to fly…struggled to find any way to escape the horror which was about to envelop them. It was to no effect. Striking the black field, both sunk through. And each could feel the complete despair gripping them, chilling their hearts and minds even as the memories started to play.

As they fully entered the Sea of Dirac, Adam snapped it closed and growled. The Dead Earth Ceremony was almost complete. All that was needed…was a new moon. Stepping over to Lilith, Adam raised a hand and cupped Lilith's cheek. Twisting their AT Fields, both shuddered as their respective controllers were expelled beneath them, lying naked upon the Yggdrasil array.

Each of them walked over to their respective lances and retrieved them. Humanity would never again wield their power. Only their own power would their progeny wield.

Embracing for the last time, Lilith and Adam started to fuse together and levitate higher and higher. As they joined, they started to turn a deep red, as if covered with old, dried blood. Entering the Earth's atmosphere, they finished their fusing and rapidly ascended, absorbing the still-functioning core of the Mass Produced Evangelion along their way. Hitting the apex of their arc, the moon stopped.

And as it did so, the crimson tide covering the Earth vanished and revealed a planet free of mankind's touch, with the massive tablet which had the Tree of Life engraved upon it visible from space.

The Red Moon Had Risen!

ASASASASASASASAS

Shinji slowly awoke to the feel of someone embracing him and a cool wind blowing against his back. Shivering and curling in closer to the warmth Rei exhibited, the current heir to the Ikari name opened his eyes and looked at the red moon high above them, the sound of bird-song soothing his troubled mind.

It was done.

A/N: There we go! Now only the epilogue remains! I do so hope you enjoyed the tale I have woven. I realise there are flaws and what-not throughout, but seeing as this is my first real work, I do hope you can forgive the errors. I also hope you enjoyed the Dead Earth Ceremony and Asuka/ Misato's punishment. As for how Asuka survived…use your imaginations!


	24. Epilogue

Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own squat except my muscle aches.

Epilogue.

Shinji Ikari nervously looked around. It had been a month since the Dead Earth Ceremony and since then, people had started gravitating towards where Tokyo-3 had once stood. But it had not been an easy month, on his or Rei's part. Slumping against the wooden wall and looking up, memories flooded back of the first assassination attempt.

_Flashback_

_Shinji frowned as he and Rei walked down the rough-hewn path between the trees, the grass having grown at an astronomical rate since two weeks earlier. Getting sick of the constant glares and whispers that followed both of them, they had taken to walking through the rapidly regrowing forest. Tickling Rei as they walked, the sound of her giggling covered up a few of the forest sounds._

_A nigh-fatal mistake._

_Catching the sight of a black-wearing individual running through the trees, Shinji struggled to bring his AT Field back up to any semblance of protection. He hadn't used it once since that day and had lost quite a bit of his skill in manipulating it. Catching the glint of steel in the persons hand, Shinji pushed Rei away moments before the person tackled him with a mindless scream._

_Sent tumbling onto the ground by the force of the strike, Shinji tried to hold off the downward strike of the dagger, but it was already a foregone conclusion. The man assaulting him was at least ten years older and clearly an athlete, albeit not a trained killer._

"_This is for humanity, you bastard!" the man roared and brought the dagger plunging down into Shinji's left pectoral, cleaving flesh and bone before slicing into his heart. Jumping away and sprinting deeper into the trees, he let out a gasp of agony as a blast of writhing fire struck him in the back, incinerating his entire torso._

_Rei growled and turned to Shinji who had carefully removed the knife, the wound quickly closing and healing. Hacking up a globule or two of blood from his nicked lung, Shinji spat the blood into the brush and shakily stood with Rei's help. "Remind me never to piss you off" he grunted, the sickly sweet stench of burning flesh think in the air._

_Rei merely shook her head in amusement. "Don't worry. If you ever pissed me off, you wouldn't feel a thing" she stated confidently before turning and slowly walking back to the rough town that had been built around the edges of the Yggdrasil Array. _

_Shinji gulped warily, making a careful note not to scare her the next time they went out. _

_End Flashback_

Walking to a window and looking out at the rapidly evolving town, Shinji chuckled. Close to ten thousand residents now dwelt in the environs and elections had been held just a week ago. Shinji had been nominated but he had immediately turned it down.

_Flashback_

_Shinji stared flabbergasted at the town. He had been nominated by a tenth of the entire population to become Mayor. Palming his face, Shinji walked up to the podium and nodded as the current speaker flinched away. Turning to stare out over the gathered people, Shinji took a deep breath. "Look. I'm honestly flattered you want me to be your leader. But I'm going to have to decline. All I want to do is spend my life with the woman I love" he stated, smiling warmly to Rei Ayanami who blushed at the sudden attention._

Damn she's cute when she blushes_ Shinji mused idly. Waving his hands to quell the cheers and shouting, he shrugged before deciding to explain. "As the pilot of the Evangelion, and then Adam, I was burdened with responsibility. I had to protect the world. And frankly…I hated the responsibility. I enjoyed piloting it though. Now all I want to be responsible for is ducking when Rei tries to swat me."_

_At this, the crowd laughed and Shinji gulped as Rei's blush turned into a ferocious glare. Quickly raising an invisible AT Field in the event his love tried to punish him, Shinji quickly scooted off the stage and immediately vanished into the crowd, knowing he had to avoid Rei for the next hour. Or else the entire day would be…painful._

_It seemed Rei was entering the full flower of puberty and the accompanying hormones and mood swings resulted in tantrums which lit the night sky._

_End Flashback_

Shinji had barely managed to avoid Rei, using every trick at his disposal to dodge the objects she threw at him. She was apparently fiercely proud and Shinji had slighted that pride. Rubbing a bruise on his head and wincing, he shuddered. That block of wood had HURT! Hearing the faint strains of music slowly starting up, Shinji's nervousness built.

From what he could tell, most people had taken well to the new moon after a period of acclimatising that lasted a week. Curiously enough, Firefly had survived the Dead Earth Ceremony. He put it down to the bond he shared with her.

_Flashback_

_Shinji blinked as he heard crying coming from one of the nearby huts. With most of the people at the town meeting, he figured it would be safe to investigate. Easily slipping inside the unlocked hut, he sought about for the source of crying. Spotting a crib and walking over, he barely restrained a cheer. Firefly lay there, kicking her legs in the air and face red._

_Bending over, Shinji cooed and picked up the child. Cradling her against his chest, he stroked her spine slowly as he imparted portions of his AT Field to comfort the child, to envelop her within an aura of utter peace and serenity._

_And she vomited all over his shoulder._

_Wrinkling his nose, Shinji wiped the muck off his shoulder with a frown and stripped the sick from his fingers with a flare of his field. Seeing Firefly now giggling and burbling happily, Ikari deposited Firefly back into the crib and stood over her. _

_And he started to sing. It was hardly graceful or even melodic. In fact, he knew he couldn't sing for beans. But Firefly seemed to enjoy it._

_Every finger in the room_

_Is pointing at me_

_I wanna spit in their faces_

_Then I get afraid of what that could bring_

_I got a bowling ball in my stomach_

_I got a desert in my mouth_

_Figures that my courage would choose to sell out now._

_I've been looking for a saviour in these dirty streets_

_Looking for a saviour beneath these dirty sheets._

_I've been raising up my hands_

_Drive another nail in._

_Just what God needs._

_One more victim…_

_Why do we…crucify ourselves_

_Every day, I crucify myself._

_Nothing I do is good enough for you._

_Crucify myself…every day. _

_And my heart is sick of being in chains._

_Got a kick for a dog_

_Begging for love_

_I gotta have my suffering_

_So that I can have my cross_

_I know a cat named Easter_

_He says will you ever learn_

_You're just an empty cage girl_

_If you kill the bird._

_I've been looking for a saviour in these dirty streets_

_Looking for a saviour beneath these dirt sheets._

_I've been raising up my hands_

_Drive another nail in._

_Got enough guilt to start my own religion._

_Please be…save me…I cry._

_Why do we…crucify ourselves_

_Every day, I crucify myself._

_Nothing I do is good enough for you._

_Crucify myself…every day. _

_And my heart is sick of being in chains._

_Trailing off, Shinji heard clapping coming from behind him. Turning, he smiled at Rei and turned back to Firefly. Ruffling her curling locks and tweaking her nose, he sighed before exiting with Rei._

"_I didn't know you sung" Rei mused idly as both of them walked down the street and passed the people coming back from the meeting._

"_I usually don't, Rei. I don't sound that good" he thought and shook his head as Rei opened her mouth. "Not singing for you either"_

_End Flashback_

Hearing the murmur of peoples within the hall behind him, Shinji shifted uncomfortably in the outfit he wore. Nothing really flashy, it was the best clothes he possessed. Which meant the same clothes he wore when in Adam. Albeit repaired and looking far better. Smiling as another memory from just the last week came back to him, he blushed in embarrassment at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Shinji nervously fingered the box in his pocket as he waited for Rei to come into the bedroom they shared. Sitting on the edge of their double bed, the young teen bit his lower lip. "Is this right?" he asked softly, eyes fixed on the door to the bathroom where Rei was occupied. _

_During the migration to the origin point of the Dead Earth Ceremony, many amongst the people had been skilled in trades. Plumbing, carpentry and all manner of things. It had only taken two weeks to get a rudimentary plumbing system in place with him excavating with his AT Field. "I'm a glorified backhoe" he muttered, yet somehow couldn't find it in himself to be bitter._

_Hearing the door open, Shinji's gaze snapped upward and his breath hitched in his throat. The light was illuminating Rei in the doorway like a true Angel, not the farcical ones they had battled. Her alabaster skin was flawless and her hair, which by now cascaded down to between her shoulder-blades was truly the finishing touch. It made her look…ethereal._

_Watching Rei slowly walk towards her side of the bed, Shinji fumbled out the box and fell to one knee, blushing furiously as he stammered. "U-um…R-Rei…w-would y-you d-do me th-the honour and joy of being my wife?" he asked, cursing himself for his bad delivery. Looking at Rei's eyes, he caught sight of the tears and cursed inside his head for the lack of the mental bond they once shared._

"_I will" Rei whispered. She knew they were young but…they had been through more than most couples, had faced death and resurrection for each other and came out stronger than before. Plus if society didn't like it…they couldn't really do anything about it._

_Shinji's face blossomed into a full smile and he slipped the ring from the box. It had been his mothers ring and he had kept it on his person at all times. Fairly unnoticeable, it had stayed with him all these years. He had found it in his backpack when he got to his teacher's house and had treasured it. And now he was giving the ring to his wife-to-be._

_Sliding it up Rei's finger, Shinji slowly stood and wrapped Rei in his arms. Dipping his head down, he kissed her with all the love he was feeling. Albeit clumsily and messily._

_Small diamonds, barely bigger than the head of a pin were arrayed a special pattern, one for the symbol of infinity. In each of the teardrop-shaped holes rested two precious gems. A ruby and a sapphire. The ruby itself had gold flecks through it, often called an Impact Ruby since they could only be found on the seabed of Antarctica. The sapphire though had shots of silver through it._

_End Flashback_

Shinji heard the music reach a crescendo and entered the hall. Many people here were gathered for this event and he smiled at them all. Standing up the front of the hall, he nervously fidgeted. He had thrown this together as fast as possible and there were bound to be some slip-ups. Twisting his hands together, he turned and smiled tremulously as Rei made her way up the hall, clad in a white dress.

Standing next to Rei, Shinji looked up at the Red Moon and nodded his thanks before the man before them spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this day…"

The End

A/N: And RMR is complete! I do hope you enjoyed this tale. I tried my best to weave a story and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I will catch you all later on my next work. For now though…goodbye, and thanks for all the kind reviews! PS: The lyrics were to the song Crucify, by Tori Amos. Once again, I don't own that song either, or the band.


End file.
